La otra parte del alma
by I'mAKarmaButterfly012
Summary: Después del termino de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi, un secreto enterrado en el tiempo saldrá a la luz por la amenaza creciente, ahora Naruto y los demás enfrentaran una carrera contra el tiempo para encontrar a su hermana gemela y evitar que el mal que se avecina la capture junto a los demás poderes místicos, así evitara tener que enfrentarse, a su propia sangre.
1. Una nueva amenaza

El limbo

Uno de los lugares más tétricos de todos los lugares que alguna vez pudieron haber existido, o existen, él porque era muy simple, veías todo lo que habías hecho a lo largo de tu vida, recordándote cada error de tu vida y las consecuencias de estos, sin embargo, después venia todo lo bueno que has hecho, e incluso podías esperar a alguien si así lo deseas

Pero ese no era el caso de Hagoromo

Él ahora estaba en el mundo puro, para alguien que no tenía reencarnación alguna era difícil estar solo, o almenos, eso era lo que el creía

¿?: Por lo que veo no has cambiado nisiquiera un poco, Hagoromo

El hombre miro hacia todos los lados y no pudo ver a alguien que estuviera con el

Hagoromo: ¿Quién anda ahí?

¿?: ¿Qué? –le pregunto sarcástico -¿Ya no reconoces a un viejo amigo tuyo? –dijo y salio de las sombras que se habían formado sin que Hagoromo se diera cuenta quien era

Hagoromo: M – Ma –Makoto –dijo y vio a su viejo enemigo, Makoto Ryusaki -¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Makoto: Vine a arreglar unas cuentas contigo… -dijo y fue cuando todo empezó a moverse

Hagoromo: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Makoto: Te enseñare a no meterte con lo que no te corresponde –dijo y empezó a atacar a Hagoromo, sin saber los problemas que estaba ocasionando en el mundo de los vivos

Todo empezó a moverse incontrolablemente

Naruto: ¿Pero qué rayos está pasando? –pregunto levantándose de donde estaba comiendo ramen junto con Sakura y Kakashi

Sakura: ¿Un terremoto? –pregunto

Kakashi: ¿Aquí? –Pregunto –Eso es imposible, aquí no hay placas tectónicas, debe de ser otra cosa… -dijo y vieron como el piso se cuarteaba y de él salían criaturas

Sakura: ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? –pregunto

Eran unas bestias que parecían humanas, pero estas tenían más masa y más musculo, eran un poco más grandes que un humano normal, salieron y de inmediato comenzaron a hacer destrozos por toda la ciudad, rompían todo, aventaban a los aldeanos e incluso llegaban a morderlos

Naruto: No lo sé, pero algo es seguro, no son amigables –dijo y empezó a formar el rasengan en su mano, pero una de esas cosas lo empujo, ambos cayeron al suelo, el animal rugió, sonaba como un toro embravecido, vio a los lados, Sakura y Kakashi no podían ayudarlo ya que estaban ocupados con otros de ellos

Sin embargo una persona le quitó de encima a esa criatura y Naruto no perdió tiempo para levantarse inmediatamente

Naruto: ¿Cejotas de azotador? –Pregunto sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Cejotas-sensei?

Lee: Es una larga historia, ¿Qué rayos son estas cosas? –pregunto mientras evadía a uno de ellos

Naruto: No tengo idea, salieron de la nada –dijo y uno de ellos se acercó, Naruto hizo el rasengan rápidamente y se lo clavo, la bestia apenas podía moverse pero aun tenía vida

Kakashi: ¡Naruto! –exclamo y el rubio volteo -¡Mira hacia allá! –grito y vio como dos de las bestias caían encima de ellos, Lee empujo a Naruto fuera del alcance de ambos, pero en su lugar el callo, sin embargo alguien llego y le quito a uno de encima

Lee: Neji –dijo y vio al pelinegro

Neji: Concéntrate –dijo y empezó a luchar junto con los demás

Por su parte la quinta Hokage estaba en su oficina

Tsunade: ¡Shizune! –exclamo y la pelinegra entro -¿Qué rayos está pasando? –pregunto

Shizune: Nadie lo sabe, Lady Tsunade, esas bestias están atacando la aldea

Tsunade: Quiero a todos los Jonin y Chunin disponibles ahí afuera, evacuen a los demás mientras tanto –dijo y la pelinegra solo asintió antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

Tsunade: La última vez que vi esto… -dijo y recordó su sueño, si eso iba a ser así no iba a ser bueno

Hagoromo aún seguía peleando con Makoto, este llevaba muy poca ventaja

Makoto: He mejorado mucho, incluso soy más poderosa que tu propia madre –dijo y Hagoromo se tocó el abdomen, era más que obvio que era 100 veces más fuerte que su madre

Hagoromo: ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto y Makoto lo agarró del cuello

Makoto: Si respondes correctamente te dejare descansar en paz, ¿Dónde está el Ying del zorro de las nueve colas? –le pregunto y Hagoromo abrió los ojos como platos

Hagoromo: N – N-No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando

Makoto: No te hagas el inocente –dijo y lo lanzo contra unas rocas –Naruto Uzumaki tiene el Yang del Kyuubi de las nueve colas…

Hagoromo: Minato, s-se llevó el Yin a la tumba

Makoto: No trates de engañarme –dijo y lo pateo –Ese Chakra era el del mismo Minato, no el de Kyuubi, dime –dijo y lo tomo del cuello nuevamente -¿Dónde está su hermana gemela? –pregunto y Hagoromo lo pateo, haciendo que retrocediera

Hagoromo: Llegas tarde, está en un lugar seguro, jamás la encontraras –dijo

Makoto: Entonces si sabes donde esta –dijo con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios

Hagoromo: No, te equivocas –dijo y Makoto se sorprendió –Ese secreto fue sellado hace 17 años, por hombres que ya están muertos, se llevaron su ubicación a la tumba, ni siquiera yo sé en donde esta

Makoto: Por lo que veo sigues haciéndote el inocente –dijo y al final le termino clavando una daga, pero no era cualquier daga, afortunadamente fue en el hombro, no toco órganos vitales –Pero escúchame bien, viejo estúpido, cuando la encuentre, tu serás el primero el verla morir –dijo y después así como vino desapareció

Hagoromo: No puede ser… -dijo sacándose la daga –Natsuki… -dijo antes de desmallarse

Una chica rubia aún seguía dormida, hasta que escucho una voz que se acercaba cada vez más

¿?: Ya despierta –dijo moviéndola suavemente –Natsuki -chan

Natsuki aun medio adormilada lo único que logro hacer fue alzar una palma con sus cinco dedos, significando 5 minutos mas

¿?: No, Natsuki-chan, ya párate –dijo y empezó a jalar las cobijas lentamente, pero la rubia se aferró a las cobijas y se iba bajando de la cama lentamente

Su amiga solo suspiro, como siempre, era difícil sacarla de la cama

Kurama: Vieja floja –dijo desde un estante

La rubia por su parte solo separo la cabeza de la almohada, toda despeinada e intento mirar hacia donde estaba el Kyuubi, pero al no encontrarlo se rindió y volvió a pegar la cabeza en la almohada

Kurama suspiro y miro a la amiga de Natsuki: Sabes que, vámonos, esta tipa es imposible–dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, la pelinegra solo le dedico una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, mientras tanto, la rubia pensando que ya se habían ido ambos, se acostó boca arriba, el zorro ahora estaba abajo, por lo que tenía que subir y sorprenderla, por suerte, esa rutina ya se la sabia, empezó a subir varios libros, hasta que acabo arriba del armario, que estaba enfrente de la cama

Kurama: Ultima advertencia Natsuki –dijo sentado orgullosamente, pero como la rubia no le contesto, supo que era hora –Señoras y señoras, hemos llegado al momento que por años hemos estado esperando –dijo con voz de anunciador y se puso en posición para saltar –Se prepara para lanzar y… -dijo mientras saltaba desde el armario, aterrizando en la pansa de la rubia, que se sentó de golpe al sentir al Kyuubi en su pansa

Natsuki: Condenada bola de pelos anaranjados –dijo tocándose el vientre y con poco aire, después lo vio y quiso pegarle pero el zorro se quitó y salió corriendo de la habitación, su amiga se quedó parada en la puerta y vio que su amiga estaba tocándose el vientre por lo que se acerco

¿?: Natsuki-chan ¿estás bien? –le pregunto y la rubia asintió

Natsuki: ¡Que bárbaro! –Exclamo recuperando el aire -¿Viste cómo me salto encima? –Le pregunto –Me saco todo el aire –dijo mientras su amiga se empezaba a reír

Natsuki Uzumaki, ella era la hermana gemela de Naruto, la que poseía la parte Ying del Kyuubi

Y también la que era el blanco principal de Makoto


	2. Busqueda

Todos los ninjas estaban reunidos en la oficina de la quinta Hokage

Tsunade: ¿Cuáles fueron las bajas? –le pregunto al capitán Yamato

Yamato: Lamento decirle esto señora, pero sufrimos bastantes baja en cuanto a construcciones se refiere, no sufrimos bajas humanas, pero hay por lo menos 50 ninjas heridos y 14 civiles heridos también

Sakura: Esto es terrible… -dijo apretando los puños

Sai: ¿Qué eran esas bestias? –pregunto a la Hokage

Tsunade cerró los ojos y se recargo en sus dos manos, debajo de sus codos, había un libro abierto, no se alcanzaba a leer el escrito para los demás, pero dentro de él había una respuesta a esa situación, no podía creerlo, almenas no quería creerlo

Naruto: Sabe algo ¿Verdad abuela? –pregunto mirándola

Tsunade suspiro y quito sus codos del libro: Antes de que se los diga, tienen que saber que incluso puede llegar a parecer un cuento de hadas, pero no lo es

Yamato: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto y Tsunade le dio el libro a Naruto, este curioso vio el titulo

"EL DESTERRADO"

Sakura: ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con el ataque? –pregunto sin comprender

Sai: No entiendo el idioma –dijo tratando de leerlo, en vano

Tsunade: Es un viejo lenguaje, utilizado hace más de 50 años, es una vieja leyenda, ¿recuerdan a Kaguya? –les pregunto y todos se sorprendieron –Bueno, pues esas criaturas, son dirigidas por alguien, su nombre es Makoto Ryusaki, y era aliado de Kaguya hace miles de años, según esto fue desterrado, aquí, en la tierra, fue ahí cuando se alió con Kaguya, pero aún no se sabe porque, cayó en un sueño profundo, despierta cada 10,000 años, hasta el momento creí que era solo una leyenda, pero todos esos sueños, eran como una advertencia

Sakura: ¿sueños?

Tsunade: No he estado durmiendo bien, tenía pesadillas, y las cosas que nos atacaron estaban en ellos

Naruto: Abuela, en si ¿Contra quién nos estamos enfrentando? ¿Con Kaguya o con Makoto? –pregunto

¿?: Su nombre es Makoto Ryusaki… -dijo una nueva voz en la habitación, todos reconocían esa voz y no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando, había partido hace más de 8 meses

Sakura: Sasuke-kun… -dijo y se escuchó un alboroto fuera de la puerta, eran los Anbu

¿?: ¡Tu! –Exclamo señalando a Sasuke –No puedes estar aquí

Tsunade: ¡Basta! –Exclamo y el Anbu el volteo a ver –En estas circunstancias, está bien –dijo y se volvió a sentar

Kakashi: Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto

Sasuke: Vine a ver, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿De dónde salieron esas cosas? –pregunto y todos se sorprendieron

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿estabas aquí en el momento que esto pasó? –pregunto y el Uchiha negó

Sasuke: Estaba en la aldea de la arena de paso, fue cuando esas bestias atacaron

Yamato: ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo alterado –Esto significa que…

Sasuke: No solo fue en Konoha, todas las aldeas fueron atacadas al mismo tiempo, los resultados son los mismos, todo destruido y varios heridos

Tsunade: ¿Los enfrentaste directamente? –pregunto y el asintió –Entonces te diste cuenta de que no es fácil derrotarlos…

Naruto: Son muy fuertes, uno se me abalanzo encima, si no hubiera sido porque Cejas de azotador llego y me lo quitó de encima, no sé qué habría pasado

Kakashi: ¿Usaste el Rasengan?

Naruto: Lo intente, pero fue cuando se me abalanzo encima

Sasuke se miró la mano: Aunque lo hubieras logrado –dijo y todos lo miraron –No habrías conseguido más que empujarlo unos metros –dijo y miro a Kakashi y a Sakura, en sus rostros vio que tenía razón

Sakura: Necesitamos respuestas…

Sai: Pero… -dijo y puso sus dedos índice y pulgar alrededor de su barbilla –Esas cosas, o como sean, se parecían a los humanos, mas no lo eran, tal vez, hayan sido manipulados por algo o alguien… -dijo y todos abrieron los ojos como platos, todos sabían perfectamente quien era el único desquiciado que hacia miles de experimentos

Naruto: Orochimaru –dijo y Tsunade se levanto

Tsunade: No lo creo –dijo y la miraron –Después de la guerra se retiró, además, como dije antes, estas bestias están a órdenes de Makoto, pero tal vez Orochimaru pueda darnos unas respuestas –dijo y miro a Kakashi –Tu, Yamato, Sakura y Naruto vallan a ver a Orochimaru –dijo y miro a Sasuke -¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –le pregunto

Sasuke: Los ayudare, quiero saber que conexión tiene esto con Kaguya

Tsunade: Entonces ve con ellos, tú debes saber en dónde está… -dijo y miro a Shizune –Quiero a todos los Chunin disponibles en alerta, quiero a un grupo en cada esquina de la aldea, quiero que los Jonin ayuden a los heridos…

Sakura: Tsunade –sensei ¿Por qué esta tan alterada?

Tsunade: Si esas cosas van a atacarnos de nuevo, tenemos que estar preparados –dijo y se quedó pensando en donde podría esconder a los civiles y recordó los túneles que estaban en la cuidad –Quiero que en caso de una emergencia a todos los civiles vallan a los túneles debajo de la cuidad, los demás nos ocuparemos de ellos

Shizune: "¿Nos?" –pregunto

Tsunade: Si, nos, si nuestro enemigo es Makoto, pronto volverá a atacar y si no estamos listos, estaremos en grandes problemas

Sai: Pero apenas han pasado unas horas desde el ataque

Tsunade: Por eso debemos averiguar qué es lo que está pasando aquí lo más rápido posible, en cualquier momento podrían atacar de nuevo

Sai: Pero…

Yamato: Ella tiene razón –dijo y lo miro –Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que vuelvan a atacar

Mientras tanto Hagoromo apenas despertaba, se tocó la cabeza con la mano, y después la miro

Hagoromo: ¡Maldita sea! –exclamo mientras veía el sello de la muerte en su mano, intento pararse, pero en vano, sus piernas aun no le respondían, después recordó detrás de quien iba, y si no hacía algo al respecto pronto su alma se esfumaría por completo y sería demasiado para él, ella y el mismo mundo, tenía que encontrar la manera de recuperar sus fuerzas para almenos avisar, y lo más que podía hacer era, devolverlos a la vida, sacrificando la suya, pero esta vez seria, para siempre

Mientras tanto, Naruto y los demás seguían a Sasuke, él era el que sabía en donde estaba Orochimaru, así que llegarían rápido, cuando lo hicieron, todos se escondieron en las ramas de los arboles

Naruto: ¿Cuál es el plan? –pregunto

Sasuke: Yo entro y ustedes se quedan aquí –dijo y todos se sorprendieron, excepto Sakura y Naruto

Naruto: No has cambiado nada, incluso después de 8 meses –dijo sonriendo de lado para luego ponerse serio –Ni creas que te lo voy a dejar todo a ti –dijo y se puso a su lado –Iré contigo

Sakura: Yo también –dijo y los dos voltearon a verla – No me dejaran atrás de nuevo, superamos muchas cosas juntos, y esta no será la excepción ¿está claro? –aclaro, Sasuke había visto esa mirada desde hace ya tiempo

Sasuke: Tsk… -dijo y miro hacia otro lado –Como quieran –dijo y salto de la rama hacia la guarida, estos dos lo siguieron –Síganme –dijo y empezó a caminar dentro de la guarida, parecía que tenía prisa, ya que Sakura y Naruto tenían problemas para seguirlos, hasta que se toparon con un rostro familiar, este traía la Kubikiribōchō con el

Suigetsu: ¿Sasuke? –pregunto al reconocerlo

Sasuke: Baja eso, Suigetsu –dijo, su amigo miro hacia los lados y le hizo un movimiento a su amigo para que lo siguiera

Suigetsu: Muévanse, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos encuentren –dijo y empezó a correr a un lugar seguro, estos lo siguieron, recorrieron por varios minutos la guarida, corriendo sin cesar

Sasuke: ¿Los atacaron? –pregunto

Suigetsu: Aun no se han ido –dijo y en eso, uno de ellos se atravesó en el camino, dejando salir un mugido de toro, Suigetsu lo aventó con su espada y siguió hasta que abrió una puerta – ¡Rápido! –exclamo y los tres lo siguieron, Suigetsu cerró la puerta

Naruto: ¿También atacaron aquí? –le pregunto recuperando el aliento

Suigetsu: ¿A qué te refieres con también? –pregunto confundido

Sakura: Esas cosas atacaron a la aldea de la hoja –dijo y Suigetsu abrió los ojos como platos

Sasuke: No solo la aldea, todas las aldeas están siendo atacadas por esas cosas, venimos por respuestas ¿Dónde está Orochimaru? –pregunto y a Suigetsu le daba vueltas la cabeza

Suigetsu: Baja la intensidad Porfavor –dijo algo mareado

Sasuke: Llévame con Orochimaru –le ordeno

Suigetsu: Esta bien, pero no te enojes –dijo y empezó a caminar, después de varios minutos al caminar, vieron el laboratorio de Orochimaru y lo vieron a él junto con Karin y Jūgo

Karin: ¿Sasuke? –pregunto asombrada y al mismo tiempo ilusionada, aunque a Sakura estaba concentrada sintió una oleada de celos rodeándola completamente

Orochimaru: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto

Sasuke: Quiero respuestas

Orochimaru: Te sorprenderá un poco, pero eso es también lo que yo quiero

Sasuke: ¿Entonces no sabes que está pasando? –pregunto y negó

Orochimaru: Tengo pistas, pero no respuestas – dijo y se acercó a una de esas bestias que los estaban persiguiendo

Naruto: ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? –pregunto

Orochimaru: No tengo idea, pero es mitad humano –dijo y los tres lo miraron

Sakura: ¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto

Orochimaru: Miren –dijo y en una pequeña pantalla puso una cadena de ADN –este representa el ADN humano –dijo y apretó otra tecla, haciendo ver que ese ADN tenía más conexiones que el anterior –Y este es el de estas cosas, tienen más conexiones que nosotros, por eso son tan fuertes, su condición física es admirable, su piel es dura y resistente, pero lo que nos da ventaja es que tienen el equilibrio de un humano y pesan promedio a un humano normal, aunque su cerebro solo hay dos funciones

Sakura: ¿Y cuáles son? –pregunto

Orochimaru: Según lo indicado aquí, se dejan guiar por sus instintos, sus sentidos están altamente desarrollados, pero lo que más los guía es la comida

Naruto: ¿comida? –pregunto sin creerlo

Sakura: Ahora que lo mencionas, en la aldea tuvimos a varios que los mordieron

Naruto: ¿La mordida los contagia? –pregunto

Orochimaru: No, solo los hiere, pero no, no los transforma y no los mata –dijo y Sakura suspiro tranquila

Sasuke: ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde salieron estas cosas? –pregunto y el negó

Karin: De la nada empezó a temblar y del suelo salieron estas cosas, logramos capturar a uno, pero son demasiados

Naruto: Es casi como paso en la aldea, a excepción de que ellos mismos se retiraron

Sakura: Tsunade –sama nos mandó aquí para saber si sabias algo…

Orochimaru: Pues ya te dije todo lo que se –dijo y en eso las alarmas se activaron

Naruto: ¿Qué está pasando?

Orochimaru: ¡Karin! –exclamo

Karin: Ya voy –dijo y se acercó a la computadora, después abrió sus ojos como platos al ver que había luces rojas por todas partes –Orochimaru-sama, no tenemos opción, destruyeron los soportes subterráneos, este lugar se derrumbara en poco tiempo

Suigetsu: En otras palabras tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo y las piedras comenzaban a caer del techo

Naruto: ¡Rápido! –exclamo pero Orochimaru lo detuvo

Orochimaru: ¿Acaso ya se te olvido que esas cosas siguen allá fuera? –pregunto

Naruto: No tenemos opción, tendremos que luchar para salir, si nos apresuramos, podemos dejarlos enterrados aquí –dijo y miro a Sasuke

Sakura: Te llevaremos a Konoha –dijo y Naruto la miro –Lo importante es resolver esto rápido, de lo contrario no solo las aldeas resultaran dañadas

Sasuke: Lo haremos solo por eso –dijo apoyándola –Ahora vámonos –dijo y todos los demás los siguieron

Las rocas les estaban pisando los talones, y también las bestias, Orochimaru las retrasaba como podían mientras los demás corrían, ya estaban a unos metros de la salida cuando uno de ellos se cruzó en su camino

Karin: Tenemos compañía –dijo corriendo, Sakura se adelantó y con su puño más poderoso que otra cosa, golpeo a la bestia en la cara con una gran fuerza que lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás

Suigetsu: Que carácter –dijo aun corriendo, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Orochimaru lo empujo para que corriera más rápido

Las rocas cada vez estaban más cerca, y casi les caían encima, todos habían salido, cuando estos lo hicieron inmediatamente las rocas cayeron encima de las bestias

Todos respiraban agitadamente, definitivamente eso había sido adrenalina pura

Naruto: Lo logramos… -dijo y Kakashi y los demás bajaron

Yamato: ¿Están bien? –pregunto y todos asintieron

Sakura: Apenas, lo conseguimos…

Sai: 3 segundos más tarde y todos estarían muertos –dijo y todos voltearon a ver a Sai con cara de pocos amigos

Kakashi: Bueno –dijo y miro hacia los lados –Sera mejor que vallamos a la aldea lo más rápido posible –dijo y todos volvieron a asentir, después se encaminaron hacia la aldea, llegaron y vieron la situación en la que estaban, estaba más destruido que antes

Sakura: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -pregunto alterada y salió corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokage, entro y vio a Tsunade con muchos presentes y entre ellos estaban los Kages, presentes

Naruto: ¿Gaara? -pregunto al ver a su amigo ahí

Gaara: Naruto –kun –dijo pero una nueva voz interrumpió todo

Tsunade: ¿Averiguaron algo? –pregunto algo alterada

Orochimaru: Ha pasado tiempo, Tsunade –dijo y la rubia vio con los ojos abiertos como plato al otro Sannin

Tsunade: Orochimaru… -dijo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto y miro a Sakura

Sakura: Cuando llegamos esas cosas no se habían retirado como aquí, destruyeron su guarida, no había de otra, Tsunade-sama –dijo y la rubia negó

Tsunade: Perdónenme, por el momento eso no importa, ahora lo que importa es ¿Averiguaron algo importante? –pregunto y la peligrosa miro a Orochimaru, este por su parte le conto todo lo que les había dicho a Sasuke y a los demás

A: Eso explica el porque era tan difícil derrotarlos esta vez

Naruto: ¿Esta vez? –pregunto sin entender

Tsunade: Mientras estaban afuera, volvieron a atacar

Naruto: ¡¿De nuevo?! –Pregunto sin poder creerlo -¡Pero solo han pasado horas desde que nos fuimos!

Tsunade: Quieren debilitarnos poco a poco, y desgraciadamente les está funcionando

¿?: Y si creen que las cosas están mal, se van a poner peor –dijo una voz misteriosa, todos voltearon a ver a todos lados, pero simplemente no veían de donde venía esa voz, muchos la reconocían

Naruto: No es posible –dijo y sintió Chakra detrás de él, fue cuando lo vio –Abuelo Hagoromo…


	3. ¿Hermana?

Hagoromo: Es bueno…, verte…, Naruto –apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras antes de que sus piernas dejaran de responderle y cayó en picada al suelo

Naruto: ¡Abuelo Hagoromo! –dijo acercándose e intentando pararlo pero este negó

Hagoromo: Ni lo intentes, mis piernas, no me funcionan, ya no… -dijo algo triste

Tsunade: Hagoromo-sama ¿está usted bien? –pregunto y negó

Hagoromo: Ese no es el detalle ahora –dijo y miro a Naruto –No me queda mucho tiempo

Naruto: ¿Mucho tiempo? –pregunto sin entender –Pero usted ya está muerto…

Sakura: ¡NARUTO! –exclamo furiosa, aunque Hagoromo soltó una risita

Hagoromo: Déjalo, Sakura –dijo y miro a Naruto –Cuando mueres por primera vez, como ya has visto, hay veces en las que el limbo se abre para dejarnos pasar, porque nuestra energía sigue ahí –dijo y le enseño la muñeca y Naruto la miro –Este es un sello que te quita por completo tu energía en este mundo y en el que sigue –dijo y Naruto lo miro asustado –Si, voy a desaparecer, para siempre…

Naruto: Pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunto algo molesto -¿Quién le hizo esto abuelo? –pregunto y Hagoromo negó

Hagoromo: Recuerda que no debes dejarte guiar por la venganza, aunque sé que esto no fue ni será en vano, la protegí, no le dije dónde estaba ella…

Naruto: ¿Ella? –pregunto sin entender

Sasuke: ¿Quién? –pregunto

Hagoromo: Escúchenme bien –dijo y puso en la mano de Naruto un pergamino antiguo – Este pergamino tiene la fuerza vital que ustedes necesitan para que ellos regresen –dijo y miro a Orochimaru –Con este, lo único que tienes que hacer, es el conjuro, así ellos volverán, mi energía vital los hará vivir de nuevo…

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas, viejo abuelo? –pregunto un poco alterado

Hagoromo: Porfavor, Orochimaru, mi cuerpo, úsalo como conducto, así no habrá sacrificios…, -dijo y empezó a debilitarse

Sakura: Tsunade-sama –dijo y la rubia intento agacharse, pero Orochimaru se lo impidió

Tsunade: ¡Suéltame! –exclamo y el hombre negó

Hagoromo: No Tsunade –dijo y la rubia lo miro –Aunque lo hicieras, solo desperdiciarías tu Chakra, guárdalo, lo necesitaras para la batalla, Makoto es mucho más fuerte que Kaguya, eso es seguro, el me sello de esta manera y con eso me quitara la vida pronto, no dejen por nada del mundo que su sangre toque la suya, o si no, sufrirán el mismo destino que yo, y mi vida no habría valido nada…

Naruto: ¡No hables así abuelo! –exclamo aturdido, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos

Hagoromo rio: Sé que si te la encargo, no tendré de que preocuparme – dijo y le sonrió

Naruto: ¿Pero Quién? ¿Quién abuelo? –pregunto

Hagoromo miro a Orochimaru: En ese pergamino, están los nombres de aquellos que necesitan para arreglar esto, los del lado derecho, solo se les necesita en el Edo Tensei, pero los de la derecha, a ellos son los únicos que puedo darles mi energía vital, porque su labor aquí, no ha terminado…, dile que está detrás del Ying del zorro, y también de los poderes de los elementos…, no dejes que los consiga…, si no, todos morirán, para siempre… -dijo y Naruto empezó a sentir que su cuerpo se estaba enfriando

Naruto: Resista…, me dijo que tenía que explicarme varias cosas…, no se valla –dijo y una lagrima cayo en la cara de Hagoromo y este sonrió

Hagoromo: Cuida, de todas, y sobre todo, de tu…, hermana… Natsuki –dijo y dio su último aliento de vida, cuando dijo la palabra "hermana" se quedó tieso, y Kurama dentro de él, también se quedó tieso

En la cabeza de la rubia resonaban esas 2 palabras "Hermana, Natsuki"

Sakura: ¿Su Hermana? –pregunto sorprendida

Kakashi: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? –pregunto igual de sorprendido

Naruto: ¿Qué quisiste decir, abuelo? –se preguntó a sí mismo, Orochimaru miro el pergamino, ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y quien daría respuestas a esta situación, sin embargo vio a Naruto como una roca, ahora, el más que nadie necesitaba respuestas, miro a Sasuke y le hizo una señal de que fuera a hablar con él, el Uchiha no sabía que decirle, ahora no podía decirle palabras frías porque no sabía cuál era su situación familiar, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, vio a cierta pelirrosa se acercó y lo tomo del hombro

Sakura: Naruto… -dijo y el rubio la miro, aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos, pero la chica le dio una sonrisa, algo que no se esperaba

Naruto: Sakura-chan –dijo y el rubio paso su brazo por sus ojos para secarse las lágrimas –No entiendo nada…, no sé si lo que dijo es cierto

Sakura: Tenemos que averiguarlo –dijo firmemente

Naruto: Pero… -dijo y bajo la mano –Si es cierto, porque papa no me lo dijo, la última vez que lo vi

Sakura: Todos tenemos dudas Naruto, y tú más que nadie, tienes que obtener respuestas –dijo y Naruto levanto la cabeza, la pelirrosa miro a Orochimaru y asintió

Orochimaru: Es hora de irnos –dijo firmemente

Tsunade: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Orochimaru: Puedo sentir el Chakra de Hagoromo dentro de este pergamino –dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando el pergamino –Tiene suficiente Chakra para devolver la vida

Kakashi: ¿Estás hablando de resucitar personas? –pregunto y el otro asintió

Sasuke: Tendrás que usar el Edo Tensei –dijo y Orochimaru bajo el pergamino

Orochimaru: Tendré que hacer más que eso –dijo y miro a Sasuke –El Chakra que ha dejado Hagoromo aquí, es suficiente para volver a la vida de carne y hueso a varias personas, lo demás tendrá que hacerse como de costumbre

Tsunade: ¿Pero a quienes? –pregunto

Orochimaru: Si no me equivoco, a personas que conocen la verdad sobre lo que dijo Hagoromo, de la familia de Naruto y de Makoto, estoy seguro que con ellos aquí, obtendremos respuestas –dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta –Tenemos que apurarnos, Naruto –dijo y el rubio lo miro –Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, vengan conmigo, no tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo y corrió por el pasillo

Sasuke: Orochimaru… -dijo y sin que se diera cuenta, el rubio ya estaba corriendo detrás de Orochimaru y detrás del Sakura también había salido

Tsunade: Yamato, encárgate de todo mientras regresamos ¿Quedo claro? –pregunto y sin esperar una respuesta salió corriendo detrás de esos tres

Kakashi y Sasuke lo siguieron hasta el Santuario Manaco, bajaron por las escaleras, Kakashi cargaba el cuerpo de Hagoromo, cuando llegaron a la sala todos miraban a Orochimaru que estaba leyendo el pergamino

Naruto: ¿Qué dice? –pregunto y Orochimaru cerro el pergamino

Orochimaru: Primero tendremos que usar el Edo Tensei, para así poder revivir a los otros tres

Naruto: ¿Y en que ayudo? –pregunto y Orochimaru lo miro, en sus ojos había determinación

Orochimaru: Por el momento, lo único que puedes hacer es observar –dijo y dejo el pergamino en la mesa, después volteo a ver a Kakashi –Deja el cuerpo en el círculo, si lo que dijo es cierto, entonces su cuerpo se volverá cuatro para cada uno de ellos –dijo y cerró los ojos –"Ya no están con el Shinigami, sin embargo, Makoto ataco a Hagoromo incluso ya estado muerto, lo cual significa que poder traerlos de vuelta, pero me costara más trabajo de el que normalmente es, sin embargo no tengo idea de cómo volver con los otros tres" –pensó para sí mismo, esperaba que ellos 4 tuvieran las respuestas que necesitaba, si no se estarían arriesgando a ser exterminados

Sasuke: Pero… ¿Qué no necesitas pruebas de ADN? –pregunto y Orochimaru asintió

Orochimaru: Sin embargo, en este caso no las necesito, lo tenemos a el –dijo y señalo a Naruto

Naruto: ¿Yo? –pregunto

Orochimaru: Tienes que hablar con el zorro de las nueve colas y explicarle la situación

Naruto: ¿Con Kurama? –pregunto y el hombre asintió

Orochimaru: Si lo que dijo Hagoromo es cierto, vamos a necesitar que el Shinigami traiga los espíritus de la misma tierra en la cual Hagoromo vino…

Naruto: ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kurama con esto? –pregunto

Orochimaru: Su poder es muy parecido al del Shinigami, tal vez, nos permita hablar con el

Kakashi: Pero eso solo es un jutsu de encierro

Tsunade: No –le respondió –No lo es, es una identidad espiritual, por lo cual, si lo logramos, tal vez podamos hablar con el –dijo y asintió viendo a Orochimaru

Sakura: Pero quien invoca ese jutsu, pierde la vida…

Tsunade: Yo lo hare… -dijo y Sakura la tomo del brazo

¿?: No te preocupes Sakura –dijo una voz nueva, todos miraron y no vieron a nadie, pero en el pecho de Naruto nacía una luz de color naranja –Ella va a estar bien, yo la protegeré

Naruto: Kurama… -dijo y en su interior noto que el zorro ya había despertado –Creí que todavía estabas durmiendo

Kurama: Si Makoto está detrás de todo esto, todos moriremos –dijo y lo miro –Incluso tú no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo, y te recuerdo que si tu mueres, yo también

Naruto: No tienes que recordármelo –dijo algo molesto –Pero ¿Cómo vas a convencerlo? –pregunto

Kurama: Espera y veras… -dijo –Tsunade –dijo volviendo a la realidad –Invócalo

Naruto: ¡Oye! –Exclamo un poco molesto -¿Por qué eres amable con ellas y conmigo no? –pregunto exageradamente

Kurama: Porque ellas son damas, y tu un idiota, confórmate con eso, por ahora necesito que me prestes tu cuerpo –dijo y Kurama se apodero de su cuerpo, sin embargo en su mente Naruto seguía estando presente –Hagas lo que hagas, no digas nada cuando esté hablando con el Shinigami –dijo y en las afueras de su mente, se notaba que era Kurama quien estaba controlando el cuerpo de Naruto, ya que de su cuerpo salían llamas, y sus ojos eran los mismos que de Kurama, a excepción que eran más rojos de lo normal

Kurama: Tsunade, ahora –dijo Tsunade empezó a invocar

Tsunade: Shiki Fuujin –dijo y fue cuando el demonio salió, sin embargo, Kurama ahora en el cuerpo de Naruto lanzo una especie de rayo de su mano hacia el Shinigami, este miro hacia abajo a Tsunade y después miro hacia Kurama, se quitó la navaja de la boca

Shinigami: ¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunto y Kurama dio un paso adelante

Kurama: Me llamo Kurama

Shinigami: Con que tú eres el zorro de las nueve colas –dijo y miro su cuerpo –Y el niño es tu Jinchūriki…

Kurama: No digas lo más evidente, no sé si te acuerdes, pero hace 17 años, Minato Namikaze te convoco para encerrarme dentro de este mocoso y su hermana –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, Kurama lo sabía todo, pero antes de que Naruto pudiera abrir la boca, Kurama lo miro con unos ojos asesinos haciéndole señal de que se callara, este por su parte solo siguió mirando hacia adelante, analizando, tal vez en esa conversación podría obtener información

Shinigami: Me acuerdo perfectamente, la parte Yang quedo encerrada en el niño y el Ying en la niña, tus partes no cabían en un solo cuerpo, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Kurama: Necesito que me devuelvas las almas de 4 que ya han pasado al otro lado

Shinigami: Eso es imposible –dijo y señalo a Orochimaru –El saco esas 4 almas de mí hace poco tiempo…

Kurama: Escúchame, nos estamos enfrentando a algo que no había sido tan peligroso desde hace milenios, los humanos son una especie joven, sin embargo tu y yo que somos más viejos que ellos, sabemos los males que se pueden aproximar pueden ser fatales, para los humanos, para las bestias con cola y para ti también, ¿Sabías que Makoto ha despertado? –pregunto y el Shinigami no mostro expresión alguna por un momento, sin embargo después suspiro después

Shinigami: Lo he sentido –admitió –Entro al mundo del limbo hace poco…

Kurama: Sello a Hagoromo –lo interrumpió y esta vez el Shinigami abrió los ojos como platos –Y sí, estoy hablando del sello que destruye tu energía

Shinigami: Es imposible que me encuentre –dijo algo orgulloso

Kurama: No estés tan seguro, él sabe que tú eres el encargado de los sellos, si a nosotros se nos ocurre que te lo tienes que llevar, él podría enterarse y podrías decir a dios a tu energía en este mundo y en el que sigue, tu mejor opción de supervivencia es ayudarnos

Shinigami: ¿Y cómo lo haría en el caso de que aceptara?

Kurama: Tú conoces los dos mundos perfectamente, así que necesito que regreses a 7

Shinigami: ¿Quiénes? –pregunto y Kurama volteo a ver a Orochimaru, este le lanzo el pergamino a el Shinigami que lo tomo y vio los nombres de las personas escritas –Quieres a los más fuertes…

Kurama: Son los que nos cubrirán…

Shinigami: Mientras tú vas y buscas a la hermana –lo interrumpió y Kurama asintió

Orochimaru: Quisiera preguntarte algo –dijo y se acercó al Shinigami -¿Por qué solo a unos los podre revivir con el Edo Tensei? –pregunto

Shinigami: Hagoromo dejo fuerza vital en este pergamino que puede revivir máximo a 3 personas, esas tres personas no están en el limbo o en el otro mundo

Sasuke: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Shinigami: Toda persona vive por un motivo, y si ese motivo no se cumple antes de su muerte causa grandes líos en el mundo humano y en el otro, los nombres de estas personas son gente que murieron antes de que pudieran cumplir su motivo por el cual Vivian, eso significa que lo pueden entrar al otro mundo pero tampoco pueden seguir vivos, ese es el caso de estas 3 personas, no pudieron completar su motivo de vivir, ahora los quieres revivir, pero, su motivo para vivir ya lo han completado otras personas, yo no le veo el sentido, por otro lado los que ya han completado su sentido de vida solo pueden volver con el Edo Tensei por lo mismo, si ya han completado sus motivos, no tienen que hacer aquí, aunque no veo el motivo por el cual revivir a los otros 3

Kurama: Los necesito porque uno es el que puede aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas y los otros dos junto con el primero son los ninjas a los que Hagoromo les quiere dar otra oportunidad de vida, no tengo idea de cuales hubieran podido ser sus ideas para esos dos, pero no vivieron la vida que les tocaba vivir

Shinigami: Eso significa que no tienen por qué vivir, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres revivirlos sabiendo eso?

Kurama: No tenemos opción, ahora que su destino y sus motivos fueron borrados, ellos mismos caminaran por el propio sendero que ellos construyan, y en el caso de que vuelvan a morir, irán directamente al otro mundo

Shinigami: Eres un iluso –dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –Pero estas muy equivocado si crees que solo con esos 7 y todos tus amigos vas a lograr detener a Makoto, necesitas los poderes místicos

Kurama: Ese es mi problema, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglaremos, por el momento, necesitamos de urgencia que los devuelvas

Shinigami: Yo te lo advertí, tu sabrás las consecuencias –dijo y miro a Orochimaru – ¿Qué cuerpo usaran? –pregunto y el hombre señalo el cuerpo de Hagoromo sin vida en el circulo

Orochimaru: ¿Y los otros tres? –pregunto

Shinigami: Ellos vienen con su cuerpo incluido –dijo y tomo su cuchillo mientras miraba a Kurama y a los demás –Retrocedan –dijo y todos lo hicieron, fue cuando se rajo el vientre con el cuchillo, mientras hacía unas posiciones extrañas con sus manos, después de hacerlas tomo su collar de perlas rojas, se las puso e hizo su cabeza para atrás abriendo su boca, mientras tanto el cuerpo de Hagoromo se iba deshaciendo poco a poco, hasta quedar desecho en cuatro partes, de la boca del Shinigami habían salido 4 bolas de Chakra azules -¡Ahora! –exclamo y Orochimaru no perdió el tiempo se inclinó y puso su palma en su mano revuelta con su sangre

Orochimaru: ¡Edo Tensei no Jutsu! –exclamo y las bolas de Chakra se dividieron en las 4 partes de cada parte de Hagoromo, de ahí se hicieron cenizas para irse formando poco a poco hasta tomar las apariencias de cada Hokage, junto con su personalidad

Shinigami: Están aquí –dijo y Tsunade cayó al piso

Sakura: Tsunade-sensei –dijo sosteniéndola

Orochimaru se acercó un poco y toco su frente –Estará bien, solo esta exhausta –dijo y vio a los otros 4 Hokages

Hashirama miro a su alrededor algo confundido, esa situación le era muy familiar

Tobirama: ¿Otra vez tú? –pregunto viendo a Orochimaru

Sarutobi: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunto y miro a sus alrededores -¿Dónde estamos?

Minato: Tu –dijo viendo al Shinigami –Se supone que eres un sello

Shinigami: Cuida tus palabras –dijo algo molesto

Minato: Lo siento, pero me gustaría una explicación –dijo y vio que Naruto estaba parado ahí -¿Naruto? –Pregunto y después razono –No, tus eres…

Kurama: Tiempo sin verte, Minato

Minato: Kurama…

En el interior de su mente Naruto aún estaba consciente

Naruto: ¡Papa! –Exclamo emocionado –Kurama… -dijo, su idea era que Kurama le regresara su cuerpo para poder hablar con su padre, pero Kurama cruzo su pata en el camino

Kurama: Déjame hablar con el primero Naruto, los 4 tienen que saber que está pasando aquí antes de que lleguen los demás

Fuera Minato miraba a Kurama

Minato: ¿Qué haces? –pregunto y Kurama suspiro

Kurama: Ya es hora… -dijo y Minato no entendió –Tienes que decirle la verdad, quien tiene mi parte Ying –dijo y Minato ahora había entendido perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando

Sarutobi: ¿Lo sabe? –pregunto sorprendido y miro a Minato -¿Se lo dijiste? –pregunto y el rubio negó

Minato: No, nunca se lo he dicho –dijo bajando la mirada –Ni Kushina ni yo, se lo hemos dicho…

Sarutobi: Entonces ¿Quién se lo dijo? –pregunto, por su parte Hashirama y Tobirama no entendían ni una palabra de lo que estaban hablando los otros dos

Shinigami: Primero, Segundo –dijo y ambos voltearon a ver al Shinigami -¿Ustedes alguna vez llegaron a enfrentarse a Makoto Ryusaki? –les pregunto y los dos hombres se sorprendieron

Minato: ¿Makoto Ryusaki? –pregunto y después recordó aquella leyenda y se tenso

Hashirama: Pero, eso solo es una leyenda, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?

Tsunade: Que no lo es… -se escuchó una débil voz y ambos voltearon a ver de quien venía esa voz, al verla se sorprendieron

Hashirama: ¡Tsunade! –Exclamo y la rubia le sonrió -¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto

Sasuke: Eso es lo que queremos saber nosotros –dijo cruzando sus brazos

Tobirama: El niño Uchiha…

Sasuke: Te lo dije antes, no soy un niño –dijo y saco su Sharingan

Hashirama: Tsuna –dijo y la rubia lo miro -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Tsunade: Nos están atacando

Tobirama: ¿A todos? –pregunto y asintió

Tsunade: No es solo a nosotros, todas las aldeas están siendo atacadas por Makoto

Tobirama: ¿Qué? –pregunto incrédulo

Hashirama: ¿Estas segura? –pregunto y la rubia asintió

Sarutobi: ¿Entonces eh cierto la leyenda? –pregunto

Minato: ¿Qué creen que quiera? –pregunto

Kurama: Solo sabemos una parte –dijo y Minato lo volteo a ver –El cuerpo que ustedes están utilizando es el de Hagoromo, también era conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos…

Sarutobi: Si, lo recuerdo, pero ¿Era? –pregunto

Sakura: Makoto le puso un sello con el cual, aunque estuviera muerto, borra su energía…

Kakashi: En otras palabras, está muerto, para siempre –dijo y los Hokages se sorprendieron

Kurama: Estaban buscándola –dijo mirando a Minato, este se tenso

Minato: ¿A ella? –pregunto

Kurama: Fue lo que dijo Hagoromo antes de morir

Minato: ¿Pero porque? –pregunto y Kurama negó

Kurama: No tengo idea, pero, tienes que explicarle a Naruto la situación, de su hermana –dijo y Naruto en el interior de su mente estaba más que atento a esa conversación –Tu hija está en peligro, no se cuál es su objetivo, pero es seguro que después de ella, seguirá Naruto –dijo y Minato sonrió triste

Minato: Tienes razón –dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro –Déjame hablar con el –dijo y Kurama asintió, el su mente, Kurama quito su pata y miro a Naruto, haciéndole con su cabeza un movimiento que le indicaba que debía ir, este no lo dudo dos veces y volvió a tomar posesión de su cuerpo, las llamas de su cuerpo se apagaron y sus ojos volvían a ser azules, Naruto miro su mano y enfrente de el vio a su padre –Hola Naruto –dijo sonriendo

Naruto: Padre… -dijo y se separó un poco -¿Quieres explicarme a que se referían tú y Kurama hace un momento? –pregunto algo tenso y Minato se puso un poco más serio

Minato: Antes de que sepas la verdad, tu madre y yo te pedimos una disculpa por no habértelo dicho antes –dijo cerrando sus ojos

Naruto: ¡¿Decirme que?! –pregunto molesto

Minato: Naruto… -dijo y miro a su hijo –Tú, tienes una hermana gemela –dijo y Naruto junto con los demás se quedó hecho piedra

Naruto: ¿U-U-Una hermana? –apenas logro pronunciar después de mucho tiempo de silencio

Minato: Si, tu madre, te dio a luz a ti y a tu hermana hace 17 años –dijo y las lágrimas de Naruto ya estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, no sabía cómo sentirse, era una mezcla de emociones, por una parte se sentía feliz, porque no estaba solo, tenía una familia, viva, pero por otra parte estaba molesto, porque nunca se lo dijeron y a ambos los tuvieron alejados por mucho tiempo, no la conocía, pero lo que más le molestaba era que le dijeron que estaba solo, cuando no era cierto

Naruto en ese momento tenía que desquitar la rabia que sentía dentro, alzo su puño a la altura de su cadera y después le dio un golpetazo a su padre en la cara, este no lo logró esquivar y termino en el suelo

Sarutobi: ¡Naruto! –exclamo molesto, entonces el rubio volteo a verlo y el viejo se detuvo, en su cara de notaba una cara de dolor y molestia, sus lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas, en el tiempo que Naruto lo conocía, nunca lo había visto así, el rubio se volteo a ver a su padre, por su parte este ya se había parado, Naruto le quiso soltar otro golpe, pero esta vez Minato lo detuvo

Naruto: ¿P-Porque? –Logro apenas pronunciar con una voz inaudible -¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?! –Le grito, por su parte Minato entendía a su hijo, pero el puño de Naruto poco a poco se fue debilitando –Incluso cuando te conocí, ¡Nunca me dijiste nada! –le volvió a gritar –Todos este tiempo, nunca estuve solo, siempre…, siempre hubo alguien más, si lo hubiera sabido antes, nunca me habría sentido solo…

Sasuke: Pero no serias quien eres ahora –dijo interrumpiéndolo, el rubio ni siquiera lo miro, en su mirada estaba escrito todo

Naruto: Tú no te metas, Sasuke –dijo y fue como si hubieran dado un viaje en el pasado, pero ahora había sido aleves, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Mientras tanto, Minato bajo su puño y lo abrazo

Minato: Lo siento –dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo –Sé que con decir lo siento, no basta, el hecho de que siempre estuviste solo, aun me atormenta, -dijo y Naruto se sorprendió –No tuve el valor de decírtelo antes, pero, tu amigo tiene razón –dijo y volteo a ver a su hijo a la cara –Si hubieras sabido desde un principio que tenías una hermana, no serias quien eres ahora, esa voluntad de hierro, no existiría en ti, y no habrías podido lograr todo lo que has logrado hasta el día de hoy –dijo y puso sus manos a los costados de los brazos de su hijo –Y ella tampoco sería quien es ahora…

Naruto: ¿La conoces? –pregunto y la mirada de Minato se volvió triste

Minato: No, la última vez que la vi, fue cuando estaba a tu lado y tu mama y yo los estábamos protegiendo

Naruto rio con tristeza: Entonces, creo que ahora no me siento tan mal, porque tú nunca la has visto –dijo y Minato le sonrió

Minato: Puede que yo ya no este, pero, tu si –dijo y el rubio miro a su padre –Eres el único familiar que le queda y viceversa, como te dije antes, de haz vuelto un hombre hecho y derecho, no sabría decirte de ella, pero todo este tiempo, aunque no lo creas, tu madre y yo hemos estado sufriendo mucho por ambos, cuando todo con Madara y Kaguya termino, nos sentíamos seguros con respecto a ti, pero no sabemos nada de ella… -dijo y miro con tristeza a su hijo

Naruto: ¿Qué fue lo que paso esa noche? –pregunto

Minato: Esa noche, tu madre los dio a luz a ambos, como ya sabes, tuvo que ser algo que se tuvo que planificar mucho y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, ya que Kurama estaba todavía preso dentro de tu madre, aunque para serte sincero, nunca nos imaginamos que eran gemelos

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto sorprendido

Minato: Hasta donde sabíamos, solo era uno, pero al parecer nos equivocamos, aunque a tu madre y a mí nos llenó de felicidad que ambos estuvieran bien, cuando nacieron los dos yo estaba a punto de fortalecer el sello de tu madre, pero cuando Tobi te rapto, yo fui por ti, pero sin darme cuenta me descuide de cuidar a tu hermana y a tu madre, fue cuando Kurama empezó a destruir Konoha, trate de protegerlos a los tres dejándolos en la casa a salvo, pero no funciono cuando alguien iba a ofrecerte en sacrificio…

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Minato: Hasta el día de hoy, no sabemos quién, pero alguien los llevo a los tres, con la intención de ofrecerlos a ti y a tu hermana en sacrificio a Kurama, pero llegamos a tiempo tu madre y yo antes de que eso pasara, Kurama estaba incontrolable, así que la única opción que vi en ese momento fue encerrarlo en uno de los 4, pero después me di cuenta que no iba a ser posible, debido a que no aguantaría todo el poder, tu madre y yo para entonces ya estábamos con serias heridas, por lo que sabíamos que no íbamos a soportar mucho más, decidimos encerrarlos en ustedes, sabíamos que estarían a salvo dentro de ustedes, encerré el Yang en ti, mientras que el Ying lo encerré en ella, fue cuando ambos les dimos un poco de nuestro Chakra, tiempo después, Sarutobi los encontró a ambos, y tu madre le pidió a Sarutobi que cuidara de ambos…

Naruto volteo a ver a Sarutobi

Sarutobi: Es suficiente, Minato –dijo y el viejo se acercó a Naruto –Naruto, tus padres no tuvieron la culpa de que tú y tu hermana estuvieran separados, la decisión fue mía

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres decir abuelo? –pregunto y Sarutobi suspiro

 **FLASHBACK**

Sarutobi se encontraba en su oficina arreglando papeles como de costumbre, ahora que habían elegido que el volviera a hacer Hokage tenía que atender todo eso, hasta que escucho un alboroto afuera

¿?: ¡Espere! –exclamo una voz fuera de la oficina, pero ya era tarde, cierto hombre había entrado alterado a la sala y azoto las manos en el escritorio

¿?: ¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Están a salvo? ¿Ambos? –pregunto alterado, cazadores Anbu entraron

Sarutobi: Todos quietos –dijo y los cazadores Anbu se detuvieron –Esta bien, puede pasar

¿?: Pero señor Hokage –dijo y Sarutobi levanto una mano, los Anbu no muy contentos salieron de la habitación

¿?: ¿Están bien? ¿Están sanos? ¡Diga algo Sarutobi-sensei! –exclamo algo desesperado

Sarutobi: ¡Jiraiya! –Exclamo –Cálmate –dijo y se levantó del escritorio

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Naruto: ¿Eh? –Pregunto sorprendido -¿El sabio pervertido? –pregunto y Sarutobi asintió

Sarutobi: Si, después de que se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, volvió a Konoha para saber si ambos estaban bien

 **FLASHBACK:**

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo están? –pregunto un poco más calmado

Sarutobi: Ven conmigo –dijo y se paró de su silla para guiarlo a una habitación en la cual había una cuna, Jiraiya estresado se acercó para ver que ambos gemelos dormían tranquilamente uno cerca del otro, después suspiro, el pendiente que tenía por fin se había desvanecido

Jiraiya: Están bien

Sarutobi: Y todo gracias a sus padres –dijo y Jiraiya se entristeció - Lamento tu perdida, sé que Minato y Kushina te habían hecho padrino de los dos –dijo y Jiraiya volteo a verlo

Jiraiya: Lo que importa es que ambos están bien y a salvo –dijo y le dio una pequeña caricia en la cara a Naruto

Sarutobi: No te confíes mucho –dijo y su aprendiz lo miro

Jiraiya: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Sarutobi: Vamos a la oficina, no queremos despertarlos –dijo y Jiraiya salió de la oficina y se plantó enfrente del escritorio de Sarutobi

Jiraiya: Ahora si ¿A qué se refiere?

Sarutobi: Probablemente no lo sepas, pero mientras estaban en la cueva, alguien ataco…

Jiraiya: Eso lo sé –dijo interrumpiéndolo

Sarutobi: Déjame terminar –dijo y Jiraiya cerro la boca – ¿Acaso sabes que alguien intento ofrecer a los niños en sacrifico al zorro de las nueve colas? –pregunto y el hombre de pelo blanco azoto sus manos en el escritorio del 3er Hokage

Jiraiya: ¿Qué dijo? –pregunto

Sarutobi: Lo que escuchaste, pero estamos seguros que el que ataco en la cueva y el que los ofreció en sacrificio no son la misma persona, es por eso que he estado pensando y he tomado una decisión

Jiraiya: ¿Y de que se trata? –pregunto

Sarutobi: Estaba buscando a una persona que se hiciera cargo de la niña…

Jiraiya: ¿Estás hablando de separarlos? –pregunto y la mirada del más viejo se entristeció

Sarutobi: Estuve pensándolo muy cuidadosamente y no veo otra solución, el que los ofreció en sacrificio puede volver en cualquier momento y estoy seguro que intentara ir por la niña primero

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué esta tan seguro?

Sarutobi: Antes de morir, Minato encerró al Kyuubi dentro de los niños, el niño tiene el Yang y la niña el Yang, la niña esta en más peligro debido a que el Ying no es tan débil, pero es más débil que el Yang, si alguien intentara robar el zorro iría primero por el Ying y después por el Yang, es por eso que debemos protegerlo, le prometí a Kushina que protegería a sus hijos y eso es lo que hare

Jiraiya: ¿Y qué hay del niño? –pregunto

Sarutobi: Yo me hare cargo de él, pero por lo mientras tenemos que poner a salvo a la niña

Jiraiya: ¿Y que tiene en mente? –Pregunto y Sarutobi miro con complicidad a su viejo aprendiz -¿Yo? –Pregunto incrédulo –Oh no, olvídelo, estoy seguro de que seré un padre terrible, además…

Sarutobi: Jiraiya –le reclamo –Tú eres el padrino de ambos ¿no?

Jiraiya: Si, pero no su padre

Sarutobi: ¿Quién dijo que serás su padre? –le pregunto y Jiraiya lo miro curioso –Escucha, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano buscaran el poder del Kyuubi, pero si obtienen primero el Yang, el poder los volverla locos y los matara, pero regresara a Naruto, sin embargo si obtienen el Ying antes podrán obtener el Yang sin problemas y estaremos acabados, en estos momentos, tu eres en la uncía persona que puedo confiar la seguridad de la niña, Minato confiaba en ti

Jiraiya: Pero… -dijo y Sarutobi puso su mano en el hombro

Sarutobi: Tómalo como un último deseo de Kushina y Minato hacia ata, tienes prohibido que me digas a donde la llevaras, lo único que quiero es que la pongas a salvo, en donde pueda crecer segura y vigilada por personas además de ti

Jiraiya: Esta bien –dijo y miro a su viejo maestro –Lo hare, por la seguridad de ambos –dijo y su maestro sonrió

Sarutobi: Cuando tengas claro a donde la vas a llevar, pídeme entregártela, sé que la pondrás en un lugar seguro

Jiraiya: Si, Sarutobi –sensei

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, su viejo maestro se había hecho cargo de su hermana

Sarutobi: Esa fue la última vez que vi a tu hermana, nunca me dijo a donde la había llevado y Jiraiya nunca se volvió a aparecer en la aldea después de eso, hasta 5 años atrás, que fue cuando empezó a entrenarte, Naruto –dijo y miro al rubio –Perdóname, pero era por seguridad de ambos…

Naruto lo pensó por unos instantes y vio todo lógicamente, la protegían para que nadie pudiera tocarlos a ambos

Naruto: Pero, si eso es así, ¿Quién sabe dónde está? –pregunto y Sarutobi negó

Sarutobi: Se llevó el secreto a la tumba –dijo y Naruto apretó los puños

Shinigami: ¿Jiraiya dijiste? –Pregunto y ambos voltearon a verlo, por su parte el Shinigami vio el pergamino y rio, después miro a Orochimaru –Hagoromo fue muy cuidadoso en esto…

Minato: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Shinigami: Retrocedan –ordeno –Es hora de traerlos de vuelta

Minato: ¿Traerlos? –pregunto y le la nada un fuerte viento comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, el Shinigami estiro sus brazos y empezó a hacer una seria de movimientos extraños con los brazos, cuando termino deposito sus brazos a sus costados, sin embargo, levanto la mano derecha y se abrió una especie de portal negro, en el cual al principio se vio salir los pies de alguien, después se vio salir su cuerpo entero y cayó al suelo, muchos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Sasuke se quedó completamente paralizado por lo que estaba viendo, tiempo después volvió a hacer el mismo proceso 2 veces más y salieron dos cuerpos más, en los cuales un hombre era de cabellera negra y el otro era de cabellera blanca, Naruto al reconocer a quien había caído corrió hacia él, lo volteo y se quedó petrificado por quienes estaba debajo suyo

Era Jiraiya

Sakura no podía creerlo, la identidad de los otros dos hombres aún no había sido revelada, pero corrió hacia donde estaba el maestro Jiraiya y le tomo el pulso, miro a Naruto con los ojos abiertos como platos

Sakura: E-E-Está vivo –dijo y el Shinigami se acercó a ella

Shinigami: ¿Eres una ninja medico? –pregunto y ella asintió –Dale energías, que vuelva a revitalizarse, después de eso quedara como nuevo para ir a buscar a la chica –dijo y miro a Orochimaru –Esta hecho, yo ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora debo irme, pero recuérdale al de pelos blancos que debe buscar a las guardianas de los poderes místicos, o si no, jamás lograran vencer a Makoto aunque tengan los poderes del zorro de nueve colas –dijo y así como estaba visible, desapareció, todos estaban aturdidos

El próximo en correr hacia otro cuerpo fue Sasuke, volteo con cuidado este y no pode carecer lo que estaba viendo, aun tenía los mismos rasgos que antes, miro delicadamente cada punto que recordaba de él y anda había cambiado, era el mismo

Sasuke: I-Itachi –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos –Abrazo con fuerza a su hermano, seguía sin poder creerlo, había vuelto, su hermano había vuelto, Tsunade se había recuperado sus fuerzas, así que invoco a Katsuyu, esta se dividió en más de 30 babosas, y diez ayudaron a Jiraiya, otras 10 a Itachi y las ultimas diez al hombre misterioso, Kakashi y Orochimaru ayudaban al tercero

Hashirama: Si esto pasó significa que esto es peor de lo que creímos

Tobirama: No lo entiendo ¿poderes místicos? –pregunto sin entender, nadie ahí había escuchado de eso jamás

Poco a poco los ojos de Jiraiya se fueron abriendo, al principio solo veía borroso

Naruto: ¿Sabio pervertido? –le pregunto y Jiraiya abrió los ojos por completo para apreciar a su antiguos estudiante

Jiraiya: ¿Naruto? –pregunto y de la cara de Naruto corrían lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de alegría, sin pensarlos dos veces se lanzó a abrazar a su viejo maestro riendo aun con lágrimas en los ojos

Sakura: Naruto, dale espacio –dijo mientras intentaba quitar a su amigo de ahí, pero era imposible

Jiraiya: Naruto, esta vez apoyo a Sakura, quítate de encima –dijo casi rogando por aire

Naruto: Esta bien –dijo alegre y se sentó

Jiraiya: No lo entiendo, que yo no estaba…

Tsunade: ¿Muerto? –Lo interrumpió –Bueno básicamente si lo estabas, pero volviste –dijo y Jiraiya miro a Tsunade que siguió los pasos de Naruto y abrazo a Jiraiya, este aún estaba sorprendido

Tsunade: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Jiraiya –dijo mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Jiraiya: Yo también me alegro de verte Tsunade –dijo y se separó de su amiga –Pero ¿Qué está pasando?

Sarutobi: Jiraiya –dijo y el peli blanco volteo a verlo, se puso pálido al verlo

Jiraiya: ¿S-S-Sarutobi – sensei? –Pregunto señalándolo con miedo –Pero-pero-pero –dijo lo que hizo que Sarutobi riera

Sarutobi: Sigues siendo un miedoso de lo peor –dijo y le extendió la mano a su exestudiante, este la acepto y se levanto

Jiraiya se rasco la cabeza: ¡¿Alguien podría explicarme que demonios está pasando aquí?! –exclamo sin entender nada, mientras tanto a los demás se les salió una gotita

Sarutobi: Jiraiya –dijo y el peli blanco lo miro –Tenemos poco tiempo, tenemos que ir a donde llevaste a la hermana de Naruto –dijo y Jiraiya lo miro sorprendido


	4. Hace 17 años

Jiraiya no estaba entendiendo absolutamente de lo que estaba pasando

Jiraiya: La niña… -dijo y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, todavía no se recuperaba

Sakura: Jiraiya –sama –dijo y lo sostuvo para que no se desplomara en el suelo

Sarutobi: Jiraiya

Kakashi: Tercero –sama –dijo y Sarutobi volteo a verlo –Estoy de acuerdo con que el maestro Jiraiya deba ir a buscar a la hermana de Naruto, pero aún no se ha recuperado, necesita tiempo

Tsunade: Estoy de acuerdo con Kakashi, después de todo acaba de volver a la vida, si lo enviamos ahora no tendrá la fuerza suficiente para buscar a la hermana de Naruto

Jiraiya: Tsunade… -dijo y la rubia volteo a ver a su amigo –Llámala por su nombre…, se llama…, Natsuki –dijo antes de desmayarse

Naruto: Natsuki… -dijo y miro a su padre, quien asintió, ese era el nombre de su hermana

Mientras tanto Itachi aun sostenía a su hermano, este no abría los ojos

Sasuke: No está abriendo los ojos –dijo algo alterado -¿Por qué no está abriendo los ojos? –pregunto y Tsunade se acercó, levanto su muñeca y le tomo el pulso

Tsunade: Tranquilízate, está vivo, lo único que necesita es descansar –dijo y volteo a ver al tercer huésped -¿Quién es él? –pregunto

Kakashi: No lo sabemos –dijo y Sarutobi se acercó, conocía su cara, pero no recordaba su nombre, por su parte Tobirama también se acerco

Tobirama: Es un Uchiha… –dijo y Sasuke volteo a verlo, sin embargo, no podía ver el rostro

Tsunade: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro tío? –le pregunto

Tobirama: Luchamos contra ellos por años, ¿enserio crees que no reconozco sus rasgos físicos? –pregunto y lo miro –Ese cabello negro y su piel, esos son los rasgos que los identificas, ahora tendremos que preocuparnos por 2 más Uchihas malditos –dijo y Sasuke apretó los puños

Hashirama: ¡Tobirama! –Le reprendió -¡Ya basta! Recuerda que están de nuestro lado

Tobirama: Pero ya nos han traicionado una vez, ¿no lo recuerdas tercero? –pregunto y Sasuke estaba enfrente suyo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con una kunai en su cuello

Sasuke: Puedes hablar mucho, pero nunca estuviste ahí, así que mejor cállate…

Tobirama: Lo sabía –dijo y cerro sus ojos –Sigues siendo un monstruo sin control alguno –dijo y estuvo a punto de clavarle el kunai pero dos personas se lo impidieron

La primera fue Hashirama que saco a su hermano de la trayectoria de la kunai para después darle un puñetazo que lo mando a volar hasta el otro lado de la pared

Y la segunda fue el tercer sujeto

¿?: Detente, Sasuke –dijo y Sasuke por su parte se detuvo al intentar recordar esa voz, definitivamente la conocía, estaba en sus recuerdos más profundos, su niñez, antes de la matanza, esa voz, y fue cuando lo recordó

Sasuke: S-S-Shisui –san –dijo y vio a quien jamás creyó volver a ver en su vida, Shisui Uchiha, fue el mejor amigo de Itachi Uchiha y también fue como un hermano mayor para el mismo

Shisui: Yo! –Dijo débilmente –Ha pasado tiempo, Sasuke –dijo y su cuerpo poco a poco se iba debilitando, Sasuke lo tomo poniendo el brazo de este sobre su hombro, miro hacia atrás y vio que Sakura le estaba pasando un poco más de Chakra a Itachi así que se quedó un poco más tranquilo

Tobirama: ¡Desgraciado! –exclamo

Tsunade: ¡Ya basta! –exclamo y ambos voltearon a verlo, por su parte la Hokage se paró y le dio una buena bofetada a su tío, este se tocó la mejilla

Tsunade: Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con los Uchiha –dijo antes de que Tobirama hablara –Esos dos hombres –dijo señalando a Itachi y a Shisui –Son los responsables de que el Clan Uchiha no destruyera ni se apoderara de Konoha, Shisui inicio su rebelión, no llego muy lejos sin embargo ambos no se rindieron e hicieron lo posible para ayudar a Konoha, así que por primera vez en tu vida, ¡entérate de las cosas antes de hablar! –exclamo muy molesta por su comportamiento hacia los dos Uchihas, por primera vez, a los demás en verdad les dio miedo

Kakashi: No creí que la quinta Hokage llegara a ser tan temible… -dijo y se le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Sakura: Y esto no es nada Kakashi-sensei, se lo digo por experiencia

Naruto: Valla carácter –dijo y Jiraiya empezó a reír bajo -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Jiraiya: Sera mejor que te acostumbres, porque tu hermana tiene un poco de similitud con Tsunade

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! –Exclamo asustado, a Minato se le salió una gotita -¿Eh cierto papa? –pregunto y Minato negó con las manos levantadas a la altura de su cara

Minato: La verdad no tengo idea…

Jiraiya: Tiene el carácter de Kushina –dijo y Minato cayó al estilo anime –Eso significa –dijo volteando a ver a Naruto –Que debes a aprender a lidiar con mujeres de carácter –dijo y a Naruto se le salió una gotita

Naruto: Creo que ya estoy acostumbrado –dijo mirando a Sakura y a Tsunade

De la nada, el templo empezó a temblar, eso no era una muy buena señal

Sarutobi: ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunto

Sakura: ¿Nos están atacando otra vez? –pregunto

Hashirama: No lo creo –dijo y señalo el agujero en la pared –Es por ese hoyo, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que esto se nos caiga encima

Tsunade: Carguen a los 3 y vámonos de aquí –dijo y eso hicieron, Sasuke miro hacia atrás y vio que Kakashi cargaba a Itachi, Naruto y Minato a Jiraiya así que el cargaría con Shisui, lograron salir del templo, este no se había derrumbado por completo pero si tenía graves daños estructurales, usaron sus habilidades ninja y se fueron al edificio de la Hokage donde más de uno se había quedado en blanco tras ver a personas muertas con el Edo Tensei y a personas que ya habían muerto, Sai se puso más blanco que de costumbre, claro si eso fuese posible

Iruka: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunto poniéndose pálido –E-E-Esos –dijo señalando a los 4 Hokages anteriores –Son los 4 Hokages, y estaban muertos –dijo y las piernas le empezaron a temblar

Sarutobi se acercó a Iruka que estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando lo toco en el brazo, este miro su brazo aun temblando y lo miro a la cara: ¡Booh! –exclamo e Iruka se puso blanco como un papel y casi se desmaya, causándole risa a él y a Hashirama, el primer Hokage intentaba aguantarse la risa, mientras que a Minato se le salió una gotita y Tobirama esta fastidiado

Shizune: ¡Tsunade-sama! –Dijo y señalo a Itachi –Él es Itachi Uchiha –dijo y saco un kunai –Está muy cerca de él, aléjese

Sasuke se tensó un poco

Tsunade: ¡Shizune! –Exclamo -¡Baja el arma!

Shizune: Tsunade –sama, déjeme recordarle que este tipo ya estaba muerto y que es uno de los más buscados del libro Bingo, es muy peligroso

Sasuke saco un kunai para entrar en batalla, sin embargo, Sakura fue más rápida y le tomo del brazo a Sasuke negando con la cabeza

Sakura: Espera un poco… -dijo y antes de que el otro pudiera negarse escucho la voz de la quinta Hokage

Tsunade: No, puede que alguna vez lo fuera, pero ya no es así –dijo y esas palabras confundieron a Shizune –Baja el arma, y lo explicare todo, a todos –dijo mirando a los demás –Lo prometo –dijo y todos los presentes se miraron y bajaron sus armas –Gracias –dijo y Tsunade le paso el pergamino a Shizune –Ahí está el nombre de Itachi, lo que significa que Hagoromo lo ha elegido para esta tarea, como su última voluntad no podemos negársela, además no está solo, otro Uchiha viene con él, por lo que ya no representa ningún peligro para la aldea

Shizune leyó el pergamino y era cierto, suspiro y dio un paso adelante

Shizune: Tiene razón –dijo y se inclinó –Lo siento, Sasuke –dijo y el Uchiha no se sorprendió, solo miro hacia otro lado, fue cuando Sakura soltó su brazo, y dio un paso adelante

Sakura: Tsunade –sensei, es bueno que todo esto ya se haya resuelto pero necesitamos llevar a estas tres personas al hospital, están muy débiles y necesitan estabilizarse

Tsunade: Tienes razón –dijo y asintió –Sakura… -dijo y la pelirrosa, Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi voltearon –Asegúrate que los 3 reciban más Chakra, así su recuperaciones serán más prontas, necesito a Jiraiya mas recuperado para mañana, para que máximo pasado mañana podamos comenzar con la búsqueda de Natsuki Uzumaki –dijo

Sakura: Si my lady –dijo y salió de la habitación junto con los demás –Tenemos que ponerlos bajo vigilancia –dijo y se fue corriendo -¡Me iré adelantando! –dijo y todos la vieron desaparecer entre los corredores hacia el hospital

Todo estaba cubierto de ira y desesperación, ella volteaba a todos lados buscando lo que estaba pasando, solo veía como siluetas caían con una misma espada y la misma silueta, no importaba a donde fuera, siempre era lo mismo, sangre y dolor, sintió a alguien detrás de ella y corrió hacia una casa a esconderse, sin embargo antes de que pudiera esconderse escucho una voz, se volteo y solo sintió un objeto afilado que se clavaba en su vientre

¿?: Izumi… -dijo y la chica no podía creerlo, conocía perfectamente esa voz –Perdóname –dijo para clavarle aún más la espada dentro de su vientre

Antes de que se diera cuenta la casa se empezó a incendiar, intento levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió, poco a poco el fuego iba abrazando todo, miro desesperada hacia los lados para buscar a alguien, pero lo único que escucho fue un grito, pero no de furia, sino, de dolor y arrepentimiento

Fue cuando despertó

Se levantó bruscamente con las gotas de sudor por todo su cuerpo

Izumi: ¿Un sueño? –pregunto tocándose la frente y secándose el sudor, prendió la lámpara que estaba en su estante para no iluminar toda su casa, camino hacia el baño de su habitación, se lavó bien la cara y miro su reflejo en el espejo, era el mismo a excepción de una cosa, sus ojos, desde hace ya tiempo atrás había tenido varias pesadillas sin saber que significaban, pero lo que más la alertaba era que cada vez que tenía esas pesadillas eran dos cosas, la primera eran sus ojos ya no eran obscuros como solían serlo antes, sino que siempre que pasaba se volvían azules, pero eso no era todo, tenían aspas, en su caso, solo tenía dos y su pupila obscura, y la segunda era la peor de todas, la chica suspiro y apago la luz del baño para dirigirse hacia su cama, llego ahí y vio a una vieja muñeca que se encontraba ahí, se acercó al estante en donde estaba y la tomo en sus manos, dejando que sus viejos recuerdos la envolvieran, su infancia no había sido la mejor de todas, y después fue recordando todas las sensaciones que le daban sus recuerdos de la infancia, los nervios regresaron a ella, las sensaciones de dolor, ansiedad y miedo aun la invadían, le dolían y aplastaban su corazón, incluso en su mente seguían tan frescos como el agua, a pesar de que habían pasado ya muchos años, sintió calor en su mano y abrió los ojos para descubrir algo imposible

La muñeca se estaba incendiando, la chica negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos para ver si su sueño no le estaba afectando pero esta vez no era así, la muñeca estaba en llamas, pero peor que eso, esta vez exploto, haciendo que Izumi retrocediera hasta dar en el suelo mientras la muñeca hacia que el suelo también comenzara a incendiarse, pronto la chica miro hacia su izquierda notando un vaso bastante grande con agua, lo lanzo hacia donde estaba el fuego apagando el fuego y también rompiendo el vaso en el proceso, aunque hubiera sido un simple incendio, se había formado una nube obscura y olía a plástico quemado

De repente se abrió la puerta bruscamente para dejar ver a la mejor amiga de Izumi junto con un Kurama adormilado que se balanceaba por el sueño

Natsuki: ¡Izumi! –Exclamo y se acercó a su amiga que estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras que Kurama se sentó cerca -¿Estas bien? –pregunto y la peli negra agacho su cabeza

Izumi: Si

Natsuki: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –le pregunto

Izumi: No tengo idea –dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a los ojos a Natsuki, esta al ver sus ojos así sabía que había vuelto a ocurrir –La muñeca comenzó a quemarse por sí sola –dijo y miro una herida en su mano

Natsuki: Te quemaste –dijo y tomo su mano, Izumi soltó un gruñido suave –Quédate aquí, iré pro Victoria –dijo y se paro

Izumi: No es tan grave –dijo pero la rubia negó

Natsuki: Aunque no lo sea, iré por ella, Kurama –dijo y volteo a ver, pero el zorro ya estaba durmiendo -¡Ya! –grito y el zorro dio un brinco que casi termino en el techo, sin embargo cayó al suelo con las orejas cubriéndole los ojos, se quitó una oreja del ojo con la pata, definitivamente con ese grito dijo adiós a su sueño por el resto de la noche

Kurama: Oye –le reclamo - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –dijo pero vio como a la rubia se le levantaba el pelo en nueve mechones, cosa clásica de ella cuando estaba molesta, y el sabía que no le convenía así que se escondió en los brazos de Izumi a la cual solo se le salió una gotita

Natsuki: Cuida de Izumi, mientras yo iré por Victoria –dijo y el zorro saco su cabeza

Kurama: Cielos –dijo suspirando –Valla carácter que se carga –dijo y la pelinegra le acaricio la cabeza, esta paso a su oreja y Kurama empezó a mover la patita lo que le dio un poco de risa a Izumi, después este se puso de panza e Izumi comenzó a rascarle la panza mientras movía su patita más rápido lo que le causo aún más risa a Izumi, de pronto sus ojos volvieron a su color normal mientras su amiga iba por Victoria para curar sus heridas, sin embargo su mano quemada ya no sentía dolor alguno, se curo

Mientras tanto en el hospital ya había amanecido, los doctores habían trabajado toda la noche pasándole a los tres de ellos suero y Chakra hasta el punto de estar agotados y tener que estar cama debido al gran esfuerzo que hicieron, Naruto se quedó toda la noche en la sala de espera, cuando el sol le toco la cara supo que ya era hora de levantarse, se dirigió hacia los cuartos para ver al maestro Jiraiya mirando afuera

Jiraiya: Naruto… -dijo y se sorprendió de verlo ahí

Naruto: Buenos días –dijo sonriendo con su sonrisa habitual -¿Cómo amaneció sabio pervertido? –pregunto y Jiraiya se cayó al estilo anime, definitivamente algunas cosas no cambiarían

Jiraiya: Bien –dijo y se volvió a recostar –Creo que dormiré otro rato

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! –Pregunto y aventó las cobijas –No, no lo hará, tenemos que encontrar a mi hermana –dijo y Jiraiya abrió los ojos como platos

Jiraiya: ¿Lo sabes? –pregunto y el rubio asintió -¿Cómo? Se supone que era un secreto

Naruto: Pues ya no, la están buscando y nosotros tenemos que encontrarla primero

Jiraiya: Por el Ying –dijo y Naruto asintió

Naruto: Así aun podríamos derrotar a Maroto de una vez por todas

Jiraiya: Es Makoto… -dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Naruto: Es lo mismo –dijo orgulloso y Jiraiya rio, le acaricio la cabeza -¿Qué sucede?

Jiraiya: Gracias Naruto –dijo y le sonrió a lo cual el otro rubio también le sonrió

Horas después Jiraiya ya estaba arriba con su ropa habitual puesta, si Makoto estaba metido en todo esto, destrozaría cada rincón del planeta para encontrarla, pronto se dirigieron a la oficina de Tsunade que ya estaba despierta

Entraron y se encontraron con Sakura dentro de la oficina

Tsunade: Jiraiya ¿Qué haces despierto? –Pregunto –Deberías de estar en cama

Naruto: Pero tenemos que ir por mi hermana –dijo y Tsunade lo miro

Tsunade: Entiendo que estés preocupada por ella Naruto, pero Jiraiya volvió ayer, aun no está lo suficientemente fuerte para…

Jiraiya: No –dijo interrumpiendo a Tsunade –Entre más rápido nos vallamos será mejor Tsunade –dijo lo que sorprendió a Sakura y a su maestra

Sakura: Pero ¿Por qué?

Jiraiya: Natsuki está muy lejos, y si esto se alarga más, cada vez tendremos menos posibilidades de acabar con Makoto, cada vez se hará más fuerte hasta que lo único que le falte serán los poderes místicos y los poderes de las bestias con cola para completar su plan

Tsunade: ¿Sabes que es lo que trama? –pregunto y negó

Jiraiya: No lo sé, el punto es que tenemos que encontrar a Natsuki y a las guardianas de los poderes místicos antes que él, si no, todo habrá sido para nada

Sakura: Pero aún no sabemos mucho –dijo y Jiraiya miro a Sakura

Jiraiya: Se los explicare cuando volvamos, esto es una carrera contra el tiempo y si no aprovechamos el que se nos está dando puede que sea demasiado tarde para proteger la vida en este planeta

Tsunade: Pero…

Jiraiya: Porfavor Tsunade –dijo intentando hacer razonar a su vieja amiga –Entiéndelo, lo elemental lo saben, hasta que volvamos mantengan a los civiles en un lugar seguro y que todos los ninjas estén alerta

Sakura: ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarán afuera? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Mínimo 4 días

Tsunade: Esta bien –dijo y se paró –Pero tendrán que avisarnos en donde están –dijo y Jiraiya negó

Jiraiya: A dónde vamos no hay lugar para comunicarse –dijo y Tsunade abrió los ojos como platos

Tsunade: ¿Cómo? –Pregunto -¿Entonces como nos enteraremos de lo que está sucediendo?

Naruto: Tranquila abuela –dijo y la rubia la miro –Volveremos antes de lo que cante un gallo, de veras –dijo y volvió a sonreír

Tsunade: Pero irán acompañados –dijo y Jiraiya volvió a negar –Entonces no los dejare ir, es muy peligroso…

Jiraiya: Tsunade, solo iremos Naruto y yo, no hay discusión en eso, el lugar al que vamos a estado oculto por años, aquí necesitan a guardias por si Makoto vuelve a atacar puedan defenderse bien, si vamos demasiados Makoto se dará cuenta y además a donde vamos no les gustan los extraños, es por eso que necesitamos la mayor discreción posible en este asunto, espero que lo entiendas… -dijo serio y la rubia lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos –Mantén esta misión como secreta, que no se esparzan los rumores o si no Makoto se dará cuenta y nos estará buscando –dijo antes de que la rubia pudiera hacer algo, el de pelo blanco miro a Sakura -¿Cómo están Itachi y su amigo? –le pregunto

Sakura: Bien, ambos están estables ¿Por qué? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Los necesitamos bien si queremos que la villa este a salvo mientras estemos afuera ¿quedo claro? –le pregunto y la peli rosa asintió, el viejo se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta

Tsunade: Espera… -dijo y el de cabello blanco volteo –Asegúrate de esta vez volver, vivo –dijo y Jiraiya abrió los ojos como platos para después sonreír

Jiraiya: Lo hare –dijo y le levanto un pulgar –Esta vez, si lo hare –dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Sakura: Tsunade-sensei –dijo mirando a su maestra preocupada

Jiraiya: Solo espero, que esta vez sí lo haga –dijo y miro hacia la ventana –Por el bien de la aldea…

Naruto y Jiraiya partieron de inmediato, pasaban las ramas lo más rápido que podían

Naruto: ¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? –pregunto

Jiraiya: No podemos arriesgarnos a que Makoto ya la haya encontrado, tenemos que seguir hasta llegar

Naruto: Pero ¿A dónde vamos? –Pregunto -¡AH! –Exclamo -¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, me debe una explicación! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre ella?! –pregunto moviendo los brazos exageradamente

Jiraiya sonrió: Entonces creo que es hora de decírtelo…

 **FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya había salido de la oficina de su sensei para pensar en donde iba a dejar a la niña, ya no había vuelta atrás y sabía que no podía quedarse con ella porque sería un pésimo padre, paseo por toda la aldea y salió de ella sin tener una idea, no tenía a nadie en el cual le podía confiar algo tan grande como la vida de su ahijada y más importante una de las portadoras del nueve colas

Suspiro angustiado, no tenía idea de que hacer, aunque el tiempo corría y no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar así que decidió conectar con alguien que tal vez tuviera la respuesta

Jiraiya: Hagoromo… -dijo meditando y conectando su Chakra con el mundo después de ese y ahí fue cuando lo vio, el mayor sintió una presencia y volteo

Hagoromo: Jiraiya –dijo y se acercó –Tiempo de no verte

Jiraiya: Necesito tu ayuda…, supongo que ya sabes el ataque de Konoha

Hagoromo: Fue una tragedia, lo siento mucho –dijo cerrando los ojos –Tus compadres fallecieron ahí ¿no? –pregunto y el menor asintió

Jiraiya: Pero ambos dejaron su legado –dijo y Hagoromo levanto una ceja sorprendido

Hagoromo: ¿A qué te refieres?

Jiraiya: Ambos murieron protegiendo a sus hijos, y además esos dos niños contienen al nueve colas en su interior –dijo y Hagoromo abrió los ojos como platos

Hagoromo: ¿Los dividieron? –pregunto y el asintió

Jiraiya: En la niña está el Ying y en el niño el Yang

Hagoromo: ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con lo que te tengo que ayudar?

Jiraiya: Veras, antes de que el nueve colas fuera liberado, hubo alguien que intento ofrecer a los gemelos en sacrificio al zorro, ambos protegieron a sus hijos, pero sabemos que este tipo no tiene conexión con el que planeo el ataque a la aldea, no sabemos si volverla a ir tras los niños, por lo que tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro para la niña, en donde no se le ocurra buscarla ni por error, así que me preguntaba si tu no podías hacerte cargo de ella

Hagoromo: ¿Yo? –Pregunto incrédulo -¿Estás loco? –Volvió a preguntar –Yo ya estoy muerto, si estuviera vivo tal vez lo pensaría, pero, ¿Por qué tú no te haces cargo de ella?

Jiraiya: No puedo, estoy seguro de que seré un padre horrible, además de que tengo que estar siguiendo a Orochimaru, y eso pondría en mucho riesgo a la niña

Hagoromo: Yo no puedo –dijo y Jiraiya miro hacia abajo –Pero, se de alguien que puede considerarlo…

Jiraiya: ¿Recuerdas a Harume Song? –pregunto y Jiraiya se sorprendió, claro que lo recordaba, solía ser viejo amigo de Jiraiya desde antes de que empezara a entrenar, aunque él era 15 años mayor que el peliblanco, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de ser amigos, aunque Harume siempre trataba a Jiraiya como si fuera un hermano menor, tiempo después se fue haciendo amigo de Tsunade e incluso de Orochimaru, fue un gran ninja de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, pero fue reportado como desaparecido, y por ende, dado por muerto, se le hizo una tumba en conmemoración que Jiraiya iba a visitar debes en cuando, siempre había sido amable y generoso, pero además, era sabio, incluso más que Jiraiya -¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunto

Hagoromo: Tal vez él pueda hacerlo

Jiraiya: Pero el ya…

Hagoromo: No, no está muerto si eso es lo que ibas a decir –dijo y Jiraiya se sorprendió

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo que no está muerto? Lo buscamos por todas partes, nunca lo encontramos…

Hagoromo: ¿Viste su cuerpo muerto? –pregunto

Jiraiya: No

Hagoromo: Entonces no está muerto –dijo y de la nada salió una bola resplandeciente, en donde se reflejaba la cara de Harume, primero se le veía leyendo, después un niño se le aventaba y lo abrazaba cariñosamente –Nunca murió, encontró algo perdido en el espacio tiempo que le permitió viajar a otro lugar diferente de esta dimensión, una vez ahí, se casó y formo una familia –dijo y lo miro –Si lo encuentras, tal vez él pueda hacerse cargo de la niña…

Jiraiya se levantó: ¿En dónde lo encuentro? –pregunto

Hagoromo: Para saberlo debes escuchar lo que tengo que decirte –dijo y Jiraiya lo miro -¿Sabes que es un mundo paralelo? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Tengo una idea, pero no muy clara…

Hagoromo: Aunque no lo veamos, en nuestro propio mundo existen mundos paralelos que conforman el multiuniverso, existen millones de mundo paralelos en los que existen muchas personas y todas de diferentes maneras, pero no hay manera de crear contacto con ellas, solo los portales escondidos en los confines más profundos de la tierra, si la llevas ahí, el Chakra de la niña no será detectado y estará fuera de peligro

Jiraiya: ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que cruzar a la otra dimensión para encontrarme con Harume? –pregunto y Hagoromo asintió –Bien, en el caso de que aceptara ¿en dónde se encuentra el portal que dices? –pregunto

Hagoromo: ¿Recuerdas aquel peñasco en el cual a veces entrenabas? –Le pregunto y asintió, era el mismo en el cual había aventado a Naruto para que por fin le saliera la invocación hacia tantos años -¿Nunca has visto el fondo? –pregunto y el otro negó –Recuerda lo que te dije…

Jiraiya: Los confines de la tierra…, entonces, el portal esta hasta el fondo de ese pellazco –dijo y Hagoromo asintió

Hagoromo: Ahí encontraras una aldea, no te confundas, la de madera es de trabajo, la de concreto es donde él vive, trata de memorizar –dijo y así como apareció, desapareció

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Naruto: ¿En ese pellazco? –pregunto y el otro asintió

Jiraiya: La primera vez que lo cruce me tarde casi 2 horas en bajar por completo hasta el portal, pero usare el jutsu de tele transportación para bajarnos más rápido –dijo y miro hacia adelante –Justo ahí –dijo y ambos pararon

Naruto: Como no acordarme de este lugar –dijo recordando cuando Jiraiya lo aventó

Jiraiya: Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no? –dijo y lo empujó hacia el vacío y empezó a reír por la expresión del rubio para después aventarse el

Naruto: El viejo pervertido sigue siendo el mismo –dijo algo molesto

Jiraiya: ¿Qué dijiste? –le pregunto

Naruto: ¡Lo que escucho sabio pervertido! –exclamo y Jiraiya apretó los dientes, definitivamente lo había marcado de por vida con ese nombre

Hizo una posición de manos y jalo a Naruto hacia el

Jiraiya: Jutsu de tele transportación –dijo y en un cerrar de ojos estuvieron frente un portal, Naruto se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, era un circulo que hacia círculos como un remolino de agua, pero era de color blanco –Listo o no, aquí vamos –dijo y ambos cayeron en el portal, el cambio fue fuerte, se quedaron allí por unos cuantos segundos, Naruto cerró los ojos porque sintió que se estaba mareando, segundos después sintió como algo golpeaba su cabeza y abrió los ojos, no vio absolutamente nada, abrió la boca y algo entro en ella, era salado, era arena, después escucho la risa de su maestro -¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Es demasiado para ti? –pregunto haciéndole burla, y después se dio cuenta

Estaba de cabeza, y lo peor del caso, en específico era que tenía la cabeza hundida en la arena, cuando la logro sacar escupió toda la arena mientras el otro se reía

Naruto: ¡Oiga! –Exclamo –No se ría

Jiraiya: Lo siento –dijo y ayudo a Naruto a pararse –Bueno, tenemos que ir –dijo y Naruto asintió

Naruto: Oiga, sabio pervertido –dijo y Jiraiya volteo -¿Qué hizo cuando llego aquí con mi hermana? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Bueno… -dijo recordando lo que paso

 **FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya camino bastante, desde que había cruzado el portal, la niña aún seguía dormida, pero fuese lo que fuese no podía detenerse, no ahora, por fin había llegado a una aldea, casi era igual que la aldea de la hoja, sin embargo, aquí no usaban kimonos ni vestidos, sino pantalones, blusas y camisetas, se detuvo en un restaurante en donde pidió de comer, una señora del mismo restaurante se le acerco

¿?: Que hermosa niña tiene ahí usted –dijo y Jiraiya la vio, su tono de piel era pálido, su cabello aun tenia color, era de un color castallo claro, tenía sus ojos rasgados y los segmentos de la edad apenas se le empezaban a notar debido a que no tenía muchas arrugas-¿Ya comió? –pregunto

Jiraiya: No –dijo y miro a Natsuki –La verdad no se mucho acerca de bebes –dijo y se tocó la nuca avergonzado

¿?: ¿Qué no es su hija? –pregunto y Jiraiya negó

Jiraiya: Es mi ahijada, pero vengo a dejársela a un amigo mío, de pura casualidad usted no conocerá a ¿Harume Song? –pregunto y la anciana abrió los ojos como platos

¿?: ¿Estás buscando a Harume? –pregunto y el asintió

Jiraiya: ¿Lo conoce? –pregunto y la viejita se sentó en la silla de enfrente y asintió

¿?: Mi nombre es Elvira y soy la esposa de Harume un placer –dijo y le tendió la mano -¿Eh? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Un placer Elvira, me llamo Jiraiya –dijo y la niña comenzó a llorar

Elvira: Oh pequeña –dijo y la tomo en brazos para empezar a arrullarla

Jiraiya: Por lo que veo es una gran madre –dijo y la anciana se entristeció

Elvira: Fui –dijo y miro a Jiraiya –Hace 5 años, mi hijo y mi nuera fallecieron en un accidente

Jiraiya: Oh, lo siento –dijo disculpándose –No lo sabia

Elvira: No te preocupes –dijo y miro a Jiraiya –Dime ¿Conoces a Harume? –pregunto y el peliblanco asintió

Jiraiya: Soy un viejo amigo suyo

Elvira: Ya veo –dijo y cerro sus ojos quitándose el delantal –Entonces será mejor que vallamos a verlo –dijo y Jiraiya asintió –Yo pago –dijo y salió de la tienda con la niña en brazos, caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una cafetería que estaba a pocas cuadras del restaurante, el edificio estaba hecho de madera y con letras arriba que decía "Cafetería Song" y al lado había puesto 3 puntos suspensivos y después puso una nota musical, Jiraiya se quedó viendo como la gente tomaba chocolate y café en unas tazas

Elvira: ¿Vas a entrar? –pregunto y Jiraiya asintió

Elvira entro y vio a su esposo sirviendo café

Elvira: Ya regrese –dijo entrando con la niña en brazos

Harume: Bienveni… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio a la niña en sus brazos –Elvira –dijo y se acercó ¿Qué significa esto? –pregunto y su esposa lo miro

Elvira: No sé su nombre, pero es ahijada de tu amigo, Jiraiya –dijo y el hombre abrió los ojos como platos, el escuchar ese nombre le traía cientos de recuerdos a la cabeza

Jiraiya: Tiempo sin verte Harume –dijo y el más grande volteo a ver a su viejo amigo, que le sonrió

Harume: Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Jiraiya –dijo y le tendió la mano, este la tomo y lo invito a sentarse –No creí que te volvería a ver

Jiraiya: Las cosas que da la vida ¿eh? –pregunto y este sonrió

Harume: Y dime –dijo y le sirvió una taza de café -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Bueno… -dijo y le empezó a contar todo, desde el ataque del zorro a Konoha hasta que se encontró con su esposa en el restaurante, Harume estaba asombrado por la historia que le estaba contando

Harume: Entonces esa niña es tu ahijada… -dijo y empezó a lavar los platos

Jiraiya: Si, te la traje porque debido a la urgencia y al saber que estabas vivo, eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar la seguridad de Natsuki

Harume: ¿Y que harías si me niego? –pregunto y el otro se alertó, se paró poniendo sus manos en la mesa con cara de asustado, por su parte Harume rio –Solo estoy bromeando –dijo mientras depositaba los platos en su lugar –Claro que lo hare –dijo y sonrió –Sus padres dieron la vida por sus hijos, es un milagro que ambos hayan vivido para asemejar semejante catástrofe y eso es algo que no puedo ignorar –dijo y puso su mano en el hombro de Jiraiya –Tranquilo, puedes contar conmigo, aquí estará a salvo –dijo y Jiraiya se sentó más tranquilo

Jiraiya: Me diste un buen susto –dijo y Harume rio

Harume: Sabes que siempre me gusto asustarte –dijo y sonrió

Jiraiya: Bueno yo ya te conté como y porque llegue aquí, ahora, te toca a ti

Harume: Es justo –dijo y se sentó enfrente de Jiraiya -Supongo que recuerdas la batalla del risco de los cielos… -dijo y Jiraiya asintió asombrado, fue una de las batallas más sangrientas y violentas con más pérdidas humanas de toda la guerra, solo pocos habían quedado con vida y esos tiempo después empezaron a sufrir traumas que también los llevaron a la muerte, hasta le fecha Jiraiya no había conocido a un hombre o mujer que hubiera peleado en esa batalla y seguía vivo –Yo participe en esa batalla… -dijo y Jiraiya abrió los ojos como platos –Nos tenían acorralados, no había lugar a donde ir, yo me quede hasta el final con mis hombres, pero fue inútil… –dijo y apretó sus puños –Uno a uno fueron cayendo, hasta que al final, solo quede yo, estaba malherido y al no ver a nadie con vida, corrí lo más que pude, hasta que llegue al pellazco, en ese entonces yo no sabía lo del portal y estaba en un estado total de shock que pensé en suicidarme, y sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo me avente del pellazco, sin darme cuenta termine en esta dimensión, cuando abrí los ojos estaba en casa de Elvira, ella me ayudo con mis traumas y mis heridas, el tiempo paso y sin darme cuenta poco a poco empecé a olvidar por todo lo que había pasado en la segunda guerra mundial y algo me impulso a querer volver a empezar, desde cero, tiempo después me case y tuve a mi hijo… -dijo y su rostro se ensombreció un poco

Jiraiya: Elvira me conto lo que paso, lo siento mucho… –dijo y el otro suspiro

Harume: No te preocupes, aunque de alguna o de otra manera, les agradezco –dijo y Jiraiya se sorprendió

Jiraiya: ¿Por qué? –pregunto y se escucharon pisadas arriba y risas de niños

Harume: Creo que esa es tu respuesta –dijo y volvió a sonreír –Antes de irse, concibieron a dos hermosas niñas, por eso les agradezco, tal vez ambos ya no estén con nosotros, pero nos dejaron a dos ángeles con nosotros –dijo y Jiraiya pudo ver a las niñas, no pasaban de los diez años, la primera era una niña de cabello castallo corto hasta los hombros heredado de su padre, piel blanca, ojos color miel y la otra era de un color pelirrojo, tanto así que de no haber sabido que era nieta de Harume habría podido jurar que era del clan Uzumaki, además su piel era blanca y de ojos grises

Jiraiya: Valla –dijo mientras las niñas corrían con su abuelo

¿?: ¡Abuelo! –exclamo la niña de pelo pelirrojo, mientras Harume reía y la cargo en sus brazos

Harume: Daniela ya estas grande, ya no debería de cargarte –dijo pero la niña se abrazó del cuello de su abuelo

Daniela: No quiero –dijo y le empezó a dar besos a su abuelo

¿?: ¡Oye! –Exclamo con las mejillas infladas –Yo también quiero abrazar al abuelo –dijo y quiso subir con Harume, a lo cual Jiraiya miraba atento, definitivamente eran adorables

Harume: A ver si dicen eso cuando ya estén viejas y tengan novio y aun estén cargadas, a ver si no les da vergüenza –dijo y la pelirroja bajo de los brazos de su abuelo –Haber –dijo y las miro –Victoria –dijo mirando a la castalla –Daniela –dijo y después miro a Jiraiya –Preséntense, él es un viejo amigo mío…

Daniela: Abuelo ¿Esto tiene que ver con él bebe que tiene la abuela en brazos arriba? –pregunto señalando con el dedo arriba

Harume: Si, así es –dijo y miro a Jiraiya –Por cierto, a todo esto ¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto y a Jiraiya se le salió una gotita

Jiraiya: Se llama Natsuki Uzumaki –dijo y Harume le volvió a dirigir la mirada a sus nietas

Harume: Natsuki-chan será parte de la familia a partir de hoy, porque recuerden que…

Daniela, Victoria: La familia no solo son lazos de sangre, si no es todo aquel que entra en nuestras vidas con amor para quedarse –dijeron ambas y Jiraiya se sorprendió

Harume: Muy bien –dijo y le toco la cabeza a ambas –Ahora vallan con la abuela y ayuden a recibir a la nueva miembro de la familia –dijo y ambas salieron corriendo

Jiraiya: ¿Cuántos años tienen? –pregunto curioso

Harume: Bueno, Victoria tiene 10 y Daniela tiene 8

Jiraiya: Ya veo –dijo y le toco el hombro –Harume –dijo y el mayor lo miro –Gracias –dijo sonriendo verdaderamente

Harume: No hay de que –dijo y también le toco el hombro –Todos los que necesiten ayuda serán bienvenidos en esta casa

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Jiraiya: Cuando eso paso tu hermana no tenía ni siquiera un mes de nacida, pero a pesar de ello me quede encantado y el tiempo se me fue, me quede aquí por 5 años hasta que decidí que tenía que ir a ver como estaba nuestra aldea y los planes de Orochimaru…

Naruto: Ya veo –dijo y se sintió algo celoso, debido a que él nunca había tenido familia, siempre estuvo solo hasta que llego Iruka con él, pero por otra parte se sentía feliz porque ella nunca estuvo sola, por lo que se sentía feliz por ella y también estaba nervioso, una pregunta inundaba su mente ¿Cómo reaccionara ella al conocerlo?

Mientras tanto a Jiraiya lo invadían los recuerdos, había pasado por tantas cosas ahí, esos cinco años fueron uno de los momentos más apreciados por Jiraiya pero después su rostro miro hacia el cielo

Jiraiya: Brianna, Sora –dijo y cerró los ojos –Estoy de vuelta…


	5. Rothenburg

Jiraiya y Naruto caminaron bastante hasta que llegaron a la un camino que se dividía en dos, había un palo con dos direcciones, una hacia la derecha y la otra a la izquierda, aunque no se le entendía nada, pues aunque Naruto no lo supiera, ese no era su lenguaje

Naruto: ¿Hacia dónde vamos? –le pregunto

Jiraiya: Derecha –dijo y comenzó a caminar

Naruto: ¡Espere! –Exclamo y Jiraiya volteo -¿Cómo sabe que es para allá?

Jiraiya: Fácil –dijo y señalo el letrero –Aquí dice, aldea de concreto, que es donde están Natsuki y las demás -dijo y miro a Naruto –Es un lenguaje distinto al que nosotros utilizamos –dijo y volvió a caminar, pero no escucho las pisadas de su discípulo, este volteo y vio a Naruto con la mirada baja y tenía cara de preocupación -¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto

Naruto no respondió, aun no podía decir nada, todavía no podía creérselo, quería continuar pero en su mente se encontraban muchas dudas

¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Lo reconocería? ¿A ella le caería bien? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Y sobre todo ¿Podrá verlo como una familia? Todas esas y aun más preguntas invadían su mente por completo

Naruto: Sabio pervertido… -dijo y Jiraiya lo miro -¿Usted cree que Natsuki pueda verme como su familia? –pregunto y Jiraiya se sorprendió pero después recordó por todo lo que había pasado, si, puede ser que ya conociera a Minato y Kushina pero aunque doliera, ellos ya estaban muertos y no podrían estar con Naruto en cuerpo presente, en cambio cuando supo que tenía una hermana, Jiraiya supo que Naruto tenía una esperanza ya que la única familiar que le quedaba

Jiraiya: Claro! –Exclamo para levantarle el animo, Naruto lo miro sorprendido –Mira –dijo acercándose –Puede que Natsuki tenga el carácter de Sakura, pero donde la criamos tenemos un dicho muy famoso

Naruto: ¿A si? –Pregunto -¿Cuál es?

Jiraiya: La familia no son los lazos de sangre, si no es todo aquel que entra en nuestras vidas para quedarse –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos –Créeme, en esa casa están 6 chicas, 2 son hermanas, otras 2 también, pero las demás son de padres diferentes y todas se tratan como una familia, así que no te preocupes –dijo

Naruto: Pero ¿Cómo tiene la certeza de que me aceptaran? –pregunto algo inseguro y su cabeza dio vueltas, el por lo general no era así, pero esa no era cualquier situación incluyendo que sus traumas de pequeño aún estaban presentes

Jiraiya: Créeme, tú mismo lo comprobaras – dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro después miro hacia atrás para ver una nube que nublaba su camino y sonrió -¿Ves esa nube?-pregunto y Naruto la miro y asintió –No me preguntes porque pero el clima aquí es muy loco, debajo de esa nube esta la villa a la cual nos dirigimos, pero ahí dentro de estas fechas nieva mucho –dijo y Naruto miro raro a Jiraiya –Te lo acortare, cuando nieva por lo general aquí se celebra la navidad

Naruto: ¿Navidad? –pregunto confuso, en su vida había escuchado esa palabra

Jiraiya: Aquí es una fecha muy especial en el cual se celebran el nacimiento de los nuevos miembros ese año, el año nuevo y a la familia… -dijo recordando las antiguas navidades –De dónde venimos no existe tal cosa pero aquí si

Naruto: ¿A la familia? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Si, por lo general es una costumbre que se pasa con los miembros de familia, padres, tíos, primos, hermanos y demás, pero es una fecha en la cual la familia es muy importante –dijo y miro a Naruto y sonrió –Y creo que llegamos justo a tiempo, vivirás tu primera navidad Naruto, en familia –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que aquí había ese tipo de cosas, después sonrió

Naruto: Esta decidido-dijo y Jiraiya lo miro confundido –Cuando sea Hokage implementare la navidad de festividad en Konoha –dijo y le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas –Puede que no la haya vivido, pero suena genial, familia… -dijo y Jiraiya lo miro sonriendo y después le dio una palmada en la espalda

Jiraiya: Sera mejor que caminemos de una vez –dijo y Naruto asintió volviendo a tomar el paso, pero esta vez enfrente de el ansioso de llegar a la villa

Mientras tanto en una cafetería se encontraba una chica de cabello pelirrojo atendiendo a un cliente junto con su abuelo, la chica le cobraba mientras el abuelo le daba el café

¿?: Gracias, feliz navidad –dijo saliendo de la tienda

Harume: Feliz navidad –dijo despidiéndolo moviéndole la mano

Daniela: Igualmente –dijo cerrando la caja de cobro, después la chica se estiro y se recargo en la mesa, pero su paz no duro mucho ya que su hermana mayor bajo de las escaleras

Victoria: Abuelo –dijo dirigiéndose a Harume -¿Ya tienes mi ensalada? –Pregunto y el abuelo la saco y se la dio –Gracias

Daniela: ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto

Harume: ¿Tal vez con algún pretendiente? –pregunto picaronamente y Victoria lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza

Victoria: No

Harume: Ya veo –dijo y suspiro –Victoria, ¿Cuándo vas a conseguir novio? –pregunto y la castalla sintió que se le salía el humo por las orejas haciendo a su hermana reír , después de todo ya no era esa niña de hacia tantos años, ahora su cabello había crecido bastante, su cuerpo también había crecido de todas las maneras, era delgada pero con forma y media 1.68m, y sus ojos eran de un color miel que hipnotizaban a quien la viera, era una de las mujeres más bellas de toda la villa junto con sus amigas, y también la más cotizada, tenía a muchos pretendientes pero ella no salía con nadie, estaba soltera, pero lo malo era que ya tenía 27 años, cosa que a sus abuelos les preocupaba

Victoria: Abuelo –dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente –Ya habíamos hablado de esto

Harume: Ya lo sé hija –dijo –Pero enserio, reconsidéralo, ya tienes 27 años y no tienes novio….

Victoria: Pero si he tenido –dijo interrumpiéndolo

Harume: Tal vez, pero ya estás en edad de casarte, escucha –dijo y la tomo de los brazos –Tu abuela y yo no vamos a durar para siempre y quiero que por lo menos cuando yo me valla ya tengas una familia, a alguien que te pueda cuidar en nuestro lugar…

Victoria rio: Abuelo, eso ya lo sé, pero puedo vivir sin un hombre –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Harume: Yo no digo que no puedas –dijo –pero… -dijo y empezó a sonar la cafetera de que ya estaba listo el café, Harume se distrajo por un momento y cuando volteo a ver Victoria ya no estaba, salió corriendo hacia el trabajo por lo que Harume solo se le salió una gotita

Daniela: No sé para qué te esfuerzas abuelo –dijo y le dio una probada al café –Sabes que Victoria no se casara así porque si

Harume: Ah tu mejor ni repliques –dijo y miro a su otra nieta, la cual ya no era tampoco una niña, excepto que no había cambiado mucho, su pelo aún seguía siendo pelirrojo y lo tenía largo como antes, sus ojos grises resaltaban junto con su piel blanca, su cuerpo también había crecido, al igual que su hermana era delgada y media 1.67 m, junto con su hermana y varias otras más era también considerada una de las mujeres más hermosas de la villa, pero al igual que su hermana era soltera, a excepción que ella ya había tenido varias relaciones amorosas con otros chicos, pero nada serio –Que eso también va para ti

Daniela: ¿Yo que? –Pregunto –Ya no seré una adolescente, pero tampoco soy tan vieja –dijo y le saco la lengua a su abuelo, y en cierta parte tenía razón, tenía 25 años, todavía le faltaban cinco años, pero los hombres eran el menor de sus problemas, después recordó la fecha importante para después agarrar su abrigo

Harume: ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto

Daniela: Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sora y mañana es Navidad, tenemos que juntar todas las cosas…

Harume: Pero el árbol ya está listo

Daniela: Si, pero tengo que ir a comprar el pastel, hable con Brianna, ira por ella a la escuela y la sacara a pasear mientras yo preparo la cena

Harume: ¿Y qué vas a cocinar? –pregunto

Daniela: Lasaña –dijo–Victoria traerá los regalos de Sora para esta noche –dijo para después salir por la puerta

Harume: Hay estas niñas –dijo suspirando –Me van a sacar canas verdes antes de que cumpla los 80 –dijo y empezó a recoger las mesas de unos clientes

Mientras tanto había una chica estaba afuera de un gran edificio y una chica con un suéter blusa blanca y con manchas negras un pantalón negro pegado junto con unos botines también negros, tenía un gorrito puesto y una bufanda negra, escucho la campana y poco tiempo después vio a los niños salir de la escuela, se asomó y vio a la que ella estaba esperando alzo una mano y empezó a moverla y su pequeña hermana la vio

Sora: Brianna-neechan –dijo para después salir corriendo hacia ella

La pequeña niña llevaba un pantalón negro con unas botas de color café claro, un abrigo beige y una bufanda negra, en su espalda llevaba su mochila de color negro, Brianna se hinco y su hermana menor la abrazo

Sora Kobayashi era una niña que ese día estaba por cumplir 5 años, tenía su cabello negro un poco rizo fleco, pero lo tenía recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo tenía los ojos más rasgados que su hermana los cuales eran café obscuro

Brianna: Hola Sora –dijo y después se levantó –Dame tu mochila –dijo y tomo su mochila para después cargarla ella

Sora: Brianna-neechan –dijo y comenzaron a caminar, definitivamente ella apreciaba mucho a su hermana

Brianna Kobayashi, tenía el cabello liso largo de un color castallo claro, su piel era blanca, era de estatura mediana y sus ojos son de color grises, tenía 26 años, al igual que Victoria ya estaba siendo apurada por Harume para casarse ya que estaba soltera, pero lo que más quería en ese mundo era a su pequeña hermana, Sora

Sora: ¿Qué crees? –pregunto

Brianna: ¿Qué paso? –pregunto mirando curiosa a su hermana

Sora: Angie-chan, Sara-chan y todo el grupo me organizo una fiesta

Brianna: ¿Enserio? –Pregunto y después sonrió - ¿Y les agradeciste?

Sora: Si –dijo y miro hacia atrás –Brianna-neechan ¿Qué nuestra casa no es por acá? –pregunto

Brianna: Si –dijo y se hinco –Pero hoy vamos a ir a dar un paseo por la villa para ir a ver a Santa Claus –dijo y los ojos de la niña se iluminaron

Sora: ¿Enserio? –Pregunto y la mayor asintió –¡Yeyh! –Exclamo saltando –Gracias Brianna- Neechan –dijo y la abrazo

Brianna: Bueno bueno –dijo y volvió a tomar la mano de su pequeña hermana –Sera mejor que empecemos porque si no Santa Claus se nos va a escapar –dijo y la menor asintió para luego empezar a jalar rápido a su hermana para llegar al centro de la villa donde ya todo estaba listo para navidad

Sora: Brianna-neechan –dijo y la chica la miro -¿Crees que en los juguetes encontremos un juguete parecido a Kurama-san? –pregunto y a la mayor se le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Brianna: Bueno… -dijo –No creo –dijo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el centro

Mientras tanto Izumi y Natsuki regresaron con unas cajas

Izumi: Bien –dijo dejando una caja en la mesa –Ahora hay que arreglar aquí –dijo

Natsuki: Si –dijo y después vio a Kurama estaba en el sofá durmiendo de cuatro patas arriba –Este tipo… -dijo y lo golpeo en una de sus tapas despertando a Kurama

Kurama: ¿Qué? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Pasa que ya son las 3 de la tarde y tú sigues durmiendo ¿Qué no te da vergüenza? –pregunto cruzando los brazos

Kurama: AH –dijo y la miro con una ceja levantada –Miren quien habla…

Natsuki: Pero almenos yo soy productiva

Kurama: Si como no –dijo y se volvió a acostar

Natsuki: No estoy jugando Kurama –dijo y le jalo una cola para quitarlo del sofá, inmediatamente en zorro cayó al suelo, después se paró algo adolorido

Kurama: ¿Por qué hoy estas tan amargada? –pregunto

Natsuki: Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sora ¿Recuerdas? –Pregunto y Kurama negó –Bueno pues te lo recuerdo y no es para que estés dormido, es para que nos estés ayudando

Kurama: Y como decimos los zorros ¿Y por qué yo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Porque si no lo haces no te vamos a dar de comer –dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole una mirada retadora, y Kurama se exalto, en la vida había dos cosas que no podías quitarle a Kurama, su comida y un lugar donde dormir que sea acolchonado

Kurama: No te atreverías… -dijo

Natsuki: Inténtalo –dijo y se acercó un poco, un rayo casi se podía ver que crispaba entre esos dos

Daniela: Oigan –dijo desde la cocina y ambos voltearon a verla –Si ustedes dos no se apresuran ambos se van a quedar sin comer ¿entendido? –dijo con el cucharon en la mano

Kurama, Natsuki: ¿Qué? –ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo

Daniela: Izumi ya está inflando los globos, ayúdenla en vez de andar discutiendo

Kurama: Órale hijo del Wookie–dijo y le hizo una señal a Kurama para que empezara a moverse, al zorro no le quedo de otra más que ayudar

Mientras tanto Jiraiya y Naruto ya estaban arriba de una pequeña colina y no podía creer lo que veía

Era una pequeña aldea como la suya, pero deslumbraba mucho con sus luces, se podían ver los edificios cubiertos por la nieve blanca que le daban un toque angelical a aquel pequeño pueblo, mientras que también se veía a gente que pasaba por ahí,

Jiraiya: Naruto, bienvenido a Rothenburg –dijo

Naruto: Wow… -dijo admirando la belleza de aquel pequeño pueblo –Pero, oiga… -dijo y el más viejo lo miro -¿No cree que es muy tarde para que este un poco obscuro? –pregunto viendo el cielo, eh cierto se veía que ya estaba anocheciendo

Jiraiya: No te preocupes –dijo y Naruto lo miro –Aquí es completamente normal, aquí va anocheciendo a la de la tarde, así que todavía estamos a buen tiempo… -dijo y suspiro –Solo espero que estén de buen humor…

Naruto: Pero usted dijo que… -dijo un poco desanimado

Jiraiya: No te confundas… -dijo –Almenos contigo no van a ser tan agresivas como conmigo, si han de estar enojadas con alguien, será conmigo, no contigo –dijo y le sonrió –Ahora vamos, tenemos que ir al trabajo de Victoria, solo espero que siga trabajando en el mismo lugar –dijo poniéndose en marcha junto con Naruto

Caminaron hasta que llegaron al pueblo, ahí vieron que mucha gente se les quedaba viendo

Naruto: Sabio pervertido… -dijo mirando que varias personas los observaban

Jiraiya: Lo sé, cálmate, solo tienen curiosidad, eres nuevo aquí así que seguramente es por eso –dijo y siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que se detuvo en un café, tenía una finta muy parecida al café de Harume –Ahora, quédate aquí –dijo y le dio su mochila –Iré por Victoria, no te muevas de aquí, podrías perderte ¿entendido? –pregunto y Naruto asintió, aunque el rubio se quedó algo sorprendido ya que esta vez no había pedido dinero de su sapo o mirado a varias chicas como solía hacerle en otras ocasiones

Naruto: Tal vez este serio… -dijo y vio su sapito pero sintió que le faltaba algo, lo abrió y lo encontró completamente vacío, busco por todas partes pero no encontró, después miro hacia los lados y vio a Jiraiya contando billetes y a Naruto se le salió una gotita de la cabeza –Demasiado bueno para ser verdad… -dijo

Mientras tanto Victoria estaba comiendo, en dos horas terminaba su turno para irse a la fiesta que le estaban organizando a Sora, trabajaba en una tienda de primera mano para conseguir lo que estaba a lo moda en ese instante, en ese caso todos estaban locos por la navidad así que tenía todo tipo de ropa, adornos, arboles, disfraces etc.

Jiraiya se acercó a la tienda y la vio desde lejos, no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo esa vieja casona enorme de manera pero muy bien alumbrada, respiro profundo, allá dentro le esteraba una gran regañada de las muchas que le darían cuando se dieran cuenta que había vuelto, tomo valor y entro a la tienda, donde no vio a mucha gente

Jiraiya: Sigue siendo el mismo pueblo –dijo con una sonrisa y recordó que en ese lugar casi toda la gente hacia sus compras tempranamente y los últimos días se dedicaban a celebrar alrededor del pueblo, camino hacia la caja y vio a una empleada –Disculpe –dijo y la chica se asomo

¿?: Dígame…

Jiraiya: Estoy buscando a Victoria Song ¿Aun trabaja aquí? –pregunto y la chica se sorprendió

¿?: ¿Victoria-chan? –pregunto y Jiraiya asintió –Si, disculpe ¿Quién la busca?

Jiraiya: Dígale que un viejo amigo suyo viene a buscarla

¿?: Aguarde un momento Porfavor –dijo y salió en busca de la chica mientras tanto Jiraiya observo a la chica, definitivamente no estaba nada mal y rio para sí mismo –Definitivamente no ha cambiado nada –dijo

Victoria estaba cerrando sus ojos cuando sintió que alguien la movía del hombro

¿?: Victoria-chan –dijo y la otra la miro

Victoria: Yuuki ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto estirándose y bostezando

Yuuki: Te buscan –dijo y la otra abrió los ojos como platos

Victoria: ¿A mí? –pregunto y la otra asintió

Yuuki: Oye –dijo y vio la planta de atrás -¿Qué no se supone que debiste de haber matado la planta? -–le pregunto y Victoria miro hacia atrás y se sorprendió

Esa planta era una planta salvaje que estaba causando problemas porque atraía a ratas al lugar por lo que el jefe del lugar les dijo que la cortaran, por lo cual Victoria la corto pero minutos después volvió a crecer sin razón aparente y hacía rato que le había echado los litros de agua para que se ahogara, y en lo que ella vio había funcionado, pero tal parecía que simplemente no funcionaba

Victoria: Te juro que hace una hora ya la había ahogado –dijo

Yuuki: Pues no parece, -dijo y escucho unas pisadas –Hay no… -dijo y vio a la supervisora que estaba por pasar –Más vale que lo hagas ahora

Victoria: ¿Por qué?

Yuuki: Ahí viene la supervisora –dijo, Victoria se paró inmediatamente y busco con que asesinarla, pero como no encontró nada así que utilizo un pie para aplastarla, la pisoteo com veces, se escuchaba bastante ruido, mientras que Yuuki cubría a su amiga, la supervisora paso y miro a Yuuki que solo sonrió falsamente, la supervisora miro al frente y siguió, sin embargo la planta ya casi había quedado destrozada hasta que sola se fue reformando ante los ojos de la propia Victoria que se quedó paralizada, por otro lado Jiraiya observaba y abrió los ojos como platos pero después sonrió

Jiraiya: "Con que ya han despertado…" –pensó para sí mismo

Victoria: "No" –pensó –"Otra vez no" –pensó algo fastidiada

Yuuki: ¡Victoria! –Exclamo y su amiga volteo -¿Ya la mataste? –Pregunto y vio a la planta para luego voltear a ver a Victoria -¿Qué estabas golpeando?

Victoria: Te juro que la estaba golpeando –dijo señalando la planta

A Yuuki se le salió una gotita por la cabeza: Mejor ve a ver quién te está buscando, además, tomate el resto del día libre, yo te cubro –dijo y Victoria la miro y negó –Haz lo que te digo –dijo y metió una mano a su bolsa para sacar una cajita pequeña de regalo –Dale esto a Sora de mi parte, dile que lo siento mucho no ir –dijo y sonrió, Victoria lo pensó y también sonrió

Victoria: Bien, tú ganas –dijo y salió para ver quien la estaba buscando, Jiraiya estaba enfrente pero por alguna razón no lo vio, vio un vaso con agua y empezó a tomarlo cerrando sus ojos

Jiraiya: Hola Victoria –dijo y se acercó, la chica muy sorprendida abrió los ojos y miro a Jiraiya, la impresión fue tanta que le escupió el agua en su cara y empezó a toser, por otro lado Jiraiya solo se quedó quieto –Veo que si me recuerdas –dijo pasando su mano por su cara para limpiar el agua

Victoria: Jiraiya… –dijo y miro hacia ambos lados y verifico que nadie los estaba observando -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto algo molesta

Jiraiya: Yo también me alegro de verte… -dijo con una ceja levantada

Victoria: Yo nunca dije que estaba feliz de verte –dijo y Jiraiya pudo notar su enojo, ahí iba todo a comenzar, Victoria iba a salir de la tienda, pero Jiraiya la detuvo del brazo

Jiraiya: Oye necesito hablar contigo –dijo y Victoria volteo

Victoria: No tenemos nada de qué hablar, mejor ve y habla con mi abuelo, así tal vez consigas que Brianna no te fusile…

Jiraiya: Habría ido con el pero este es un asunto muy delicado ¿sabes?

Victoria: ¿Delicado? –Pregunto y negó –Déjame adivinar, estas aquí por otra de tus "investigaciones" –dijo en tono de burla

Jiraiya: No, no vine por eso… -dijo

Victoria: Enserio ¿crees que me voy a tragar eso? –dijo y Victoria comenzó a caminar

Jiraiya: Victoria –dijo y se puso delante de ella –Es urgente lo que necesito decirte

Victoria: ¿Y porque yo?

Jiraiya: Porque eres la mayor de todas –dijo y Victoria miro hacia otro lado

Victoria: No pudiste haber llegado en peor momento ¿verdad? –Pregunto -¿Si quiera sabes que día es hoy? –Le pregunto y Jiraiya pensó un poco –Es 23 de Diciembre –dijo y lo miro algo fastidiada

Jiraiya: 23 de Diciembre… -dijo y fue cuando lo recordó –No me digas que…

Victoria: Si –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Hoy es el cumpleaños de Sora, y se de muy buena fuente que si Brianna te ve específicamente hoy va a aventarte por la ventana y si no lo hace ella lo hare yo

Jiraiya: ¿Y tú como sabes eso? –le pregunto sorprendido

Victoria: Porque soy su mejor amiga, la conozco perfectamente –dijo y se dio la vuelta para irse pero Jiraiya la volvió a jalar

Jiraiya: Escucha… -dijo y Victoria volteo y se sorprendió que en su mirada había algo sincero –Acudí a ti porque eres la mayor y vas a poder entender mi situación…

Victoria: ¿Cuál?

Jiraiya: Todos esto tiene que ver con el porque me fui hace 5 años… -dijo y Victoria se sorprendió

Victoria: Pero las dejaste…

Jiraiya: No tuve alternativa –dijo interrumpiéndola, Victoria volteo y lo miro –Escucha, todas, absolutamente todas están en peligro… -dijo y Victoria se sorprendió

Victoria: ¿De que estas hablando?

Jiraiya: Para entenderlo tienes que saber absolutamente todo desde el principio –dijo y Victoria miro su reloj, todavía quedaba tiempo -¿Quieres saber porque me fui? Bien escúchame –dijo y Victoria vio la determinación en sus ojos, después suspiro, no le quedaba de otra

Victoria: Solo tienes una hora –le advirtió

Jiraiya: Esta bien –dijo algo satisfecho, era más de lo que necesitaba, y en el caso de que no le creyera Naruto estaría ahí para ayudarlo a confirmar todo lo que había pasado años anteriores –Vamos al café, quiero presentarte a alguien –dijo y Victoria asintió, caminaron hasta el café y no vio a nadie más a excepción de un chico rubio, pero pensó que no debía de ser él y se sentó a espaldas de él, entonces Naruto la miro, no, no era ella, parecía bastante grande, no tanto, pero sí debería tener unos 10 u 11 años más que él, después miro al sabio pervertido y este negó, aun no era el momento, así que se cayó y mientras tanto tendría que escuchar la conversación desde lejos, Kurama dentro de el también estaba impaciente –Bien –dijo y miro a Victoria

Victoria: Te escucho –dijo mirándola

Jiraiya: Hace 5 años ¿recuerdas que traje a Sora mintiéndole a Brianna diciéndole que era su hermana? –Pregunto y Victoria asintió, e incluso Brianna ya lo empezaba a sospechar pero todos le habían tomado un cariño que era imposible describir por lo que no le importaba mucho si fuesen hermanas o no –Bueno, ¿lo has guardado en secreto verdad?

Victoria: Si, pero Brianna ya lo sospechaba desde el principio, no se lo he dicho porque no quiero lastimarlas…

Jiraiya: Después de eso yo me fui y fue para ir a seguir a un viejo amigo que estaba yendo por el mal sendero y le estaba haciendo daño a mucha gente –dijo y Victoria se sorprendió

Naruto: "Orochimaru" –pensó

Jiraiya: Lo estuve siguiendo por varios años, hasta que termine en la aldea oculta entre las hojas…

Victoria: ¿En la que? –pregunto sin entender

Jiraiya: Supongo que no lo sabes, ¿recuerdas cuando encontramos a Brianna sola en la playa desmayada y había una cosa azul giratoria arriba de ella? –Pregunto y la otra asintió –Bueno, eso es un portal, que te transporta a otra dimensión y ahí es de donde Brianna, Natsuki, Harume y yo venimos originalmente

Victoria: ¿Mi abuelo? –pregunto y Jiraiya asintió

Jiraiya: Escucha, aunque ahora te lo explique lo de las dimensiones no lo entenderías porque no has estado ahí…

Victoria: Tienes razón y además eso es imposible, no hemos visto esa cosa desde hace años…

Jiraiya: El que no lo hayas visto no significa que no siga ahí

Victoria: Bueno, llegaste a la aldea y luego ¿Qué?

Jiraiya: Me encontré con el hermano gemelo de Natsuki –dijo y Victoria se quedó tiesa como piedra, por varios minutos no dijo nada tratando de asimilar la noticia

Victoria: ¿Natsuki tiene un hermano gemelo? –pregunto cuando logro recuperarse

Jiraiya: Si, se llama Naruto, hace años cuando traje a Natsuki aquí le explique la situación a tu abuelo

Victoria: ¿Cuál situación?

Jiraiya: Supongo que Kurama no ha mencionado ni una sola vez el ataque a la aldea de la hoja ¿o sí? –pregunto y Naruto no entendía

Naruto: "¿Kurama?" –pregunto

Kurama: No preguntes nada porque yo tampoco entiendo nada, a menos que… -dijo teniendo su sospecha

Naruto: ¿Qué, de qué Kurama?

Kurama: A menos de que lo haya dejado salir… -dijo sin poder creerlo

Naruto: ¿Dejarlo salir?

Kurama: Nunca te lo he mencionado…

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto

Kurama: Cuando un Jinchūriki deja salir de su cuerpo a su bestia con cola significa que mantienen una amistad y un vínculo irrompible, se protegen uno al otro y la bestia con cola sale del cuerpo del Jinchūriki con el permiso de este, pero solo puede hacerlo en forma de cachorro…

Naruto: ¿Es enserio? –Pregunto y Kurama asintió -¡¿Y porque no lo habías mencionado antes?! –Le pregunto moviendo los brazos como loco –Así te hubiera dejado salir

Kurama: Porque yo no quiero salir –dijo y se sentó –Almenos no por ahora –dijo

Naruto: ¿Por qué no?

Kurama: Porque aparte de no sé cómo hacerlo, no me apetece salir, almenos no por ahora, escucha atentamente –dijo y Naruto siguió escuchando la conversación

Victoria: No

Jiraiya: Bueno como ya sabes los Jinchūriki's son aquellos que poseen a cada uno en su interior –dijo y Victoria asintió –Bueno, la madre de Natsuki era una Jinchūriki, pero al momento de que los gemelos nacieron su padre, Minato mantuvo a Kurama dentro de ella, aunque en ese momento alguien ataco y Kurama en ese entonces era una bestia sin control así que destruyo un cuarto de la aldea de la hoja, pero Minato el padre de ambos lo encerró dentro de los dos, el Yang dentro de Naruto y el Ying dentro de Natsuki, alguien intento ofrecerlos en sacrificio a ambos, por lo que el líder de la aldea me dijo que tenía que esconder a Natsuki y él se encargaría de el niño, por eso hace 17 años la traje aquí…

Victoria: Kurama nunca lo había mencionado –dijo algo pensativa –Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué solo a Natsuki?

Jiraiya: Porque el poder de Kurama fue tan grande que no pudo caber en un solo cuerpo, por eso su padre lo dividió, aunque el Ying es más fácil de tomar que el Yang, ya han intentado varias veces quitarle en poder a Naruto, pero es tanto el poder que…

Victoria: Que los demás no pueden soportarlo y mueren en el intento ¿cierto? –Pregunto y Jiraiya asintió –Ahora lo entiendo, pero no logro entender ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

Jiraiya: Porque cuando me marche hubiera querido ir conmigo para conocer a su familia, pero era muy peligroso, no podía dejar que se involucrara, si alguien quería volver a sacrificarlo tendrían que encontrar a Natsuki primero para extraerle a Kurama y así poder controlar el Yang….

Victoria: Bueno ¿Y este chico, Naruto? –Pregunto y Jiraiya asintió -¿Qué fue de él?

Jiraiya: Tengo que decirte que no tuvo una infancia fácil…

Victoria: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Cuando sus padres murieron por protegerlos a ambos y yo me fui con Natsuki el padre de ambos le dijo al líder de nuestra aldea que lo consideraran un héroe de la aldea y no un como un demonio, pero sólo unos pocos fueron capaces de cumplir esta petición, debido a que la mayoría quedó resentida por el ataque de la bestia, tratando de mala manera a Naruto durante su niñez –dijo y Victoria no sabía que decir, Natsuki aunque no hubiera tenido familia de sangre durante su vida, siempre había tenido el calor y el cariño de una familia de corazón, sin embargo, mientras más escuchaba más se daba cuenta de que Naruto había crecido solo, Naruto que escuchaba desde lejos aún sentía un poco de tristeza al recordar esa parte de su infancia, mientras que en Kurama sentía algo de rencor, ya que nunca había querido salir del interior debido a eso, todas esas personas que lo odiaban se desquitaban con Naruto, por lo que se enojó consigo mismo por lo que había hecho bajo el control del Sharingan de Tobi, aunque después su orgullo volvió y dijo que no era su culpa para después empezar a odiar a Naruto, aunque cuando unieron fuerzas ambos dejaron su pasado atrás y ya no se veían como enemigos, si no como algo más profundo ¿Amigos quizá?- Por eso, el líder de nuestra aldea, decretó que nadie se debía enterar acerca de la verdad de Naruto para que los otros niños no lo tratasen diferente y no lo excluyeran. De todas maneras, la mayoría de los chicos mantuvieron la misma actitud de desprecio de sus padres hacia Naruto, provocando que, en su mayor parte del tiempo, Naruto se encontrara solo. También este consideró prudente que nadie le contara a Naruto que su padre era el Cuarto Hokage. Toda esta situación provocó en Naruto la necesidad de resaltar para no pasar desapercibido, y querer ser líder de nuestra aldea algún día…

Victoria que estaba se brazos y piernas cruzadas no sabía que decir así que se tocó la frente: Creo que –por fin logro decir –Comparado con su hermano, Natsuki ha tenido una buena vida… -dijo con algo de nostalgia, aunque no hubiera sido una vida muy fácil que dijera, ella también había sufrido ya que cuando se peleaba muy fuerte con Brianna esta le mencionaba que ella no tenía familia y que vivía ahí de arrimada, así que Natsuki le daba una cachetada y salía corriendo con su mejor amiga, Izumi y Kurama detrás de ella, no sin antes que Kurama le diera una mirada de odio antes de seguir a Izumi e ir por Natsuki, ahora entendía porque Kurama miraba así a Brianna cuando llegaban a pelearse muy fuerte

Jiraiya: Si, tienes razón… -dijo y después esbozo una sonrisa –Aunque eso lo ha hecho muy fuerte –dijo y Victoria se sorprendió y Jiraiya rio –Aunque no me creas, Naruto tiene una personalidad muy similar a Natsuki, alegre, entusiasta, y sobre todo tiene la voluntad de fuego –dijo y Victoria sonrió

Victoria: Veo que es alguien muy fuerte… -dijo y Jiraiya asintió -¿Y viniste aquí por los lazos? –pregunto y Jiraiya negó

Jiraiya: No, desgraciadamente no –dijo y Victoria meneo la cabeza –Vine aquí porque como te dije todas están en peligro

Victoria: ¿Pero porque? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Hay un hombre, que se llama Makoto Ryusaki, ese hombre ha estado atacando a la dimensión de la tierra de la hoja….

Victoria: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Kaguya Otsusuki –dijo y Victoria alzo una ceja – ¿Has oído hablar de ella? –pregunto y negó –Hay una leyenda que dice que en la antigüedad había guerras interminables entre la misma gente, no se sabe de dónde llego Kaguya y llego a la conclusión de que necesitaba más poder del que ya tenía para terminar los conflictos, lo estuvo buscando y lo encontró, se comió el fruto del dios del árbol obteniendo mucho poder y así poder detener las guerras de una vez por todas pero hizo cosas horribles cosas inhumanas haciendo que todas las personas la consideraran un demonio, tiempo después dio a luz a sus hijos, Hagoromo y Hamura, el primero es conocido como el sabio de los seis caminos…

Victoria: Esa si me la sé, el abuelo nos la contaba hace mucho tiempo…

Jiraiya: Entonces sabes que el creo a las bestias con cola –dijo y la chica asintió

Victoria: ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Naruto?

Jiraiya: Que hace menos de un año el y Sasuke se enfrentaron a ella… -dijo y Victoria abrió los ojos como platos –Lograron vencerla, pero ahora un nuevo enemigo se está acercando y las está buscando a ustedes

Victoria: ¿A nosotras? –pregunto y el asintió –No entiendo ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Qué tenemos nosotras que él quiera?

Jiraiya: Tienen el Ying y los elementos –dijo y Naruto se sorprendió, no sabía que eran los elementos a los cuales se refería

Victoria: ¿Elementos? –Pregunto sin entender – ¿A qué te refieres?

Jiraiya: Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Rayo –dijo y tanto como Victoria y Naruto abrieron los ojos como platos, uno por sorpresa y la otra porque creía que le estaba tomando el pelo

Victoria: ¿Qué? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Así es –dijo y Victoria negó con la cabeza

Victoria: No puedo creer que me hayas hecho perder mi tiempo en esto –dijo decepcionada para después pararse, Naruto se dio la vuelta para voltear a ver a Victoria

Jiraiya: No estoy inventando nada –dijo y Victoria miro

Victoria: ¿Me haces venir hasta acá para creer un cuento de hadas? –pregunto molesta –Escucha, te creo lo de Kaguya, las bestias con cola y lo del hermano de Natsuki, pero esto… -dijo y negó –No puedo creer que te excuses con esto de tu ausencia de tanto tiempo –dijo y Naruto estaba a punto de pararse, pero con una gran velocidad Jiraiya se posiciono enfrente de la chica -¿Ahora qué? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Lo vi…

Victoria: ¿Ver qué?

Jiraiya: Lo de la planta –dijo y Victoria alzo una ceja

Victoria: ¿Y?

Jiraiya: No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? –pregunto

Victoria: ¿De qué debería de darme cuenta? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Bien, corrígeme, la planta por más que la aplastaste no se moría, si no que volvía a estar como antes ¿o no? –pregunto y Victoria abrió los ojos como platos e intento protestar –Y no, no tiene una explicación lógica a excepción de lo que te estoy diciendo

Victoria: ¿Y cómo voy a creerte? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Bien –dijo y vio una maceta, tenía una planta con unos fuertes tallos y hojas verdes y tupidas que brotaban en su cumbre junto con unas flores rojas –Hagamos una prueba

Victoria: ¿Qué haces? -pregunto y antes de poder responder le arranco todas las flores y las hojas de su cumbre -¿te has vuelto loco o qué? –Le pregunto mirando hacia los dos lados para aliviarse un poco –Van a cobrarme eso

Jiraiya: A menos de que hagas las flores y hojas crecer tal y como le hiciste con la planta de tu trabajo

Victoria: ¿Qué? –Pregunto –No sé cómo hacerlo

Jiraiya: Entonces supongo que tendrás que pagar la planta –dijo muy cómodo lo que hizo que la chica resoplara pero se volvió a sentar

Victoria: ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Solo estira tu mano hacia la planta o si te sientes más segura tócala, y deja que tu Chakra fluya en la planta –dijo y Victoria alzo una ceja –Cierra los ojos –dijo y la chica los cerro –Ahora toca la planta –dijo y la chica cerro su mano atraves de sus tallos –Ahora relájate y respira profundo –dijo –No te estreses, no pienses en nada, solo concéntrate en la planta, poco a poco vas a sentir como tu energía pasa atraves de tu mano para darle vida a la planta –dijo y eso fue lo que hizo, se relajó y en su mente apareció la planta tal y como era antes –Ahora abre los ojos –dijo y la chica los abrió para no poder creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos

Victoria: ¿Qué rayos? –pregunto al ver como las hojas y las flores crecían, no era muy rápido pero aun así crecían a un ritmo extremadamente rápido para el crecimiento normal de una planta, la chica intento quitar la mano pero después sintió que una mano la tomo de la muñeca impidiéndole dejar de tocar la planta

Jiraiya: Aun no –dijo y la chica aun no podía con la impresión, segundos después la planta estaba tal y como había estado antes de que Jiraiya le arrancara las flores -¿Y bien? –pregunto y Victoria aun no podía decir nada

Victoria: Muy bien, ¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunto señalando la planta

Jiraiya: Tierra… -dijo y Victoria lo miro –Ese es tu elemento

Victoria: Muy bien, esto ya me está espantando ¿Qué rayos está pasando? –Pregunto algo alterada –Yo no nací así

Jiraiya: Si, pero te convertiste en la protectora –dijo y Victoria levanto la ceja –Escucha, ¿recuerdas el collar de Brianna? -pregunto y Victoria asintió

El collar de Brianna, Jiraiya se lo había dado hace mucho tiempo, le dijo que era un obsequio especial y que nunca se lo quitara ya que su destino estaría ligado a ese collar, Brianna nunca entendió el significado de esas palabras pero nunca se quitaba el collar

Jiraiya: ¿Todavía lo tiene puesto? –pregunto y la otra asintió

Victoria: No se lo quita ni siquiera para bañarse –dijo y Jiraiya suspiro –Pero ¿Esto que tiene que ver?

Jiraiya: El poder que encierra ese collar es más poderoso del que te puedas imaginar, ese collar pertenecía a Kaguya –dijo y Victoria y Naruto se sorprendieron

Victoria: ¿Cómo lo obtuviste tú? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Hagoromo me lo dio hace años –dijo –El que use ese collar tiene una gran carga sobre sus hombros, porque en él se encuentran los 5 elementos junto con sus compuestos, Fuego, Tierra, Aire, Agua y Rayo, pero jamás pensé que fuese a activarse…

Victoria: En español…-dijo con una mano en su frente

Jiraiya: Ese collar brinda los poderes elementales a las guardianas, cuando Kaguya aún estaba cuerda sabía perfectamente que hasta ella misma era capaz de descontrolarse, por eso creo el collar, su nombre en especial es "Rueda de la luz", y en el encerró lo único que podían detenerla, e incluso un poder más grande que el suyo, por eso se lo entrego a Hagoromo, pero el sabía que no podía dárselo a sus hijos porque sería demasiada carga y terminarían matándose uno al otro, por eso me lo dio a mí, yo no soy el más poderoso, pero mi deber era encontrar a quien pudiera cuidar de él, un ser humano que tuviera todo lo que el collar exigía, lealtad, valor y lo más importante, la voluntad de fuego, Brianna las tiene y por eso el collar no la rechazo y puede descansar en él, a menos de que una amenaza grande se active, el collar también lo hará, pero solo cuando hay una amenaza tan grande que es capaz de destruir más de una dimensión, el tipo con el que nos estamos enfrentando tiene incluso más poder que la misma Kaguya, por eso el collar se activó, y dentro de él los mismos elementos buscaron un lugar en el cual puedan desatar su poder para protegernos de una amenaza que es capaz de destruirnos a todos –dijo y miro a Victoria –Victoria, –dijo y la chica lo miro –El elemento tierra te ha elegido a ti y ahora eres la guardiana del elemento tierra, tú debes proteger ese elemento que encarna dentro de ti y a los que te rodean y el mismo elemento junto con sus componentes te darán el poder de hacerlo, ahora lo que radica es que tú y las demás desaten los poderes que llevan dentro junto con sus poderes internos

Victoria seguía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba pasando, ahora entendía porque la había buscado a ella para revelarle la verdad, porque si a alguien más se lo decía lo tacharía de loco y a su abuelo le daría un infarto, eran demasiadas cosas, ahora lo entendía todo, los incidentes recientes en casa se debían a eso

Jiraiya: ¿No has notado que han estado pasando cosas raras en casa? –Pregunto y Victoria asintió -¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto

Victoria: Bueno… -dijo aun pasmada –Pues lo mío ya lo sabes, pero hace unos días, todas estábamos durmiendo hasta que Natsuki me despertó y me dijo que algo le pasaba a Izumi, que se había quemado y que necesitaba que la ayudara, me levante y cuando llegue a su cuarto pude notar que parecía que algo había quemado, y había sido una muñeca, sin embargo cuando le preguntamos qué porque había encendido el fuego, ella dijo que no había sido ella, si no sus ojos…

Jiraiya: ¿Sus ojos? –Pregunto sin entender -¿Qué sucede con sus ojos? ¿Se está quedando ciega? –pregunto y Victoria negó

Victoria: No –dijo y miro hacia los lados para ver que nadie de la aldea estaba escuchando –Escucha, te lo diré pero no puedes decir absolutamente nada, ¿ok? –pregunto y Jiraiya asintió –Bueno, pues han pasado cosas muy raras con Izumi desde que te fuiste

Jiraiya: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Victoria: No pasó mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste para que Izumi empezara a tener pesadillas, y por lo que hemos visto son fuertes, porque hay veces en las que grita y se escucha por toda la casa y cuando la despertamos su frente está completamente mojada e incluso, hay cosas en su cuarto que amanecen quemadas…

Jiraiya: Fuego… -dijo y Victoria asintió

Victoria: Con todo esto que me estas diciendo al parecer ella tiene el fuego, pero eso no es lo que más nos preocupa

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es entonces? –pregunto

Victoria: Sus ojos, cambian de color y aparecen cosas dentro de ellos –dijo y Jiraiya se sorprendió

Jiraiya: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Victoria: Bueno, sus ojos por lo general son de color ónix, pero cuando tiene esas pesadillas se vuelven color azul –dijo y Jiraiya abrió los ojos como platos

Jiraiya: ¿Azules? –pregunto y la chica asintió

Victoria: Y eso no es todo, en su iris, -dijo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo – Su pupila se mantiene negra y fija en su lugar, pero en las esquinas aparecen unas estilo aspas negras –dijo y Jiraiya y Naruto volvieron a abrir sus ojos como platos y los ojos casi se les salían

Jiraiya: ¿Estas segura de lo que dices? –pregunto y Victoria asintió

Victoria: Yo misma las he visto, hemos optado por llevarla al doctor pero el abuelo no quiere llevarla, dice que mientras se mantenga calmada no ocurrirá, se lo prohibió mencionárselo a otras personas que no fuéramos nosotros, lo que más nos alarma es que se desmaya cada vez que esas cosas aparecen en sus ojos –dijo y Jiraiya estaba pensativo –Y últimamente ha estado empeorando –dijo y Jiraiya pudo ver una cara de preocupación en la chica –Sus pesadillas van en aumento, y como dije antes han estado apareciendo sus cosas quemadas, pero la noche que te dije que Natsuki me dijo que se había quemado, fui a revisarla y no tenía una sola quemadura en su mano y….

Jiraiya: Por lo de las quemaduras no te preocupes, es algo natural…

Victoria: Déjame terminar –dijo –Cuando llegue su mano estaba emanando una especie se luz azul mientras sus ojos se ponían como te dije antes, al final termino desmayándose, pero sus heridas ya no estaban y estaban cubiertas por una pequeña luz azul que iluminaba el contorno de su herida… -dijo y Jiraiya la miro preocupado -¿Tienes respuesta a eso o sabes que es lo que le está pasando? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Solo tengo una explicación posible para lo que me estás diciendo, aunque no está completa…

Victoria: ¿Y cuál es? Aunque sea un poco nos ayudaría, porque Izumi cada vez está empeorando…

Jiraiya: Recuérdame el apellido de Izumi

Victoria: Uchiha –dijo y Naruto se sorprendió mucho, pero se le hacía muy extraño, en su vida no había conocido a un Uchiha y que su Sharingan fuera azul -¿Qué sucede?

Jiraiya: Tengo una teoría y lo de las aspas de sus ojos y el fuego es completamente normal, pero el color azul en estos no es normal…

Victoria: ¿Bueno sabes qué es? –Pregunto y Jiraiya movió la mano –Dime…

Jiraiya: Lo que tiene en sus ojos se llama Sharingan

Victoria: ¿Sharingan? –pregunto y el hombre asintió

Jiraiya: No sé cuál es su procedencia, pero su apellido es de la dimensión de dónde vengo, el clan Uchiha, también se le conoce como el clan Uchiha del Sharingan, la razón es porque únicamente los herederos de nacimiento de ese clan pueden obtener el Sharingan, en Konoha fue uno de los clanes más respetados y más poderosos de Konoha, si ella tiene el Sharingan en ambos ojos y desparece significa que ella es línea directa de alguien de ese clan, aunque ¿Cuándo llego ella ya tenía esos ojos? –pregunto y Victoria asintió

Victoria: Cuando la sacamos de esa red ella ya venía así, tenía pesadillas durante los primeros días en los que se quedaba en la casa

Jiraiya: Entonces no fue ahí si no antes cuando lo despertó –dijo y Victoria alzo una ceja –El Sharingan no se activa en el nacimiento, sino que es activado, lo malo es que el usuario necesita pasar por una tragedia que la viva en carne y hueso y sea un momento de desesperación y dolor o incluso estrés…

Victoria: Eso explica el porque cuando despierta se activa, tanta es su desesperación y horror que se activa manualmente…

Jiraiya: ¿Ella les ha dicho algo? ¿Desde cuándo es así? –pregunto y Victoria se mordió el labio

Victoria: No puedo decírtelo, es algo muy personal de ella… -dijo y miro con tristeza la taza

Jiraiya: Entiendo, después de todo creo que su infancia fue una de las más duras, pero lo que yo no me explico es ¿Cómo es posible que sea azul?

Victoria: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Jiraiya: La mayoría de los Sharingan son rojos con negro y por lo que me has dicho los de ella son azul con negro ¿no? –Pregunto y la otra asintió –Si fuera por el elemento serian de color rojo, entonces no es eso, hay algo más en ella, algo más fuerte…

Victoria: ¿Pero qué? –pregunto sin respuesta

Jiraiya: No tengo idea, en la otra dimensión hay 3 Uchiha, tal vez alguno de ellos tenga la respuesta, pero sígueme contando ¿Qué más ha estado pasando en estos días? –pregunto

Victoria: Bueno, Daniela estaba lavando hace unos días, pero inundo casi toda la habitación, le dijimos que había dejado la llave abierta, pero ella juraba que no, revisamos la llave y en efecto, de ella no salía agua, el abuelo nos dijo que la había cerrado, y el cuarto de lavado está al lado del cuarto de Daniela

Jiraiya: Agua

Victoria: Brianna y Natsuki, bueno, ya sabes como son, y hace unas 3 semanas tuvieron una pelea, no sabemos como pero unas ráfagas de viento abrieron las puertas y las ventanas y después empezaron a salir rayos de la nada hasta que se fue la luz

Jiraiya: Viento y Rayo –dijo y suspiro –Valla locura que han estado viviendo

Victoria: Tienes razón, pero ha todo esto, si todo lo que dices he cierto ¿Tendremos que marcharnos? –pregunto y Jiraiya asintió

Jiraiya: Si, por el momento lo tendrán que hacer y tendrán que aprender a dominar sus poderes para así vencer a Makoto, una vez que todo vuelva a la normalidad, podrán regresar… -dijo y Victoria se puso sus manos en las sienes

Victoria: Si explicas la situación probablemente aceptaran, aunque el problema va a ser como le vamos a hacer para que Brianna cuando te vea no te aviente por la ventana –dijo y a Jiraiya le salió una gotita

Jiraiya: Yo me ocupare de eso –dijo –Ahora –dijo parándose –Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte, ¡Naruto! –exclamo y Naruto volteo, Victoria no volteo porque sabía que dentro de poco lo conocería, el chico muy nervioso se acercó a la mesa, en donde Victoria lo volteo a ver muy sorprendida

Victoria: P-Pero si es igualito a Natsuki –dijo y miro a Jiraiya

Naruto: H-H-Hola –dijo como un robot, sus piernas estaban temblando y estaba casi sudando, al final Victoria solo rio y se paro

Victoria: Tranquilízate –dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro –No mordemos, es un placer conocerte –dijo y le tendió la mano –Me llamo Victoria Song –dijo y Naruto miro su mano, aun un poco nervioso la estrecho –Porfavor siéntate –dijo y Naruto asintió y jalo una silla y se sentó

Naruto: Es un placer conocerte Victoria –dijo y al chica le regalo una sonrisa

Victoria: El placer es mío Naruto –dijo y se le quedo viendo para después sonreír –Se nota que eres gemelo de Natsuki…

Naruto: ¿Nos parecemos? –pregunto y la chica volvió a reír

Victoria: Te puedo decir que eres su versión masculina, excepto que ella no tiene esas marcas en sus mejillas y sus ojos son grises

Jiraiya: Como los de tu madre –dijo y sonrió

Naruto: ¿Y cómo es Natsuki? –pregunto y Victoria pensó un poco hasta que se acordó de algo

Victoria miro hacia el reloj, iba atrasada

Victoria: ¡Me lleva! –exclamo y empezó a juntar sus cosas

Jiraiya: ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

Victoria: Recuerda que hoy es el cumpleaños de Sora –dijo y Jiraiya se paro

Jiraiya: Eh cierto –dijo y se paró –Vámonos Naruto –dijo y el rubio se paro

Victoria: Pronto conocerás a Natsuki y le preguntaras lo que quieras –dijo y lo jalo –Vámonos –dijo y los tres salieron corriendo hacia la casa, una con prisa, otro algo asustado porque cabía la posibilidad de que lo golpearan cuando lo vieran y el último nervioso porque por fin conocería a la hermana perdida que ansiaba por conocer


	6. Reencuentro

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA, EL PROBLEMA ES QUE ESTOY EN FINALES DE SEMESTRE Y ME TRAEN MUY APURADA, AUNQUE LOGRE SACAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :)**

Había dos personas en reposo en camillas dentro de un hospital, y un banco con una persona mirando a su hermano con cierta preocupación

No habían despertado ninguno de los dos y ya había pasado 1 noche desde que los sacaron del templo, una chica pelirrosa entro a la habitación, Tsunade le había pedido exclusivamente a ella que se encargara de la salud de esos dos personalmente

Sakura: Oh! –Exclamo sorprendida –Sigues aquí… -dijo y Sasuke miro a su hermano

Sasuke: Si –dijo y Sakura suspiro, Sasuke no se había separado de los dos enfermos por esos 2 días completos

Sakura: Bueno –dijo y empezó a checar el pulso de ambos, presión, calentura y el suero

Sasuke: ¿Cómo están? –pregunto

Sakura: Están bien –dijo respondiéndole quitando el suero de Itachi para reemplazarlo con otro –Se recuperaran rápido

Sasuke: ¿Tu cuando crees que vallan a despertar? –pregunto

Sakura: Bueno –dijo parándose –Si se recuperan tan pronto como lo hacen hasta ahora, puede que hoy mismo estén despertando

Sasuke: ¿Enserio? –pregunto y Sakura sonrió y después asintió, tenía que admitirlo, esa mirada que le había dado le cautivo, mientras tanto Sasuke se había dado cuenta, él no se comportaba así, o por lo menos no enfrente en personas en las que sabían que le verían su lado amable, después recupero su postura, pero en eso escucharon que alguien estaba tosiendo, ambos voltearon a la cama de Shisui Uchiha que se estaba parando pero el dolor lo detuvo

Sakura: No te esfuerces –dijo y Shisui la miro extrañado

Shisui: ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunto y Sakura miro a Sasuke que se acercó a la camilla

Sasuke: Shisui-san –dijo y el nombrado volteo a verlo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

Shisui: ¿Sasuke? –Pregunto y el otro asintió, después este sonrió –Valla que has crecido –dijo y se pudo sentar -¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto

Sasuke: Bueno…, no es fácil de explicar –dijo y Sakura camino hacia la puerta

Sakura: Me retiro, avísenme si necesitan algo

Sasuke: Si –dijo y Shisui levanto una ceja

Shisui: ¿Es tu novia? –pregunto y Sasuke se exalto

Sasuke: No –dijo inmediatamente cerrando los ojos

Shisui: Si, como no –dijo picaronamente a lo que Sasuke solo miro hacia otro lado

Sasuke: He dicho que no –dijo y Sasuke trato de poner una cara seria pero Shisui rio

Shisui: Te pareces mucho a Itachi en ese sentido –dijo y Sasuke lo miro

Sasuke: ¿En qué sentido?

Shisui: Cuando niegan las cosas… -dijo recordando tantos momentos en su niñez junto con Itachi

Sasuke: Ah –dijo sin saber que responder Shisui miro hacia un lado y pudo ver que Itachi aun dormía

Shisui: Veo que de alguna manera, hemos vuelto –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica, Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo pero Shisui hablo –Cuéntame, desde el principio, desde que me fui ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sasuke suspiro: Es una muy larga historia… -dijo para después empezar a contarle que paso después del golpe de estado hasta lo que había pasado hasta hace unos días

Mientras tanto en otro lugar varias personas estaban terminando de arreglar todo, los globos, el pastel, los regalos etc., para así poder recibir a la cumpleañera muy amablemente para tener una sonrisa en su rostro

Las 2 chicas estaban afuera de la casa

Sora: Nee-chan –dijo y Brianna volteo -¿Por qué las luces están apagadas?

Brianna: No sé –dijo y tomo las bolsas que la niña traía –Vamos a investigar… -dijo y abrió la puerta

Las luces se encendieron de inmediato y se vieron varias personas salir de lugares escondidos

Todos: ¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos a la vez y la chica pudo ver que la sala entera además de estar cubierta por los adornos de navidad, tenía globos y carteles que decían, Felicidades, la niña empezó a saltar de alegría

Elvira: Sora –dijo y la niña volteo a verla –Felicidades –dijo y le tendió una caja grande

Sora: Muchas gracias –dijo y puso en el suelo la caja para empezar a romper la envoltura

Natsuki: Oigan, una pregunta –dijo y todas voltearon a verla -¿A quién mandaron a vigilar? –pregunto

Daniela: A Victoria, pero por lo que veo, no ha regresado –dijo suspirando

Elvira: No es costumbre de ella llegar tarde –dijo preocupada

Victoria, Naruto y Jiraiya corrían hacia la cafetería para celebrar el cumpleaños de Brianna, ya estaban afuera

Victoria: Bien… -dijo y Naruto vio la casa, era preciosa, era una casa grande de ladrillos, y las luces decoraban todas las partes de la casa, pero no exageradamente, aunque se podía ver movimiento en la casa

Jiraiya: Entonces vamos –dijo y Victoria lo jalo

Victoria: No –dijo y Jiraiya recordó el porque no

Naruto: ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? –pregunto

Victoria: Bueno –dijo y pensó –Lo primero que tengo que hacer es avisarle al abuelo, después intentaremos que Brianna no te mate –dijo –Tengo que jalar al abuelo y hacer esto lo más cauteloso posible porque si no empezaran a sospechar

¿?: ¿Matar a quién? –pregunto una persona y Victoria se tensó, por lo que volteo a ver

Victoria: ¿Alan? –pregunto, Alan Song era el primo de Victoria y Daniela, era de la misma estatura que Victoria, su pelo era rizado, piel morena, y estaba un poco pasado de peso, pero al contrario que sus primos el no tenía sus ojos rasgados, había llegado ahí hace 9 años para buscar trabajo, pero termino quedándose, toda la familia lo quería aunque le había faltado oxígeno al momento del parto y había salido muy menso, repetía palabras, desesperaba a los demás con preguntas o situaciones vergonzosas y se caía y golpeaba el mismo -¿Qué haces aquí?

Alan: Ah no pues nada, solo aquí paseándome, oye por cierto ¿a quién va a matar Brianna?

Victoria: Te explico luego…, por ahora….

Alan: Oye –dijo y señalo a Jiraiya -¿Qué ese no es el vejestorio de hace 5 años que abandono a Brianna y a Sora? –pregunto y a Jiraiya se le formo una venita en la sien y a Naruto una gotita en la cabeza

Jiraiya: Por lo que me veo, me recuerdas Alan –dijo cruzado de brazos aun con la venita en la sien

Alan empezó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo –No ¿tú crees? –dijo y Jiraiya se llevó una mano a la frente, Victoria se cayó al estilo anime y Naruto lo miro con una mirada sombría

Jiraiya: No han cambiado nada

Victoria: Tal parece…

Jiraiya: ¿Entonces? –pregunto

Victoria: Quédense aquí

Jiraiya: ¿Y qué hacemos con este? –pregunto señalando a Alan

Victoria: Bueno… -dijo y se puso a pensar, probablemente si se jalaba a su abuelo a la cocina para explicarle rápido lo que estaba pasando, Alan elevaría la voz haciendo preguntas tontas y al final no terminaría por entender nada, y si se quedaba afuera terminaría entrando mientras estaba hablando con su abuelo y las cosas irían peor porque esta vez Brianna escucharía y las cosas se pondrían feas – ¿Alan? –Pregunto al no ver a su primo y vio que se acercaba peligrosamente a la puerta -¡Alan! –Exclamo y el chico se detuvo –No vayas a abrir la boca ¿entendiste?

Alan: ¿Y luego? –pregunto ¿Cómo voy a comer? ¿Por la nariz o cómo? –pregunto y Victoria rodo los ojos

Victoria: Me refiero a que no vayas a decir nada de lo que viste aquí afuera con respecto a Jiraiya y a ese chico, prométeme que vas a guardar este secreto hasta que yo diga

Alan: ¿Guardarlo?

Victoria: Si

Alan: ¿Guardarlo significa no decirlo? –Pregunto y la chica asintió –Entonces si lo digo es ¿sacarlo? –pregunto y la chica volvió a asentir

Victoria: ¿Entendiste? –pregunto y Alan levanto un dedo y abrió su boca, pero después lo bajo y cerro su boca

Alan: Ya no entendí –dijo y la chica se le formo una venita en su frente -¿Lo guardo o lo saco?

Victoria: Guárdalo ¿escuchaste? –pregunto

Alan: ¿Entonces tengo que guardarlo? –pregunto y la castalla entendió que era causa perdida explicarle porque no iba a entender nada

Victoria: Sabes que…, no abras la boca mientras me jalo al abuelo ¿entendiste? –pregunto y sin esperar una respuesta entro a la casa donde todos se le quedaron viendo

Brianna: Al fin llegaste –dijo -¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto

Victoria: Bueno…

Alan: Ah lo que pasa –empezó a decir –Es que se encontró a… -dijo y antes de que Alan pudiera decir otra palabra Victoria movió su mano para pegarle en los labios, después Izumi le tapo los ojos a Sora y los demás solo tenían los ojos bien abiertos

Brianna: ¿Qué rayos? –Pregunto y se acercó a ver a Alan que tenía la marca de la mano de Victoria en la boca y los labios hinchados -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto

Victoria: Es que…, quería… -dijo buscando una excusa para explicar el manotazo - matar a una mosca –dijo sonriendo falsamente mientras empezaba a sudar frio

Kurama: ¿Mosca? –Pregunto –En mis tiempos le llamábamos romperle la crisma

Natsuki: ¡Kurama! –exclamo

Kurama: Bueno, así se les decía… -dijo encogiéndose de patas

Victoria: Lo siento –dijo y jalo a Alan de la mano, se acercó a Sora -¡Feliz cumpleaños Sora! –dijo y le entrego dos cajas, una era la que le había dado Yuuki y la otra era suya

Sora: G-Gracias –dijo y Alan movió la mano y a Izumi junto con Sora se les salió una gotita

Victoria: Bien –dijo empujando a Alan para la cocina –Voy a curar a Alan, abuelo –dijo y lo tomo del brazo –Acompáñame –dijo y antes de que el abuelo pudiera protestar los tres salieron volando hacia la cocina mientras todos se miraron entre si

Daniela: Que raro estuvo eso ¿no? –pregunto

Elvira: Si, note a Victoria muy nerviosa y con el trancazo que le metió a Alan a mí se me hace que esta se trae algo

Daniela: Bueno –dijo para romper la tensión en el aire –Vamos a abrir los regalos ¿va? –pregunto y Sora asintió para correr al sillón para recibir sus regalos

Mientras tanto en la cocina Alan aun tenía los labios hinchados y la mano de Victoria marcada

Harume: ¿Qué te pasa Victoria? –pregunto

Victoria: Estamos en problemas –dijo y el viejo se sorprendió –Bueno, no son tantos problemas, o más bien no es problema –dijo y negó con la cabeza –Ya se me pego lo de este –dijo refiriéndose a Alan y volvió a concentrarse –Escucha, Jiraiya volvió –dijo y Harume abrió los ojos como platos

Harume: ¿J-J-Jiraiya? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Victoria: Si, y no viene solo, ¿Jiraiya te comento que Natsuki tiene un hermano? –pregunto y las cuencas de los ojos de Harume ya se le dificultaban estar en su lugar

Harume: Si, recuerdo que me dijo, pero, ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

Victoria: Que el hermano de Natsuki está afuera junto con Jiraiya porque quiere conocer a Natsuki –dijo

Harume: ¿Afuera? –pregunto

Victoria: Si

Harume: ¿Ahora? –pregunto

Victoria: Si

Harume: ¿Con Jiraiya?

Victoria: Que si –dijo –Lo que me preocupa es como va a reaccionar Brianna

Harume: Conociéndola, se lo va a cajetosear –dijo con su mirada ensombrecida

Victoria: ¡Exacto! –exclamo –Pero antes de que lo aviente por la ventana quiero que Natsuki y su hermano se puedan conocer

Harume: ¿Y porque le rompiste los labios al baboso? –pregunto

Victoria: ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto –No le rompí los labios a Kurama

Harume: Me refiero al otro baboso, a Alan –dijo y Victoria

Victoria: Ah –dijo –Lo que pasa es que mientras hablaba con Jiraiya y Naruto este se nos atravesó y le dije que no dijera nada, pero ya sabes cómo es…

Harume: Ya entendí, ¿bueno y que quieres que haga? –pregunto

Victoria: Necesito que recibas a Naruto y a Jiraiya mientras yo me llevo a Brianna de la casa, cuando terminen y quieran hablar después de todos estos años diles que se vallan al jardín, y ahí me avisas para traer a Brianna y pues vamos a ver como la controlamos –dijo algo preocupada, conociendo a su mejor amiga iba a ser muy difícil controlarla para que no fuera a matar a Jiraiya

Harume: Bueno –dijo –No creo que sea una muy buena idea, pero…

Victoria: Oh –dijo tocándose la frente e interrumpiéndolo -¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

Harume: Déjame terminar –dijo –No tenemos de otra, pero ¿si Brianna se pone como fiera? ¿Dónde la vas a meter mientras Natsuki habla con su hermano?

Victoria: Deja que yo me preocupe por eso –dijo –Ahora ve y tráelos, yo me llevo a Brianna

Harume: ¿Y qué hacemos con Alan? –Pregunto –Si se queda aquí en la cocina este va a hablar

Victoria: Pues que esté presente con Naruto y los demás

Harume: Bueno, ojala y funcione –dijo saliendo de la cocina con Alan jalándolo, cuando salieron todos lo miraron

Daniela: ¿Qué paso? –pregunto y detrás de el salió Victoria

Victoria: Brianna –dijo y la chica volteo –Ven conmigo, es que se me olvido algo y necesito ir a comprarlo

Brianna: ¿Ahora? –Pregunto y Victoria asintió, después la castalla obscura suspiro y se paró –Bueno si tanto te urge –dijo y la castalla simplemente la jalo y salió de la casa lo más rápido que pudo

Natsuki: Ok –dijo alzando una ceja –Esto en verdad ya está muy raro ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto parándose

Harume: Tengo que decirles algo y es mejor que se los diga antes de que Victoria y Brianna regresen

Daniela: ¿Qué pasa abuelo?-pregunto

Harume: Esperen aquí –dijo y todos se miraron

Izumi: ¿Qué tendrá? –pregunto

Mientras tanto Harume salió de la casa y empezó a buscar a esos dos, los encontró en una esquina, Jiraiya lo vio y se acerco

Harume: Tú… -dijo y le dio un coscorrón a manera de golpe, Naruto miraba con una gotita en la cabeza la escena - Tienes idea por lo que nos has hecho pasar? -le pregunto mientras Jiraiya se sobaba el golpe

Jiraiya: lo siento - dijo y miro a Naruto que estaba enfrente de él y se sorprendió al notar el gran parecido que tenía con Natsuki, entonces supo que Victoria no había inventado nada y su memoria volvió 17 años atrás y recordó cuando Jiraiya le dijo

Harume: tú eres...? -pregunto sin poder creer aun el parecido que tenían esos dos

Naruto: Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki - dijo y Harume cerró los ojos, hasta el mismo apellido se lo confirmaba

Harume: Un placer -dijo y le tendió la mano, Naruto la estrecho y el más viejo noto como temblaba su mano y empezó a reír - no temas -le dijo - No mordemos -dijo y lo abrazo, Naruto se quedó en shock - Bienvenido - dijo y Naruto se quedó sorprendido, ningún desconocido lo había tratado así, ni siquiera en la aldea, lo halagaban y le aplaudían pero nunca nadie le había dado esa muestra de afecto fuera de su círculo de amigos, después se separó de aquel abrazo y volvió a mirar a la cara al rubio -vamos - dijo y movió la cabeza para que lo siguieran

Naruto empezó a caminar no muy seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar su hermana

Entraron a la casa y vio que era de madera, enfrente de ellos se encontraba un muro lo que daba a entender que era un pasillo, Naruto miro hacia la izquierda y pudo ver la mesa ya servida, lo único que faltaban eran los alimentos, lo demás que eran los platos, copas, cubiertos, platos etc. ya estaban listos y un mantel blanco con arreglos navideños cubría la mesa dándole un toque de paz, de pronto empezó a escuchar voces y risas de la otra sala

Jiraiya: Naruto - lo llamo y el rubio volteo para verlo - vamos - dijo y el rubio se acercó al pasillo donde encontró a Harume

Harume: esperen aquí - dijo y salió del pasillo para encontrarse con las chicas, Natsuki e Izumi estaban platicando y riendo, Kurama estaba durmiendo, Elvira y Daniela estaban platicando con una taza de chocolate y Sora por ultimo estaba abriendo sus regalos alegremente, al verlo todos los presentes voltearon a verlo

Elvira: estas bien? - pregunto y Harume asintió - que paso? - pregunto y Harume aclaro su garganta

Harume: tengo que decirles algo - dijo y las chicas alzaron una ceja

Daniela: que es abuelo? - pregunto

Harume: alguien volvió... -dijo y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Jiraiya salió del pasillo para dejar a todas con la boca abierta debido a su presencia, Naruto estaba aún en el pasillo pero un poco atrás ya que Jiraiya le dijo que no saliera hasta que él se lo indicara, mientras tanto las demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

Todas: ¡¿JIRAIYA?!- preguntaron todas sin poder creerlo

Alan: Si - dijo - el mismo lobo viejo de afuera ¿ustedes creen? - pregunto

Jiraiya: como me dijiste baboso? - le pregunto con una venita en la sien

Alan: lobo viejo...

Jiraiya: ¡Alan! -exclamo molesto

Alan: qué? Tú me dijiste que te dijera lo que te dije y yo te dije lo que te dije antes de que tú me dijeras que te dijera lo...

Jiraiya! Ya! -exclamo molesto y Alan se asustó y brinco para atrás

Daniela: Alan -dijo con una mano en la cabeza - ¿eres o te haces? - pregunto y el otro la miro

Alan: ¿me puedes repetir la pregunta? -pregunto y todos cayeron al estilo anime

Natsuki: No hay duda - dijo mientras se levantaba - Es...- dijo pero entonces miro a Jiraiya y se acercó a el

Jiraiya: Hola - le dijo y abrió los brazos pero empezó a sudar frio cuando noto que a la rubia la rodeaba un aura obscura, después la rubia le soltó un coscorrón a manera de golpe que dejó a Jiraiya en el suelo y tiempo después le salió un chichón

Natsuki: ¿quién te crees que eres?- le pregunto molesta mientras el mayor se sobaba la cabeza

Jiraiya: Enserio -dijo parándose y poniendo su mano en su chichón -¿Que tiene esta familia con los coscorrones? - pregunto pero después recordó que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Brianna llegara así que tenía que apurarse -Natsuki... -dijo y la rubia lo miro -Tengo que decirte algo-dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y le daba la vuelta y la aventaba ll que causo que la rubia se enojara aún mas

Natsuki: ¡TU...! -exclamo e intento ir por el pero Izumi con mucho esfuerzo logro mantenerla en su lugar

Izumi: Tranquila...- dijo intentando jalar a su amiga

Natsuki: Pero Izumi...

Elvira: Suficiente -la interrumpió y ambas chicas la miraron -Jiraiya -dijo severamente y el hombre la miro - Por tu propio bien más te vale que nos des una explicación lógica del porque te fuiste ¿la tienes? -le pregunto y Jiraiya asintió

Jiraiya: Pero antes de decírselas, tengo algo que decirle a Natsuki –dijo y volteo a ver a la rubia

Natsuki: ¿A mí? –pregunto y el mayor asintió

Jiraiya: Tienes que conocer a alguien… -dijo –Alguien que ha estado conectado contigo desde siempre, incluso desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre –dijo y Natsuki se sorprendió

Natsuki: ¿Quién? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Naruto –dijo y el joven rubio salió del pasillo para verse cara a cara con su hermana

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el parecido que tenían esos dos, aunque de alguna o de otra manera estaban confundidos, solo 3 personas se pusieron como piedra, la primera era Naruto, la segunda era Natsuki y la tercera era Kurama

Kurama: No es posible… -dijo sintiendo a su parte Yang

Naruto la vio y sintió un mar de emociones, todas mezclándose al mismo tiempo y vio que Victoria no le había mentido ya que tenía una apariencia muy similar a la de su hermana, ambos habían heredado el cabello rubio se su padre, solo que ella lo tenía bastante largo y le llegaba un poco más arriba del abdomen, ambos heredaban la forma de sus ojos que era de su madre y sin embargo había dos cosas que él no tenía, sus ojos eran rasgados de un color azul grisáceo y ella no tenía las marcas en la cara parecidas a un bigote, aunque después de observarla bien el mar de emociones y sentimientos volvieron, sentía euforia, felicidad, tristeza y muchas otras cosas más que no podía explicar con palabras, pero el hecho de tener a su hermana frente de él, en persona y viva lo hacía sentir tan feliz como nunca lo había estado, y sin poder detenerlas, las lágrimas salieron al flote y el rubio no podía hacer nada para que se detuvieran

Mientras tanto la rubia se quedó tiesa, no podía moverse, no con ese impacto que le había causado ver a una copia idéntica a ella pero en versión masculina, pero había algo más, algo dentro de su corazón lo llamaba, no sabía que era, era como si ambos estuvieran conectados incluso antes de conocerse, como si un hilo estuviera atado en sus corazones, y este por más que se alargara no podía romperse, si no que al contrario, se iba achicando hasta que por fin los junto, ese rostro, ella lo conocía, creía haberlo visto en alguna parte, y recordó que lo vio en lo más profundo de sus sueños y sus recuerdos, de la nada, le empezaron a venir imágenes a la cabeza, un ataque, una aldea, un zorro, sus padres hablaban mientras que ella podía escuchar el llanto de otro bebe a su lado que no era suyo, y fue cuando reconoció ese rostro, en un recuerdo guardado en lo más profundo de su cerebro lo encontró, ambos estaban dormidos, aun eran unos bebes, sus respiraciones eran contrarias, ella despertó y vio los mismos rasgos que distinguían a ese chico, solo que en ese entonces era un bebe y ahora ya había crecido, recordó que comenzó a llorar de hambre y el niño solo se froto los ojos para unirse al llanto de su hermana, y recordó las palabras de Jiraiya "Alguien que ha estado conectado contigo desde siempre, incluso desde que estabas en el vientre de tu madre", y fue cuando lo supo, su intuición no podía equivocarse, y ahora más que nunca todo encajaba, ese recuerdo, su físico, todos sus recuerdos encajaban, sintió que el corazón se le encogía y empezó a sentir un mar de sentimientos, en su mayoría, felicidad y tristeza, tristeza porque nunca había sabido que tenía a un pariente de sangre vivo y felicidad porque ahora lo sabía, tenía ganas de arrojarse en sus brazos y llorar en su hombro por la felicidad de que ahora ambos estarían juntos aunque se alejaran, se sentía feliz porque nunca volvería a sentirse ni a estar sola, y eso siempre lo sintió, aunque tuviera una familia de corazón, ella siempre veía como Victoria y Daniela que eran hermanas de sangre se llevaban y era un lazo más profundo que la amistad, era de hermandad, cosa que ella no sabía que tenía, sin embargo aunque quisiera moverse, su cuerpo no se lo permitía, se había quedado paralizada ya que todavía no se recuperaba de la noticia que acababa de recibir

Naruto poco a poco se fue acercando y no pudo contenerse más para abrazarla –T-Tu…-logro decir después de varios momentos –Tu eres…, mi hermana –dijo–Ahora…, ya no, estoy solo… -dijo y pareció como si ambos se hubieran conectado ya que la chica en lo más profundo de su corazón podía sentir los sentimientos de Naruto, felicidad, tristeza y muchas otras cosas más, aunque por su parte Naruto estaba algo espantado, su hermana desde que había entrado no le había dicho absolutamente nada, él fue el que la abrazo y ella no correspondía al abrazo, tenía miedo y ahora más que nunca tenía miedo, miedo de que ella lo fuera a rechazar, miedo a que le gritara, le dijera loco y que ella no es su hermana y su más profundo miedo era que ella hiciera esas dos cosas más decirle que ella ya tenía una familia, que no quería más y que nunca más la volviera a buscar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo sentir el miedo que nunca tuvo incluso en sus situaciones más peligrosas y tristes, pero de un momento a otro todos esos pensamientos se fueron cuando noto que la chica por fin correspondió al abrazo jalando su chaqueta, las lágrimas que la chica contenía en sus ojos y no podía sacarlas por fin se decidieron en salir, la chica soltó un sollozo y luego hundo su rostro en el hombro de aquel chico llorando aún mas

Natsuki: Siempre… -por fin logro decir y Naruto la miro –Siempre supe –dijo y miro a los demás – Aunque tuviera una familia de corazón, siempre supe que me faltaba algo –dijo secando sus lágrimas –Y ahora entiendo perfectamente que era… -dijo y miro a Naruto a los ojos –Era tu cariño, hermano –dijo y si las lágrimas de Naruto caían, empezaron a caer con más intensidad, ya que todos sus miedos en ese momento se esparcieron

Todos los presentes estaban conmovidos por aquella escena, Izumi, su mejor amiga que observaba desde lejos lloraba también junto con los demás

Jiraiya por su parte también estaba llorando, pero también había odio en sus lágrimas, ya que de alguna o de otra manera él fue quien los alejo, pero al verlos ahí juntos sintió una gran felicidad porque ya nunca ninguno de los dos estarían solos, momentos después vinieron a su mente las imágenes de esos dos cuando eran unos niños, Naruto aunque era muy terco, siempre tuvo su voluntad de hierro, aunque lo hubieran tratado mal en su infancia, el nunca renuncio a su sueño, ser Hokage, si se tropezaba, se levantaba, no importa las veces que fueran, se levantaba y seguía adelante no se detendría hasta seguir ese sueño para siempre, e incluso frente a enemigos fuertes, como Tobi, Madara e incluso la misma Kaguya nunca dio marcha atrás y se vio la voluntad como ninguna otra, una voluntad inquebrantable que incluso logro abrirle los ojos a Nagato y también a Sasuke, y Natsuki aunque fuera un poco brusca, siempre tuvo su corazón puro que no podía ver maldad en las personas, si, tenía mucho carácter, pero para ella todos eran seres humanos que tienen alma y el que cometieran errores era normal y supo perfectamente que si ella hubiera conocido a Nagato antes, lo hubiera llamado "ingenuo" no como insulto, si no como una persona que no podía ver lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal debido a los sentimientos y recuerdos que los atormentan, pero una vez que esos recuerdos se fueran y alguien le mostrara el camino correcto entendería y dejaría de ser "ingenuo", aunque Jiraiya y las demás años atrás le intentaban mostrar que no todos eran buenos y ella decía lo contrario que mientras todos fueran humanos, los miraras a los ojos y vieras ese brillo en sus ojos aunque la luz estuviera apagada, eran buenos, solo que eran "ingenuos", las lágrimas de el aun caían, pero esta vez eran de orgullo: "Como han crecido" –pensó y no pudo sentir unos brazos rodeándolo y se sorprendió al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que se trataba de la rubia gemela de su aprendiz

Natsuki: Jiraiya –san –dijo y este se sorprendió aún más ya que nunca lo llamaba así –Muchas gracias –dijo y Jiraiya se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, pero después le devolvió el abrazo, después de alejo y ahora fue Naruto el que lo abrazo

Naruto: Jiraiya –sensei –dijo –Se lo agradezco mucho, gracias por traerla aquí para que estuviera salvo –dijo y después miro a todos los presentes –Y a todos ustedes, les agradezco por haberla aceptado aquí y cuidar de ella todos estos años –dijo e hizo una reverencia a lo que todos los presentes se sorprendieron y se conmovieron

Harume: No tienes que de agradecer… -dijo y le tomo del hombro –Todos los que lo necesiten, siempre serán bienvenidos aquí –dijo secando sus lágrimas y después volteo a ver a Natsuki y este la abrazo –Mi pequeña –dijo –Siempre –dijo y la miro a los ojos –Siempre vas a ser parte de esta familia, pase lo que pase –dijo y la chica asintió para luego abrazar al abuelo y sollozar en su hombro

Kurama observaba escondido, nunca creyó que llegaría este día, en el cual ella se reuniría con su familia, o bueno…, con la única familia que le quedaba, entonces un rencor y un odio comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero no por Naruto o por la misma Natsuki, si no por el mismo, él era el que había atacado Konoha, él era el que había matado a sus padres y por eso ambos tenían que separarse, porque llevaban un monstruo adentro que era peligroso, pero aunque intentara negarlo, dentro de todos esos años, se había encariñado con la niña, pero ahora había llegado el momento de pagar su deuda y asumir las consecuencias de sus errores y después ella no encerraría porque lo terminaría odiando para siempre, antes de que eso pasara necesitaba tiempo para asumirlo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, subió a la habitación de Natsuki y entro en ella, e donde podía mostrarse una foto de él y ella, esa foto era de unos cuantos años atrás, la chica vestía con un abrigo rosa y llevaba cargando en sus brazos a Kurama, que aunque fuera raro sonreía a la foto y fue cuando recordó que ese día, había pasado un momento muy especial, era la primera vez que había salido de ella, y el aun asustado corrió por toda la ciudad ya que sentía pena por lo que había hecho con sus padres, pero ella lo siguió y aunque él no le conto el porque huía, ella no lo juzgo y le dijo que no era necesario que se lo contara si no quería ya que parecía que ese recuerdo le dolía mucho, entonces poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos, hasta que ella por fin después de horas lo convenció de que regresara a casa con ella, y por primera vez se sintió parte de un hogar, y por eso había sonreído ese día, porque creyó que por fin había encontrado a una familia y se había olvidado de todo lo que había hecho, hasta ese momento y sabía que cuando ella supiera la verdad, lo despreciaría para siempre, bajo esa foto y sintió una tristeza que no había sentido hace ya mucho tiempo

Elvira: Bueno… -dijo secando sus lágrimas haciendo que todos la miraran –Ahora que están juntos, estoy segura de que tienen de muchas cosas de que platicar así que, será mejor que salgan al jardín para que puedan hablar cómodamente –dijo y Natsuki asintió, fue por su suéter y vio como alguien le extendía otro suéter y era su amiga Izumi

Izumi: Hace frio afuera –dijo –Seguro que lo va a necesitar –dijo y la chica lo tomo

Natsuki: Izumi –dijo y al ver la sonrisa en su cara el abrazo –Gracias –dijo y la chica asintió

Izumi: Ya hablaremos en otro momento, ahora ve –dijo y la chica asintió para salir con su hermano al jardín, ahora venia la parte pesada, intentar hacer que Brianna no matara a Jiraiya

Ambos estaban sentado en el escalón que daba al jardín, que era simplemente hermoso, había nieve por todas partes y había un pequeño pedazo de hielo, los arboles estaban llenos de flores de color rosa, no eran Sakuras, pero eran igual de hermosas, ninguno de ellos sabia por dónde empezar, hasta que una voz en su mente lo interrumpió

Kurama: Naruto… -dijo y el rubio volteo a verlo, el zorro solo suspiro –Dile la verdad…

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto

Kurama: Quiero que le digas lo que paso esa noche en el ataque de Konoha

Naruto: ¿Qué? –Pregunto incrédulo –No puedo decirle eso, aun no…

Kurama: Naruto… -dijo interrumpiéndolo –Si se lo ocultas empezaran los malentendidos, díselo de una vez…

Naruto: Pero no sé cómo valla a reaccionar, si se lo digo la relación que tiene con el otro Kurama se arruinara…

Kurama cerró los ojos por un momento: Creo que es momento de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, y creo que mi parte Ying dice lo mismo… -dijo

Naruto: Pero… -dijo intentando protestar

Kurama: ¡Naruto! –exclamo –Si no se lo dices tú, se lo diré yo… -dijo y en eso lo expulso de su mente, por lo que Naruto midió sus posibilidades y opto porque sería mejor que él se lo dijera

Naruto: Natsuki… -dijo y su hermana lo miro –Necesito decirte algo…

Natsuki: ¿De qué se trata? –pregunto

Naruto: El porque nos separaron –dijo y suspiro –Pero para que lo entiendas debo contártelo todo desde un principio…

Natsuki: Te escucho… -dijo y Naruto suspiro para darle su banda -¿Qué es? –pregunto

Naruto: Una banda niña –dijo y Natsuki se le quedo viendo raro –Nuestra aldea natal se llama Konoha y ese –dijo señalando el símbolo de la banda –Es el símbolo de nuestra aldea ¿Acaso no te ha dicho nada el sabio pervertido? –pregunto y Natsuki rio

Natsuki: Por lo que veo su reputación de pervertido no solo la tiene aquí…

Naruto: Créeme, la tiene en todos lados, con su dichosa…

Natsuki, Naruto: Investigación… -dijeron ambos y empezaron a reír

Naruto: bueno –dijo volviendo al tema –En nuestra aldea, nuestro líder se llama Hokage, y nuestro padre, Minato Namikaze fue Hokage… ¿sabes que es un Jinchūriki? –pregunto y la rubia asintió –Bueno, nuestra madre, Kushina Uzumaki era la Jinchūriki de Kurama antes que nosotros dos, hace 17 años, nuestro nacimiento se originó y se mantuvo como ultra secreto debido a que cuando una mujer está embarazada y es una Jinchūriki corre el grave riesgo de que en el parto, la bestia se libere de su prisión, nuestro padre Minato lo contuvo, pero hubo dos personas que usaron esa ocasión para crear un desastre… -dijo y la rubia recordó el ataque que vio en su mente

Natsuki: ¿Quién era el bijuu que ataco? –pregunto y Naruto se sorprendió

Naruto: ¿Lo sabes? –pregunto y ella asintió

Natsuki: Solo pequeños fragmentos de mi mente, está en lo más remoto de mi cabeza –dijo y miro a su hermano –Lo recordé cuando te vi –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos

Naruto: Entonces creo que sabes quien fue ¿cierto…? -pregunto bajando la mirada y Natsuki emitió un sonido de aprobación

Natsuki: Kurama… -dijo y cerro sus ojos, Naruto bajo la mirada pensando lo peor, que tal vez ahora estaría enojada con Kurama desde el momento que lo recordó, pero después se le hizo raro, porque cuando lo vio no pudo sentir en ella una emoción de odio o resentimiento hacia Kurama –Aunque…, -dijo y el chico la miro –No creo que haya sido voluntad de el haber atacado a esa aldea… -dijo y su hermano la miro sorprendida –No me mires así –dijo sonriendo –Conozco a Kurama desde que tenía 5 años, y él nunca me ha tratado de lastimar, ni una sola vez, siempre cuido de mi –dijo recordando todas las veces en las que Kurama había cuidado de ella, cuando tenía pesadillas se dormía con ella para que se sintiera segura, cuando tenía hambre, él le bajaba las galletas y entre los dos se las comían, cuando jugaban a las escondidas con todas las demás y sobre todo cuando ellos venían y él se encargaba de protegerla…

Naruto: Entonces ¿no estas molesta con él? –pregunto y ella negó

Natsuki: No, puede que haya cometido un error, pero aunque no lo creas, él es claustrofóbico, no soporta estar encerrado, entonces creo que haber salido…

Naruto: Tienes razón –dijo interrumpiéndolo –Estaba siendo controlado, se llamaba Tobi, cuando nuestro padre iba a fortalecer el sello de mama, el me rapto, él fue por mí, pero sin darse cuenta se descuidó de cuidarlas a ti y a mama, fue cuando Kurama empezó a destruir Konoha, trato de ponernos a salvo a los tres en nuestra casa, pero alguien mas nos rapto a ti y a mi tratándonos de ofrecernos en sacrificio a Kurama –dijo y Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos

Natsuki: ¿En sacrificio? ¿A ambos? –pregunto y Naruto asintió

Naruto: Pero Kurama al entender que lo volverían a encerrar, trato de matarnos a nosotros, pero nuestros padres se cruzaron en su camino, sacrificando sus vidas para protegernos –dijo con una mirada entristecida –Cuando todo termino, nosotros terminamos a cargo del tercer Hokage, que decidió separarnos a ambos, y esconderte a ti, debido a que tú tienes la parte Ying y era más fácil tomar tu poder que el mío… -dijo y en su mirada se notaba pesar

Natsuki: Ahora veo el porque cuando conocí a Kurama se comportó así… -dijo y el chico la miro extrañado -¿Recuerdas que me dijiste lo de los ninjas? –pregunto y el otro asintió –Bueno, cuando tenía 4 años, Jiraiya y el abuelo me dijeron que tenía que empezar a controlar el poder que tenía dentro de mí –dijo y toco su corazón –Así que me enseño algo –dijo y alzo una ceja mientras alzaba los ojos -¿Cómo se llamaba? –Pregunto intentando recordar -¿Jumbo? –le pregunto y Naruto se rio -¿Qué dije? –pregunto

Naruto: Jutsu –dijo y Natsuki lo señalo

Natsuki: Eso –dijo –Me enseño una posición de manos, me costó trabajo al principio, pues yo no lo conocía, al principio actuaba como si me odiaría, pero después de tiempo entendí que el también era parte de mí, entonces no sé cómo, pero empezamos a llevarnos bien, entonces fue cuando por fin salió de mí, al principio me enferme por el esfuerzo que hice, pero después de recuperarme me entere de que Kurama había escapado, en contra de las ordenes de mi abuelo salí a buscarlo, y lo encontré, había algo que me guiaba a él, entonces estaba muy apenado conmigo, por hacerme enfermar y por otra cosa que nunca supe que había sido, pero ahora lo entiendo perfectamente…

Naruto: No lo entiendo… -dijo y la chica lo miro -¿Por qué no estas molesta con él? –Pregunto y una chica alzo la ceja –No me malentiendas, me quitaste un peso de encima cuando me lo dijiste pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?

Natsuki: Porque a pesar de que haya tomado malas decisiones en el pasado, eso no significa que tenga que quedar marcado por eso para siempre, además, estoy segura de que el ya no es el de aquel entonces, incluso ahora –dijo y sonrió –Es un ingenuo

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo –Es que aunque no me creas, yo no creo que haya maldad en la gente –dijo Naruto se sorprendió –Pienso que las personas que cometen actos malvados no lo hacen por que quieran o sientan alguna satisfacción al hacerlo, si no que han pasado por cosas traumáticas y no quieren que otros o el mismo vuelvan a pasar lo mismo, a eso es lo que yo le defino como ingenuo –dijo y miro a su hermano, este no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el hecho de que ella dijera esas palabras, por un momento se puso a pensar y tenía razón, incluso Nagato había hizo lo que hizo por el trauma que le habían dejado de niño –Cuando yo veo a alguien en los ojos, veo un alma, todos cometemos errores, y creo que ninguno es la excepción, solo a alguien que vea a los ojos y no vea un alma dentro de su cuerpo y haga actos malos, puedo decir que es una mala persona, y creo que Kurama, puede que no sea humano, pero es un ser vivo y con alma y solo eso me basta, aunque intentara esconderlo, sé que siempre, en toda alma hay una parte buena que ha sido dañada por errores de otras personas, eso fue lo que le paso a Kurama… -dijo y miro hacia el cielo, mientras tanto Naruto solo podía observar a su hermana y supo cómo le hizo falta en el alma así que la abrazo, la chica se sorprendió

Naruto: No sabes cuanta falta me hacías, y más aún en mi infancia… -dijo recordando todo

Natsuki: ¿En tu infancia? –pregunto y Naruto se separó de su hermana

Naruto: Bueno ¿aquí no te juzgan por ser una Jinchūriki? –pregunto y Natsuki negó

Natsuki: Ni siquiera saben que es eso –dijo y a Naruto se le cayó una gotita

Naruto: Ya veo… -dijo y suspiro – En Konoha, la gente me miraba con desprecio siendo un niño –dijo recordándolo todo –Aunque yo no entendía que era lo que pasaba, yo en ese entonces no sabía lo del zorro de nueve colas, nuestro líder, o mejor dicho, el viejo, ordeno que a ninguno de los niños de la nueva generación se les debía decir lo del zorro, para que no me vieran como los adultos, de todas formas todos los niños me miraban con esa cara, así que me sentía solo, no conocía a nuestros padres, no sabía que tenía hermanos, estaba solo… -dijo y Natsuki vio en su mirada lo que aún le lastimaba, aunque eso hubiera pasado hace años, la herida aún no había sanado del todo

Natsuki: Perdóname –dijo y Naruto la miro –No pude estar ahí para ti –dijo con una mirada triste

Naruto: No te culpes…, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos… -dijo y miro hacia el cielo –Ni siquiera culpa del viejo…, aunque me alegro de que por fin puedo conocerte –dijo y la miro a los ojos, ahí fue cuando Naruto nunca había tenido cariño familiar, almenos no de su sangre y no desde un principio que necesito

Natsuki: Naruto –dijo y lo abrazo –No importa como hayan pasado las cosas, ahora que nos conocemos aunque nos separemos, te diré una cosa –dijo y lo miro a los ojos –Aquí conmigo tienes un hogar –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos –Una familia ¿ok? –pregunto y volvió a abrazarlo

En ese momento Naruto lo pudo ver y sentir en carne propia, el tener lazos familiares, un lugar al cual regresar, en donde incondicionalmente alguien te va a estar esperando, por fin lo tenía, ahora tenía a alguien vivo a quien podía llamar, Familia.


	7. Familia

**_Pido disculpas por mi tardanza, algunos ya me estaban diciendo que merecía la muerte por haberme desaparecido por casi un mes, pero tuve una ola de exámenes y trabajos impresionante este mes, pero logre sacar un poco de tiempo para hacer este capítulo, les informo que ya estoy de vacaciones así que podre subir capítulos más seguido, ya tengo las ideas, ahora solo falta escribirlas, gracias por su apoyo y comprensión_**

Mientras que Natsuki y Naruto hablaban los de adentro estaban pensando en cómo iban a explicarle a Brianna que él había vuelto, e Izumi estaba con Sora para evitar aquella plática

Elvira: ¿Sabes cómo se va a poner? –pregunto molesta

Harume: ¡Exacto! –Exclamo –Cuando te vea va a arder Troya

Jiraiya: No creo que se ponga tan…

Daniela: ¿No? –Pregunto –Parece que no la conoces, dime, ¿Cómo le vamos a decir que volviste? –pregunto

Alan: ¡Yo sé! –Exclamo -¿Y si le decimos? ¿Brianna, una pulga volvió para chuparte la sangre? –pregunto y todos se cayeron al estilo anime, excepto Jiraiya que se le formo una vena en la sien

Jiraiya: ¿Me acabas de decir pulga? –pregunto molesto

Alan levanto la mano con el pulgar pero luego lo bajo: Te contestaría pero la verdad no me acuerdo ¿tú crees? –pregunto y Jiraiya levanto un puño que cierta pelirroja lo sostuvo con mucho esfuerzo

Daniela: Ya –dijo tomando su puño

Elvira: Daniela tiene razón, además… –dijo pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Brianna y a Victoria, Brianna traía unas cosas cargando hasta que vio a Jiraiya y su mirada se clavó en él, no decía nada, después de unos segundos la chica bajo la mirada, eso no era buena señal, Izumi y Sora ya estaban empezando a tomar distancia, Daniela se escondió detrás de Jiraiya y Harume empezó a ponerse azul, mientras tanto a la chica le empezó a salir una aura obscura y su mirada estaba ensombrecida, apretó los puños y empezó a temblar

Victoria: Brianna… -dijo observando a su amiga con miedo

Brianna: Yo lo mato… -dijo y levanto su cabeza para dejar ver sus ojos que tenían una estrella y de sus orejas salía humo -¡YO LO MATO! -dijo para después empezar a perseguirlo, Jiraiya de puro instinto solo corrió para salvar su vida, mientras tanto Victoria y Daniela intentaban agarran a Brianna que parecía máquina y estaba detrás de Jiraiya -¡Voy a matarte! –exclamo persiguiendo aun a Jiraiya, Victoria y Brianna la tomaron de los brazos, una de uno y otra de otro, aunque tenía mucha fuerza, demasiada diría yo, que incluso empezó a jalar a ambas detrás de Jiraiya, Izumi estaba cargando a Sora mientras observaba la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, aunque el escándalo de Brianna se escuchaba hasta afuera

Naruto: ¿Qué es eso? –pregunto

Natsuki: Brianna debió de haber llegado –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Naruto: ¿Brianna? –pregunto sin saber

Natsuki: Es la hija de Jiraiya –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y sus cuencas se estaban esforzando para no salir de sus orbitas

Naruto: ¡¿QUE?! –Pregunto -¡¿EL SABIO PERVERTIDO TIENE HIJOS?! –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Natsuki: Si –respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo –Tiene 2 ¿No lo sabias? –Pregunto y Naruto negó y la rubia suspiro –Hay dios –dijo mientras ponía su mano en su frente

Naruto: ¿Pero porque suena como si quisiera matarlo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno, porque Brianna quiere matarlo, digamos que hace 5 años se fue, pero antes tuvo una niña, desafortunadamente la madre murió en el parto así que no tuvo de otra más que hacerse cargo de la niña

Naruto: ¿Entonces cuantos años tiene?

Natsuki: Brianna –dijo recordando –Es casi de la edad de Victoria así que…, ha de tener unos…, 26 o 27 años

Naruto: ¿Victoria tiene esa edad? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Natsuki: Si ¿Por qué?

Naruto: Es que se ve más joven, se ve como de unos 22- 24 años

Natsuki: No –dijo y se rio

Naruto: Pero… -dijo pensando –Ahora que lo pienso, eso significa que ella nació antes que nosotros, entonces… ¿Por qué el sabio pervertido la trajo aquí? –pregunto y Natsuki bajo su cabeza

Natsuki: La verdad… -dijo y suspiro –Es que ninguno lo sabe, solo Victoria –dijo y miro a su hermano, pero en el proceso se paro

Naruto: Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo -¿Por qué cuando lo viste le diste un coscorrón, después todos casi lo regañan y ahora su propia hija lo quiere matar? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo rascándose la cabeza –Es algo difícil de explicar, hace 17 años cuando yo llegue él se quedó aquí 7 años, después salió por varios meses y trajo a Brianna, nos explicó que era su hija, pero en ese momento ella era una persona muy difícil de tratar, nunca hemos sabido el porqué, los únicos que lo saben son Jiraiya y Victoria, aunque a Brianna le molesto mucho que la abandonara cuando era un bebe a cargo de otra persona, después pasaron los años, Brianna lo fue perdonando y se fue integrando más con nosotras, el abuelo y la abuela, hasta que un día, llego con una bebe en brazos, su madre había fallecido al momento del parte, tomamos en cuenta que la madre de ambas acababa de fallecer, entonces ella le recrimino el porque nunca le había dicho que su madre estaba viva y él no le respondía, sin embargo poco a poco se fue encariñando con la niña…

Naruto: ¿Esa niña era la chiquita? –pregunto y su hermana asintió

Natsuki: Sora…, pero meses después Jiraiya se fue sin avisar… -dijo y Naruto no podía creerlo y fue cuando recordó las palabras de Jiraiya "Tiempo después me fui para ver nuestro mundo y seguir los pasos de Orochimaru" y también "Con quien deberían de estar enojadas seria conmigo, no contigo"

Naruto: ¿Cuántos años tenía Sora? –pregunto

Natsuki: No alcanzaba ni siquiera el año, por lo que Brianna se molestó aún más, tuvo que criarla sola, como si fuera su madre, y eso no le molesto, si no que al igual que ella, Brianna no quería que Sora creciera sin una figura paterna, sin su padre, aunque Harume es una gran figura, todas le decimos abuelo…

Naruto: Entiendo… -dijo y por un lado sintió tristeza por Brianna y Sora, ellas habían crecido solas, o bueno, sin sus padres, pero por otro lado entendió la razón por la cual lo había hecho, tenía que asegurar el futuro de otras personas, aunque eso no lo excusaba de haberse ido sin siquiera decir adiós –Sabio tonto –dijo y Natsuki lo miro –Creo que yo reaccionaria de la misma manera en la que Brianna ahora

Natsuki: Si –dijo –Sera mejor que nos metamos, hay que detener a Brianna antes de que valla a descomponer los fusibles, otra vez –dijo y abrió la puerta para dejar ver una escena bastante rara

Brianna estaba en los hombros de Jiraiya jalándole sus pelos blancos a lo bestia y Jiraiya se encontraba corriendo en círculos atraves de toda la sala y se dirigía en la dirección en la cual sus pelos eran jalados por Brianna para evitar que cuatro personas lo alcanzaran mientras tanto, Victoria, Daniela, Alan y Harume se encontraban detrás de esos dos para intentar bajar a Brianna del de pelo blanco, Alan se la pasaba tropezándose con todo, en la mitad de la sala se encontraba Elvira con un una vena en la sien tratando de no matar aquellos dos que se estaban peleando, e Izumi y Sora estaban en el pasillo, la mayor solo se encontraba pateándole los ojos a la menor porque a sus ojos era demasiada violencia para una niña de 5 años y más si lo hacia su hermana mayor y a esto sumémosle que tenía una gotita en la cabeza mientras observaba la escena, mientras tanto la menor al no ver nada solo se quedaba quieta y se preguntaba quién era quien estaba haciendo esos ruidos de animal agonizando

Al ver la escena a los hermanos Uzumaki se les salió una gotita

Brianna: ¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡Mugre momia de Guanajuato! ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a regresar con tanta calma?! ¡Hijo de…! –esos y más insultos salían de la boca de Brianna, y ahora Izumi le tapaba también los oídos a Sora

Elvira tomo aire: ¡YA BASTA! –Grito y todos se detuvieron de lo que estaban haciendo, y varios empezaron a temblar, la abuela podía ser consentidora pero cuando se enojaba daba miedo -¡Brianna! –exclamo y la chica la miro sudando frio -¡Bájate de Jiraiya! –dijo y la chica de mala gana se bajó con un puñado de cabellos blancos en su mano

Jiraiya: Gracias a dios –dijo cuándo se quitó a Brianna de encima -¿Esta es la forma de tratar a tu padre? –pregunto y Brianna le iba a gritar de insultos nuevamente

Elvira: ¡JIRAIYA! –Grito –Siéntate –ordeno y el peliblanco supo que si no obedecía le iba a ir muy mal, así que se sentó en el sofá -¿En que estábamos? –Pregunto algo más calmada –Así –recordó –Nos ibas a explicar una razón lógica por la cual te fuiste sin despedirte

Jiraiya: Bueno… -dijo –Lo primero es que les debo una disculpa a todos por haberme ido así… -dijo –Me siento muy mal

Alan: Pues claro –dijo golpeándose la cabeza –Lo que les hiciste no tiene nombre –dijo y recibió un zape por parte de su abuelo para que se callara

Brianna: No –dijo –Fíjate que si lo tiene, se llama mala onda, poca abuela, gandallismo, cobardía, mala leche…

Elvira: ¡Brianna! –exclamo y la chica se dio la vuelta asustada por la abuela

Brianna: Mande

Elvira: No hables así enfrente de Sora –dijo

Brianna: Hay perdón –dijo y se cubrió la boca –Es que me hizo enojar la momia carcamana esta –dijo señalando a Jiraiya y a todos se les salió una gotita

Daniela: Si más adelante dice malas palabras ya sabemos a quién le van a dar con la chancla –dijo resignada

Elvira: ¿Decías Jiraiya? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Bueno… -dijo y se acercó a la castalla –Brianna –dijo y la chica se intentó alejar de él, pero él se acercó hasta que la brazo, por su parte la chica intento soltarse sin ningún resultado –Lo siento…, sé que con un perdón no voy a compensar todo el tiempo que he estado lejos de ti y de Sora –dijo y se separó un poco –Pero esta vez, te prometo una cosa –dijo y miro a la chica a los ojos –La próxima vez que me valla, las llevare conmigo o les avisare –dijo y Brianna lo miro, sus palabras parecían sinceras pero todo su dolor aún estaba presente –Eh venido porque quiero protegerte –dijo y la chica abrió sus ojos como platos –A ti y a los demás también, así como también me fui para proteger a otras personas, ahora regreso para ustedes…

Brianna: Si como no –dijo y lo empujo -¿Y cómo sé que no es otra excusa? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Porque ya me canse de inventar excusas, almenos con ustedes… -dijo

Brianna: Y según tu ¿de qué nos tienes que proteger? ¿Eh?

Jiraiya: Makoto Ryusaki –dijo y Harume respingo de la sorpresa, Jiraiya volteo a ver a su viejo amigo, y por la mirada en sus ojos, supo que el peliblanco no estaba bromeando

Harume: ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto

Naruto: Desgraciadamente si… -dijo y miro hacia abajo –El mato al abuelo Hagoromo –dijo con algo de coraje

Harume: Naruto… ¿Sabes de lo que estás hablando? Hagoromo Otsusuki falleció hace años

Jiraiya: Tal vez tengas razón, pero todos sabemos que al morir nuestra energía se queda aquí, y de alguna o de otra manera no morimos del todo, Makoto uso el sello prohibido…

Harume: ¿Estás hablando del vidusefectre? –pregunto sin poder creerlo, ese era el jutsu prohibido ahí y en todos los mundos paralelos que pudieran existir

Jiraiya: Desgraciadamente si –dijo y cerro sus ojos –Ese jutsu solo se puede efectuar cuando la sangre del agresor toca la sangre del agredido, y eso paso

Brianna: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender mucho

Jiraiya: Escucha… -dijo y miro su cuello para ver que tenía la rueda de luz con ella –Me alegra saber que aun tienes la rueda de luz puesta –dijo y Brianna la toco

Brianna: Nunca me la he quitado, pero ¿esto que tiene que ver? –pregunto

Jiraiya: Tiene que ver con que esa rueda trae los poderes de los 5 elementos dentro de ella –dijo y todos se miraron entre sí, Harume y Elvira sabían que era posible, pero las demás lo miraban confundido –Escuchen… -dijo y les empezó a contar todo lo de la rueda de luz y los poderes de los elementos, después muchas se quedaron sin poder creer lo que estaban diciendo, Izumi se preocupaba porque tal vez ya sabía por qué su cuarto se quemaba en las noches, pero aún le quedaban dudas, Daniela creía que era una soberana tontería, ya que después de todo, los cuentos de hadas son solo eso, cuentos de hadas, Victoria después de su experiencia con la planta sabía que era verdad, Natsuki por su parte no sabía que creer, eran demasiadas noticias para ella en un solo día, su hermano, Kurama y ahora eso, se sentía confundida y Brianna estaba que hervía de la ira por dentro, no sabía cómo el muy desgraciado que se hacía llamar su padre decía tantas babosadas para explicar su ausencia, cuando menciono que ellas eran las únicas que podían detenerlo, Daniela y Brianna estaban a punto de explotar

Brianna: Si claro –dijo virando sus ojos –Y yo soy campanita y puedo volar, –dijo cruzándose de brazos – ¿No crees que ya estás muy viejo para creer en cuentos de hadas? –le pregunto

Daniela levanto su mano: Ja Ja Ja, muy gracioso, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Brianna, eso es una soberana tontería –dijo señalándolo

Naruto volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba pensativa, su cabeza aun no razonaba todo lo que había pasado

Victoria: Tiene razón –dijo y se interpuso entre Brianna y Daniela –Esta vez no está mintiendo, es enserio –dijo tratando de hacer razonar a su mejor amiga y a su hermana

Daniela: ¿Estás jugando Victoria? –Pregunto –Y yo soy la infantil –dijo con una mano en la cabeza

Brianna: Victoria… -dijo molesta -¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Pregunto –Se supone que como mejor amiga deberías de apoyarme

Victoria: Si te apoyara estaría mintiendo e ignorando una situación que podría costar miles de vidas –dijo y señalo a Sora – ¡Incluso la de Sora! –exclamo atacando su punto débil, Brianna abrió los ojos como platos –Escucha… -dijo más calmada –Sé que es difícil entenderlo, sé que para ti lo es aún más por tu dolor –dijo y la tomo de los hombros –Pero como tú lo dijiste, soy tu mejor amiga y quiero ayudarte, por eso te estoy corrigiéndote

Brianna: Pero… -dijo y lo señalo -¿Cómo podemos confiar en él? –pregunto

Victoria: Esta bien –dijo –Si no confías en el –dijo –Confía en mi –dijo y todas se quedaron pasmadas, después volteo a ver a su hermana –Y eso también va para ti Dani –dijo y su hermana no sabía que pensar –Natsuki, Izumi –dijo y ambas chicas salieron de su trance –Porfavor tienen que escucharlo –dijo e Izumi bajo su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, tenía tantas dudas y casi nada de respuestas

Natsuki: Yo confió en Jiraiya –dijo segura sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

Brianna: ¿Qué? –pregunto mientras Natsuki camino cerca de Jiraiya

Natsuki: Confió en el –dijo y miro a su padrino –El me trajo aquí para protegerme a mí y a mi hermano, de alguna o de otra manera, me salvo la vida –dijo y la señalo –Y contigo hizo lo mismo –dijo y Brianna abrió los ojos como platos -¿O no? –pregunto –A pesar de que hace años se fue, te encontró y te trajo a un lugar en el cual estarías segura y tendrías una familia que te cuidara, al igual que Sora –dijo y miro a Jiraiya –No tengo idea del porque se fue, pero ahora que –dijo y miro a Naruto –Conozco a mi hermano tenga la teoría de que pudo haberlo hecho para protegernos a nosotras y a otras personas –dijo y Jiraiya se asombró –Recuerda que… -dijo y se acercó a su amiga –A pesar de las peleas que tengamos, la familia siempre vuelve a casa –dijo y los ojos de Brianna se empezaron a inundar de lágrimas, le gustara o no tenía razón en todo, a pesar de no estar con ella durante tanto tiempo, siempre se había preocupado por su bienestar y el de su hermana, y también había sido alreves, y tenía razón, después de todo, Jiraiya volvió a casa, con su familia

Brianna se separó un poco de Natsuki y se acercó a él, primero le soltó una cachetada y muchos la miraron asustada

Brianna: Eso fue por irte sin dar una explicación –dijo pero después se lanzó hacia el para abrazarlo –Y esto, porque a pesar de todo siempre nos haz cuidado, aunque sea desde lejos –dijo y a Jiraiya le conmovió eso –Bienvenido a casa, Papa –dijo y en ese momento las lágrimas de los dos ya no pudieron contenerse más, las palabras de Natsuki la hicieron reaccionar, tenía razón, Jiraiya miro a Natsuki y su rostro le decía todo

Jiraiya: "Gracias" –pensó y quiso que su cara le mandara ese mensaje a la rubia, que solo le guiño un ojo y le levanto el pulgar

Natsuki: "Cuando quieras" –dijo con la misma expresión, después volteo a ver a su hermano y le sonrió, el rubio la miro conmovido, él hubiera hecho lo mismo y supo que aunque estuvieran separados por tanto tiempo y ambos tuvieran la misma edad, ella era más sabia que él y tendría muchas cosas que aprender de su hermana

Brianna: Sora –dijo secándose sus lágrimas y llamando a su hermana, Izumi que aún estaba con ella la busco y vio que estaba escondida detrás de su pierna, entonces ella la tomo de la mano y le dio un suave empujón hacia adelante en señal de que estaba bien, Sora algo insegura se acercó a su hermana mayor que la cargo en sus brazos –Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte –dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

Natsuki: Onee-chan –dijo y puso su mano en unos de los ojos de la chica -¿Por qué lloras? -pregunto y la mayor negó

Brianna: Porque acaba de volver una persona muy importante –dijo y sonrió –Mira –dijo y tomo la mano de Jiraiya para ponerla en la cabeza de Sora –Él es tu padre

La niña primero lo miro pero después razono esas palabras en su cabeza y le brillaron los ojos, con la fuerza que tenía salto sobre su padre y se agarró de su cuello, Jiraiya casi pierde el equilibrio pero logro mantenerse estable, le devolvió el abrazo mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, después cargo a su hija más pequeña en su brazo y con el otro le extendió la mano a su hija mayor para que se uniera al abrazo, está la tomo y Jiraiya la jalo para integrarla

Todos veían la escena felices, una vez más, la familia estaba unida

En este momento cierta rubia se acordó de que tenía algo que arreglar con cierta persona así que empezó a buscar en el suelo y en el sofá, donde tal vez estaría, pero no lo encontró, empezó a gatear para encontrarlo pero no había señal de el

Izumi: Natsuki –dijo mientras la rubia le pasaba por entre las piernas -¿Qué haces? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿No has visto una bola de pelos naranja? –pregunto revisando detrás del sofá

Izumi: ¿Kurama? –pregunto y la rubia asintió

Natsuki: No lo encuentro –dijo saliendo de debajo de la mesa

Izumi: Lo vi hace rato, pero desde que llego Naruto desapareció –dijo y en ese momento el susodicho iba bajando por las escaleras

Natsuki: ¡Kurama! –Exclamo alegremente y el zorro simplemente no se dio la vuelta -¡Ven! ¡Quiero presentarte a…!

Kurama: Naruto… -dijo y la miro, la rubia pudo notar que en su mirada había pesar –Quería hablar con todos –dijo y se aproximó por la puerta –Gracias por todos estos años –dijo y abrió la puerta –Pero ahora que saben la verdad sobre mí y el daño que he hecho, será mejor que me valla, Natsuki –dijo y la miro por lo que él creía seria la última vez –Gracias por todo –dijo y salió por la puerta tan rápido como pudo para desaparecer entre la nieve

Natsuki: ¡Kurama! ¡Espera! –exclamo corriendo hacia la puerta, se asomó y vio que Kurama había desaparecido entre la nieve, miro hacia los dos lados y siguió sin verlo, entro a la casa y tomo su abrigo

Daniela: ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto

Natsuki: Voy a perseguir a Kurama –dijo y miro a Naruto -¿Vienes? –pregunto y el rubio asintió

Izumi: Oye ¿A qué se refería? –pregunto

Natsuki: Se a qué se refiere –dijo poniéndose su abrigo –Pero tengo que hablar con el

Victoria: Vamos contigo –dijo

Natsuki: No –dijo y sorprendió a Victoria –Lo conoces y si se siente que hay mucha gente más va a alejarse, además, los que tenemos que hablar con el somos, mi hermano, el otro Kurama y yo –dijo y Victoria entendió a lo que se refería así que asintió

Sora: Natsuki Nee-san –dijo y la rubia volteo –Trae a Kurama de vuelta –dijo con unos ojos suplicantes

Natsuki: Lo prometo –dijo guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la casa dejando a los presentes muy preocupados

Naruto: ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? –pregunto, ya habían pasado más de 30 minutos que lo habían salido a buscar y ni siquiera una huella

Natsuki: ¿Dónde pudo haberse metido? –Pregunto y se le ocurrió una idea –Naruto –dijo y el rubio la miro -¿Crees que pueda hablar con la parte Yang de Kurama?

Naruto y Kurama abrieron sus ojos como platos ¿Eso era posible? Se preguntaba el rubio, mientras que el Kurama interior estaba buscando donde esconderse para que no lo hiciera

Kurama: ¡Que ni se te vaya a ocurrir! –Exclamo -¿Me escuchaste? –pregunto en lo más profundo de su mente, Naruto lo miro

Natsuki: Demasiado tarde –dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Kurama, el primero dio un salto sorpresa al ver a su hermana en su mente

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo hiciste? –pregunto

Natsuki: Somos hermanos y compartimos el mismo Bijuu ¿necesitas más explicaciones? –Pregunto y Naruto negó –Hola –dijo saludando al Kurama Yang

Kurama: No voy a hacerlo –dijo girando su cabeza

Natsuki: Todavía no te he dicho nada –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Kurama: ¡Pero se lo que me vas a pedir! –Exclamo muy cerca de la chica enseñando los dientes -¡Ni siquiera…! –exclamo pero antes de pudiera continuar la chica le soltó un golpe arriba de la nariz, Kurama inmediatamente retrocedió un poco

Natsuki: ¡Eres un maleducado! –exclamo señalándolo con el dedo y con una venita en la sien, después suspiro –Tienes la misma actitud que tu otra mitad hace años –dijo y vio que Kurama se estaba sobando el lugar del golpe, Naruto estaba intentando contener la risa, pero también estaba sorprendido, en el tiempo que conocía a Kurama él nunca se había atrevido a golpear a Kurama entonces vio que su hermana era una historia diferente

Kurama: Oye eso dolió –dijo moviendo la nariz a lo que Naruto no pudo contenerse esta vez y se empezó a reír -¡Naruto! –exclamo molesto e intento golpearlo

Natsuki: ¡Kurama! –exclamo y el zorro la miro

Kurama: ¿Qué? –pregunto

Natsuki: Siéntate –ordeno, el zorro no obedeció pero entonces sintió un tirón en una cola, su cola débil, era la debilidad del otro Kurama así que la jalo y pudo mover al zorro fácilmente lejos de su hermano -¡Ahora! –dijo y Kurama de mala gana se sentó, mientras que Naruto solo observaba, tenía mucho que aprender-Ahora si –dijo –Dime ¿puedes sentir el Chakra del otro Kurama Porfavor? –pregunto

Kurama: ¿Y yo porque? –pregunto y Natsuki se cayó al estilo anime, esa frase era típica de su compañero

Natsuki: Porque te lo estoy pidiendo

Kurama: ¿Y porque a mi?

Natsuki: ¡No finjas demencia! –exclamo –Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando –suspiro –Escucha –dijo –Sé que tú tampoco has tenido fácil las cosas –dijo y el zorro la miro –Pero no creas que porque nosotros dos hemos estado aquí en este lugar se nos han facilitado las cosas, necesito encontrarlo, es mi amigo –dijo y Kurama abrió los ojos como platos –Y no voy a dejar a un amigo solo ¿entiendes? Así que si no me… -dijo pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Kurama alzo la pata para pedir hablar

Kurama: Esta bien –dijo y sonrió con malicia para después mirar a Naruto –Se nota que son familia –dijo –Los dos son igual de idiotas –dijo y ambos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos

Naruto, Natsuki: ¡Repite eso! –dijeron los dos con una venita en la sien a lo cual Kurama rio

Kurama: Te ayudare –dijo y ambos se calmaron un poco

Natsuki: Bien ¿Puedes sentir su Chakra? –pregunto y Kurama alzo la pata para guardar silencio y cerro sus ojos, en su mente se empezaron a divisar varios árboles, era el bosque y en el fondo de un árbol había un pequeño hueco en el cual estaba curada hecho bolita, pero tenía una mirada triste en su cara y estaba temblando -¿Y bien? –pregunto

Kurama: Esta en el bosque –dijo y la chica solo tomo a su hermano de su sudadera para empezar a correr

Natsuki: Gracias –dijo –Tú y yo vamos a hablar después –le dijo al otro Kurama antes de irse de la mente de su hermano, después Naruto y ella llegaron al bosque

Naruto: ¿Dónde está? –pregunto

Natsuki se agacho y pudo ver pequeñas huellas que se dirigían en dirección este

Natsuki: Por aquí –dijo y empezó a caminar

Naruto: ¿Por qué no corremos? -pregunto

Natsuki: Por 2 razones, la primera es que si lo hacemos puede que se dé cuenta y salga corriendo y la segunda es porque sé que es muy flojo y más con este frio así que no estará muy lejos, confía en mí –dijo y comenzó a seguir las huellas, Naruto reía por dentro

Naruto: Sabia que eras flojo pero no friolento –le dijo con una cara maliciosa a Kurama

Kurama: Cállate y busca –dijo echándolo de su propia mente

Natsuki: No hablas mucho con Kurama ¿cierto? –pregunto

Naruto: A veces, probablemente cuando estoy peleando es cuando me lo encuentro, o cuando son situaciones de peligro, no suele ser muy sociable que digamos, esta es la primera vez que hablo con el sin que este en una situación de peligro o algo parecido…

Natsuki: Entiendo –dijo –No te preocupes, cuando lo saquemos de tu mente podrán hablar mas…

Naruto: ¿Sacar a Kurama? –Pregunto –No creo que quiera –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Natsuki: No le voy a preguntar, solo lo harás –dijo y lo señalo –Tú tienes el poder de hacer que entre o salga, solo tienes que aprender a hacerlo –dijo evitando una rama –Además tiene un humor que ni veas, si sigue así va a ser un amargado de por vida

Naruto: ¿Puedo hacerlo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Estoy segura de que si –dijo y escucho algo cerca por lo cual puso un dedo en su boca en señal de que guardara silencio, ambos avanzaron cerca hasta llegar a un árbol que tenía un hueco bastante grande en su tronco y vieron un pelaje anaranjado muy peculiar, Natsuki se acercó y vio a Kurama –Oye –dijo y Kurama se espantó cuando vio a su Jinchūriki enfrente de el

Kurama: ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto

Natsuki: Buscándote menso ¿Qué más?

Kurama: ¿Por qué? –pregunto ¿Por qué me buscas? –pregunto

Natsuki: Porque quiero que regreses –dijo y Kurama abrió los ojos como platos

Kurama: Pero… -dijo intentando explicarle lo de Konoha y sus padres

Natsuki: Lo sé –dijo cerrando sus ojos –Se todo lo que paso –dijo abriéndolos

Kurama: ¿Y aun así quieres que regrese? –pregunto

Natsuki: Eres un ingenuo –dijo y se quitó su suéter –Ten –dijo poniéndoselo encima –Te estas congelando

Kurama: No es cierto y no me cambies el tema

Natsuki: No te lo cambie, Kurama –dijo –La familia siempre regresa a casa –dijo y Kurama se quedó inmóvil, antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo sintió 2 manos en sus costados que lo levantaban y con cuidado lo acurrucaban entre sus brazos –Te quiero y aunque paso lo que paso, lo que importa es que eres mi amigo, mi familia –dijo y a Kurama querían salírsele las lagrimas

Kurama: No merezco ni siquiera tu amistad –dijo revolcándose entre los brazos de la chica

Natsuki: Claro que si –dijo mientras le ponía un dedo en la nariz –Incluso cuando me siento mal y estoy cansada, tu siempre estás ahí conmigo, molestándome o durmiendo pero ahí estas, ¿acaso ya olvidaste cuando era una niña y me cuidabas y me protegías? –Pregunto y le guiño el ojo –Siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿Lo recuerdas? –pregunto y una lagrima traicionera salió de los ojos de Kurama

 **FLASHBACK**

Natsuki estaba en una banqueta sentada, se había peleado con Brianna y esta le había dicho cosas que habían herido sus sentimientos de mil y un formas recordándole que ella era una arrimada y que no tenía familia, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, ya había anochecido y para rematar en ese entonces ella tenía 8 años, Kurama estaba preocupado por ella así que el e Izumi salieron a buscarla no sin antes que Kurama le diera una lección a Brianna para que nunca volviera a decir eso o él se encargaría de matarla, que a diferencia de ella, la rubia seguía siendo una niña y que lo que se le dijera mientras estuviera en esa etapa, le afectaría por el resto de su vida, Brianna razono y se golpeó mentalmente para salir a buscarla junto con los otros dos, pero no se le hallaba por ningún lado, hasta que Kurama se concentró y empezó a buscar el Chakra de la niña y la encontró, estaba en una banqueta, corrió y la vio cubriéndose con las rodillas con una mirada triste y se acerco

Kurama: Natsuki –dijo y la niña lo miro, el corazón de Kurama se encogió, la niña se secó sus lágrimas y no lo miro

Natsuki: Porfavor vete –dijo

Kurama: Hay que volver –dijo y la niña negó con la cabeza

Natsuki: No quiero

Kurama: Natsuki –dijo y se acercó hasta que quedo enfrente de ella –Tienes que volver a casa

Natsuki: Esa no es mi casa –dijo limpiándose una lagrima –Escuchaste lo que me dijo Brianna

Kurama la miro y sintió lastima por ella, entonces se sentó a su lado: Si ese es el caso, tampoco es su casa –dijo y la rubia miro a su amigo –Brianna llego después que tú, entonces técnicamente tampoco es su casa –dijo y salto entre los brazos de la rubia – Si no quieres volver me quedare contigo

Natsuki: Pero…

Kurama: No me pongas excusas –dijo –Te debo más de lo que te puedas imaginar –dijo y cerró los ojos para acomodarse entre los brazos de la pequeña niña –No voy a dejarte sola, siempre voy a estar contigo

Natsuki: ¿Lo prometes? –pregunto alzando la mano

Kurama: Lo prometo –dijo juntando su pequeña patita con su mano

Tiempo después las cosas se arreglaron, Izumi y Brianna los encontraron, la mayor al verla la abrazo y le rogo que la perdonara, que nada de lo que había dicho era cierto, la disculpo y los 4 volvieron a casa en donde todos los esperaban con la cena

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Su parte Yang que estaba dentro de la mente de Kurama no se había sorprendido tanto ya que debido a la plática que tuvo con Naruto hacia una hora le había hecho cambiar su mentalidad de cómo iba a reaccionar, pero lo que lo agarro desprevenido fue el cómo abrazo a su parte Ying, como su fuera un pequeño cachorrito que había cometido un error y su dueño no se enojó, que solo lo corrigió

Kurama: ¿Entonces? ¿Puedo volver a casa? –pregunto

Natsuki: Claro que sí, menso –dijo y le hizo un ademán a Naruto para que se acercara, el hermano se acercó –Acarícialo –dijo y el chico se sorprendió –No te preocupes –dijo y Naruto acerco su mano al Kurama, este lo miraba pero no se movía, poco a poco Naruto comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del zorro que lo dejaba y movía su oreja de satisfacción

Tiempo después Naruto perdió el miedo y comenzó a reír

Naruto: Tu pelo es muy suave, de veras –dijo sonriendo

Natsuki: Deberíamos volver al pueblo -dijo y los otros asintieron

Los 3 caminaban hacia el pueblo cuando el estómago de uno de ellos comenzó a chillar

Natsuki: Parece que alguien tiene hambre –dijo mirando a su hermano

Naruto: Es que no he comido, de veras –dijo rascándose detrás de su cabeza

Natsuki empezó a observar por todos lados, a ver si había algún restaurante donde pudieran comer, a lo lejos distinguió las luces de un restaurante de ramen

Natsuki: ¿Te gusta el ramen? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Estás jugando? –Pregunto sin poder creerlo –Es uno de mis platos favoritos, de veras –dijo orgulloso haciendo que su hermana echara a reír, pero después recordó que los estaban esperando –Oye –dijo y su hermana lo miro –Pero ¿No te están esperando en la casa? –pregunto

Natsuki: Corrección –dijo –NOS esperan –dijo remarcando la última palabra señalando a los 3 –Pero quiero que me cuentes de tu vida, además estoy segura de que hoy nos puedan perdonar así que primero haremos eso ¿va? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Quieres saber de mi vida? –pregunto sorprendida

Natsuki: Si ¿por? –pregunto

Naruto: Bueno, es que es una historia bastante larga, de veras –dijo y entraron al restaurante, era muy parecido al restaurante al cual iba a veces con Chouji y Shikamaru

Natsuki: Hola –dijo reconociendo a su amiga, Isabel, era una chica con una piel morena clara, cabello negro y lacio que le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran color castallo, no era de la misma edad que ellos dos, se veía como de 29 años

Isabel: Hola Natsuki –dijo sorprendida –Pensé que ya nos habías abandonado, hace ya tiempo que no venias

Natsuki: Lo siento, es que he estado un poco ocupada, ya sabes con lo del festival de mañana

Isabel: Si te entiendo –dijo –Yo estoy igual, y con eso de que tengo que cuidar a los niños, pues ya te imaginaras –dijo y ambas rieron - Bueno ¿Cuántos son? –pregunto

Natsuki: Somos dos –dijo señalando a Naruto –Y ya sabes que va incluido Kurama

Isabel miro al muchacho que estaba al lado de su amiga: ¿Es tu novio? –pregunto y el hombre se sobresaltó mientras que su hermana rio

Natsuki: No, es mi hermano –dijo y miro a Naruto –Naruto, ella es mi amiga, Isabel Sánchez, es la hija del dueño de restaurante e Isabel, él es Naruto Uzumaki, mi hermano gemelo

Isabel: Un placer conocerte, Naruto –dijo alargando la mano y el rubio la estrecho –Soy Isabel, tu servidora, cualquier cosa que necesites eres bienvenido y también se aceptan quejas de esta mujer –dijo señalando con la cabeza a su hermana

Natsuki: Óyeme –dijo empujando suavemente a su amiga

Naruto: Gracias, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki

Isabel: Bueno, mejor los llevo, seguro ya tienen hambre –dijo agarrando dos carpetas –Síganme –dijo y pasaron hasta que llegaron hasta su gabinete, estaba pegada a la pared, Isabel les entrego la carpeta –Aquí está la carpeta, en un momento regreso para tomarles la orden, Naruto un honor –dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia –Con permiso –dijo y Natsuki asintió

Naruto: Oye –dijo y su hermana lo miro -¿Por qué me trato así? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Cómo? –pregunto sin entender

Naruto: Así, tan… -dijo tratando las palabras –Amablemente

Natsuki: De dónde vienes ¿no tratan a uno así? –pregunto

Naruto: Casi no, con respeto sí, pero tanta amabilidad casi no

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo y Kurama se sentó en la mesa –Por dos cosas, la primera es que como es un pueblo pequeño todo el mundo se conoce y dos porque así somos aquí –dijo sonriendo –Bueno ahora si –dijo dejando la carpeta –Cuéntame de tu vida

Naruto: Bueno… -dijo y comenzó a contarle toda la historia desde que entro a la academia ninja, Iruka, el equipo 7, los cascabeles, el ataque a Konoha, Sasuke, etc. y exceptuando algunas cosas como la masacre del clan Uchiha etc.

Hasta que termino cuando cruzaron el portal

Natsuki miro la hora, ya habían pasado tres horas desde que se habían parado en el restaurante

Natsuki: Valla –dijo estirándose –Tu si tienes historia que contar aunque todavía no puedo creer todo lo que hiciste por tu amigo, Sasuke

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –pregunto

Natsuki: Te soy sincera, me sorprendes, el sí que llego a muchos niveles y no lo estoy diciendo como un cumplido y además ve cómo te dejo el brazo –dijo señalando el brazo de su hermano

Naruto: Es un teme, pero es mi mejor amigo y al mismo tiempo mi rival

Natsuki: Te entiendo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por Izumi

Naruto: ¿Izumi? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si, Izumi Uchiha, es mi mejor amiga –dijo y sonrió

Naruto: Oye –dijo –Quería preguntarte, ¿Sabes porque Izumi tiene el apellido Uchiha? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno, ella me dijo que su padre era un Uchiha y su madre no lo era, entonces no creo que sean del mismo clan, aunque este es el único pueblo en miles de kilómetros nunca hemos sabido de otra persona que se apellide Uchiha aparte de Izumi, aunque tengo que admitirte que se me hace muy extraño que en su mundo exista el mismo que el de ella

Naruto: ¿Entonces no conoces si hay otro?

Natsuki: No, en todo el pueblo la única que se apellida así es ella

Naruto: Esto es muy raro, no creo que el clan Uchiha haya descubierto este portal

Natsuki: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Naruto: No te lo he dicho pero hace tiempo, en mi dimensión, todo el clan fue masacrado

Natsuki: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin poder creerlo

Naruto: Si, fue masacrado y de ahí solo quedaron dos personas, Sasuke el único sobreviviente y su hermano Itachi, el que asesino a todo el clan

Natsuki: ¿Por qué lo hizo? –pregunto

Naruto: No estoy muy bien enterado del porqué, pero según esto el clan Uchiha iba a levantarse en contra de la aldea y tomar el poder y para evitarlo Itachi aniquilo a todo el clan dejando solo a Sasuke vivo, desde ahí nunca se supo de otro Uchiha vivo, bueno eso si quitamos a Obito, entonces si Izumi es una Uchiha hay de dos, o una es de este mundo o la otra es que haya logrado escapar de ese mundo y venir aquí

Natsuki: No –dijo firmemente –Ella es de este mundo, estoy segura, lo que no me explico es que… -dijo y puso sus manos en la cabeza

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto

Natsuki miro a su alrededor y vio que no había nadie

Natsuki: Lo que se habla aquí se queda aquí ¿ok? –pregunto

Naruto: Si, pero ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Natsuki: Supongo que estabas escuchando la conversación entre Jiraiya y Victoria ¿no? –pregunto y el asintió –Bueno ¿Pregunto algo sobre Izumi? –Pregunto y el rubio asintió -¿Qué pregunto?

Naruto: Bueno, por lo que alcance a escuchar, Victoria le pregunto al sabio pervertido sobre unos sueños que tenía y sobre que cada vez que los tenía su Sharingan se activaba y se desmayaba

Natsuki: No son sueños –dijo preocupada –Son pesadillas, y si, Victoria tiene razón, de vez en cuando y más cuando es una fecha específica Izumi tiene pesadillas y lo más curioso es que es de una matanza, no sé qué rayos esté conectado a Izumi pero que tiene que ser con el Clan Uchiha de tu mundo, estoy convencida, cada vez que tiene esos sueños la cosa rara de sus ojos se activa y la deja muy débil, la mayoría de las veces que le sucede sus ojos se vuelven azules

Naruto: ¿Azules? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si ¿porque? –pregunto

Naruto: Bueno, lo que pasa es que a todos los Sharingan que conozco todos son rojos, sus ojos deberían de ponerse rojos, no azules -¿Tú crees que ella haya venido desde ese mundo? –pregunto

Natsuki: No, ella viene de un orfanato –dijo tratando de evitar el tema –Además me lo hubiera dicho, soy su mejor amiga, no me oculta nada, se cuándo miente

Naruto: Tendremos que hablar con los 3 cuando regresemos

Natsuki: ¿Quién? –pregunto

Naruto: Sasuke, Itachi y el otro –dijo tratando de recordar su nombre pero no lo hizo

Natsuki: Pero ¿Qué no Itachi fue el que asesino al clan? –Pregunto y su hermano asintió -¡Oh no! –Exclamo –No voy a permitir que ese tipo se le acerque a Izumi

Naruto: Tranquila, solo un Uchiha puede ayudarla

Natsuki: Si, pero no voy a permitir que le hagan daño, si alguno de los 3 va a hablar con ella será frente alguna de nosotras, los abuelos, Jiraiya o contigo presente, no voy a permitir que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho –dijo protectoramente

Naruto: ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunto confundido

Natsuki: ¿Qué?

Naruto: Lo que ella ha sufrido

Natsuki: Bueno… -dijo y suspiro –La verdad no puedo decírtela sin que ella te lo diga –dijo y miro hacia el suelo –Pero puedo asegurarte que nosotros hemos tenido una mejor infancia y adolescencia que ella, Naruto –dijo y miro a su hermano a los ojos –Prométeme que cuando yo no pueda estar ahí con ella por x razón, tú vas a tenerla vigilada –dijo con ojos suplicantes y Naruto lo supo, fuese la que fuese la historia detrás de Izumi no era nada bueno –No quiero que le quites el ojo de encima si yo no estoy, y sobre todo, no quiero que ese tipo Itachi o Sasuke o el otro se les acerque, no sé si vallan a hacerle daño o algo parecido, pero si esto tienen algo que ver con ella y su pasado le afectara directamente y puede volver a caer en depresión…

Naruto: ¿Depresión? –pregunto

Natsuki: Durante su estancia en el orfanato ella ya sufría de muchas maneras, cuando la sacamos de ese orfanato no mejoro su condición, si no que empeoro y la llevamos con el doctor que le pronostico estrés y depresión postraumática, estuvo yendo con el psicólogo por varios meses, pero no mejoro mucho, sin embargo nos tomó mucho tiempo, pero poco a poco fue saliendo de la depresión pos trauma, pero incluso hoy todavía no se recupera del todo, por eso tenemos miedo de que intente volver a suicidarse

Naruto: ¿Qué? –Pregunto con los ojos como platos -¿Intento suicidarse? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si, por eso no quiero que ninguno de esos 3 se les acerque, si trae malos recuerdos no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar Izumi, no queremos que vuelva a intentarlo, por eso, el abuelo Hagoromo, Jiraiya y nosotros dos les preguntaremos directamente a los 3 chicos, así estaremos enterados de la situación y sabremos cómo manejar la situación, sobretodo el abuelo y yo

Naruto: Entiendo –dijo –Tendremos que hablar con la abuela Tsunade, pero en si ¿A que nos atenemos con Izumi?

Natsuki: Lo primero que todo no está loca –dijo y su hermano la miro raro

Naruto: Yo nunca he dicho que estuviera loca

Natsuki: No, tal vez tu no, pero varia gente si lo piensa

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –pregunto

Natsuki: Como te dije, las pesadillas no son algo nuevo en ella, las tiene desde que salió del orfanato, pero antes reaccionaba muy violentamente cuando tenía una pesadilla, se ponía a gritar y demás, ahora sabe controlarse un poco más, pero con esto de la rueda de la luz y todo lo demás y su elemento de fuego va a ser muy complicado, la segunda cosa a la que hay que atenerse es que hay veces en las que sufre crisis cuando ve cosas que le recuerden el orfanato, principalmente la oscuridad y la soledad, cuando tiene crisis no se pone loca o algo parecido a menos que haya sido un recuerdo muy fuerte, cuando eso pase se pone a temblar y cuando es fuerte incluso llega a gritar, pero no le ha pasado desde hace uno años, por el momento a eso hay que atenerse con ella

Naruto: De acuerdo –dijo y vio que su hermana estaba seria, definitivamente estaba preocupada por su amiga, el estaría igual o peor si alguno de sus amigos estuviera igual y peor si fuera su misma hermana –Oye –dijo –No pongas esa cara, ya verás que va a estar bien

Natsuki: Es solo que estoy preocupada por ella –dijo

Naruto la abrazo: Entiendo que estés así, yo estaría igual –dijo y se separó de ella un poco –Sasuke será mi mejor amigo y lo que quieras, pero no permitiré que él, Itachi o el otro Uchiha intenten hacerle algo a Izumi, cuenta conmigo, yo la protegeré –dijo y su hermana se sintió un poco más tranquila

Natsuki: Gracias –dijo –Bueno creo que es hora –dijo y miro a Kurama -¿Listo? –pregunto

Kurama: Si –dijo también estirándose

Naruto: ¿De qué? –pregunto

Natsuki: De que el viejo amargado que está en tu cabeza salga aquí afuera

Kurama: ¿Qué? –pregunto exaltado en la cabeza de Naruto

Naruto: ¿Pero que no necesito su permiso? –pregunto m

Natsuki: No, él vive en tu cuerpo entonces él es el residente y tú el casero, por lo tanto puedes controlar sus salidas y entradas de tu cuerpo

Naruto: Bien, pero ¿Cómo lo hago? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bien, obsérvame –dijo y le dio un guiño a Kurama, este entendió y camino hacia ella, ella hizo una posición de manos y se abrió una especie de portal amarillo en el lugar donde estaba su corazón, Kurama saltó y atravesó el hoyo, después la chica dejo de hacer su posición de manos y toco su corazón –Ya está –dijo –Ahora –dijo e hizo una posición de manos rápida, y después una extraña aura amarilla rodeo su mano, se volvió a tocar la parte de su corazón y pronuncio unas palabras inaudibles para Naruto, en la parte de su corazón se volvió a hacer el mismo portal amarillo y el pequeño Kurama salió –Así se hace

Naruto: Wow –dijo sorprendido -¿Cómo lo hiciste? –Pregunto y su hermana arqueo una ceja –Me refiero a como le hiciste o que palabras pronunciaste para que Kurama saliera de tu interior

Natsuki: Ah –dijo entendiendo –Es fácil –dijo – Sal ahora, tu que naciste del Chakra de la tierra para que naciera la vida que hoy existe entre los dos, Kurama, sal –dijo mirando a su hermano –Eso es lo que tienes que decir, aunque tengo que preguntarte algo

Naruto: ¿Qué es? -pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Tienes algún momento especial con Kurama? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Momento especial? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si, no sé, un momento en el cual, tal vez empezaron a llevarse bien, tal vez cuando lo conociste por primera vez o algo así

Naruto recordó y se le salió una gotita ya que su primer encuentro con Kurama no había sido un momento muy emotivo, pero entonces recordó que juntaron sus puños y él lo libero, confiando en él y recordó lo que le dijo "Ya no eres ese zorro, eres mi compañero de la aldea de la hoja, Kurama", sonrió y trono los dedos

Naruto: Tengo exactamente lo que dices –dijo sonriendo –Pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Natsuki: Porque ese momento es el que es necesario para ayudarte a liberar a Kurama

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender

Natsuki: Escucha, el ser Jinchūriki es más que ser solo el contenedor de una bestia, es el protegerse mutuamente, y el que está en tu cuerpo se hace un lazo inquebrantable que ninguno de los dos o alguien más podrá romper, ambos tienen sentimientos, ambos tienen personalidades y cada uno de ustedes es una vida, eso significa que ambos tienen sentimientos y cuando esos sentimientos se unen, se hacen uno mismo, confían en el otro y así, necesitas ese momento para así poder sobrepasar las jaulas que lo tienen contenido en tu mente

Naruto: Pero yo mismo le quite esas jaulas hace tiempo

Natsuki: Si, de tu mente, pero no de tu cuerpo –dijo

Naruto: ¿Mi cuerpo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si, puede que ahora este en tu cabeza, ese momento tiene que ser único ya que esos sentimientos son lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar tu cuerpo y dejarlo libre, claro que tú lo controlas fuera, controlas su tamaño más que otra cosa y es lo más importante, su poder

Naruto: Bien –dijo –Ahora entiendo ¿podrías hacer la posición de manos? Solo que un poco más lento Porfavor –dijo y su hermana asintió

Natsuki: Si –dijo y empezó a hacer sus posiciones, que eran Ushi, Tora, Mi y Saru – ¿Las tienes? –pregunto y el otro asintió –Bien, escucha, cuando termines tienes que concentrar tu Chakra en tu mano derecha, cuando lo hagas, tócate el corazón que es el punto clave de la unión entre un Jinchūriki y su Bijuu, después di las palabras que te dije y cuando lo hagas ten en tu mente el recuerdo especial, cuando hagas eso se creara un portal entre tus sentimientos y tu mente que se manifestara en tu pecho, los sentimientos y el recuerdo son fuertes, por lo que no dejaran que Kurama se quede en tu cabeza y lo empujara hasta salir de tu cuerpo…

Naruto: Bien, suena sencillo –dijo

Natsuki: Eso es lo sencillo, la parte difícil viene después de que salga, en ese momentos tus defensas en tu cuerpo determinaran que es peligroso que Kurama salga e intentaran que vuelva a entrar en tu cuerpo, la única manera en que puedas impedirlo es que controles tu cuerpo y concentres tu Chakra para llenar el vacío que deja Kurama en tu cuerpo, pero tienes que tener cuidado, porque si les das mucho Chakra tú te quedaras sin él y terminaras agotado

Naruto: Ahora que lo dices, parece algo difícil lo último, pero ¿Cómo no dejo que se me pase el Chakra? –pregunto

Natsuki: Solo da una pequeña cantidad de tu Chakra, lo suficiente para tapar los poros de tus defensas naturales, eso es todo ¿Estás listo? –Pregunto y su hermano asintió –No te frustres si no lo consigues, todo con calma ¿ok? –pregunto y su hermano asintió, pero él no se rendiría, no estaba ni en su naturaleza ni en su vocabulario esa palabra, así que tomo aire

Naruto: Bien, aquí voy –dijo y empezó a hacer las posiciones –"Ahora, el Chakra a mi mano derecha" –pensó y su hermana veía como el Chakra de su hermano fluía en su mano y toco su corazón, dentro de él pudo sentir una sensación que no podía describir y no había experimentado nunca, no podía describirse simplemente con palabras, pero era una sensación que la causaba cosquillas, en su mente y en su corazón - Sal ahora, tu que naciste del Chakra de la tierra para que naciera la vida que hoy existe entre los dos, Kurama, sal –dijo y sintió de nuevo cosquilleos que casi le hacían reírse, pero esta vez ya no eran en su mente si no que eran en su corazón, sin saber de dónde empezó a sentir un aire que venía de su propio cuerpo, sintió como si algo saliera de su interior pero sin hacerle daño, pero después sus pelos empezaron a erizársele y supo a que se refería Natsuki con que las defensas de su cuerpo no lo dejarían tan fácilmente, pero no pudo pasar tan rápido de su modo tranquilo a su modo de defensa, entonces sintió como el mismo aire se contraía y extraía a quien había expulsado, pero sintió una mano que se unía a la de él y pasaba su Chakra atraves de él, cerrando los poros de sus defensas, finalizo con que el portal de su corazón se cerrara

Naruto: Gracias –dijo recuperando el aire

Natsuki: Ahora entiendes que no es tan fácil como parece ¿verdad? –Pregunto riendo y el rubio asintió –Bueno –dijo –Tenemos un invitado –dijo y el Kurama Yang de mala gana miro a la chica

Kurama: ¡Te dije que no quería que lo hicieras! –exclamo molesto, en ese momento la chica le volvió a soltar otro golpe en la nariz y Kurama retrocedió mientras a su otra mitad se le salía una gotita, los dos se distinguían por algo, la parte Ying que estaba con Natsuki tenía el pelo que lo rodeaba desde sus ojos hasta sus orejas blanco mientras que la parte Yang que estaba con Naruto lo tenía negro

Kurama: "En verdad ¿Yo era así?" –se preguntó internamente mientras veía a su otra mitad sobándose el golpe

Kurama: ¿Por qué tiene que ser en la nariz? –Pregunto con una voz ronca lo que hizo que Naruto se echara a reír -¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto molesto

Naruto: Natsuki tiene razón, ya necesitabas salir

Kurama: ¿Y yo porque? –Pregunto y señalo a su parte Ying - ¿Qué no tienen suficiente con esa mascota domesticada?

Kurama: ¿Disculpa? –Pregunto ofendido acercándose –Yo no soy ninguna mascota domesticada, soy tu –dijo empujándolo suavemente con la pata –Así que vete acostumbrando porque seré la voz de tu consciencia –dijo dándole la espalda orgulloso

Kurama: Quiero volver a entrar –le dijo la parte Yang a Naruto

Natsuki: No, no lo harás –le dijo –Sal un rato, diviértete si no vas a acabar amargado y solo

Kurama: ¿Y si así quiero acabar qué? –le pregunto

Kurama: Quieres calmarte, soledad aristócrata –le dijo a su parte Yang

Kurama: ¿Cómo me llamaste? –pregunto el Kurama Yang

Natsuki: Reina del drama –dijo comiendo un poco de su sopa

Kurama: ¿Tu también? –pregunto fastidiado

Naruto: Bueno Bueno –dijo –Vamos a calmarnos, no es para tanto, de veras

Natsuki: Naruto tiene razón –dijo y saco de su plato con sus palillos un pedazo de carne y se lo puso en la boca a Kurama Ying -¿Quieres? –pregunto y el zorro empezó a comer mientras que con sus patas deshacía el pedazo de carne para que pudiera tragarlo, volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez se lo puso enfrente a Kurama Yang

Kurama: Ni siquiera lo pienses, no tengo hambre –dijo pero en ese momento su estómago empezó a hacer ruidos haciendo que los otros dos rieran "Estomago traicionero" –pensó para sí mismo, la chica seguía sosteniendo la carne pero el la seguía rechazando –No quiero –dijo

Natsuki: Hay bueno –dijo fastidiada con una venita en la sien –Entonces comete un burro –dijo mientras comía su carne –Volviendo a temas más importantes… -dijo retomando el tema -¿Me dijiste que rescataste a una chica de alguien ¿no? –pregunto

Naruto: S-Si –dijo recordando a Hinata nervioso

Natsuki: Entonces… –dijo picaronamente- ¿Tengo cuñada? –pregunto alzando una ceja y Naruto se sonrojo

Kurama: Si –dijo el Yang –Si tienes –dijo

Natsuki: ¿En serio? –pregunto

Kurama: Se llama Hinata Hyuga –dijo y la rubia vio a su hermano que se le habían subido los colores y se rascaba la cabeza nervioso –Y lo trae bien idiota, bueno –sonrió con burla –Más de lo que es

Naruto: Kurama –dijo con un puño arriba y una venita en la sien -¿A quién le dices idiota? –pregunto

Kurama: ¿A quién más? –Pregunto y miro a su hermana –Bueno ahí hay otra –dijo y la chica y su hermano le dieron un puñetazo al zorro Yang, la chica en la nariz y el chico en la cabeza

Naruto: Tu no cambias de veras –dijo exhalando el aire

Natsuki: Bueno volviendo al tema, no me digas que también tengo sobrinos –dijo sorprendida y Naruto se cayó al estilo anime mientras los dos Kurama se les salían una gotita

Naruto: Vas muy rápido –dijo parándose

Natsuki: Ah –dijo aliviada –Bueno

Naruto: Tendré que presentártela cuando estemos en la aldea –dijo y la chica dejo de sonreír un poco triste -¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al notarlo -¿Dije algo malo?

Natsuki: No –dijo y suspiro

Kurama: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto el Ying

Natsuki: Si, es solo que, no se –dijo y toco su cabeza –Creo que es demasiado para un día, primero la vuelta de Jiraiya, después mi hermano y ahora lo de Makoto –dijo –No sé ¿y si no soy capaz de ser tan fuerte para vencerlo? -pregunto preocupada

Naruto: Hey –dijo y tomo su mano –Puede que ahora estés preocupada y lo entiendo, creo que llevas una gran carga sobre tus hombros con todo esto, pero… -dijo y su hermana lo miro – No estás sola –dijo –Tenemos el mismo Bijuu y tienes el elemento aire, el mío es igual, entonces yo puedo ayudarte a perfeccionar tus técnicas para que cuando llegue el momento le patees el trasero a Makoto –dijo y su hermana sonrió de lado –Ya verás que todo va a estar bien, de veras –dijo sonriendo con sus típicas sonrisas, la chica lo miro sorprendida, no había conocido a alguien así en la vida, pero se alegró –Después de todo, como tú dices, somos familia ¿no? –pregunto y la chica sonrió

Natsuki: Tienes razón –dijo y se estiro –Estoy cansada –dijo –Fue un día largo –dijo y miro a Kurama Ying que se le quedo viendo fijamente a Naruto

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto y el Ying se paró y salto hacia su cabeza y se sentó sobre ella

Kurama: Natsuki –dijo y la rubia miro al zorro –Sus sentidos están dormidos –dijo y la rubia se sorprendió

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender

Natsuki: ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto y le puso una mano en la cabeza al Kurama Yang y lo noto –El también

Naruto: ¿Nuestros sentidos? –Pregunto sin entender -¿De qué hablan? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno… -dijo tratando de explicarse –Supongo que sabes lo que es el dolor físico y el dolor interno ¿no? –pregunto y su hermano asintió –Bueno, todos nacemos con nuestros sentidos abiertos que nos permiten ver y sentir muchas cosas, no solo físicamente si no también psicológicamente, pero aunque no querramos el dolor es algo por lo que todo ser humano tiene que pasar, cuando eso sucede, sin darnos cuenta, nos volvemos menos sensitivos en todos los sentidos que poseemos y aquellos que sufren mucho desde la niñez, como por ejemplo, tu caso, se cierran y solo nos sirven para las cosas básicas y su función, no dejan verte más allá de lo que en verdad ahí, tus canales están cerrados, eso significa que…

Naruto: Mis sentidos están dormidos… -dijo y su hermana asintió -¿Y qué hay de ti? –pregunto

Natsuki: Nosotras tenemos nuestros canales abiertos, es por eso que podemos ver y sentir más de lo que normalmente una persona normal hace

Naruto: ¿De veras? –Pregunto y ella asintió -¿Y solo son ustedes o todas las personas pueden hacerlo?

Natsuki: En este pueblo la mayoría de nosotros podemos verlo y sentirlo, incluso lo tiene escrito en el programa de estudios de nuestras escuelas

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sorprendido y algo alterado cayéndose de la silla -¿No estás jugando? –Pregunto y ella negó con una gotita en la cabeza -¿Puedes enseñarme? –pregunto con ojos de borrego

Natsuki: Tranquilo –dijo con una gotita en la cabeza –Te enseñare, pero por ahora –dijo y vio el reloj –Sera mejor que regresemos a casa –dijo y Naruto vio la hora y se le cayó una gotita, llevaban ya 4 horas ahí sentados, poco después pidieron la cuenta y salieron del restaurante, definitivamente tenían muchas cosas que aprender uno del otro, los pasos cada vez fueron disminuyendo hasta que llegaron a la casa y entraron, todos estaban en la sala conversando y los miraron

Daniela: Valla –dijo dejando su taza de lado – ¡Ya era hora! –Exclamo -¿Dónde estaban? –pregunto

Natsuki: Fuimos a buscar a Kurama…

Brianna: ¿Y para eso se tardaron mil y un horas? –pregunto

Natsuki: No, lo que paso fue que Naruto tenía hambre y pasamos al restaurante de Isabel, la verdad se nos fue el tiempo

Victoria: Viéndolo así ya no me siento tan culpable –dijo

Naruto: ¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto curioso

Jiraiya: Bueno… -dijo

Alan: Lo que aquí –dijo interrumpiendo a Jiraiya –Jiraiya que está aquí presente quiso decir fue que mientras ustedes que están aquí presentes pero hace rato no estaban presentes teníamos hambre y comimos ¿ustedes creen? –pregunto y la chica asintió –Y por eso la prima Victoria que está aquí presente dijo que ya no se siente culpable porque comimos cuando ustedes aquí presentes no estaban presentes ¿ustedes creen? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Así de desesperante es siempre? –susurro cerca del oído de su hermana

Natsuki: Mmm –dijo haciendo un sonido de que lo era y bastante –A veces hasta más, créeme –dijo y Naruto se cayó al estilo anime

Por otro lado Sora buscaba entre los pies a Kurama, el Yang salió y Sora sin pensárselo dos veces se aventó sobre el zorro que no sabía que estaba pasando

Kurama: ¿Pero qué? –pregunto pero ya no podía hablar debido a que la niña lo estaba apretando tanto del cuello que no respiraba, este por su parte solo sacaba la lengua suplicando por aire y tratando de separarse de la niña pero no lo conseguía solo jalaba los pants de Naruto para que lo ayudara

Mientras tanto Brianna y Daniela se estaban carcajeando, aunque Izumi y Victoria notaban algo raro

Brianna: Deberías ver tú cara, bola peluda –dijo entre carcajadas

Kurama: ¿A si? –pregunto espantando a la chica parándose de golpe y cayéndose entre la basura que había dejado su hermana menor, ahora todos excepto Daniela y el Kurama Ying reían

Daniela: P-P-Pero tú –dijo y señalo al Kurama que estaba siendo casi asfixiado -¿Qué rayos? –pregunto

Brianna: Natsuki –dijo y señalo al Kurama Ying -¿Qué es esto? ¿Vienen por paquete doble o es un embrujo cal bujo del diablo para vengarse de todas las que le hecho a Kurama? –pregunto y varios rieron

Natsuki: Cálmate reina del drama –dijo mientras le ayudaba a pararse –Vienen por paquete doble

Brianna: ¿Eh cierto? –pregunto al Kurama Ying

Kurama: Si, el –dijo señalando con la cabeza a su otra mitad –Es Kurama Yang, mi otra mitad

Elvira: ¿Eso significa que vamos a tener a dos Kuramas en casa? –pregunto y cierta rubia asintió

La niña por fin había soltado al Kurama Yang que todavía se recuperaba inhalando y exhalando el aire que le había prohibido el abrazo de la menor, para evitar que lo volviera a hacer se subió al hombro de su Jinchūriki, Brianna por su parte cargo a su hermana en su brazos

Harume: ¡Se me ido el santo al cielo! –exclamo y camino hacia Naruto –Familia acérquense, quiero presentarles a alguien que a partir de hoy formara parte de nuestra familia –dijo y todos se pararon, Natsuki cargo a Kurama Ying, y el Yang se depositaba en su cabeza, ella y Jiraiya se hicieron a un lado –Bien preséntense

Elvira: Hola Naruto Uzumaki –dijo y miro a Kurama –Yo me llamo Elvira Song y desde hoy puedes llamarme abuela –dijo e hizo una reverencia para luego abrazar al muchacho y el rubio correspondió al abrazo

Naruto: Gracias –dijo y la abuela volvió a su lugar

Harume: Yo soy Harume Song, viejo amigo de Jiraiya y así como estuvimos muy felices de recibir a tu hermana aquí, hoy igualmente estamos felices de recibirte, puedes llamarme abuelo si así lo deseas –dijo y abrazo al muchacho, el rubio le agradeció y vio a cierta castalla clara que se acercó y directamente lo abrazo

Victoria: Naruto –dijo y se separó –Lamento el pequeño recibimiento un poco agresivo cuando vi a Jiraiya –dijo y se rasco por detrás la cabeza –Pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de eso, todos los jóvenes de aquí nos vemos como hermanos independientemente de que no tengamos la misma sangre y hoy tú te has vuelto un hermano para nosotras –dijo y sonrió, el chico le agradeció

Daniela: Mi nombre es Daniela Song –dijo moviendo una mano –Y quiero decirte que aunque no estuviste con tu hermana desde un principio, sé que el apoyo y el amor de una hermana es incondicional e incluyendo el de ella, va el de nosotras en el paquete, así que vas a tenernos que aguantar a toda la familia –dijo haciendo a todos reír, el rubio le agradeció y se colocó al lado de su hermana que la abrazo

Alana: Hola –dijo subiendo una mano –Bueno, yo me llamo Alan Song ¿Tú crees?, y pues, no tengo nada más que decirte que bienvenido a la familia ¿Tú crees? –pregunto y quiso abrazarlo pero lo piso a lo cual Naruto se sobo el pie haciendo a todos reír excepto al abuelo y a Jiraiya ya que hacía rato les había pasado lo mismo

Brianna: Bueno, primero que nada te tengo que decir que me perdones por el oso que me viste pasar gracias a mi papa –dijo señalándolo y sacando la lengua a lo cual a varios se les cayó una gotita al estilo anime –Pero como dice tu hermana, la familia es la familia, y está siempre vuelve a casa, estuviste alejado por mucho tiempo, pero tu vida apenas comienza y sé que a pesar de las circunstancias nunca te alejaste del vínculo con tu hermana y ahora tendrás los lazos de una familia unida –dijo y le tendió la mano –Ah!, por cierto, me llamo Brianna Kobayashi –dijo

Sora: Y yo –dijo alzando la mano en busca de la atención –Soy Sora Kobayashi, Naruto, ¿Vas a ser mi hermanito desde ahora y jugaras conmigo? –pregunto muy cariñosamente

Naruto: Si pequeña –dijo tocándole la nariz –Jugare contigo todo lo que quieras –dijo y en un santiamén la pequeña niña le salto encima con alegría, el chico la sostuvo y vio a su hermana que sonreía sinceramente y después recordó la conversación que había escuchado, Brianna sabía que no era hermana biológica de Sora, pero aun así, la seguía queriendo

Brianna: Bueno bueno –dijo quitando a la niña del cuello del chico –Deja que alguien más se presente –dijo y vio a la última Izumi Uchiha

Izumi se acerca y no sabía que decir

Izumi: Bueno, yo me llamo…

Naruto: ¿Izumi Uchiha no? –Pregunto y la chica asintió –Creo que tengo que agradecerte que hayas cuidado de mi hermana todos estos años y le hayas dado tu cariño

Izumi miro a su amiga sorprendida y esta le guiño el ojo

Izumi: No, yo soy la que tiene que agradecerle a ella –dijo sonriendo –Ella con toda esta familia se ha encargado de mi desde que llegue y enserio que no tengo palabras para describir la sensación cuando tú y ella se reencontraron, ahora los dos son hermanos y pueden estar juntos y darse apoyo mutuo

Naruto: Si –dijo y la abrazo –Pero también, tú y todos los presentes que están aquí ahora son mi familia, así que yo me encargare de protegerlos a todos –dijo e Izumi sonrió

Izumi: Gracias –dijo y se separó, después todos excepto Naruto se movieron

Harume: Bueno Naruto –dijo abrazando de lado a su esposa –No nos queda más que decirte que eres bienvenido en este lugar sea cuando sea, bajo las circunstancias en las que estés, la puerta de esta casa siempre estará abierta y con ella tendrás todo nuestro apoyo, amor y comprensión, bienvenido a la familia –dijo y Naruto se sintió tan bien y vio a su hermana

Naruto: "Definitivamente, ahora encuentro una familia que nunca tuve y siempre la necesite" –pensó para terminar abrazando al abuelo Harume


	8. Los 8 sentidos

Todo estaba en completo silencio, había una calma tan grande que solo se podían escuchar las respiraciones y los ronquidos de 4 personas, los dos Kurama, Naruto y Jiraiya, Naruto y los dos Kurama se quedaron en la habitación de Natsuki solo que Naruto se había quedado en el suelo con las cobijas que le había dado la abuela Elvira, Kurama Ying se había quedado en la cama junto a la rubia, mientras que el Yang se había dormido cerca de la puerta, o almenos eso se creía

La primera en despertar fue Natsuki, su garganta estaba seca y necesitaba agua, lo primero que hizo fue asomar la cabeza haber en donde se encontraba Kurama, porque ya le había pasado muchas veces que no se fijaba y Kurama estaba acostado en sus piernas y está sin darse cuenta, lo golpeaba, pateaba, tiraba de la cama e incluso casi lo ahorca con sus piernas, al verificar que sus piernas estaban fuera del alcance de Kurama hizo las cobijas a una lado y vio el reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana, la chica hacia círculos en su sien ¿Cómo rayos de despertaba a esa hora? , ella era Natsuki Uzumaki y tenía fama de ser la dormilona número uno de toda la casa, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y miro a su hermano e intento evitar reírse, este estaba desparramado en medio de las cobijas, estas estaban hechas un desorden, roncaba pero lo que le dio más risa, era que el Kurama Ying estaba en el rostro de su hermano, precisamente en sus ojos hecho bolita y el otro estaba en su panza con las patas delanteras de un lado y las patas traseras por detrás, la chica negó y salió de la habitación para ir a la sala y ahí distinguió un ronquido muy conocido, al asomarse noto que era Jiraiya, estaba durmiendo en el sofá y casi se caía, a la chica se le salió una gotita

Natsuki: "Brianna es una rencorosa" –pensó para después seguir su camino, entro en la cocina y busco una botella de agua, estaba cerca así que la tomo y bebió, cuando termino cerro al puerta de la cocina y antes de que pudiera apagar la luz vio un rostro dentro de la cocina que le erizaba la piel, tenía la piel obscura y sus ojos no eran la excepción, calvo y su torso estaba desnudo, los rasgos de su rostro no eran nada agradables, tenía los ojos rasgados pintados de negro, sus labios también pintados de negro y una nariz regordeta que le daba un aspecto tétrico al hombre –"¿Pero qué…?" – pensó y el sujeto la miro con unos ojos completamente neutrales, no mostraban ninguna emoción y eso era lo que daba más miedo

¿?: "Sácalo…" –escucho la voz en su cabeza

Natsuki: "¿Qué?" –pregunto en su cabeza

¿?: "Dile que se valla de aquí, antes de que se entere de la verdad" –dijo y la chica entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería

Natsuki: "Pero…, somos hermanos" –pensó

¿?: "¡Hazme caso!" –pensó molesto –"Si de verdad quieres que este a salvo, dile que se valla, antes de que ellos vengan y lo hagan por ti" –pensó y fue lo único que vio ya que su imagen se fue esfumando antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la chica cerro sus ojos regresando a la habitación no sin antes ver con nostalgia a su hermano, aunque no le gustara tenía razón el viejo, tenía que sacarlo de ahí antes de que ellos se lo llevaran y nunca volviera a verlo

Naruto: "Naruto…" –pensó con nostalgia –"No quiero que te hagan daño" –pensó –"Lo siento, pero para pasado mañana tú ya no debes estar aquí, no es tu destino, el mío si" –pensó y una lagrima traicionera cayo por su rostro, las demás lagrimas se ahogaron en la cama, el llanto poco a poco hizo que a la chica le diera sueño para quedar completamente dormida

En el cuarto de Izumi todo estaba obscuro a excepción de la puerta del baño, de nuevo, sus ojos, azules y con las marcas, las pesadillas no se detenían hiciera lo que hiciera, respiro profundo, ahora después de tanto tiempo sabia como controlar sus ataques de pánico, aunque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un golpe que le destrozaba el alma.

A la mañana siguiente todo seguía en calma, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la cocina despertando a Jiraiya, el hombre se puso una almohada en la cara tratando de tapar el sol, pero su paz no duraría mucho tiempo

Sora: ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! –se escuchó por toda la sala, el hombre casqueo con la lengua, en esa casa nunca se podía dormir tranquilo y más si lo mandaban al sofá, la chica jalo al hombre haciendo que este se cayera del sofá y mirara a la niña con una vena en la sien -¡Ya es Navidad! –exclamo muy entusiasmada -¡Arriba! –Exclamo

Jiraiya: Esta bien, está bien –dijo –Ya me pare, ya me pare –dijo y la niña corrió hacia arriba para ir a despertar a los demás

Toda la casa después de despertar se sentaron a desayunar, Elvira y Daniela prepararon el desayuno, los ojos de Naruto, Jiraiya y Sora se iluminaron al ver tanta comida

Naruto: ¡Wow! –dijo asombrado por la comida -¡Es mucha comida! –dijo hambriento

Jiraiya: Esta vez sí se esforzaron –dijo con la misma reacción infantil que el otro

Daniela: Y si esta les gusta, espérense en la noche –dijo entrando a la cocina

Empezaron a comer, Natsuki estaba aún adormilada, pero recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado

Jiraiya: Natsuki… -dijo sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos -¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? –pregunto y recordó su conversación con su hermano de la noche anterior

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo y miro a Naruto –Tengo que despertar los sentidos de estos dos –dijo señalando con la cabeza a Kurama y a Naruto y después miro de reojo a Jiraiya con recelo

Jiraiya que estaba a punto de llevarse un bocado a la boca pero noto la mirada asesina de la chica en el sabiendo a que se refería exactamente

Jiraiya: Ah eso –dijo rascándose la cabeza –Bueno, veras… –dijo tratando de excusarse

Natsuki: Olvídalo –dijo con una venita en la sien

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender

Brianna: No me digas que no lo despertaste

Natsuki: ¿Por qué crees que se puso así? –pregunto aun con la vena en la sien

Brianna: Viejo tonto –dijo probando el café con leche, por otra parte Jiraiya miraba a su hija con cara de pocos amigos

Naruto: ¡Disculpen! –dijo y los 3 voltearon a verlo - ¿Me perdí de algo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer sobre los sentidos? –Pregunto y el rubio asintió –Bueno, pues se supone que ese –dijo señalando con el tenedor a Jiraiya – Debió habértelo enseñado a principios de tu entrenamiento, así –dijo metiendo una fresa en su boca –Las cosas se te habrían facilitado más –dijo masticando

Naruto: ¡¿Qué?! –pregunto exaltado y Jiraiya levanto las manos -¡ESO DEBIO HABERMELO ENSEÑADO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO SABIO PERVERTIDO, A PERO CLARO, TENIA QUE ESTAR ESPIANDO A LAS NIÑAS EN EL BAÑO ANTES QUE ENSEÑARLE ESAS COSAS A SU DISCUPULO FAVORITO ¿VERDAD? –pregunto señalándolo con la cuchara mientras los demás volteaban a ver a Jiraiya con cara de pocos amigos ya que estaban comprobando que no había cambiado nada, solo dos personas no entendían la conversación, y otra solo se sentía algo avergonzada, una era la pequeña Sora, la otra era Izumi que solo cerro sus ojos pero tenía una gotita en la cabeza, el otro era Alan, mientras tanto Jiraiya tenía su rostro azul ya que no sabía que iban a hacer con el

Izumi: Bueno, bueno –dijo tratando de calmar la situación –Vamos, además Natsuki se lo va a enseñar ¿o no? –Pregunto parándose de la mesa – Voy a la cocina a lavar los trastes ¿algún voluntario? –pregunto y Jiraiya pudo haber ganado un record guinness en velocidad ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba detrás de Izumi

Jiraiya: Yo te acompaño –dijo y tomo a Izumi por los hombros mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, una vez ahí dentro cerró la puerta –Te debo una –dijo asomándose por la ventana para verificar que no los habían seguido

Izumi: No hay de que –dijo dejando los trastes en el fregadero, después se sirvió un poco de agua y Jiraiya volteo cuando escucho el sonido de un frasco de pastillas, la chica tomo una y se la paso con el agua

Jiraiya: ¿Estas enferma? –pregunto e Izumi movió la cabeza -¿Entonces?

Izumi: El psicólogo dijo que las tomara cada vez que me diera un ataque de pánico por la noche –dijo depositando el vaso en la mesa –Me calma por el resto del día –dijo suspirando

Jiraiya: Creía que ya estabas mejor… -dijo y la chica miro con tristeza el vaso

Izumi: Estoy mejor que la última vez –dijo y se abrazó a si misma – Es solo que por más que lo intente, las pesadillas no me dejan en paz y eso lo hace más difícil

Jiraiya miro a la chica, lo que había pasado hacia años atrás de verdad le había afectado y no era para menos, la chica suspiro y se froto la cara

Izumi: En todo caso, gracias por tu preocupación, pero… –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina –Estaré bien –dijo y le dedico una sonrisa triste antes de salir de la cocina, Jiraiya se quedó ahí observándola, después camino hacia el estante y tomo las pastillas, "Bupropión", vio sus ingredientes, la mayoría de ellos los conocía y eran sustancias que liberaban hormonas como la endorfina, pero tenía otra clase de ingredientes que eran fuertes, aunque se preocupó también porque ese medicamento también producía pérdida de peso, no mucha pero la provocaba, y recordó las palabras de Victoria "No paso mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste para que Izumi empezara a tener pesadillas y por lo que hemos visto son fuertes, porque hay veces en las que grita y se escucha por toda la casa, y cuando la despertamos su frente está completamente mojada e incluso, hay cosas en su cuarto que amanecen quemadas", Jiraiya respiro

Jiraiya: "Esta niña no ha tenido una vida fácil" –pensó mirando el camino por el cual se había ido la chica – "Estoy seguro de que no ha superado lo que paso en ese orfanato, además su intento de suicidio no es algo que se deba pasar desapercibido, y si a eso le sumamos su extraña conexión con nuestro mundo del clan Uchiha, el Sharingan y su elemento fuego" –pensó y solo de hacerlo se cansó –"Está claro que su camino no es fácil, pero tendrá que aprender a controlarse, de lo contrario podría lastimar a alguien, aunque su salud física también es preocupante, Victoria dice que tiene pesadillas en la noche, si hace esto diario debe estar debajo de su peso ideal, tendré que hablar con Tsunade" – Jiraiya seguía pensando en maneras de protegerla, el sabia la verdad de su vida, y sabía que si tenía alguna conexión con Itachi, Sasuke y el otro muchacho, él tendría que preguntárselos personalmente, después de mucho tiempo siguió pensando y el manejaba a la perfección el elemento fuego así que podría ayudarla a controlarlo, su salud mental no estaría muy bien así que tendría que hablar con la familia antes de tomar una decisión, pero en algo estaba seguro, el seria el maestro que le enseñaría como controlar su elemento fuego.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, Natsuki y ambos Kurama estaban caminando hacia las afueras del pueblo

Naruto: Natsuki –dijo y su hermana lo miro -¿Por qué traes esa ropa? ¿No tienes frio?–pregunto y la chica vio su mochila

Natsuki: Es parte del entrenamiento, además, las demás no tardan en venir, y el manantial es un lugar escondido que nuestro pueblo descubrió hace tiempo, vamos cuando necesitamos conectarnos con la naturaleza, ella es la que abre los 5 sentidos y despierta el séptimo y octavo sentido – dijo y Naruto tenía una idea a lo que se refería pero no le quedaba muy claro

Naruto: En resumen ¿Qué voy a lograr? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: ¿Cuáles son los 5 sentidos?

Naruto: ¿Los cinco sentidos? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: No se los sabe –dijo con naturalidad

Naruto: ¡Cállate! –le reclamo a la bola peluda de su cabeza –Si me los sé, de veras

Kurama Yang: ¿Entonces? –pregunto retándolo

Naruto: Son la vista, el odio, el olfato, el gusto y el tacto –dijo

Natsuki: ¿Sabes cuál es el sexto? –pregunto

Naruto: Según yo es la mente

Natsuki: ¿El séptimo? –Pregunto y Naruto pensó y negó con la cabeza - Entonces no me imaginas cual es el octavo ¿verdad? –pregunto y el chico negó

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo y sonrió –Ya casi llegamos, cuando estemos ahí te explicare –dijo y caminaron un poco más hasta que Naruto lo único que podía ver era el verde de las hojas por todos lados

Kurama Yang: Naruto –dijo y el rubio alzo los ojos para ver a Kurama que estaba encima de su cabeza –Mas te vale que te fijes en donde caminas, no quiero mojarme

Naruto: No estoy ciego Kurama –dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos

Kurama Yang: Lo digo porque no eres el más listo de aquí

Naruto: ¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto con el puño arriba

Natsuki: Llegamos… -dijo entonces Naruto quiso voltear a verla pero no paro de caminar, solo pudo sentir como sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, sus pelos eran jalados por Kurama que mientras caía parecía un gato con los pelos de punta, luego sintió el agua, no estaba fría pero no tocaba el suelo, salió del agua y solo pudo escuchar a su hermana y al otro Kurama riéndose, el otro Kurama estaba votado de la risa mientras que la chica solo reía y miraba hacia abajo -¿Estas bien? –pregunto y su hermano asintió -¿Y Kurama? –pregunto y Naruto miro a su alrededor, eh cierto, el zorro no estaba

Naruto: ¿Kurama? –pregunto y miro hacia la roca en donde se encontraba Kurama y se le salió una gotita, Kurama tenía los pelos de punta y se agarraba a una roca con las uñas, sus nueve colas estaban disparadas pero sus pelos estaban igual que todo su cuerpo, de punta, escucho risas y vio a la otra mitad de Kurama riéndose a mas no poder, el otro se acero -¿Estas bien? –pregunto y Kurama volteo a verlo lentamente con ojos de furia

Kurama Yang: ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE FIJARAS POR DONDE CAMINABAS IMBECIL?! –le grito para después saltar sobre su cara y empezar a arañársela, por su parte la chica solo los miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

Natsuki suspiro: Bien –dijo quitándose su short y sus sandalias, para dejar ver un traje de baño del mismo color del agua, es la parte baja era un short y de la parte de arriba dejaba ver su plano abdomen junto con su ombligo, de los hombros tenia tirantes que se cruzaban hacia su espalda sujetando la parte de atrás del traje -¿Listo? –pregunto a Kurama y este asintió -¡Ya! –Exclamo y ambos saltaron al agua, después salió a la superficie refrescada por el agua tibia, escucho alboroto detrás de ella y vio que Kurama Yang aún estaba furiosos arrayándole la cara a su hermano, mientras tanto vio a Kurama Ying de cuatro patas hacia arriba disfrutando del sol de verano – ¡Ya! –dijo tomando a Kurama aun furioso que lanzaba arañazos hacia la cara de su hermano

Kurama Yang: ¡Déjame destrozarle la cara! – dijo y ella negó para después aventarlo con su otra parte cayéndole encima

Natsuki: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto

Naruto: Si –dijo –Pero ese Kurama es un salvaje –dijo mirándolo con recelo

Natsuki: Ya está bien, salgamos –dijo y Naruto vio hacia arriba y noto que ya no estaban las nubes en las cuales caía la nieve, si no que estaba un sol radiante que daba calor

Naruto: Oye –dijo viendo a su hermana ¿Qué hace rato no estaba nevando? –pregunto y la chica rio -¿Y porque el agua no está helada y congelada? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno, veras, esta isla se compone de opuestos –dijo sonriendo

Naruto: ¿Opuestos? –pregunto y ella asintió

Natsuki: Si, así es, aquí vivimos en una isla, es enorme pero se divide en 4 estaciones y con ella los cuatro puntos cardinales, el norte por ejemplo es donde nuestra aldea de cemento está construida pero como viste ahí reina el invierno, no siempre nieva pero por lo general el clima es frio ahí, permite comercios para mantenernos calientes y vivos a todos, el sur es en donde estamos ahora y aquí representa el verano, es por lo general dónde venimos cuando necesitamos conectarnos con la naturaleza o necesitamos un descanso de todo, el este es donde se encuentra la estación de la primavera, ahí por lo general el clima es excelente para la cultivación y el ganado así que ahí están la mayoría de los granjeros y también está la aldea de madera que se utiliza para el trabajo, por ultimo está el lado oeste que es el otoño por lo general esa no lo usamos mucho… -dijo sin mirar a su hermano –Almenos no nosotros... –susurro y Naruto vio su expresión

Naruto: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto y ella salió de su trance

Natsuki: Ah sí, perdón –dijo rascándose la cabeza –Bien salgamos del agua para comenzar –dijo y nado hacia las rocas para salir del agua

Naruto: Bien, ¿Ahora qué? –pregunto

Natsuki: Empezaremos con tu sexto sentido –dijo y Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos – Aunque no me quieras creer ese sentido es el más fácil de utilizar ya que se abre y nunca se cierra por lo tanto ese es la clave para empezar a despertar el séptimo sentido y llegar al octavo

Naruto: ¿El Séptimo y Octavo? ¿Qué son? –pregunto

Natsuki: El Séptimo sentido es cuando juntas todos tus sentidos básicos sin usar el sexto y el octavo es el más difícil que es usar todos tus sentidos en conjunto incluyendo al sexto, pero para llegar a eso necesitas, ver más allá de lo que la simple vista te puede dar, sentir más allá de lo simple de lo que el sentir de la piel puede hacer, oler más allá de lo que el simple mundo te puede dar a probar, escuchar más allá que los ruidos externos y gustar más allá de lo que la lengua te pueda hacer hablar

Naruto: ¿Y cómo hago eso? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Sabes usar tu sexto sentido? –pregunto y el asintió

Naruto: Supongo que si

Natsuki: Ven –dijo y caminaron por el bosque, era hermoso pero hacía mucho calor, la chica agudizaba sus sentidos mientras que su hermano la seguía sin poder entender lo que estaba haciendo –Ahora –dijo y su hermano paro –Escucha… -dijo señalando su oreja -¿Qué alcanzas a oír? –pregunto y Naruto intento agudizar su oído, pero aun así no escuchaba nada especial, ni voces, nada, solo escuchaba el lento sonido de las hojas del suelo siendo arrastradas por el viento

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que debería estar escuchando? –pregunto harto de no saber qué hacer

Natsuki: ¿Enserio? –pregunto -¿No escuchas nada? –pregunto y su hermano negó –No puedo creerlo –dijo poniendo su mano en su frente

Naruto: Oye soy nuevo en esto –dijo con las manos a los costados –No sé como

Natsuki: Bien –dijo y suspiro –Espera –dijo y cerró los ojos pero Naruto no sabía que hacía, solo se paró, 3 minutos después volvió a abrir los ojos –Sígueme… -dijo y camino

Naruto: ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto

Natsuki: Tu ven –dijo caminando, hasta que llego a un lugar en el cual Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta de verlo, era un claro en el bosque y dejaba ver su belleza, el sol brillaba en lo alto, mientras que las hojas en las copas de los árboles se encargaban de recibirla y daban sombra abajo, a pesar de eso el clima seguía siendo templado, del suelo salían algunas pequeñas plantas que con el tiempo se convertirían en arboles grandes y fuertes como lo eran sus compañeros del bosque, además también en el suelo habían crecido lavandas por lo que estaba adornado todo de morado, su hermana se paró en medio del claro –Ven –dijo y Naruto se acercó teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a las lavandas, llego y se paró al lado de su hermana –Ahora practicaremos tu primer sentido, tu oído, antes me dijiste que no escuchabas nada ¿verdad? –pregunto y su hermano asintió –Bien, ahora, cierra los ojos y deja de pensar en todo, pon tu mente en blanco - Naruto cerro sus ojos e intento dejar de pensar en todo, sin saberlo ya lo había conseguido –Ahora no los abras, yo hablare pero a cualquier pregunta que me hagas no hables solo mueve la cabeza, solo guíate por mi voz, escucha, ¿recuerdas que te dije que la madre naturaleza es la única capaz de activar tus sentidos dormidos? –Pregunto y Naruto asintió –Bien, ahora sabrás a lo que me refiero, dime ¿Qué escuchas? –pregunto y Naruto agudizo su oído, de nuevo no podía escuchar mucho

Naruto: No escucho nada, solo hay el ruido que las hojas dejan

Natsuki: Agudiza tu oído, solo estas escuchando lo ordinario, no estas dejando que la madre naturaleza te guíe, escucha con atención, no es ruido, son los elementos tierra y aire los que están hablando, las hojas son movidas por el viento, causando un sonido, ahora concéntrate en eso y en los demás sonidos que están alrededor y podrás escuchar más allá y lo que quieren decir, tomate tu tiempo, dime lo que escuchas –dijo y Naruto se quedó en silencio

Naruto: "Escuchar más allá que los ruidos externos" –recordó, solo podía escuchar el sonido de las hojas arrastradas por el viento y su respiración, su mente estaba en blanco, solo utilizaba su oído, pronto empezó a escuchar otro sonido, el viento, sonaba tranquilo, sin saber empezó a acercarse a el poco a poco envolviendo su cuerpo y en su mente se proyectó el viento, libre y rápido, pero junto con el también estaban las hojas que eran arrastradas por el viento, no se escuchaban apresuradas, sino que tranquilas, llevando su rumbo, camino hacia donde el viento se dirigía arrastrando las hojas, y poco a poco fue distinguiendo más sonidos, el viento y las hojas no dejaban de sonar, ahora también se escuchaban dos sonidos más, la primera era el sonido del agua cayendo y el segundo eran las risas de personas, poco a poco en su mente esos 4 sonidos se fueron sincronizando uno a uno, hasta que terminaron de sincronizarse una melodía relajante no solo para su cuerpo si no también para su alma y su cerebro –Suena… -dijo –Como si fuera música –dijo y abrió sus ojos para ver que su hermana estaba a su lado y su paisaje había cambiado, ahora ya no estaban en el claro si no que ahora estaban en el mismo bosque solo que la luz ahora estaban frente a un pequeño lago

Natsuki: ¿Qué pudiste escuchar? –pregunto

Naruto: El viento –dijo y la miro –El viento y las hojas fueron mi guía, me llevaron aquí, pude escuchar el caer del agua y unas risas, poco a poco se fueron sincronizando hasta que fueron como una melodía que se repetía

Natsuki: Veo que ya está despierto –dijo y su hermano la miro -¿Qué sensación te dio?

Naruto: Era tranquilidad, no era agitado ni mucho menos, si no me que calmaba y era bastante agradable a decir verdad –dijo rascándose la cabeza

Natsuki: Exacto, como te dije antes, el oído lo tenías que agudizar así encontrarías la melodía, las voces no solo sales de nosotros o los animales si no que la naturaleza –dijo haciendo su cabeza para atrás disfrutando del rico sol que le daba levemente –Tiene su propia voz, la música natural es la más hermosa que puede existir, puede guiarte a donde lo necesites, ella lo sabe todo, como ya te has dado cuenta solo es cuestión de saber escuchar –dijo y su hermano vio como sus pies desnudos cruzaban el rio que no era muy hondo, el camino siguiendo sus paso –Cada pequeña cosa que vez tiene su melodía y en ella se esconden sus palabras, tales como las risas, su canto e incluso a veces sus gritos –dijo y su hermano la miro sorprendida

Naruto: ¿Gritos? –pregunto y ella asintió

Natsuki: Así es, queramos o no, todo ser viviente en este mundo sufre en alguna ocasión y sí, hay canciones, palabras e incluso simples sonidos que son dolor puro

Naruto: Si como cuando rasgan un pizarrón –dijo haciendo una mueca y a la chica se le cayó una gotita

Natsuki: No es exactamente lo que quise decir pero bueno… -dijo –Ahora veremos si está del todo despierto –dijo escuchando un sonido muy peculiar –Escucha, dime que es y donde esta –dijo y retrocedió, Naruto cerro sus ojos y empezó a escuchar pero ahora eran 2 sonidos, el correr del agua y uno más que era difícil de identificar era algo que desprendía música, aun con sus ojos cerrados camino sin tropezar hasta que un pie no sintió suelo, al no hacerlo se hizo para atrás y abrirlos vio que estaba en un cruce de un rio, enfrente de el había una roca con plantas, el agua la rodeaba y encima de ella estaba una mujer, estaba parada y llevaba un vestido completamente azul que le cubría todo el cuerpo a excepción de sus brazos, tenía su cabello recogido de enfrente en dos pequeños remolinos que dejaban caer el pelo restante, en sus manos había una flauta que estaba tocando, fue entonces cuando Naruto supo de donde venía aquel sonido musical, de nuevo cerro sus ojos y puso su oído en acción, esta vez pudo escuchar como el viento acompañaba el sonido que la flauta dejaba salir, además el lago también hacia un sonido tranquilo, pero pudo notar algo más, esos sonidos no desprendían un sonido común y corriente, si no que pudo notar como su cuerpo se relajaba poco a poco

Natsuki: ¿Relajante no? –pregunto y el otro la miro

Naruto: ¿La conoces? –pregunto y ella asintió

Natsuki: Se llama Isela Subaki, es una de nuestras médicas silvestres más importantes de toda la aldea, aunque en sus ratos libres suele servir a la naturaleza como te das cuenta

Naruto: ¿Servir a la naturaleza? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si, como te dije antes, la naturaleza también es un ser viviente y aunque no lo creas también adora los pequeños regalos que un simple humano como nosotros puede darle, ella toca para la naturaleza y esta le responde con viento bailando de alegría en el lago –dijo y sonrió, ahora entendía a lo que se refería su hermana, bueno –dijo estirándose –Tu sentido del oído ya está despierto y estas empezando a usar el sexto sentido para guiarte–dijo y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al lago, el chico la siguió y terminaron de nuevo en el lugar donde la chica había dejado sus cosas, y vio que ahí estaban los dos Kuramas, Kurama Yang estaba como un perro dormido y su otra parte tenía su cabeza en la panza

Naruto: Mira nada mas –dijo y rio

Natsuki: Si, bueno creo que podemos dejarlos aquí mientras vamos por tu otro sentido –dijo y camino hasta una palmera, tocando su superficie, cerrando sus ojos y respirando tranquilamente, un poco de viento la rodeaba, volteo a mirar a su hermano –Tócala –dijo y lo hizo -¿Qué sientes? –pregunto

Naruto: Solo la noto, pues, como son los arboles

Natsuki: Solo estas sintiendo el exterior, haz un esfuerzo e intenta sentir que es lo que hay debajo de esta superficie –dijo y Naruto cerro sus ojos y se concentró, justo igual como en el ejercicio anterior, paso unos minutos así hasta que empezó a sentir algo, era un latido, golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo a cada latido, además de que podía escucharlo, todos los sonidos a su alrededor se habían desvanecido, solo estaban ese sonido y otro, era como la corriente de un rio solo que ahora también podía sentirla alrededor de su cuerpo

Naruto: ¿Qué es? –pregunto curioso sin abrir sus ojos

Natsuki: Es la vida y el alma del árbol

Naruto: ¿Su vida y su alma? –pregunto y la chica hizo un sonido que sonaba a que estaba en lo correcto

Natsuki: Todo en esta vida recorre un circulo vital –dijo y toco el brazo de su hermano, este abrió los ojos y la chica le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera – Puede que no lo parezca pero cada pequeña cosa, por más mínima que parezca tiene vida dentro de su ser, tiene alma, sentimientos ¿has escuchado de ello? –pregunto

Naruto: He escuchado que las plantas son seres vivientes que también pueden sentir

Natsuki: Eso no solo se aplica con las plantas, los animales también son iguales a nosotros, solo que hablamos diferentes idiomas, ellos se comunican a su manera y nosotros a la nuestra, hace rato te diste cuenta de que el viento también tiene voz, nos trae las voces que más amamos e incluso algunas que pueden desagradarnos, es lo mismo con las plantas –dijo y se sentó cerca de un árbol de cerezos para tocarlo –No usan nuestro mismo idioma, pero ellos nos escuchan e incluso cuando necesitamos ayuda, ellos pueden brindárnosla –dijo y Naruto también toco el árbol

Naruto: Pero…, no entiendo –dijo y la chica lo miro -¿Por qué hay veces en los que no lo escuchamos? ¿Por qué solo decimos en viento sopla?

Natsuki: Eso es porque no cualquier persona es capaz de escucharlo, cuando hablamos solos el viento, la tierra nos escucha, alivia nuestras penas, ellos sienten incluso nuestro dolor, las lágrimas que derramamos sobre la tierra las convierte en fuentes de vida, para que una simple semilla se pueda volver la más fuerte y hermosa flor de todo un campo, aunque pocos somos las que vemos en realidad esas cosas, es lo mismo con el viento, todo el tiempo habla, solo que nosotros no nos abrimos lo suficiente como para dejarlo guiarnos

Naruto: ¿Entonces la vida que tienen estos árboles es nuestra o de ellos?

Natsuki: Antes te dije lo del ciclo vital, en nuestro caso se compone de tres, los humanos, los animales y las mismas plantas, cuando nosotros fallecemos la tierra se alimenta de nosotros, nuestros cuerpos muertos dan vida a los árboles y los que mueren antes de tiempo son los que le dan vida a los arboles

Naruto: Eh escuchado eso antes –dijo y recordó las palabras del Shikifujin –Ese fantasma dijo algo

Natsuki: ¿Fantasma? –pregunto algo asustada creyendo que su hermano había escuchado su conversación con el viejo

Naruto: Si, recuerdo que dijo que toda persona vive por un motivo, y que si ese motivo no se cumple antes de su muerte causa muchos problemas en nuestro mundo y…

Natsuki: No pueden descansar en paz hasta que su motivo de vida fuera realizado –dijo y sonrió de lado sorprendiendo a su hermano –He escuchado la leyenda, cuando eso pasa la vida de aquel muerto, todo eso que le faltaba por vivir, el árbol lo absorbe, cuando alguna otra persona cumple el propósito del fallecido, el muerto se va en paz y la vida se le queda al árbol para crear nueva vida, de ahí todas las plantas medicinales

Naruto: ¿Ese es su origen? –pregunto y la rubia asintió

Natsuki: Cuando era una niña la abuela solía contarme que las plantas medicinales contienen la vida y la esperanza de todas aquellas personas que fallecieron por la misma situación

Naruto: Eso no lo sabía

Natsuki: Lo sé –dijo y le sonrió –La mayoría de tu gente no tendría la menor idea de lo que estamos hablando ¿no? –Pregunto y su hermano se rasco la cabeza –Es normal –dijo y pudo escuchar que un animal se acercaba

Naruto: ¿Qué es? –pregunto y la chica sonrió

Natsuki: Mira y aprende –dijo y su hermano la miro, la chica por su parte cerro sus ojos y escucho los sonidos que venían detrás de aquellos pequeños arbustos y dejo que su tercer ojo la guiara, era pequeño, muy pequeño, tenía garras y pelo café y después sonrió, volvió a abrir los ojos –Es un osezno –dijo y su hermano la miro un poco asustado

Naruto: ¿Un osezno? –pregunto mirando a los lados algo asustado

Natsuki: Si ¿Por qué? –pregunto sin entender la reacción de su hermano -¿No te gustan los osos o qué? –pregunto

Naruto: Es que si hay un osezno aquí significa que la madre está cerca, y si la madre de enoja se pondrá como la madre de Kiba o de Shikamaru e incluso como la nuestra –dijo recordando aquella vez en la cual se le cambio al mundo alterno y no quería salir a comer por lo que su madre se puso muy molesta y le dio tanto miedo que decidió salir a comer, se puso azul el chico y a la chica se le salió una gotita

Natsuki: ¿La mama de quién? –pregunto

Naruto: No los conoces –dijo tragando saliva –"Pero ahora se cómo se sienten" –pensó para sí mismo

Natsuki: Oh vamos –dijo jalándolo del brazo – No seas miedoso –la chica lo jalo hacia el arbusto –Si tanto miedo le tienes a la madre entonces encuéntrala

Naruto: ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? –pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza

Natsuki: Tú encuéntrala, no todo aquí es lo que parece

Naruto: Bien –dijo resignado –Pero ¿Cómo lo hago?

Natsuki: ¿Conoces el sexto sentido no? –pregunto y su hermano asintió –Bueno, eso es lo que vas a utilizar en este sentido, vamos a ejercitar tu sentido de la vista, para que puedas ver que no todo lo que está ante tus ojos es lo que parece, ahora, observa bien el lugar –dijo y el chico observo bien el lugar –Bien ahora tendrás que usar tu sentido del oído para notar lo que sea que se esté moviendo, busca masas grandes así podrás encontrar a la madre

Naruto: ¿Tengo que imaginarme esto? –pregunto

Natsuki: No imaginar, tienes que verlo

Naruto: ¿Pero mis ojos…? –pregunto

Natsuki: Tus ojos están cerrados, el que te mantiene en contacto con el mundo espiritual también, para poder ver y hacer lo que te dije tienes que abrirlo

Naruto: ¿Y cómo lo abro? –pregunto

Natsuki: Ya te lo dije, los sentidos del oído y del tacto te ayudaran, ahora olvida todo lo demás, solo concéntrate en dos cosas, escucha lo que digo y plasma la imagen de lo que observaste en tu mente

Naruto cerro sus ojos y plasmo la imagen de lo que había visto en su mente

Natsuki: Cuando este plasmada simplemente intenta ver que no es solo una imagen, si no la misma naturaleza la que te rodea, está viva, dentro de tu mente, puede moverse –dijo y Naruto pudo ver en su mente como las hojas se movían, muy lentamente pero se movían, poco a poco ya no fue una imagen, si no que ahora podía ver con claridad todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, se movía pero no solo lo que estaba en su plena vista, pudo ver también al osezno, los vigilaba un poco asustado, se escondía pero Naruto pudo ver exactamente donde estaba el y donde estaba su madre, estaba como a unos 9 o 10 metros de ellos, Naruto abrió los ojos y miro a su hermana

Naruto: El osezno está detrás de ese arbusto –dijo y la chica se acercó para ver a un pequeño oso de color café, el osos los miro con curiosidad, a lo lejos pudo escuchar un pequeño sonido de otro oso –Aquí viene la madre –dijo y Natsuki lo detuvo del brazo, hazlo de nuevo –Tranquilo, no nos harán daño, te lo prometo –dijo y Naruto confió en su hermana, la madre miro a los gemelos pero en sus ojos no se notaba ninguna señal de agresión, se acercó a olfatear a la chica, sin embargo ella no rechazo a la osa, si no que empezó a acariciar con seguridad a la pequeña osa, a Naruto casi le dio un infarto y puso sus dos ojos en blanco del susto, sin embargo se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que la osa no la atacaba sino que al contrario movió su cabeza para que la chica acomodara más fácilmente a su cabeza se

Natsuki: Ven –dijo –Todos le tememos a lo que no conocemos –dijo y tomo su mano para ponerla en la cabeza de la osa, que solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión de violencia –No te hará daño ¿Lo ves? –dijo y sonrió

Naruto: ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto

Natsuki: Usa tu sentido de la vista, ellos no son simples animales

Naruto: ¿Son brujos? –pregunto y su hermana se cayó al estilo anime

Natsuki: No era lo que quería decir –dijo y se paró –Mírala a los ojos y dime que ves –dijo y Naruto aún no muy seguro se enfocó en la osa, la miro a los ojos, no tenía que preguntar nada, solo alertar su espíritu, sin embargo no fue necesario ya que pocos segundos después empezó a profundizar con la osa, sus ojos revelaban más que cualquier otra cosa, había algo en ellos, algo que no se veía muy a menudo, un brillo, miro ese mismo con curiosidad, había algo más dentro de ella, finalmente lo pudo ver, era resplandeciente, Naruto pudo ver más que a un simple animal salvaje, vio un alma.

Un alma pura y cariñosa que ocultaba detrás de esa apariencia y en la misma había sentimientos, los mismos que cualquier otro ser humano, amor, dolor, felicidad, tristeza, todo estaba dentro de ella

Naruto: ¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto mirando a su hermana, cuando volteo a verla la osa se alejó un poco para acercarse con sus crías, se acurruco con ellas mientras lamia un poco a uno de ellos –Vi algo en ella

Natsuki: Un alma –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos –Como te dije, todos en esta tierra, ya sea en tu dimensión o en esta, todos, absolutamente todos, tienen alma y sentimientos, sufren se alegran –dijo e hizo una señal para que volteara a ver a la familia de osos –Y al igual que nosotros, atesoran no solo a la naturaleza que es su creadora, si no a sus seres queridos, ahora dime, ¿Qué ves ahí? ¿Unos animales salvajes? –pregunto

Naruto: No –dijo muy seguro –Veo una…, una familia –dijo y su hermana asintió satisfecha, por fin lo había entendido, su sentido de la vista ahora estaba despierto

Natsuki: Cuando sepamos apreciar el cariño y el amor que los demás nos dan –dijo y lo tomo del hombro –Es cuando aprenderemos a ver estas cosas con mayor claridad –dijo y supo perfectamente a que se refería su hermana, no solo eran animales, eran almas vivas que sentían y sufrían, tal como los seres humanos, estos a veces les daban caza y ellos se defendían, ahora entendía el porque un animal se llegaba a defender de los seres humanos, no lo hacía por el mismo, si no para defender algo más importante para ellos, sus lazos

Natsuki: Vamos –dijo y Naruto la miro –Están cansados, dejémoslos dormir –dijo y comenzó a caminar, Naruto hecho una última mirada a la familia de osos, les dejo una sonrisa y siguió su camino detrás de su hermana poniéndose a pensar en muchas cosas, puede que supiera muchas cosas acerca de los sentimientos y la voluntad de fuego o lo que se le pusiera enfrente, pero su hermana tenía una forma diferente de ver el mundo, no solo lo veía desde una perspectiva en la cual los humanos eran los dominantes, ella y estaba seguro que las demás, incluyendo a Kurama Ying, veían el mundo de esa manera

Ahí fue cuando lo entendió, el porque su hermana no veía maldad en las personas, solo veía personas lastimadas que en su dolor y desesperación hieren a otros, pero el siempre creyó que lo hacían por maldad, sin embargo ahora entendía que lo único que estaban haciendo era gritar ¡AYUDA!

Sonrió burlón, definitivamente le faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, no solo físicamente, sino psicológicamente también, después se puso a pensar un poco más sobre eso, puede que ambos tuvieran la misma edad y estuvieran conectados desde el vientre de su madre, pero ella poseía algo que no muchos tenían, no sabía que era, no había nombre para llamar a aquella bondad, voluntad, paciencia y muchas otras cosas que ella poseía dentro que aunque a veces se portara algo agresiva lo hacía para poder enseñarles a los demás que desde su punto de vista no estaba bien lo que hacían, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, si ella se lo propusiera, ella podría ser el mejor Hokage que jamás había existido, incluso mejor que él, por primera vez en toda su vida estaba pensando en renunciar a su sueño para que otra persona ocupara su lugar, y no era porque estuviera harto ni mucho menos, si no por el hecho de que ella sabría guiar no solo al pueblo de Konoha si no al mundo entero uno o dos pasos más cerca de la paz

Por muchos años, había pensado que jamás existiría una persona así, con un corazón que supiera tomar el dolor de las personas y convertirlo en alegría y esperanzas, pero, si, había una persona y aquella persona era nada más y nada menos que su hermana gemela

Ambos caminaron hasta el lago donde ambos Kurama seguían en su quinto sueño, cosa que hizo que a ambos Uzumaki se les saliera una gotita

Natsuki alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo, todos despejado, y hubo algo más que llamo su atención, había un árbol de naranjos cerca de ellos así que fue hasta ahí

Natsuki: Ven –dijo y su hermano se acercó -¿Qué ves ahí? –pregunto y Naruto observo por completo el árbol, ya no sería tan tonto como para decirle que solo veía unas naranjas, un simple árbol o comida así que empezó a recordar todo lo que su hermana le había dicho hacía rato y empezó a pensar para contestarle correctamente

Natsuki se dio cuenta de que se estaba tardando en contestar por lo que se alegró: "Veo que ahora no solo miras con los ojos" –pensó

Naruto se acercó al árbol y toco su corteza y al igual que la vez a anterior pudo sentir aquel latido que provenía de la Tierra madre y su energía corriendo y fusionándose con el árbol, ahora podía sentir aquellas vidas guardadas dentro del árbol

Naruto: Aquí puedo sentir más de una vida, pero lo que no entiendo es que si esas vidas están guardadas en todo el árbol ¿Por qué los frutos? –pregunto

Natsuki: Sabia pregunta –dijo y tomo una naranja, el rubio la miro mientras la otra chica la pelaba, cuando termino le dio un gajo

Naruto: Pruébala –dijo y Naruto la comió, antes había comido naranja, sabia dulce

Natsuki: A pesar de lo que pienses no es una simple fruta –dijo y toco la corteza del árbol –Esos frutos son las nuevas esperanzas plantadas en la humanidad –dijo y su hermano se sorprendió –El árbol no solo guarda su vida dentro de ella, si no que también ayuda a que las almas que se encuentran dentro de él siembren y crezcan sus frutos

Naruto: ¿Lo hacen para que ellos cumplan la voluntad de los otros? –pregunto y su hermana negó

Natsuki: Te ayudan a cumplir tus propios objetivos y darte fuerzas para pasar aquellos obstáculos que te causan tantos problemas en tu mente –dijo y miro a su hermano –Por ejemplo, el ramen es un vivo ejemplo de ello

Naruto: ¿El ramen? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si, el ramen es una pasta, eso significa que contiene otros ingredientes pero entre ellos está el agua, esta es un componente vital para la vida y en su transparencia también están aquellas esperanzas ya que debajo de todo rio o lago hay tierra

Naruto: Y en la tierra también están aquellas almas ¿verdad? –pregunto

Natsuki: Exacto, además de que aquella agua hace los mismo que esta y las demás frutas, nutre tu cuerpo y te da fuerzas y energías para cualquier cosa que necesites resolver no solo en tu mente, ahora prueba de nuevo esto y dime ¿Qué puedes sentir? –pregunto y Naruto probo de nuevo la naranja, al tragarla pudo sentir un cosquilleo en la lengua, conforme algunos segundos fueron pasando puso sentir en su cuerpo más cosas, su piel se erizo mientras pudo sentir como la vida que contenía aquel gajo de naranja se esparcía por todo su cuerpo para ayudarlo a recuperar fuerzas –dijo y miro a su hermano para verificar, su sentido del gusto ahora estaba despierto

Naruto: Ahora que lo pones así –dijo y sonrió –Ninguna cosa aquí es lo que parece ser, las cosas más simples como una naranja o un pedazo de tierra se convierten en cosas fascinantes

Natsuki: No solo es aquí, en todos los lados es igual, solo que toma tiempo ver lo que realmente es la vida, como puedes ver y sentir el ojo humano te da claridad acerca de las cosas materiales, pero si quieres ver más allá de las personas, ver su alma necesitas abrir tu corazón y tu mente para ver realmente los desafíos de la vida y pasarlos, además de ver que no solo son tus seres queridos los que te apoyan, si no demás gente que aun muerta guarda esperanzas y te ayudan a cumplir aquello que quieres para tu vida –dijo y a la nariz de Natsuki llego un olor agradable, era tierra mojada - Sígueme –dijo y llegaron a una parte en la cual olía a Tierra mojada –Que olor tan refrescante –dijo y sonrió

Naruto olio lo que había ahí y pudo no solo oler si no sentir que había algo más ahí, no algo malo, si no que era algo que daba tranquilidad

Naruto: Hay vida dentro de aquella tierra, y están todas en paz –dijo y su hermana lo miro –Como tu dijiste el agua es una fuente vital para nosotros, pero ¿no es solo para nosotros verdad?, también es fuente de vida para aquellas vidas que se encuentran en todos lados que no logramos percibir pero que se encuentran tratando de ayudarnos, los olores creo que son los mensajes que intentan transmitirnos, la tierra mojada huele a tranquilidad, hace que nos calmemos y pensemos mejor las cosas cuando estamos en una situación difícil y así es con todos los olores, incluyendo el de la comida, y no es solo el de aquellas almas si no también el amor que los otros quieren transmitir a nosotros para ayudarnos a estar bien ¿me equivoco? –pregunto y su hermana lo miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, él lo logro descubrir sin que ella abriera la boca, ahora el sentido del olfato estaba despierto

Natsuki: Veo que cada vez logras progresar más y más –dijo y sonrió de nuevo –Me da gusto que sea así –dijo y sin decir una palabra más se dirigió de nuevo a la orillas del lago, su hermano la siguió –Ahora que haz dominado los 6 sentidos tenemos que despertar el séptimo y octavo

Naruto: Y eso ¿Cómo se hace? –pregunto

Natsuki: El séptimo sentido se abre cuando usas los 5 sentidos vitales, sin el de la mente, en pocas palabras vas a poder ver, escuchar, oler, probar, y tocar pero sin ver nada en tu mente

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo logro? –pregunto

Natsuki: Solo hazlo como lo hiciste la última vez –dijo y se sentó a esperar

Naruto miro a su hermana y asintió, eso sería muy útil para la batalla con Makoto así que tenía que dominarlo para derrotarlo lo más pronto posible, cerró los ojos y cuando despejo su mente que se encontraba en blanco empezó a utilizar el primer sentido, el oído, empezó a escuchar aún más de lo normal, podía escuchar el sonido del agua, el cantar de los pájaros, ambos transmitían alegría y lo llevaron más allá de aquel lugar, después poco a poco fue detectando un olor muy agradable, era nada más y nada menos que el lago, el aroma del agua era relajante y parecía que mientras más lo escuchaba y lo olía iba en su dirección para poder ver más naturaleza al igual que otra cosa, era una familia de humanos, pero no solo había humanos ahí, había alegría, diversión, esos sentimientos pudo sentir y un poco más abajo del rio pudo saborear lo refrescante que era el agua, esa frescura que se esparcía por todo su cuerpo, ahora entendía que era el séptimo sentido, constaba en poder viajar a otros lugares cercanos solo con utilizar los otros sentidos, ver, sentir, escuchar, oler, tocar todo sin mover un solo dedo, ahora sabia a que se refería Natsuki hacía rato – ver más allá de lo que la simple vista te puede dar, sentir más allá de lo simple de lo que el sentir de la piel puede hacer, oler más allá de lo que el simple mundo te puede dar a probar, escuchar más allá que los ruidos externos y gustar más allá de lo que la lengua te pueda hacer hablar –repitió las mismas palabras que su hermana hacía rato –Antes no tenían sentido, pero ahora sé lo que significan

Natsuki: Bien –dijo y se acercó, ahora, tienes que usar el tercer ojo, ese ojo que te hace ver todo lo necesario en tu mente sin ver las cosas a tu alrededor, cuando hayas logrado hacer eso, despertaras el octavo sentido

Naruto quería sentir la sensación que Natsuki le estaba diciendo, cerró los ojos y nuevamente se dejó llevar por la naturaleza y sus instintos, sin embargo hubo algo que lo preocupo, a su lado, justo donde estaba su hermana veía preocupación, algo había dentro que la estaba atormentando, sin embargo él no se había dado cuenta

Naruto: Pero ¿Qué será? –se preguntó así mismo

Sin embargo intento ver que era lo que le estaba pasando, no preguntando, sintiendo, quería entrar en su mente, saber que era lo que la tenía así

Empezó por sentir y escuchar los latidos de su corazón, iban tranquilos, pero su alma no estaba tan tranquila, intento profundizar más con sus sentimientos y no logro mucho, pero sí pudo percibir algo

Miedo

¿A qué? No tenía la más mínima idea ¿Tendría miedo de el? O ¿Era algo más dentro de su interior que la seguía molestando?

Abrió sus ojos y sin que su hermana se diera cuenta el la miro, su cara, había algo que no le cuadraba pero estaba seguro de un hecho

Su hermana le estaba ocultando algo

Y fuese lo que fuese no era bueno

Naruto: Natsuki… -dijo haciendo que su hermana despertara del trance – ¿Estas bien? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Naruto: Estas inquieta, puedo sentirlo ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Natsuki evito su mirada, tenía que decírselo, no había otro camino, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía o almenos todavía no

Natsuki: Es una larga historia –dijo suspirando –Pero quisiera dejar esta platica para después –dijo y sonrió –Además de que despertaste tu octavo sentido también es navidad y no quiero arruinar este día con malas noticias

¡Lo sabía!, había algo

Naruto: Pero ¿Estas bien? –pregunto y ella asintió

Natsuki: Estaré bien –dijo y sonrió falsamente –Ahora que has hecho esto te habrás dado cuenta que nada es lo que parece

Naruto: Eso veo –dijo tratando de animarse

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo tratando de evitar el tema –Sera mejor que regresemos a la aldea, tenemos que ayudar con todo para esta noche –dijo y sin más siguió su camino hacia donde estaban ambos Kurama para despertarlos y decirles que ya era hora de que se fueran

Sin embargo a Naruto eso no le daba buena espina, tenía que encontrar que era lo que Natsuki le estaba escondiendo y tenía que averiguarlo rápido


	9. Feliz Navidad, Parte 1

Capítulo 9: Feliz Navidad, Parte 1

Naruto, los dos Kurama y Natsuki iban caminando para regresar al pueblo

Sin embargo pararon en un puente que ya estaba cerca de la aldea y que dejaba ver perfectamente una cascada con agua cristalina y se podía ver como las rocas hacían juego con el agua, era una vista simplemente hermosa, Naruto observo a su hermana y su situación en la que estaba, y como si fuera un niño comenzó a imaginarse su vida ahí, ahora se le había olvidado la idea de ser Hokage, por primera vez, en toda su vida, estaba pensando en renunciar a convertirse en Hokage por estar al lado de la única familia que le quedaba, su hermana.

Tal vez Tsunade podía quedarse en el cargo y traer a Hinata con él, era un lugar hermoso y ella estaría perfectamente convencida de irse a vivir con el cuándo ya estuvieran casados en ese lugar, formar una familia, conseguir un trabajo y vivir dignamente con los hijos que dios quisiera darles a él y a Hinata, y su hermana seria uno de los pilares importantes de su familia además de ambos Kurama, una tía y sobretodo, una hermana en la que se puede confiar la vida suya y en un momento dado sus hijos si el llegara a faltar algún día

Natsuki: ¿En qué tanto piensas? –pregunto Natsuki, lo que hizo que Naruto saliera de su trance

Naruto: Ah… -dijo pestañeando –Solo pensaba en lo hermoso que es este lugar y lo maravilloso que sería vivir aquí

Natsuki: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Recuerdas que te mencione a Hinata? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Qué pasa con mi cuñada? –pregunto

Naruto: Siéndote sincero, voy enserio con ella y me gustaría traerla aquí… -dijo y sonrió al recordar la misión en la que se habían vuelto pareja – Y no solo a visitar, si no también a vivir aquí –dijo y su hermana abrió los ojos como platos, pero no por la sorpresa, si no por el miedo –Formar una familia y buscar un empleo para mantenernos, así también estarías tu incluida en nuestras vidas –dijo y sonrió

Natsuki: Naruto –dijo y lo miro sorprendida, sincerándose con ella misma no le desagradaba la idea si no fuera por un pequeño gran inconveniente

Ellos

No podía dejar que ellos arruinaran el gran vínculo que habían creado en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos

Natsuki: ¿Y qué hay de lo que me dijiste acerca del Hokage? –pregunto para intentar desistir a su hermano de que hiciera lo que quería

Naruto: Bueno…, ahora que te he encontrado, supongo que es más importante mi propia familia que un cargo importante

Natsuki: No digas eso –dijo y Naruto se sorprendió – Naruto, ser Hokage ha sido un sueño que has mantenido vivo por 17 años, y discúlpame pero no puedo dejar que renuncies a un sueño por el que has luchado toda tu vida

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto –Tú me dijiste que la familia permanece unida, me has enseñado eso

Natsuki: Naruto, tu familia no soy solo yo, son tus amigos, tus maestros, tu pueblo, ellos también son parte de tu familia, son parte de ti –dijo y tomo los hombros de su hermano –No voy a permitir que renuncies a ellos solamente por mí, te agradezco mucho que me tengas en consideración, pero ser Hokage para ti es tu sueño de toda la vida, además que no me dijiste que tu amigo, Gaara creo que se llamaba, ya es gobernante ¿no? –pregunto y su hermano asintió –Ahí está, como hermana y porque soy tu hermana, no voy a dejar que renuncies a un sueño tan importante para ti, tu meta en la vida, yo estaré ahí contigo, pero no pienses que voy a dejar que te descarriles, al contrario, voy a jalarte las orejas si es necesario y cuando te sientas cansado, ahí vamos a estar los dos Kurama, Hinata y yo –dijo y sonrió -¿Me escuchaste? Así que quítate esa idea tonta de renunciar a ser Hokage ¿está claro? –pregunto y Naruto se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo su mente volvió a restablecerse dándose cuenta de que la había dejado irse lejos

Naruto: Tienes razón –dijo suspirando –Lo siento –dijo y se rasco la nuca –Creo que todo esto ha sido demasiado para mi ¿sabes? –pregunto y rio

Natsuki: Ya te dije, que cuando te descarriles te jalo las orejas

¿?: ¡Natsuki! –se escuchó una voz a lo lejos y la chica y el Kurama Ying sabían perfectamente de quien se trataba, voltearon a ver y vieron a ese hombre

Habría de tener unos 24 años, tenía cabello castallo y barba, sus facciones eran perfectas por lo que era un hombre muy atractivo, alto y de ojos verdes, traía puesto una camisa azul y unas bermudas largas, al ver a Natsuki se acercó con una sonrisa pero al ver que Naruto estaba a su lado su cara cambio por completo

Kurama Ying: Otra vez el –dijo enseñando los dientes, Naruto miro la reacción del Kurama de su hermana y no le gusto para nada entonces miro al otro Kurama y este miro al hombre que se acercaba, fuese quien fuese no le daba buena espina

Natsuki: ¿Qué quieres Ikari? –pregunto la rubia cruzándose de brazos

Ikari: Mejor explícame quien es este pelagatos que está a tu lado –dijo señalando a Naruto y este molesto se acerco

Naruto: ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Ikari: ¿Qué haces con MI mujer? –pregunto molesto acercándose a Naruto

Natsuki: Yo no soy tu mujer –dijo empujando a Ikari lejos de Naruto

Ikari: Mi amor –dijo intentando tomar de la mano a Natsuki –Tenemos que hablar

Natsuki quito su mano –Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar así que vete Porfavor –dijo señalando la selva

Ikari: Déjame explicarte las cosas, no todo es como parece –dijo rogándole –Te fuiste sin siquiera dejarme explicarte como están las cosas entre Katherine y yo

Natsuki: No hay nada que explicar y mucho menos nada que aclarar –dijo molesta –Las cosas están muy claras, tu estas casado con Katherine y a mí me engañaste cambiándote el nombre y haciendo creer que eras un buen hombre

Ikari: ¿Y este si es buen hombre? –pregunto y Natsuki lo empujo lejos de su hermano

Natsuki: No te metas con mi hermano –dijo y el otro se sorprendió –Este problema es entre tú y yo

Ikari: ¿Tu hermano? –Pregunto –No me estarás mintiendo y no será que es tu amante

Kurama Ying: Ikari –dijo sacando las garras –Te estás pasando de la raya

Natsuki: No, fíjate que no, tu y yo no somos iguales –dijo mirando a los ojos a Ikari -Yo no juro amor eterno a una persona y después la traiciono con una amante

Ikari: Tú fuiste mi amante –dijo jalándola del brazo hacia el

Naruto uso su velocidad y empujo lejos a Ikari

Naruto: Déjala en paz –dijo e Ikari se acercó a Naruto dispuesto para golpearlo pero Natsuki se interpuso

Natsuki: No te preocupes Naruto, yo sola puedo con el –dijo y miro a Ikari –Si fui tu amante es porque me engañaste, te hiciste pasar por otra persona y no me demostraste quien eras en realidad, aquí la única víctima fui yo y lo sabes, así que no me vengas a reclamar el porque te deje cuando me entere de la verdad

Ikari: Perdóname mi amor –dijo y Natsuki se alejo

Natsuki: A quien deberías de irle a pedir perdón es a Katherine no a mí, porque yo ya no te quiero en mi vida

Ikari: Si, te mentí, pero se sincera ¿Me hubieras aceptado sabiendo que estaba comprometido? –dijo

Natsuki: No –dijo fuerte y claro –Y ahora menos lo voy a hacer

Ikari: Por eso te mentí, para que te aceptaras

Natsuki: ¿Y crees que eso te justifica? –pregunto asombrada del cinismo de su ex novio

Ikari: Por supuesto que no, pero ponte en mi lugar, si te pones en mi lugar entenderías las cosas –dijo y a Natsuki le salió una risa ronca por lo ridículo que estaba diciendo - Te pido Porfavor que me des tiempo, tu sabes mejor que nadie que Katherine es una víbora y que no la amo

Natsuki: Entonces ¿Por qué te casaste con ella? –Pregunto y el otro no contesto –A si, ya me acorde, por el prestigio de su familia y por el gran poder que te concedieron, y porque si te divorcias de ella te va a dejar en la calle ¿o qué? ¿Me lo vas a negar? –Pregunto y Naruto miro con furia al hombre, no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar qué era lo que estaba pasando –Me das asco –le dijo Natsuki

Ikari: Amor… -dijo

Natsuki: Que amor ni que nada, entiéndelo, yo ya no quiero nada contigo y no importa que Katherine sea una víbora, sea como sea es tu ESPOSA y eso no se va a cambiar gracias a tu ambición de tener dinero y poder, por mí, puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras, pero a mi déjame en paz, ya me has hecho mucho daño

Ikari: Te juro que voy a cambiar

Natsuki: No te creo, los hombres como tú nunca cambian –dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando pero apenas logro dar 2 pasos cuando de nuevo esa voz se volvió a escuchar

Ikari: ¿Y si me divorcio? –Pregunto -¿Volverías conmigo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Ay Porfavor –dijo irónicamente –No me hagas reír, si en su momento no dejaste la por mí, no me digas que ahora si la vas a dejar, tu esposa ya sabe la verdad y se ha encargado de hacerme la vida imposible, lo último que necesito es que me vengas con tus cuentos baratos, me mentiste por 3 años –dijo señalando los dedos con la mano –Es algo que nunca se me va a olvidar, mi familia te acepto en la casa como uno más, y me torturaste, por 3 malditos años, amenazándome con irte con otra porque yo no te daba mi cuerpo, te protegí e ignore las advertencias que me dio KURAMA que es mi compañero de vida por ti –dijo y las lágrimas ya se salían de los ojos –Todos eso hice por ti y a ti te valió, jugaste conmigo y con mi familia, y encima de todo cuando estúpidamente creías que había tenido una aventura con Mason me acusaste de traicionera y te fuiste a meter con otra, te la perdone, pero mira al final quien resultó ser el traidor, tu –dijo empujándolo –Nadie más que tu

Ikari: Tienes razón Natsuki –dijo –Que te digo, no tengo explicación

Natsuki: No, no la tienes –dijo afirmando

Ikari: Perdóname, pero quiero recuperar tu amor y lo voy a hacer digas lo que me digas

Natsuki: El amor que hubo entre nosotros ya no existe Ikari, tú te encargaste de matarlo poco a poco, lo mataste, lo pisoteaste y con el también iba mi dignidad lo que te importo un carajo

Ikari: Eso no es cierto, sigue ahí en lo más profundo de tu ser –dijo y se acercó –Yo te amo –dijo y Natsuki se alejó -Sabes que es cierto y que tu sientes lo mismo por mí, puedo verlo

Natsuki: Antes creía que solo eran ideas mías, pero ahora tengo la confirmación que necesito, estas enfermo, es la única manera en la que me explico que alguien que dice que ama como tú, me haya hecho tanto daño

Ikari: ¿Te parece una locura que un hombre ame a una mujer? –pregunto

Natsuki: No, eso no, eso sí lo puedo llegar a entender fíjate pero no gracias a ti, lo que me parece una locura es todo lo que hiciste, las mentiras que me dijiste para que cayera en tu mentira y en tu juego

Ikari: No sé porque me estas reclamando ahora eso cuando tú me fuiste infiel con Mason –dijo y Natsuki rodo los ojos –Tu eres igual que yo

Natsuki: Sabes que, piensa lo que se te pegue la gana, si lo que quieres es pensar que yo te fui infiel con Mason adelante, créelo, a estas alturas, me da exactamente lo mismo

Ikari: ¡No te puede dar lo mismo que te diga que te amé o que te odie! –exclamo

Natsuki: ¡Me da exactamente igual! Y Ve mi boca, porque de ella jamás vas a volver a escuchar que te amo

Ikari: No me puedes decir eso, yo te juro que…

Natsuki: Ahórrate tus excusas porque yo ya no creo ni en ti ni en tus palabras

Ikari: Déjame hablar Natsuki

Natsuki: No, no quiero que me salgas con más excusas –dijo y entonces el la jalo y la beso, Naruto estaba a punto de meterse cuando vio que Natsuki le metió una buena cachetada al hombre

Natsuki: ¡No me vuelvas a besar Ikari! ¡No puedes decirme que me amas porque me estas pidiendo ser la amante! –Exclamo furiosa - ¡Lárgate de mi vida y no me vuelvas a buscar nunca!

Ikari: Aunque seas tú no te lo voy a cumplir

Natsuki: Creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer ¿no?

Ikari: No quiero

Natsuki: ¿Ah? ¿No quieres? –Pregunto abriendo los ojos como platos -¿Y tú crees que yo quería ser la amante? ¿Ser aquella con la que solo te divertías? Ah pero espera –dijo poniendo un dedo arriba –No, jamás me lo dijiste porque claro, el señor solo quiere que se haga lo que él dice y lo que él quiere, jamás piensa en cómo se van a sentir los demás con sus mentiras, con sus engaños o en lo que piensa o quiere otra persona por su egoísmo

Ikari: Bien entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Qué quiero? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos – Yo lo único que quiero en este momento es deshacerme de ti y de cualquier cosa que me ate o una a ti ¿Te quedo claro? –pregunto

Ikari la tomo del brazo y la apretó lastimándola -¿Y a ti no te quedo claro que no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente? –pregunto volviéndose agresivo, en ese mismo momento Kurama Ying saco sus uñas y rasguño su mano, una de sus colas alejo a Natsuki

Kurama Ying: Ella ya te dejo muy en claro que no te quiere ver –dijo y creció un poco más –Ahora ¡Sal de mi vista! –exclamo furioso a lo que Ikari rio

Ikari: ¿Enserio? –Pregunto –Ya la escuchaste, fue mi amante y te juro que no voy a descansar hasta que sea Mi mujer –dijo riéndose pero solo pudo sentir un puñetazo que lo impacto directamente en la cara y salió 3 metros disparado hacia atrás

Naruto: Te vuelves a acercar a mi hermana, y te juro, que te vas a arrepentir –dijo y Ikari poco a poco se fue levantando –Que te quede bien clara una cosa, Natsuki ya no está sola, me tiene a mí, ahora lárgate –dijo y Kurama Yang se puso al lado de Naruto quien saco las garras y los dientes

Kurama Yang: O te largas tú por tu propio pie o vas a saber lo que es el infierno de las nueve colas

Ikari retrocedió, algo estaba pasando y no era algo que le iba a dejar el camino libre para sus planes

Ikari: Esto no se va a quedar así –dijo limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la nariz –Te juro que no se va a quedar así

Naruto: Inténtalo, y ya te dije lo que te va a pasar -dijo y quiso entrar en modo Kyuubi pero Ikari poco a poco se fue alejando planeando como iba a hacerle para reconquistar a la rubia jurando que Naruto las iba a pagar muy caro, en cuanto Naruto vio que Ikari se había alejado lo suficiente volteo a ver a su hermana que estaba llorando en el suelo

Naruto: Natsuki… -dijo pero en cuanto su hermana escucho su voz se limpió las lágrimas y lo interrumpió

Natsuki: Te juro que yo no sabía que estaba comprometido, te lo juro

Naruto: Tranquila –dijo y la tomo le los hombros –Tranquila, te creo –dijo y en sus ojos vio que no mentía, además de que el mismo Ikari le dijo en su cara que la hizo su amante a sus espaldas, y eso jamás lo iba a tolerar, además de que sabía que su hermana no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa, porque no lo llevaba en la sangre y porque aunque fuera poco el tiempo que la conociera, sabía que no era capaz de hacer eso

Natsuki: ¿De verdad me crees? –pregunto

Naruto: Si, de verdad –dijo y ayudo a que se levantara

Natsuki: Gracias –dijo y abrazo a su hermano –Y perdón por el escándalo que armo Ikari

Naruto: Mira, eres mi hermana –dijo y la miro a los ojos –Así que te lo voy a decir, ese idiota se te vuelve a acercar y te juro que no respondo

Natsuki: No, no no –dijo y se limpió las lágrimas que le quedaban – Lo último que quiero en este momento es tener más problemas con él y con su familia

Naruto: Haber –dijo preocupado -¿Su familia también está metida en esto? –pregunto

Natsuki: Naruto… -dijo no queriendo sacar el tema

Naruto: Oye –dijo –Se lo dije a ese tipo y te lo digo a ti, ya no estás sola –dijo

Natsuki: Quieres una explicación ¿cierto? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

Naruto: Esque… -dijo

Natsuki: Lo entiendo –dijo y rio – Somos hermanos, y como tal, no podemos ocultarnos cosas ¿no? –pregunto y se sentó en una tronco que había cerca –Bueno, mira, hace 3 años conocí a Ikari porque llego al café que la familia tenemos, comenzó a frecuentar el café primero cada semana, luego fue cada día, yo pensé que había sido por lo bueno que era nuestro café, pero no, empezamos a hablar y yo me empezó a sentir atraída por él, y él me confeso que también se sentía así por mí, yo estaba consciente de que era mayor que yo, pero, bien dicen que el amor nubla hasta la vista más clara, se podría decir que iniciamos una relación, el abuelo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello y no le gustó nada, además Kurama me dijo que no le agradaba y a Mama Susan tampoco

Naruto: ¿Mama Susan? –pregunto sin entender

Natsuki: No la conoces –dijo y sonrió nostálgicamente –Cuando Jiraiya me trajo aquí, era más que evidente que yo no era del pueblo, entonces había una mujer que se llamaba Susan Firefly, ella…, ella es lo más cercano que he tenido a una madre, desde que llegue ayudo a los abuelos a ocuparse de mí, a criarme, a educarme y convertirme en lo que soy ahora, a decir verdad, creo que es gracias a ella que ahora soy lo que soy –dijo y sonrió – Ella no tiene hijos, tiene una hermana, pero bueno, esa es otra historia, nos desviamos del tema, el abuelo cuando se enteró se enojó y yo para que se calmara, tuve una idea, presentárselo a toda la familia, y el a regañadientes acepto, y cínicamente se fue ganando la confianza de mi familia, pero poco a poco nuestra relación empezó a deteriorarse ya que él quería otra cosa de mí y no solo mi amor y mi cariño, pero nunca lo consiguió

Naruto: Entonces… -dijo sospechando con repulsión

Natsuki: Espérate –dijo levantando un dedo –Katherine hace algunos años se fue del pueblo a otro pueblo que hay que cruzar el mar para llegar, entonces le mandaba cartas a Mama Susan diciendo que había conocido a un gran hombre y que se habían casado –dijo y Naruto abrió los ojos como platos –Sin decirle a nadie, pero el hombre se había ido hacia 3 años a "trabajar" a esta isla, entonces le mando los documentos de matrimonio a Mama Susan y ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que estaba casado y que nos había engañado –dijo y Kurama Ying se acercó y se sentó en su regazo, el mejor que nadie sabía que ese tema le dolía en el alma porque ella lo quiso de verdad –Lo que había pasado con Ikari no era algo que se pudiera ignorar –dijo y sus ojos se empezaron a ponerse rojos ya que tenía ganas de llorar –Creo que ya te imaginaras como me sentí al enterarme de que el hombre que quería me haya traicionado de la manera más vil y repulsiva

Naruto solo la abrazo y se culpó por no haber estado ahí cuando eso paso y darle una buena paliza a Ikari por lo que le hizo

Natsuki: Luego, termine con él, pero Katherine se enfureció tanto que me trata más mal de lo que antes ya me trataba

Naruto: ¡Ese infeliz! –dijo y golpeo el piso

Natsuki: Pero ya no tiene caso –dijo limpiándose las pestañas

Naruto: ¿Cómo que no tiene caso? –Pregunto molesto –Ese tipo te engaño y encima has tenido que pasar por humillaciones por su culpa

Kurama Ying: Naruto cálmate, no tiene caso que te enojes –dijo aun en el regazo de Natsuki –El viejo Harume ya lo puso en su lugar

Naruto: ¿Cómo? –pregunto

Natsuki: Cuando nos enteramos de eso, muchas cosas se nos vinieron encima –dijo y a Naruto se le encogió el pecho –Y también se vino encima más que nunca lo que Katherine

Naruto: ¿Quién es Katherine? –pregunto, Natsuki estaba a punto de responder

Kurama Ying: Es una desgraciada que desde que llegamos aquí ha aprovechado cada minuto para hacernos la vida imposible, y luego con lo de Ikari se nos hecho encima más que nunca

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto levantándose alterado

Natsuki: Kurama –dijo y le dio un coscorrón a su compañero –Te agradezco el apoyo eh, de verdad

Kurama Ying: Tarde o temprano se iba a terminar enterando, el odio que se tienen entre si no es ningún secreto

Natsuki se le quedo viendo de mala gana a su compañero: En verdad te agradecería que le dejaras de echar sal a la herida, muchas gracias

Naruto: ¿Eso es cierto? –pregunto y Natsuki asintió y suspiro

Natsuki: Ya que aquí el señor boca floja –dijo y le dio otro coscorrón –Ya te lo dijo, sería una mentira si te dijera que no es cierto

Naruto: Bueno, pero ¿Por qué el odio hacia a ti, digo además de que le quitaras al marido? –pregunto y Natsuki negó con la cabeza y esa era la verdad, no tenía idea del porque el odio hacia ella, muchas veces se lo había preguntado a Mama Susan, pero esta simplemente evadía el tema o se quedaba callada

Natsuki: La verdad esa misma pregunta es la que ha rondado por 17 años, pero no sabría decirte bien – dijo Y Kurama Ying miro hacia otro lado, el sabía perfectamente por qué había tanto odio y Susan también lo sabía, pero jamás lo habían dicho, ya que era un secreto que juraron guardar –Pero bueno –dijo y suspiro –Eso ahora ya no importa, lo que si es que tenemos que reunirnos con la familia

Naruto: Pero…

Natsuki: Naruto –dijo y puso sus manos en los hombros de este –Lo pasado pasado, ahora lo único que nos resta es salir adelante ¿de acuerdo? –pregunto

Naruto miro a su hermana y sonrió: Esta bien –dijo y levanto un dedo también puso una cara de seriedad –Pero ese idiota esta advertido

Natsuki sonrió y volteo los ojos para luego asentir e ir caminando sin embargo los dos Kurama iban atrás, el Yang noto que el otro estaba preocupado

Kurama Yang: ¿Es cierto? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: ¿Qué? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: Tú sabes bien que…, aunque no las conozca el nombre de Katherine y Susan me suenan –dijo y el Ying se quedó pálido -¿Son ellas no? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Si –dijo resignado

Kurama Yang: ¿Y ella lo sabe? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: No, no lo sabe –dijo y su contraparte lo miro con el ceño fruncido –Susan me hizo prometer que no iba a decir absolutamente nada y hasta ahora lo he cumplido, no se lo he dicho

Kurama Yang: ¿Por qué lo haces? –Pregunto algo molesto –Ella también estaba enamorada de él, al igual que su hermana y lo sabes –dijo y fulmino con la mirada a su contraparte -¿Por qué dejas que se le acerque? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: No lo hago por Susan –dijo cerrando los ojos pero siguiendo caminando –Lo hago por ella –dijo y señalo con la nariz a la rubia –Ella se ha encariñado mucho con Susan, es casi una madre para ella, es por eso que la dejo ser feliz, pero no confundas las cosas –dijo y miro a su contraparte –No soy idiota, se lo advertí a Susan, si ella llegaba a hacerle algo a Natsuki iba a tener que darme la cara, además, Natsuki no es débil –dijo y Kurama Yang lo miro confundido –Ha tenido varias confrontaciones con una que otra persona, sabe defenderse sola, ella no es ninguna dejada –dijo y sonrió, era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, Natsuki tuvo y seguía teniendo problemas con Katherine y es que desde que llego al pueblo su rencor hacia ella era demasiado, tanto así que le encantaba maltratarla, humillarla y sobre todo en público desde que era una niña de 2 años, sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando Natsuki cumplió 13 años que fue cuando se empezó a formar su carácter, lo que provoco que nunca más dejara que la humillaran en público o en privado, y no solo a ella, cada vez que veía que maltrataban a alguien, fuese quien fuese, ella se metía y defendía lo que creía correcto

Kurama Yang miro a la rubia aun teniendo dudas, no porque fuera la hermana de su Jinchūriki, si no por ¿Cómo pudo aceptar a la mujer que estaba enamorada de su padre durante toda su vida?

Kurama Yang: ¿Y qué hay de su hermana? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Por Katherine no te preocupes, Natsuki y Susan ya la han puesto varias veces en su lugar, y lo han hecho sin necesidad de que yo me meta a defenderlas

Kurama Yang: Solo espero que lo que digas sea cierto, porque a lo que nos estamos enfrentando es parecido a lo que sucedió hace más de 10 mil años

Kurama Ying se quedó tieso y miro a su otra mitad: ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a Naruto –dijo y cerró los ojos –Supongo que sabes que Naruto es la reencarnación de Ashura…

Kurama Ying: Si lo sé, así como también sé que Natsuki es la reencarnación de Natsumi

Kurama Yang: Y eso no es todo –dijo y su contraparte lo miro –Me he dado cuenta de que cada una de ellas, han reencarnado, otra vez ¿sabes lo que significa? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Significa que la batalla se acerca

Kurama Yang miro a la rubia: Y siento que esta vez será definitiva

Kurama Ying: Tienes razón, nuestro padre confió en ellos –dijo refiriéndose a Hagoromo

Kurama Yang: Sobre eso… -dijo apartando la mirada buscando como decírselo

Kurama Ying: Lo sé –dijo cerrando los ojos –No necesitas decirlo –dijo y miro a su otra parte –Sé que no te gusta el tema

Kurama Yang apretó las uñas, quisiera o no, le dolía, le dolía en lo más profundo de sus ser, su padre, el Sabio de los seis caminos, se había ido, para siempre y por cuantas veces mataran a Makoto, eso no le iba a devolver a su padre: ¿No estas molesto? –pregunto y su contraparte guardo silencio, sinceramente, aunque los dos fueran la misma persona, dividiéndonos en dos ambos eran tan diferentes por dentro, Kurama Ying se había encariñado mucho con Natsuki, más que con Hagoromo, y Kurama Yang en todo el tiempo siempre extraño a su padre, ya que él siempre fue quien estuvo ahí para él, durante las buenas y las malas cuando el tan solo era un cachorro, pero de todos los Bijuu fue a quien más le dolió su partida: ¿No vas a contestarme? –pregunto algo molesto, sin embargo dentro ya sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar su otra mitad

Kurama Ying: Claro que lo estoy, pero no podemos hacer nada –dijo y mantuvo un silencio –Ya no

Kurama Yang: Mentiroso –dijo firme y su contraparte lo miro –No estas molesto –dijo y si las miradas pudieran matar, su otra parte estaría completamente muerta, sin embargo no dejo pasar la oportunidad y con una de sus colas lo mando a volar a unos cuantos metros adelante, los hermanos Uzumaki voltearon a ver que estaba pasando, sin embargo Kurama Ying paso volando en medio, los dos miraron a la parte Yang preocupados, parecía enfadado y eso demostró cuando levanto la cabeza, en sus ojos podía verse simplemente una cosa

Dolor

Ambos se sorprendieron, pero cuando Kurama Ying intento hablar lo interrumpió su otra parte gritando

Kurama Yang: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LE TENGAS MAS AFECTO A ESA HUMANA QUE A NUESTRO PROPIO PADRE! –grito furioso y salió corriendo muy molesto, Naruto lo miro y se enojó, intento seguirlo pero Natsuki lo detuvo

Natsuki: Espera… -dijo y su hermano la miro –Iré yo

Naruto: Pero… -dijo pero su mirada lo silencio

Natsuki: Estará bien, tu cuida de el –dijo y con la cabeza señalo a la contraparte de Kurama –Que te lleve con las demás –dijo y sin hacer más camino en la dirección en la cual se había ido el de nueve colas, dejando a su hermano confundido

Naruto: ¿Pero que acaba de pasar? –pregunto confundido

Kurama Ying: Entonces es cierto –dijo levantándose algo adolorido –Sigue sufriendo

Naruto: ¿Qué?

Kurama Ying: Supongo que ya notaste que él y yo somos muy distintos –dijo y lo miro, a lo que el rubio asintió –Bueno, eso inflige mucho –dijo y suspiro -¿No notaste alguna sensación en el cuándo les dijeron que papa murió? –pregunto y Naruto se fijó mucho en la palabra "Papa", era más que obvio, ambos consideraban al sabio de los seis caminos como su padre, sin embargo la respuesta era no.

No había notado algo en Kurama cuando el sabio había desaparecido así que negó con la cabeza

Kurama Ying: Veo que sigue ocultando sus sentimientos, al igual que yo lo hacía antes de conocer a tu hermana –dijo y suspiro

Naruto: No entiendo ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Piénsalo Naruto, a diferencia de ustedes, -dijo refiriéndose entre las diferencias entre Natsuki y el contra los demás bijuu - nosotros no venimos al mundo simplemente porque nos quisieron aquí, nosotros venimos al mundo por la división de una bestia que amenazo con destruir al mundo y a todos sus habitantes, aunque Papa siempre nos hizo sentir amados y queridos, nos cuidaba, nos entrenaba y sobretodo siempre estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitábamos, los dos éramos muy unidos, aunque no me llevara muy bien con mis demás hermanos sabía que siempre iba a tener su apoyo, por mucho tiempo no me preocupe ya que supe que si tenía a Papa de mi lado, todo estaría bien –dijo y cerró los ojos –Pero todo lo bueno siempre tiene que acabar, cuando murió Papa nos esparció a mí y a mis hermanos por todo el mundo, sin embargo la avaricia del hombre fue hundiéndome cada vez más en el miedo –dijo y Naruto se sorprendió y el zorro lo miro –Se lo que estás pensando –dijo y sonrió melancólicamente –Puede que mi otra parte no te diga mucho acerca de sus sentimientos, pero también somos seres vivos, tenemos alma por lo tanto también sentimientos, cuando los humanos nos buscaban solo sentía miedo, yo buscaba un lugar en donde esconderme como cuando solía esconderme en el regazo de papa cada vez que tenía pesadillas, pero papa ya no estaba conmigo, fue entonces cuando el dolor que tenía dentro de mí por su muerte se hizo más presente que nunca y la humanidad se encargó de llenar ese vacío que tenía dentro de mí con odio –dijo y suspiro –Los años pasaron y durante mucho tiempo fui una figura de odio, fui visto como si fuera un demonio, mi presencia en un lugar era signo de mal presagio y mi sombra vista como la muerte, fue por eso que comenzaron a encerrarnos en humanos, privándonos de nuestra libertad, y cuando me encerraron dentro de tu madre no fue la excepción, cuando nacieron ustedes a lo único que pude atenerme fue a llevar esa vida encerrado igual que siempre pasaba, pero todo cambio para mí con tu hermana –dijo y Naruto miro los ojos sorprendido –Ella me enseño muchas cosas, incluso siendo una niña –dijo y sonrió –Me di cuenta que ella sabía más de la vida siendo una niña que yo, eso me ayudo a superar y arrancar del alma todo el dolor y odio que llevaba dentro de mí, me ayudo a cambiarlo por fuerza, cariño y fe en la familia y la humanidad –dijo y miro hacia la dirección en donde había corrido su otra mitad –Pero veo que en el no tuvo el mismo efecto, es cierto, lo ayudaste y lo convertiste en tu amigo, pero eso no quita el remordimiento que deja…

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Piénsalo –dijo y suspiro –Por llevarlo dentro sufriste burlas, desprecio y odio de los demás, los demás te llamaban un "monstruo" por llevarlo dentro –dijo y miro a Naruto –Aunque no lo creas, me conozco y sé que siente rencor hacia sí mismo por haberte causado tanto dolor, tanto llanto, porque tú eras inocente, y esa noche que el hombre enmascarado apareció y nos controló… -dijo y Naruto pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban, pero era dolor lo que sentía –Matamos inocentes, gente que no tenía nada que ver en la venganza u odio de otras personas, eso hasta hoy en día, me duele y sé que a el también –dijo y miro nuevamente la dirección –Pero lo que más me duele es que Papa hubiera estado muy decepcionado por todo eso, muy enojado, siente que su muerte fue en vano –dijo y miro el cielo rogando que Natsuki pudiera calmar el dolor en el corazón de su otra parte al igual que alguna vez lo hizo con él.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kurama Yang estaba sentado al lado de un lago con la cara frente a este, podía ver su claro reflejo en el agua, recordando todo, desde que su padre se había ido, él era su fuerza, su fortaleza, lo que le deba fuerza y voluntad para seguir viviendo y tenerle aunque fuera un poco de cariño a los humanos y a sus hermanos, pero todo eso cambio cuando su padre se fue.

Lo intento, en verdad que intento llevarse bien con los humanos.

Pero al final lo único que gano fue el miedo, desprecio y la codicia por ser diferente a ellos con un poder inmensamente grande, sus únicas compañías solían ser la luna y los pequeños animales que convivían con el dentro del bosque, con el tiempo fue sintiendo odio y resentimiento a los humanos, de su codicia, de su avaricia poco a poco fue recordando no solo su situación actual, si no su pasado, su niñez, siempre apoyado por su padre y peleando con sus hermanos, formando sus propias personalidades, ahora que lo recordaba todo le dolía en lo más profundo del alma ¿Por qué? No sabía, tal vez era porque a pesar de sus hermanos fue la época más feliz de su vida y no solo por su padre, sino también porque ahí tuvo a su mejor amigo, compañero de muchas aventuras, aunque a veces su presencia le cayera como un patada en el hígado sabía que no lo cambiaría por nada, sus travesuras cuando ambos eran pequeños hacían enojar a Indra y a su padre algunas veces les daba risa aunque otras si los regañaba, conforme fueron creciendo ambos enfrentaron a grandes enemigos pero eso sí, siempre lo hicieron juntos.

Era la primera vez que Kurama hizo lazos con humanos, después de la muerte de Hagoromo y la pelea con Indra el zorro se distancio de su compañero de aventuras por algunos años, sin embargo el destino volvería a juntarlos pero no para circunstancias muy agradables, esa fue la primera vez que Makoto se alzó en contra de las dimensiones y todos los seres vivos, sus hermanos intentaron ayudar pero no pudieron hacer mucho, sin embargo como Kurama era el más fuerte de entre todos tuvo que colaborar con Ashura y las demás guardianas para encerrar a Makoto, al menos hasta que volviera a despertar, fueron tiempos duros, 10 años de lucha junto con las pérdidas humanas y materiales no eran cosa fácil de soportar. Sin embargo eso sirvió para que Ashura y el convivieran de nuevo, sin embargo cuando Ashura tuvo a sus descendientes y los aldeanos del lugar lo consideraban una amenaza que debían exterminar decidió marcharse, de ahí hasta hacia 17 años no había vuelto ni a ver y tampoco a sentir a su mejor amigo, siempre se lo reprocho, irse como un cobarde sin decir adiós le dolía, pero termino por decidir que había sido lo mejor no solo para él, sino también por su familia.

Los años pasaron y todo se tornó oscuro para él, pero hacia poco había encontrado algo de paz, gracias a Naruto, la reencarnación de su mejor amigo y el que ahora era su compañero de aventuras, se perdió en todos sus pensamientos de todo lo que había pasado durante esos 17 años que había estado en el interior de Naruto y también le hizo entristecerse, tanto así que no escucho ciertos pasos que venían del bosque

Natsuki salió del bosque hacia el arroyo y encontró a quien estaba buscando, lo vio con sus orejas bajas y las colas de lado, por lo que se imaginó que se sentía triste y su presencia solo iba a fastidiarlo, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados así que tomo aire y con valor se fue acercando

Natsuki: Entonces… -dijo para que el zorro la escuchara, por lo que inmediatamente miro hacia atrás y vio a la rubia -¿Hacemos una tregua o vamos a tener que pelear a golpes?

Kurama sonrió arrogante: Acabaría contigo antes de que parpadearas

Natsuki lo miro algo fastidiada: Veo que a pesar de la situación tu mal genio sigue intacto

Kurama Yang: Lárgate –dijo –Quiero estar solo

Natsuki suspiro y se acercó lo que hizo que el otro bufaba

Kurama Yang: ¿Qué no te dije que te fueras? –pregunto

Natsuki: No tengo porque, este es un lugar público –dijo y se sentó a su lado

Kurama Yang: Bien, si no te largas tú lo hare yo –dijo y quiso dirigirse hacia el bosque pero entonces sintió como algo se lo impedía, y con ello también un pequeño tirón de sus colas -¿Acaso quieres morir?

Natsuki: ¿Alguna vez escuchas algo que no sea el sonido de tu propia voz pulgoso? –Pregunto molesta a lo que el zorro la miro con los ojos como platos -¿Cuándo piensas dejar de fingir que nada ni nadie te importa? –pregunto pero esta vez el zorro ni siquiera la miro

Kurama Yang: ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que me importa?

Natsuki: Lo tienes escrito en la cara –dijo y el zorro comenzó a caminar, no quería escuchar más sermones, sin embargo cuando intento avanzar solo pudo sentir que se cuerpo era alzado entre dos manos y lo siguiente que pudo sentir era un abrazo, este no supo cómo reaccionar por unos instantes pero luego empezó a sacudirse para quitarse a la rubia de encima

Kurama Yang: ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo mocosa?! –Pregunto molesto -¡Suéltame! –siguió resistiéndose pero fue inútil, no podía soltarse, sin embargo hubo algo en ese abrazo que le pareció familiar, no sabía qué, pero lo sentía cálido y amable, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de la misma manera y le resulto muy extraño, sin que se diera cuenta pronto dejo de moverse para pensar en donde había sentido tales cosas, fue entonces cuando lo recordó…

Su padre sola abrazarlo de la misma manera

Eso lo dejo completamente sin habla, su mente se quedó en blanco, sin embargo poco a poco dejo de ponerse duro y Natsuki empezó a acariciarle la cabeza para luego acomodarlo bien en su regazo

Natsuki: Había veces en las que Kurama tenía pesadillas, cuando eso pasaba lo abrazaba así y se calmaba, un día le pregunte porque y me dijo que así era como Hagoromo los abrazaba… -dijo y Kurama cerró los ojos y lo entendió todo – Se dé el dolor que llevas, aunque sinceramente solo puedo imaginarlo, pero eso no significa que tienes que cerrarte a todas las personas que están a tu alrededor, entiendo que hay personas que no vas a querer a tu alrededor porque simplemente quieren algo de ti, pero hay otras personas que no son así, que buscan tu bien y siempre van a quererte…

Kurama Yang soltó una risa ronca: Nos seas mentirosa –dijo con una mirada dolida –Yo no tengo familia, al menos ya no… -fue entonces cuando sintió un coscorrón en su nariz -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso mocosa?! –pregunto mirándola molesta

Natsuki: ¿Acaso estas ciego o qué? –le respondió –Por supuesto que tienes una familia baboso, nos tienes a Naruto, a Kurama, al abuelo a todos los de la familia y a mí –dijo y Kurama Yang miro sorprendido –Siempre vamos a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, todos cometemos errores pero de nuestra cuenta corre si dejamos que esos errores nos permitan o no salir adelante, y tu –dijo tocándole la nariz –Estas dejándote llevar mucho por el pasado, un pasado que te duele y para acabarla de amolar estas cerrando los ojos a las posibilidades de ser feliz con la gente que te quiere, que daría todo por ti

Kurama Yang: Para ti es fácil decirlo –dijo y no la miro –Creciste en medio de una familia, aunque no fuera tu familia de sangre fue una familia que te quería

Natsuki: Y eso es lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo a ti baboso

Kurama Yang: En nuestro mundo las cosas no son tan fáciles –dijo bajándose de sus brazos –Si sales con esos rollos de la familia y sinceridad allá con la gente que lastime solo te insultaran y te trataran mal así como lo hicieron con tu hermano

Natsuki: No me importa lo que los demás piensen y digan, y te lo advierto de una vez –dijo y Kurama la miro –Si agarras y te largas voy a perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo y si tengo que regresarte jalando de los pelos arrastrándote de vuelta lo hare, no me retes –dijo mirándolo amenazante, sin embargo el zorro en vez de darle escalofríos le daba risa, ahí fue cuando entendió que ambos Uzumaki se parecían, y si así era sería imposible convencerla de que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero por una parte quería creerla, quería creer que volvería a tener una familia, de cualquier manera ya no quería discutir así que le termino dando el avión y sonriendo, pero fue una sonrisa melancólica, a lo único que apunto fue con golpearle una de las colas en la cola, la rubia solo se la quitó de encima para después ver que el zorro estaba caminando de vuelta hacia donde habían dejado a su otra parte y a Naruto

Kurama Yang: ¿No quieres llegar tarde o sí? –pregunto

Natsuki suspiro resignada: Tú no tienes remedio –dijo y se paró para seguir al zorro

Tiempo después llegaron a donde estaban Naruto y su contraparte, ambos estaban preocupados pero en cuanto vieron a Natsuki sonreír supieron que no había de que preocuparse, entonces los 4 siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la playa, sin embargo se sorprendieron cuando no vieron a nadie en esta

Natsuki: ¿Dónde están todos? –pregunto mirando a los dos lados sin encontrar a nadie

Naruto: ¿Se supone que debimos de ver a alguien aquí? –pregunto

Natsuki: Bueno si, pero no entiendo porque no hay nadie

Kurama Ying: Güera –dijo y la mujer volteo -¿Qué no recuerdas que día es hoy? –pregunto

Natsuki: Emm… -dijo y empezó a pensar, entonces a Kurama Ying le salió una gota por la cabeza

Kurama Ying: Es 24 de Diciembre

Natsuki: ¡Navidad! –Exclamo recordándolo a que Kurama Ying solo asintió –Ah con razón no están aquí, tenemos que volver a la aldea –dijo y sin decir más jalo a su hermano devuelta a la casa, cuando llegaron notaron que estaba algo solitario, entonces cierta pelirroja salió de la cocina

Daniela: Hola ¿Qué tal les fue? –pregunto

Natsuki: Muy bien, Naruto ya aprendió la lección de los sentidos

Daniela: Ósea que ¿Ya los activaste? –Le pregunto al rubio que asintió contento –Y ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto acercándose preocupada

Naruto: Si ¿Por qué preguntas?

Daniela: Por lo general cuando se despiertan los sentidos es normal que el cuerpo lo resienta, por eso te lo pregunto

Naruto: Entiendo –dijo sonriendo –Pero no te preocupes, me siento bien

Daniela: Bueno, está bien pero si te duele algo avísame ¿entendido? –pregunto seria y Naruto asintió

Natsuki: ¿Dónde están los demás?

Daniela: Bueno, Alan siéndote sincera no tengo idea de dónde andara, Izumi y Sora salieron a comprar algunas cosas, la abuela está ayudando al abuelo en la cafetería y Victoria se fue a trabajar, yo estoy viendo que hacer para cenar –dijo dándole la información

Natsuki: Todos están ocupados –dijo y sonrió

Naruto: ¿Y Brianna?

Daniela: Fue a visitar a Mason, Luna y a Elena, dijo que quería ir a verlos para felicitarlos e invitarlos a cenar

Natsuki: ¿Tú crees que si vengan? –Pregunto –Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo, bueno, más bien que no los veo, porque de verlos lo hago diario viendo como patrullan la ciudad

Daniela: Supongo que dependerá de Brianna y del trabajo que tengan

Daniela: Si –dijo y en eso empezó a sonar el teléfono, Naruto miro el objeto negro que se movía preguntándose que era, entonces la pelirroja se apresuró y contesto -¿Bueno? –Pregunto –Ah, hola Susan ¿Cómo está? –Pregunto y miro la rubia que en cuanto supo quién era se acercó a la pelirroja y empezó a jalonearla del brazo para que se la pasara –Bien gracias, ¿Y usted?, me da gusto, bueno le voy a pasar a Natsuki antes de que me agarre el brazo –dijo y le dio el teléfono a Natsuki

Natsuki: ¿Mama Susan? –pregunto emocionada y luego rio al obtener su respuesta -¿Cómo está? –pregunto y empezaron a seguir la platica

Daniela solo rodo los ojos y sonrió entonces se dirigió hacia los otros tres presentes: Yo que ustedes me iba a bañar, porque esta se va a agarrar un buen rato ahí –dijo y sin más se dirigió a la cocina

Kurama Ying: Daniela tiene razón –dijo y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras –Vamos, tenemos que arreglar todo para la noche –dijo y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el cuarto, Naruto y Kurama se miraron, el zorro suspiro y miro a su Jinchūriki y decidió seguir a su contraparte, el rubio le hecho un vistazo final a su hermana y sonrió de felicidad antes de subir con los otros dos al cuarto

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brianna caminaba en las calles del pueblo hacia la comisaria, iría a ver a sus amigos hacía tiempo que no charlaba con su antiguo escuadrón, además que tenía que discutir unos cuantos asuntos con un amigo suyo, llego a un edifico verde que constaba de 4 pisos, tenía que subir escaleras para subir unos cuantos pasos y para entrar había unas ventanas de vidrio que poseían puertas automáticas en el frente decía "Comisaria Oficial de Rothenburg" , subió las escaleras y entro, siguió caminando, muchos ahí la conocían así que no tenían ningún inconveniente en dejarla pasar, eran los beneficios de ser un ex soldado, se dirigió directamente al comedor, ahí fue cuando diviso a varios cadetes y entre ellos estaban sus 3 amigos así que fue directamente a la mesa y se sentó sin previo aviso

Brianna: Entonces –dijo y se sentó -¿Qué planes hay para esta noche? –les pregunto a modo de saludo

¿?: ¿A que le debemos tu acto de presencia? –pregunto divertida la amiga que estaba a su lado, solo para ganarse un pequeño empujón de la castaña

Brianna: Hazte mensa –dijo riendo –Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Tienen turno esta noche? –pregunto

¿?_ Bueno –dijo la pelinegra –Tenemos que estar supervisando el festival ¿Van a ir?

Brianna: No lo creo, tenemos visita

¿?: Entonces es cierto –dijo el único hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa, su nombre era Mason Cleveland, tenía 25 años y era un hombre muy atractivo, de rasgos simétricos, nariz fina y respingada de piel blanca, ojos color esmeralda, tenía un cuerpo en forma que a muchas chicas traía loca, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro aunque siempre lo traía desordenado como si se acabara de parar, era el único hombre en el equipo además de que con la partida de Brianna él se convirtió el líder de escuadrón, era muy inteligente y valiente además de que era seductor y muy mujeriego, sin embargo era muy amigo de la familia Song gracias a Brianna, consideraba a Natsuki como su mejor amiga y a Brianna como a su amor platónico, sin embargo la castaña nunca le había hecho caso o bueno, al menos no lo veía como algo más, solamente como un amigo -¿El chico nuevo es hermano de Natsuki?

Brianna: ¿Qué rayos? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Cómo sabes eso? -pregunto

¿?: Oh vamos –dijo la pelinegra –Sabes bien que los chismes corren rápido en el pueblo –dijo la pelinegra, su nombre era Elena Palmer, tenía 18 años y era una mujer alta de tez blanca pero no pálida, con pelo largo recto de color negro ojos de color gris y una cara de forma ovalada, su nariz era fina y los pómulos eran prominentes, sus labios eran un poco rellenos además de que poseía un cuerpo muy bien dotado y era considerada una mujer atractiva para muchos, sin embargo ella tenía una personalidad un poco más reservada, no era tímida pero prefería callarse las cosas a decir comentarios fuera de lugar, consideraba a Daniela como a una de sus mejores amigas, aunque fueran como el agua y el aceite se llevaban muy bien, en su labor como soldado era implacable, era la que más agilidad tenia dentro del escuadrón, tanto así que su registro estaba en el cuadro de honor

Brianna: Supongo que tienes razón, pero solo ha pasado un día –dijo suspirando

¿?: Aquí los chismes de venden como si fueran pan caliente, entonces ¿Cómo se lo tomo Natsuki? –pregunto la última del equipo, su nombre era Luna Arango, tenía 18 años al igual que Elena pero ella a diferencia de esta era un poco más chaparra con el cabello castaño claro con forma quebrada, su tez era blanca de rostro firme y atractivo, además tenía ojos cafés y un cuerpo atlético bien formado, sus labios eran delgados al igual que su nariz, pero al contrario que su compañera ella tenía una personalidad amigable y alegre, muchas veces bromista, era el alma del equipo, sin embargo también era muy buena en el combate, era muy apegada a Victoria ya que la veía como si fuera una madre para ella, y a Brianna la veía como su protectora y hermana mayor

Los tres eran parte del escuadrón de cadetes 925, los tres eran huérfanos y se enlistaron voluntariamente al ejercito de Rothenburg a los 7 años para acabar con "ellos", en un principio estaba conformado por 4, Mason, Elena, Luna y Brianna como la líder ya que era la mayor y les sacaba una buena cantidad de edad a los otros 3, eran un equipo sumamente unido, como la mayoría de ellos eran huérfanos los tres se criaron con la familia Song, cualquier cosa que necesitaran podrían entrar a la casa sin problemas, sin embargo con la llegada de Sora Brianna tendría otras cosas en mente, hablo con sus compañeros y estos lo entendieron, afortunadamente estos hechos no habían afectado el cariño que como familia se tenían, seguía yendo a las celebraciones familiares cada vez que podían, los tres iban vestidos de manera militar, los tres con playeras de color verde militar además de pantalones militares y botas negras, de igual manera los tres usaban una cadena en su cuello que decían sus nombres, el número y nombre de su escuadrón.

Brianna: Esta feliz, al principio si se sacó de onda pero de igual manera se encontraba feliz, y ahora imagínense como esta

Elena: Conociéndola debe de estar saltando de alegría

Brianna: Le atinaste –dijo

Mason: Pensándolo bien –dijo y obtuvo la atención de sus demás compañeras –Natsuki siempre me decía que ella sentía que le faltaba algo, decía algo acerca de su otra mitad, yo creía que se refería a Ikari y le daba un zape cada vez que lo mencionaba

Luna: No me recuerdes a ese papanatas –dijo molesta

Elena: Y bueno –dijo mirando a Mason –Tu ayudaste mucho a su situación haciéndote pasar por su "amante" ¿verdad? –pregunto sarcástica a lo que Mason sonrió cínicamente

Mason: Debería darme las gracias –dijo y miro a Luna –Y antes de que preguntes, no, no me arrepiento de nada

Luna: ¿Ni siquiera de los golpes que te dio Ikari?

Mason: Pelea como niña –dijo y comió un pedazo de su ensalada

Brianna: ¿Los ha estado molestando? –pregunto

Luna: Vino hace rato a fregar al prójimo –dijo y rodo los ojos al recordarlo

Brianna: Para variar…

Elena: A decir verdad fue por el que nos enteramos del hermano de Natsuki, vino a reclamarle furioso a Mason

Brianna: ¿Qué te dijo? – le pregunto a su amigo

Mason: Nada importante –dijo y comió un pedazo de su carne –Solo me quiso interrogar a cerca de lo que sabía del muchacho, evidentemente le dije que no sabía nada, se molestó e intento golpearme, le dije unas cosas y salió hecho una fiera

Brianna: ¿Qué le dijiste? –pregunto sospechosa, ya que cada vez que se ponía a discutir con Ikari Natsuki era la que pagaba los platos rotos

Mason: Lo insulte, confórmate con eso –dijo y comió un pedazo de ensalada, comendo a masticarlo cuando Brianna se paró atrás de él y lo golpeo en la espalda con la palma de la mano, haciendo que Mason se atragantara y comenzara a toser, las dos muchachas miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza, mientras tanto el hombre se estaba recuperando miro a Brianna ofendido –Puede… que no… -dijo y empezó a toser de nuevo –no lo parezca… pero tienes… la mano pesada –dijo recuperando el aire –Deberías de controlar tu fuerza, casi me muero ahogado

Brianna rodo los ojos: Cálmate reina del drama –dijo y le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas a su amigo en la espalda –Bueno chicas ya saben, si quieren ir esta noche a la casa son bienvenidas –dijo y sonrió para agarrar a Mason por el cuello de la camisa –Y tu pobre alma en desgracia, vienes conmigo, tenemos que hablar –dijo y se llevó a rastas a su amigo hacia los cuartos de los soldados a la mirada de todo el comedor que solo vieron la escena con una gota en la cabeza

Luna: Brianna nunca va a cambiar –dijo resignada

Elena: Mason se lo busco, siempre que Ikari y el discuten Natsuki es la que termina afectada porque el imbécil va a hacerle una escena, pero ¿sabes qué significa? –le pregunto a su amiga

Luna: No ¿Qué?

Elena: Que si Ikari se enteró entonces Katherine ya debe de estar enterada también –dijo y Luna miro preocupada a su amiga

Luna: ¿Crees que intente hacer algo en contra de su hermano?

Elena: No tengo idea, pero por su bien espero que no lo haga –dijo y comió un pedazo de su ensalada

Luna: Natsuki es capaz de írsele encima, otra vez –dijo resignada

Elena: Exacto –dijo y tomo lo que le quedaba de agua para luego pararse y tomar su bandeja – Iré a ver si podemos pedir el día libre hoy –dijo

Luna: ¿Qué eso no le toca a Mason? –pregunto

Elena: Por como vi las cosas, Mason va a estar bastante ocupado tratando de apaciguar a Brianna –dijo y suspiro

Luna: Tienes razón –dijo y le cayó una gotita de la cabeza

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

De vuelta en la casa de la familia Song, Natsuki seguía hablando por teléfono con mama Susan, y para el tiempo que estaban hablando la rubia ya le había dicho todo

Susan: ¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?

Natsuki: De alguna o de otra manera me siento algo confundida, pero a la vez estoy muy feliz, yo sabía y presentía que desde hacía mucho me hacía falta algo y ahora me siento bien, como si ese espacio por fin se lleno

Susan: Me da mucho gusto mi amor –dijo y sonrió melancólica, la mujer quería a Natsuki como si fuera su propia hija, desde el primer momento que la vio algo le pareció muy familiar y cuando de entero que era la hija del hombre que ella siempre amo y su mejor amiga quiso tomar a la niña bajo custodia, sin embargo Harume y Jiraiya se rehusaron a dejarla ir, entonces Susan acepto que se quedara con ellos pero pidió que Porfavor la dejaran ver a la niña, Harume y Jiraiya vieron a través de las intenciones de Susan, ella era la mejor amiga de Kushina pero también estaba enamorada de Minato, sin embargo ella nunca se metió en su relación, siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolos a ambos en lo que necesitaran y siempre deseándoles lo mejor como pareja, era todo lo contrario a Katherine, esta era una mujer muy atractiva pero era muy egocéntrica, rencorosa y obsesiva, a decir verdad fue ella la primera en fijarse en Minato, pero este nunca le correspondió dándole siempre su lugar a Kushina, esto solo creo más odio y rencor en ella, tanto llego así que Susan por el bien de sus amigos y su hermana decidió irse de la aldea con su hermana, no quería crear ningún tipo de enfrentamiento entre Kushina y Minato así que amenazo a su hermana y se la llevo a rastas de la aldea, sin embargo nunca se imaginó que el destino le pondría enfrente a una de las criaturas que sabía que sus dos amigos amaron con toda el alma, así que ella fue la que se encargó de darle todo no solo a Natsuki, sino también a la familia Song –En la noche voy a ir para allá a cenar ¿Me podrían aceptar por allá? –pregunto

Natsuki: Hasta la pregunta ofende, por supuesto que sí, ya sabe que usted es bienvenida en esta casa las veces que quiera –dijo y la mayor comenzó a reír

Susan: Bueno, entonces te veré en la noche, mándale mis saludos a toda la familia, incluyendo a tu hermano ¿te parece? –pregunto sonriente

Natsuki: Claro que si, en la noche las recibimos por acá

Susan: Entonces no quito más tiempo, adiós mi niña, cuídate mucho

Natsuki: Igualmente –dijo y colgó el teléfono para después levantarse y estirarse

Daniela: ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto saliendo de la cocina

Natsuki: Que viene esta noche a cenar –dijo y sonrió

Daniela: Me lo imaginaba –dijo y miro a Natsuki sonreír –Tu hermano está arriba, arréglense porque ya va a ser la hora de comer

Natsuki: Esta bien –dijo y subió las escaleras para ver a su hermano.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

La mujer que había colgado el teléfono lo puso en su lugar y se quedó un rato sentada en el sofá procesando todo lo que la rubia le había dicho

Susan: "Un hermano, su hermano" –pensó y sonrió para sí misma, la verdad era que le encantaba que Natsuki estuviera feliz, pero lo que más le gustaba de esta situación era que por fin se pudieron reunir los dos hermanos, ella ya lo sabía, pero por órdenes de Kurama no le podía decir nada a Natsuki, entonces eso le hizo recordar el regalo que le tenía preparado a Kushina hacía ya tantos años, se paró del sofá y subió las escaleras de la mansión hacia su habitación, era una habitación grande, pintada de blanco, con la cama en medio de ella, era matrimonial, a pesar de que ella nunca se había casado ¿La razón? No había encontrado a una persona que le hiciera sentir lo mismo que Minato.

La mujer suspiro y rebusco entre los cajones de su estantería, ahí encontró una pequeña caja, una que fácilmente se podría confundir con una cajita donde se guarda el anillo de matrimonio, abrió la caja y se dejó ver dos collares, ambos eran casi iguales, solo la cadena era diferente, eran dos dijes de plata, y ambos tenían forma de N, la razón era que Susan siempre había tenido un don especial, poder ver rasgos del futuro y cuando Kushina estaba embarazada soñó con dos bebes, fue ahí cuando supo que serían gemelos y mando hacer los dijes para ambos niños, sin embargo cuando Katherine estaba poniendo las cosas cada vez peores se llevó los dijes con ella, y cuando llego a Rothenburg lloro porque sabía que ese sería el único recordatorio que tendría no solo de Minato y Kushina, sino también de los niños.

Sin embargo la vida le sonrió una vez más cuando se enteró que Natsuki era la hija de los dos, a pesar de que no llevara su sangre se encariño mucho con ella, como si fuera hija suya, la cuido y la crio como Minato y Kushina lo hubieran hecho, entonces miro una fotografía que ella guardaba en un portarretratos al fondo de su closet, en la foto se podían observar tres personas, la primera de ellas era Kushina, la segunda era Minato y la tercera era ella, a los tres los habían promovido a Chunin cuando les sacaron esa foto, los tres estaban sonrientes lo que provoco que le diera un poco de nostalgia, acaricio el vidrio de la foto con mucha tristeza

Susan: Quien lo diría –dijo para sí misma –Aunque quise alejarme de ustedes por su bien, la vida me regresa a ustedes una y otra vez, Kushina, Minato –dijo y sonrió –Quien fuera a decir que sus hijos iban a ponerse en mi camino –dijo y rio melancólicamente –Les agradezco que me los dejen ver, les juro que los voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario –dijo y abrazo el portarretratos, entonces miro un crucifijo cerca de su cama y sonrió –Gracias dios mío, por dejarme ver crecer a mi niña –dijo y se acercó al crucifijo –Pero sé que el peligro se acerca, por eso te pido que la protejas contra cualquier peligro, pero no solo a ella, sino también a su hermano, todavía les falta mucho por vivir, deja que vivan una larga vida, yo ya estoy vieja por eso te pido que si quieres llevarte una vida, llévame a mí, no dejes que a ellos les pase algo, Porfavor –dijo y empezó a rezar sus oraciones, no le importaba sacrificar su vida para que ellos pudieran vivir, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Song Natsuki había bajado por un vaso de agua, entonces alguien toco el timbre

Daniela: ¿Podrías abrir? –pregunto

Natsuki: Tranquila, yo me encargo –dijo y se dirigió a la sala, donde abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una visita muy amarga

Era una mujer alta, de tez avellana, pelo castaño largo con ondas a finales de estas, ojos color cafés, nariz fina, tenía un cuerpo bien formado, con un vestido de guepardo pegado que resaltaba muy bien su figura, traía tacones altos negros y una bolsa café en sus manos, sin embargo su aura era siniestra como una cobra

¿?: Mmmm… -dijo y empezó a dar unos pasos dentro de la casa –Tiempo sin verte Natsuki Uzumaki –dijo con desprecio a lo que Natsuki solo la miro desafiante

Quien había llegado de visita era nada más ni nada menos que Katherine Firefly, la hermana de Susan, esposa de Ikari…

Y la peor enemiga de Natsuki


	10. Feliz Navidad, Parte 2

_**Capítulo 10: Feliz Navidad, Parte 2**_

Katherine estaba parada frente a Natsuki, entonces esta cínicamente paso a la casa y empezó a mirarla

Katherine: Bueno, este cuchitril no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez –dijo y volteo a ver a Natsuki –Por cierto hay algo que se llama limpieza, deberían de contratar a alguien para que la haga, así te sacarían por la puerta de una vez por todas –dijo haciéndole burla

Natsuki: De verdad que tú no tienes vergüenza –dijo poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra -¿No tienes memoria o ya se te olvido que no eres bienvenida en esta casa?

Katherine: Si mi hermana lo es ¿Por qué yo no?

Natsuki: No compares a Mama Susan contigo –dijo y la miro duramente de pies a cabeza –Gracias a dios ella es muy distinta a ti

Katherine: Llevamos la misma sangre –dijo y dejo su bolsa en la mesa –Así que no veo cual es el problema y hablando de sangre –dijo y camino muy cerca de la rubia- entonces ¿Ya sabes que tienes un hermano? –Pregunto y Natsuki abrió los ojos como platos –Eres una grosera, mira que no presentarme a tu hermano ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?–pregunto burlona

Natsuki: Yo no tengo porque darte razones de mi vida, y mucho menos de la relación con mi familia –dijo y se plantó delante de ella cara a cara -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto

Katherine: ¿Cómo que hago aquí? –Pregunto –Lo más simple y lo que mejor me sale, arruinarte la vida

Natsuki: Valla, que acertada eres –dijo intentando imitar su tono de cinismo – Porque de que eso si te sale bien, te sale muy bien, pero esta –dijo y la tomo del brazo –No es tu casa y no voy a permitirte un escándalo –dijo y empezó a jalar a Katherine a la puerta – Así que ¡Fuera de aquí! –exclamo pero Katherine no cedió

Katherine: Suéltame estúpida –dijo zafándose del agarre de Natsuki –No me voy de aquí hasta que me escuches lo que tengo que decir

Natsuki: Mas bien antes de que te vayas tú me vas a escuchar a mí, dile a tu marido que deje de buscarme –Katherine se quedó sorprendida

Katherine: ¿Ikari te busco? –pregunto y la rubia asintió - Claro cariño, como siempre caes en sus brazos por eso te busca, por fácil, –dijo y Natsuki estuvo a punto de tirarle una cachetada pero recordó que su hermano estaba arriba, y si lo hacía iba a crear un escándalo así que bajo su mano – Pero no te preocupes, lo tengo bien amarrado así que solo te lo prestare a ratos, de todas maneras –dijo y la miro de pies a cabeza –Cuando se acueste contigo se dará cuenta le que es tener a una verdadera mujer –dijo y se señaló con los dedos

Natsuki: más bien deberías de preguntarte ¿Por qué me sigue buscando no? –pregunto y se cruzó de brazos –Porque tú dices que eres una verdadera mujer y lo que quieras, pero tu hombre siempre se anda acostando con cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente, más bien, ¿No será que tu no lo satisfaces como hombre? –pregunto y Katherine la empujo

Katherine: A mí no me insultas muchachita –dijo y Natsuki le devolvió el empujón

Natsuki: La que vino a insultar fuiste tú, así que mejor lárgate y no regreses –dijo señalando la puerta

Katherine: ¿Y tú hermanito? ¿Dónde está? Lo quiero conocer

Natsuki: A mi hermano no lo metas

Katherine: ¿Y porque no? Seguramente será un gran juguete para jugar –dijo y empezó a reír

Natsuki: Ni siquiera lo sueñes–dijo empezando a molestarse de verdad – No te voy a permitir que lo maltrates así como lo hiciste conmigo y mucho menos que lo andes manejando a tu antojo

Katherine: ¿A no? Y ¿Quién me lo va a impedir? –pregunto

Natsuki: Yo te lo voy a impedir, y por la fuerza si es necesario, si se trata de mi hermano soy capaz de cualquier cosa Katherine no me retes –dijo amenazante

Katherine: A la que no debes de retar es a mí, no me conoces

Natsuki: Oh no, te equivocas, te conozco y te conozco muy bien, se perfectamente bien de lo que eres capaz, es por eso que te lo digo y escúchame bien, si para defender a mi hermano tengo que rebajarme a tu nivel lo voy a hacer –la amenazo –No te tengo miedo que te quede claro

Katherine: Ahí vas de nuevo –dijo y se movió para caminar dentro de la casa – Siempre intentando ser la heroína, la buena, la protagonista de la novela ¿No te da flojera?

Natsuki: Lo que me dan ganas, es de romperte la cara –dijo en un tono amenazante

Katherine: ¡Uy qué miedo! –exclamo fingiendo miedo –Oye por cierto, retomando el tema de Ikari ¿Cómo que ya tienes que poner tus ojos lejos de lo que me pertenece no? –dijo y Natsuki rodo los ojos, siempre sacaba ese tema –Porque ya no me está gustando que compartamos lo mismo, primero a mi hermana, luego a mi marido y mira nada más, para cerrar con broche de oro también vamos a tener que compartir al bastardo de tu gemelo, porque cuando lo tenga en mi cama, capaz que lo hago mi esposo –dijo y la paciencia de Natsuki había llegado a su límite, adiós calma, después de sus palabras Natsuki le metió una cachetada, y una buena, porque Katherine tuvo que voltearse a un lado

Natsuki: ¡Con mi hermano no te metas! –Exclamo muy molesta –Te lo advertí –dijo y ambas mujeres se miraron con odio

Katherine: No sabes las ganas que tengo de matarte estúpida –dijo y se tomó el lado de la cara donde había recibido el golpe, si le había dolido

Natsuki: Pues adelante, a ver cómo te va

Katherine: No me retes –dijo casi a punto de írsele encima

Natsuki: ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hermano porque te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido! –exclamo y la empujo lejos de ella viendo sus intenciones

Estaba a punto de iniciarse una pelea cuando una persona salió del cuarto de cocina

Daniela: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Pregunto -¿Por qué…? -Intento preguntar pero cuando vio a Katherine entendió cuál era el problema -¿Tu que estás haciendo aquí? –le pregunto a Katherine poniéndose del lado de Natsuki

Katherine: Pero miren quien vino al rescate, la cocinera de quinta ¿Qué se te perdió? –pregunto aun con coraje, sin embargo la pelirroja miro a Natsuki

Daniela: ¿Estas bien?

Natsuki: No te preocupes, estoy bien pero se nos acaba de meter una víbora ponzoñosa a la casa

Daniela: Ya me di cuenta –dijo y se puso frente a Katherine- O te vas por tu propio pie o te saco a patadas –la amenazo

Katherine: Yo no vine a hablar contigo diabla –dijo y entonces miro a Natsuki –Tu y yo vamos a arreglar este problema otro día estúpida –dijo y tomo su bolsa –Mi amenaza sigue latente –dijo y Natsuki intento írsele encima pero Daniela la detuvo justo a tiempo

Daniela: Natsuki no –dijo y agarro a su amiga del brazo –No desperdicies tu tiempo con esta bruja –dijo y Katherine se les quedo viendo a las dos con odio -¿Qué estas esperando? –Le pregunto –Lárgate ya –dijo y Katherine abrió la puerta

Natsuki: ¡Y que no se te ocurra regresar! –exclamo molesta, Katherine cerró la puerta con un fuerte portazo

En cuanto se fue Daniela soltó a Natsuki

Natsuki: Ya tranquilízate –dijo tomándola de los hombros –Siéntate y te traigo con poco de agua ¿te parece? –pregunto y la rubia solo asintió mientras que la pelirroja fue a la cocina

En ese momento Izumi y Sora entraron por la puerta, Natsuki solo pudo mirarlas

Izumi: ¡Ya llegamos! –exclamo y vio a su amiga sentada y tenía mala cara

Sora: Natsuki-neechan –dijo y la rubia alzo la cabeza para mirar a la niña –Mira lo que trajimos –dijo y alzo las bolsas con los regalos que se abrirían esa noche

Natsuki: ¿Te divertiste? –pregunto fingiendo una sonrisa a lo que la niña asintió –Me da gusto ¿Qué tal si le vas a enseñar lo que te compro Izumi al abuelo? –pregunto y la niña inocentemente fue hacia la cafetería

En eso Daniela salió de la cocina y le dio el vaso de agua a Natsuki

Daniela: ¿Ya más tranquila? –Le pregunto y la rubia encogió los hombros –Esa mujer no merece tu coraje, ya

Izumi: ¿Qué paso? –pregunto

Daniela: Katherine –dijo e Izumi abrió los ojos como platos para luego hacer una cara de molestia y poner su mano en la frente

Izumi: ¿Ahora qué hizo?

Daniela: Estuvo aquí –dijo e Izumi se sorprendió

Izumi: ¿Aquí? –Pregunto y la rubia asintió –Bueno, esa mujer es una descarada

Daniela: No es ningún secreto que no tiene dignidad ¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto

Natsuki se paró y dejo su vaso en la pequeña mesa de la sala: No me pude aguantar, tenía que ponerla en su lugar –dijo y puso sus brazos en forma de jarra

Izumi: Pero ¿Qué te dijo? Porque tú estas molesta, y tú no te pones así por cualquier cosa

Natsuki: Me vino a amenazar

Daniela: ¿Te amenazo? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Con que? –pregunto

Natsuki: En un principio llego y quería saber algo de Naruto, pero no me saco nada total terminamos discutiendo acerca de Ikari pero luego la muy desgraciada me termino diciendo que íbamos a terminar compartiendo hasta a mi hermano porque cuando lo tenga en su cama era capaz de hacerlo su esposo, hazme favor esto no puede ser –dijo molesta

Daniela: ¿Eso te dijo? –Pregunto y ella asintió –No puede ser, esa mujer no tiene dignidad

Izumi: Tienes razón, la amenaza fue muy clara –dijo y miro a la rubia –Quiere a Naruto

Natsuki: Primero muerta antes que dejar a Naruto en sus manos

Daniela: Bueno ya cálmate –dijo y puso sus manos en los hombros de su amiga

Izumi: Bueno Dani es que no es para menos, esa mujer es una loca psicópata

Daniela: ¿Tú crees que de verdad cumpla su amenaza? –pregunto

Natsuki rio roncamente: Esa bruja es capaz de todo con tal de fregarme la vida, y estoy segura que no va a dudar en intentar meter a Naruto a su cama para fastidiarme

Izumi: Bueno pero si nos vamos a esas Naruto no es ningún tonto, además estoy seguro de que no va a quererse acostar con una mujer que fácilmente podría ser su madre

Natsuki: Tal vez tengas razón, pero la ambición de Katherine no tiene límites, es capaz de hacerle algo… -dijo y contuvo las ganas de golpear algo –Si le hace algo te juro que le arranco el alma a la bruja esa –dijo y se sentó poniendo sus manos en su frente

Izumi: Ya no te pongas así –dijo e intento abrazarla –Ya verás que todo va a salir bien

Natsuki: Tienes razón –dijo y tomo aire

Daniela: Mira, yo entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no permitas que su mala vibra te haga efecto y menos hoy –dijo y la rubia sonrió de lado –Es navidad así que mejor vete a poner guapa para esta noche –dijo y le lanzo una sonrisa pícara –Tal vez venga Mason –dijo y la rubia rodo los ojos

Natsuki: Te lo regalo –dijo y sus dos amigas empezaron a reír mientras que la rubia solo esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa

Segundos después las tres se levantaron para seguir con sus actividades, Daniela se dirigió a la cocina pero entonces empezó a sonar su celular, lo tomo y pudo ver claramente el nombre de aquella persona, abrió el mensaje y sonrió de una manera traviesa

"Ahí estaré" –respondió devuelta y lo cerro para seguir cocinando

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Brianna y Mason se encontraban en la habitación de este, las habitaciones para los soldados no eran tan grandes pero tampoco eran tan pequeños, eran de tamaño mediano ya que solo había sido diseñada para 1 persona, había una cama, un escritorio, una silla y un armario. La cama se encontraba al lado de la ventana que era grande y por eso había mucha luz en la habitación. Brianna estaba recargada en la puerta mientras el buscaba en sus cajones

Brianna: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué encontraste? –pregunto

Mason le dio un sobre

Mason: La carta, léela –dijo y Brianna empezó a leerla, Mason se sentó, tenía que estar preparado para calmar a su amiga, por su lado, la mujer no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, al final termino de leerla

Brianna: No puedo creer que sea tan maldita –dijo molesta y puso la carta sobre la mesa -¿Qué más lograste averiguar? –pregunto

Mason: Ya mande a que analizaran la letra, y tome un documento que había escrito Katherine dando una declaración hacia unos meses por el problema que tuvo con Natsuki, si la letra resulta ser de ella significa que la inculpo, y si no…

Brianna: Significa que fue otra mujer, pero ¿Por qué inculpar a Natsuki?

Mason: No tengo idea pero Ikari ya se dio cuenta –dijo y Brianna lo miro

Brianna: ¿Por eso vino a buscarte hace rato? –pregunto y el hombre asintió

Mason: Quería que le dijera que había hecho con la carta, al parecer ese día me vio saltando de la ventana en su cuarto de la escuela

Brianna: ¿Te descubrió? –pregunto

Mason: No como tal, solo vio como saltaba de la ventana, pero si reconoció el uniforme

Brianna: ¿Si te das cuenta? –pregunto

Mason: ¿De qué?

Brianna: Esto es excelente, si Ikari te reclamo significa que estamos detrás de algo grande

Mason: Estoy muy feliz de que mi dolor al caer de esa ventana te agrade –dijo y la miro –Mira, puedo mantener un ojo en Ikari por las guardias que hago alrededor de la ciudad pero –dijo y alzo un dedo –no vuelvo a meterme en esa escuela, tiene demasiados cuartos, casi me pierdo

Brianna: Cuando creces en esa academia te vas acostumbrando a los espacios grandes, créeme pero está bien niño explorador, seguimos platicando en la cena

Mason: ¿La cena? –pregunto confundido

Brianna: Si, hoy hay cena en mi casa –dijo y levanto una ceja –La pregunta aquí es ¿Iras o te seguirás haciendo guaje aquí dentro?

Mason sonrió de lado: Lo pensare

Brianna: Yo que tu si iría, la güera estará muy emocionada de presentarte a su hermano –dijo refiriéndose a Natsuki

Mason: Siento pena por ese chico –dijo y Brianna lo miro confundido –Ahora crearemos la sección de "mejores amigos maltratados" –dijo haciendo referencia a que Natsuki y Brianna siempre lo tomaban a él como blanco de tiro o saco de box

Brianna: Te veo en la noche, nena –dijo burlona y rodando los ojos, después salió de la habitación dejando a Mason sonriendo

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Daniela no se había arreglado mucho, solo se abrigo porque hacia frio afuera, camino por el pasillo para salir pero entonces alguien la detuvo

Victoria: ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto su hermana a lo que la pelirroja se sorprendió

Daniela: Voy a salir

Victoria: ¿Vas a salir por regalos o qué?

Daniela: Voy por mi propio regalo –dijo sonriendo traviesa, su hermana ya se había dado una idea de a dónde iba

Victoria: Oh valla ¿Y ese regalo tiene nombre? –le pregunto con una ceja levantada

Daniela: Si, señor no identificado –dijo y su hermana la miro de nuevo -¿Qué? ¿No puedo tener una vida privada?

Victoria: ¿Su nombre?

Daniela: Puedes relajarte, solo estamos juntos cuando queremos desahogarnos o simplemente queremos tener compañía amistosa

Victoria: No te pregunte cuando están juntos, si no su nombre

Daniela: No te lo diré yo –aclaro cruzando sus brazos pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro

Victoria: ¿Por tu manera de hablar siento que solo es una aventura? –pregunto

Daniela: Tal vez lo es, tal vez no

Victoria: ¿Y él lo sabe? –pregunto refiriéndose a su especie de relación

Daniela: Claro que lo sabe, es nuestro acuerdo, solo intimidad sin compromiso alguno –dijo y le guiño un ojo a su hermana a lo que Victoria solo suspiro resignada

Victoria: Te quiero aquí antes de la cena, te hablare si te pasas de la hora

Daniela: Bien, como gustes

Victoria: Cuídate Porfavor

Daniela: Siempre lo hago ¿Por qué crees que no te he dado un sobrinito? –pregunto burlonamente

Victoria: Y espero que así se mantenga hasta que formalices relación con alguien –le advirtió

Daniela: Para eso falta muchísimo tiempo y probablemente no sea con mi regalo de esta noche –pensó y luego sonrió –Nos vemos al rato –dijo y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta

Daniela camino por la ciudad hasta llegar a un callejón algo solitario muy cerca de la comisaria, ahí se recargo en una pared y espero a que llegara la persona que la había citado ahí

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se escucharan pisadas en la nieve

¿?: ¿Espera a alguien señorita? –pregunto una voz varonil, Daniela que tenía sus ojos cerrados simplemente sonrió al reconocer al dueño de esa voz

Daniela: Creo que estoy algo perdida –dijo mirando al hombre

¿?: ¿Me permitiría ser su guía? –le pregunto picaronamente mientras se aceraba más a ella invadiendo el espacio personal de la muchacha

Daniela: ¿Qué tienes en mente? –pregunto jalándolo de la corbata acercándolo aún mas

¿?: Hay muchos lugares hermosos en este pueblo, pero me encantaría darle una bienvenida cordial en mi habitación, específicamente –dijo y la jalo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el –En mi cama

Daniela: Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? –le pregunto para luego besar al hombre apasionadamente

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Katherine entro a su casa hecha una fiera, azoto la puerta cuando entro y cruzo el vestíbulo de la mansión hasta llegar a la enorme sala donde había un sofá del mejor cuero de la ciudad, aventó la bolsa al sofá y se dirigió directo a la barra, donde agarro el tequila y se sirvió una cuba que inmediatamente se tomó, luego se sirvió otro e hizo lo mismo

Katherine: Maldita rubia –dijo y se tocó el lugar de la cachetada –Esta me la pagas escuincla babosa

Susan entro a la sala y vio a su hermana

Susan: Entonces ya llegaste –dijo y su hermana la volteo a ver

Katherine: Esta sigue siendo mi casa así que no sé de qué te sorprendes

Susan: ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto

Katherine: Ahora resulta que tengo que darte explicaciones –dijo molesta, entonces quería irse

Susan: Katherine –dijo y la otra se detuvo –Ven para acá –dijo y a la menor no le quedo de otra más que hacerle caso -¿Qué te paso? –Le pregunto –Traes la cara roja

Katherine: ¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga? –Pregunto sarcásticamente –Me paso lo de siempre, tu querida protegida me tiro una cachetada ¿Contenta? –pregunto queriendo poner en contra a Natsuki

Susan: ¿Cómo? –pregunto

Katherine: Así como lo escuchas

Susan: ¿Y porque?

Katherine: Pues porque me odia –dijo tratando de excusarse -¿Por qué va a ser?

Susan: A ver –dijo tratando de guardar la calma –Simplemente se acercó a ti ¿Y te cacheteo? ¿Así nada más? –pregunto ya sabiendo la verdad

Katherine: Exacto, así –dijo descaradamente a lo que la mayor solamente soltó una risa ronca

Susan: Si ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le hiciste o que le dijiste? –pregunto y Katherine abrió la boca ofendida

Katherine: No le dije nada –mintió

Susan: ¿No la provocaste?

Katherine: No –volvió a mentir

Susan: No, perdón pero no te creo nada Katherine –dijo cruzándose de brazos

Katherine: Claro, siempre le crees más a la mocosa esa que a mí que soy tu hermana –dijo haciéndose la indignada

Susan: Le creo a la voz de la verdad, y sé que estas mintiendo acerca de que no la provocaste

Katherine: ¿Cómo puedes sacar conclusiones si ni siquiera estuviste ahí?

Susan: Porque te conozco –dijo y suspiro –Mira Katherine –dijo guardando la calma –Yo no quiero tener problemas contigo, así que te lo voy a dejar en claro, no quiero que te acerques a esa familia, y no estoy jugando –dijo mirándola seriamente aumentando la ira de la menor

Katherine: ¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para darme ordenes? –Pregunto molesta – Siempre te has creído perfecta y la que lo merece todo ¿no?, déjame recordarte que soy mucho mejor que tu ¡Y la primera que se fijó en Minato fui yo! –exclamo muy molesta intentando hacerse más que su hermana a lo que la otra simplemente la miro muy confundida, pero sobretodo muy triste

Susan: No saques a Minato en esto ¿quieres? –Dijo y suspiro –Estoy harta de discutir contigo porque siempre es lo mismo, ¡Siempre me sacas el mismo tema! –exclamo molesta y dispuesta a irse ya que no quería seguir discutiendo, pero la menor la tomo del brazo

Katherine: Fuiste tú la que empezó todo esto

Susan: Sabes algo, creo que todos vivíamos un poco más tranquilos cuando tú y el alacrán de tu marido vivían fuera de la isla

Katherine: ¿Tú me estas corriendo? –pregunto

Susan: No me estas dejando opción, al igual que cuando nos fuimos de Konoha por la obsesión que tenías con Minato y encima de ello no lo dejabas ser feliz con su esposa, nos tuvimos que ir por tu culpa, y ahora es lo mismo, ¿Tú crees que a mí me da gusto saber que a pesar de que ya han pasado más de 25 años tú sigues obsesionada con Minato? –dijo y la menor iba a replicar pero la mayor no la dejo – Y que encima de ello, desde que te enteraste que Natsuki era su hija te has dedicado a hacerle la vida imposible ¿Crees que me hacen feliz tus actitudes?

Katherine: Eso no te da derecho a correrme, yo hago con mi vida lo que me da la gana

Susan: Claro que me da derecho –dijo tranquilamente –Porque a pesar de lo que tú digas yo vi crecer a esa niña, yo la crie y le he agarrado mucho cariño, como si fuera mi propia hija –dijo y levanto un dedo - He tratado de ser paciente contigo pero todo tiene un límite, así que te lo advierto Katherine, tienes estrictamente prohibido acercarte a Natsuki, a su hermano y a todos los de esa familia, si no cumples con eso entonces será mejor que vallas empacando tus maletas ¿Te quedo claro? –le pregunto muy seriamente, fue entonces cuando la menor se asustó y había una simple razón.

Su hermana siempre cumplía con sus advertencias

Susan subió las escaleras intentando no perder la poca paciencia que le tenía a su hermana, cerró su puerta y se acostó en la cama, definitivamente sin importar cuantas veces hablara con su hermana. Siempre terminaban discutiendo

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras tanto en una habitación las luces estaban encendidas, había ropas tiradas por toda la habitación, la cama estaba hecha un desastre y una mujer con cabello pelirrojo estaba sentada en la cama sonriente por el gran momento de placer que acababa de tener, no estaba completamente desnuda ya que llevaba la camisa del hombre, se escuchó una puerta abrirse y miro al hombre con una toalla alrededor de la cintura caminando hacia ella con dos copas de vino

¿?: ¿Entonces? –Le pregunto mientras le daba una -¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche?

Daniela: Una cena familiar–dijo dándole un suave sorbo a la copa -¿Y tú? ¿Te quedaras toda la noche en tu oficina revisando papeles general Kalakaua? –pregunto parándose y sonriéndole al hombre

El hombre con el cual se encontraba era nada más y nada menos que el General de la Milicia del pueblo, Adam Kalakaua, soltero, sin hijos, 35 años. Era un hombre alto, en forma, muy atractivo, rasgos orientales, cabello negro, tez morena clara, cejas marcadas y un poco de barba. En personalidad era un hombre justo y muy responsable, devoto a su trabajo ese era el mayor motivo por el cual no se había casado y mucho menos tener hijos, su trabajo le demandaba casi todo su tiempo. Sin embargo también era un hombre seductor aunque bastante selectivo con las mujeres, las chicas tenían que tener rasgos específicos y Daniela cubría todos esos rasgos desde que se conocieron por Brianna hace 1 año. Ambos se mandaban miradas bastante tentadoras y todo empeoro cuando Daniela comenzó a visitar la comisaria diariamente para darles café a los oficiales y cadetes ya que la cafetería familiar era una de las mejores en el pueblo. La tensión se fue alargando con el tiempo hasta que una vez que la comisaria estaba sola Adam pidió un café por teléfono y Daniela se lo llevo. Esa noche las ropas de ambos volaron por la oficina y solo se escuchaban gemidos de placer. Después ambos se reunieron para hablar ya que querían que se volviera a repetir pero ninguno quería tener compromiso alguno, así que lo hicieron, llegaron al acuerdo de que en su relación eran dos pilares, uno de ellos y él lo primordial era el deseo sexual mientras que el otro estaba sustentado en la independencia de cada uno, ni uno ni otro se mandaban absolutamente nada, solo eran simples amigos que disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, sin lazos románticos, ni derechos y mucho menos celos. Se respetaban sus espacios, si podían verse bien y si no podían también. Jamás había ninguna clase de compromiso o celos hacia la otra, simplemente satisfacción.

Adam: Adivinaste –dijo poniendo una mano alrededor de su cintura –Pero antes quería darte tu regalo de navidad, justo como habíamos quedado –dijo mientras dejaba la copa en un escritorio al lado de la cama

Daniela: Quede bastante complacida, muchas gracias –dijo cuando el hombre volvió a su lado

Adam: ¿Y quién dijo que ya había terminado? –le pregunto picaronamente mientras besaba su cuello, Daniela cerro los ojos mientras que el empezaba a desabotonar la camisa con una mano y con la otra levantaba la pierna de la chica para ponerla alrededor de su cintura -¿Todavía tienes un ratito no? –le pregunto quitándole la camisa a la chica

Daniela: Tal vez aun pueda –dijo besando al hombre

Sin embargo el ambiente fue interrumpido cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, Daniela se separó del hombre y vio el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla –Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme

Adam: ¿Es Victoria? –le pregunto

Daniela: Si, me dijo que me marcaria si se me hacía tarde –dijo comenzando a vestirse

Adam: ¿Ella sabe acerca de esto? –le pregunto

Daniela: No directamente, sabe que tengo una aventura pero no sabe con quien

Adam: De acuerdo –dijo poniéndose también su ropa

Daniela: ¿De verdad piensas encerrarte hoy en tu oficina? –pregunto algo preocupada

Adam: Tengo muchos reportes que hacer y varios cuestionarios que firmar para mañana, mi trabajo no conoce el descanso y lo sabes

Daniela: Lo sé, pero es Navidad, creo que mínimo deberías de ir al festival

Adam: No creo poder Daniela –dijo y la miro –Pero además ¿Tú te estas preocupando por mí? –pregunto algo sorprendido, Daniela siempre lo había tratado con cierta frialdad cuando se trataba de temas relacionados con sentimientos

Daniela: Oye, antes que amantes somos amigos y la verdad creo que deberías de dedicarte un poco más de tiempo a salir, por lo menos en días festivos –dijo mientras terminaba de ponerse su blusa y caminaba hacia Adam –Sé que tu trabajo es importante y eso, pero creo que deberías de buscar diferentes maneras de pasar el tiempo, sal un poco, ve el pueblo, haz amigos, gasta un poco de tu dinero en comida, ropa y otras cosas –dijo y el hombre la miro de frente mientras se abrochaba las mangas y la chica se ponía su abrigo –Te lo recomiendo como amiga –dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombre mientras le sonreía tiernamente a lo que el hombre solo asintió –Feliz Navidad, llámame cuando quieras –dijo y salió de la habitación para después caminar hacia su casa.

Su "relación" con Adam era a sus ojos bastante sencilla, eran amantes pasajeros, aquellos que románticamente sabían que no podían estar juntos no porque no pudieran, sino porque no querían estarlo, no querían tener sentimientos románticos con otra persona, no necesitaban a otro en su vida, con cumplir sus necesidades animales era más que suficiente sin embargo con lazos de amistad no se cerraba, era por eso que cuando necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar o un buen consejo podía pedírselo a ella. No se veía en un futuro lejano con Adam, simplemente sabía que algún día esa aventura tendría que acabar, pero mientras, había que disfrutarlo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En cuanto a los demás todos se estaban alistando para la noche, ya eran las 7 de la noche, lo que significaba que la mayoría de los presentes estaba por llegar

Y en cuanto Kurama Yang vio a su contraparte salir del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza, además de estar tarareando una canción, supo que no era una buena señal para el así que comenzó a retroceder para huir de aquel cruel destino que le esperaba, sin embargo no llego muy lejos cuando Brianna apareció con una sonrisa malévola en su cara, intento huir pero sus patas no fueron tan rápidas y Brianna lo atrapo en un dos por tres, este intento zafarse rasguñando a la mujer pero Brianna fue más lista y lo soltó, el zorro clavo las uñas en el suelo de madera, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente, ya que la más alta lo tomo por las colas y lo llevo directamente a la bañera, claro, no sin antes Kurama dejara sus uñas marcadas en medio de casi todo el pasillo, Natsuki fue quien se encargó de bañarlo, pero se movía tanto que solo se escuchó el grito de Kurama mientras la rubia lo dejaba inconsciente para terminar de dejarlo limpio, Naruto observaba todo con una gotita en la cabeza y con un pensamiento en la cabeza

Naruto: "Definitivamente tiene el mismo carácter que mama" –pensó mientras veía a su compañero noqueado mientras veía como sus ojos se hacían espirales, mientras el zorro mareado solo podía ver Bijudamas a su alrededor

Cuando Natsuki termino de bañarlo lo soltó, pero este estaba escurriendo de agua así que se sacudió pero en vez de que su pelo se secara lo único que hizo fue esponjarse, lo único que podía verse era una gran bola de pelos alrededor del cuarto de Natsuki, Naruto no pudo aguantarse y se carcajeo a mas no poder, pero ahí no acabo la tortura, ya que Natsuki lo empezó a cepillar y a perfumar, al principio no le agrado la idea y empezó a soltar palabrotas por lo que la rubia le dio otro golpe en el hocico, y amenazo al zorro

Natsuki: Hay niños en la casa, así que hazme el favor de comportarte ¿quieres? –amenazo con el puño alzado, así que al zorro no le quedo de otra más que sentarse y dejar de cepillarse o corría el riego de acabar con varios dientes rotos y el ojo morado, al principio no le gustaba, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a la sensación y movía las orejas en señal de que le agradaba, sin embargo, nunca lo admitiría

Por su parte Kurama Ying ya está preparado, en cuanto lo vio su contraparte lo único que pudo hacer fue gritarle

Kurama Yang: ¡¿Dónde está tu dignidad basura?! –grito molesto a lo que su contraparte solo lo miro confundido

La razón por la cual estaba molesto era que Kurama Ying iba vestido con un estilo de esmoquin para zorro negro, solo que la playera era blanca y larga, mientras que solo usaba un saco negro además de tener una corbata negra y unas mancuernillas negras, cuando Naruto lo vio se quedó asombrado

Naruto: "Ese zorro tiene estilo" –pensó

Kurama Yang casi se le iba encima pero Naruto lo detuvo

Naruto: O vamos Kurama –dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo –Tu tampoco te verías mal con ese traje –dijo y en cuanto lo escucho Kurama Yang le lanzo una mirada asesina a su compañero

Kurama Yang: Escúchame bien mocoso –dijo y Naruto trago saliva –En la vida, escúchame bien, en la vida, vas a verme a mí con una de esas cosas ¿me escuchaste? ¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡En la vida! ¡No hay! ¡No existe! –dijo y empezó a zarandearlo tratando de calmar su furia e indignación mientras que los otros en la habitación solo les salía una gota de la cabeza

Natsuki: Te ves bien –le dijo a su compañero

Kurama Ying: Gracias –dijo sin desviar su mirada del otro par -¿Y tú? –le pregunto a la rubia -¿Qué vas a ponerte?

Natsuki: No lo sé –dijo y abrió su armario sacando dos vestidos – Estoy entre estos dos ¿Cuál se me ve mejor? –pregunto mientras Kurama Ying solo veía los vestidos preguntándose cual se le vería mejor a la rubia

El blanco era un vestido blanco que era holgado y a la rubia le llegaba hasta las rodillas, el cuello era circular que rodearía el cuello de la rubia pero este dejaba de ser tela lisa y se convertía en encaje algo transparente de flores blancas , sin embargo dejaba los hombros descubiertos para después recuperar las mangas dejando cubiertos gran parte de los brazos, desde el codo lo liso del vestido cambiaba de la misma manera que lo hizo el cuello, con el encaje transparente y las flores blancas

El otro era un vestido color agua marina, pero este si era ceñido al cuerpo, llevaba un escote tipo V, en la parte de la cintura aparecían unas pequeñas flores que iban incluidas en la tela, solo se veían las formas, no llevaba mangas y le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas

Después de pensarlo por algunos minutos Kurama Yang señalo el blanco

Natsuki: ¿Este? –le pregunto y Kurama Ying asintió

Kurama Ying: Te verías más fresca y juvenil, ese –dijo y señalo el aguamarina –Es más para una reunión de empresas o algo así –dijo y se dirigió hacia el armario pero a la parte de abajo donde guardaba los zapatos, movió varias cajas hasta encontrar su objetivo, saco la caja y la abrió dejando ver unos zapatos de plataforma, color beige cerrado en los dedos pero dejaban a ver un toco el pie, atados en dos cintas que contorneaban los pies –Estos zapatos te quedan bien con ese –dijo y después salto hacia el tocador donde empezó a buscar los aretes que le quedarían bien a la muchacha, saco una pequeña bolsita con dos aretes largos blancos, tenían 3 niveles, el primero era una pequeña bola algo desarreglada, la segunda era un pequeño corazón y el tercero era una especie de gota de agua, pero blanca –Estos te quedan perfecto

Natsuki: Gracias –dijo y se metió al baño a cambiarse, cuando Natsuki cerró la puerta fue cuando Kurama Ying noto la mirada impresionada de dos personas, fue cuando noto que Naruto y Kurama Yang lo observaban con los ojos como platos, aunque el segundo estaba prácticamente en blanco

"¿Cómo una bestia, mi contraparte puede caer tan bajo?", se preguntaba el Kyuubi, mientras tanto el otro zorro solo se rascaba la oreja con su pata para luego sacudirse

Kurama Yang: Sera mejor que te vistas Naruto –dijo y el rubio lo seguía mirando sorprendido –Tu ropa está en el cuarto de Alan –dijo y salió de la habitación para ver si podía hurgar en la comida y probar algo antes de la cena, sabía bien que si Daniela o alguien más lo pillaba probablemente lo terminarían metiendo a la caja de castigos.

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba preparándose para salir a festejar su primer navidad, ya se había cambiado, llevaba esmoquin negro, una blusa blanca de manga larga y del cuello le colgaba una corbata de color negro, no se había ni siquiera peinado, pero no se veía mal

¿?: Te ves muy bien –dijo una voz extraña a sus espaldas, al darse cuenta volteo a ver y pudo ver a la parte Ying de su Bijuu –Me recuerdas a tu padre –dijo avanzando en la habitación para después subirse a la cama y sentarse ahí

Naruto: Tengo que admitir que tu también te ves bien, no entiendo porque Kurama no quiere tener tú mismo estilo

Kurama Ying: Ese zorro es un antipático, acabara todo amargado antes de que envejezca –dijo mirando hacia otro lado orgulloso a lo que Naruto solamente se le salió una gotita

Naruto: Pero ustedes no envejecen ¿o sí? –Pregunto analizando a lo que el zorro lo miro con una venita en la sien, Naruto entendió que no había dicho lo correcto y le salió una gotita por la cabeza –Lo siento

Kurama Ying: No importa, ahora, voy a decirte algo –dijo y con una de sus colas cerró la puerta del cuarto

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede?

Kurama Ying: Esta noche es tu primer Navidad ¿no es así? –pregunto y el rubio asintió –Esta bien, pero tienes que saber acerca de Mama Susan

Naruto: Natsuki me ha contado de ella, ha sido la madre que nunca tuvo ¿no es así? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Es más que eso… -dijo intentando encontrar las palabras correctas –Susan –dijo y suspiro, extrañando a Naruto –Ella conoció a tus padres –dijo y el rubio abrió los ojos como platos –Susan y Katherine son originarias de Konoha, Kushina era la mejor amiga de Susan, estuvo en su equipo de Genin junto con ella, ambas estuvieron juntas por mucho tiempo

Naruto: ¿Tu como sabes eso? –le pregunto sorprendido

Kurama Ying: Recuerda algo, antes de que ustedes dos nacieran el otro Kurama y yo éramos uno solo y estábamos dentro de tu madre, durante este tiempo podíamos observar todo lo que ella hacía, así que créeme cuando te digo que sabíamos a las personas que frecuentaba y entre ellas estaba Susan Firefly, era de una familia común en Konoha, sus padres murieron a una muy temprana edad, lo único que le quedaba de familia era su hermana, Katherine…

Naruto: ¿Eso significa que tanto ella como su hermana conocían a mama?

Kurama Ying: No solo a ella, también a tu padre y a decir verdad ambas conocían a Minato desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de que tu madre llegara a la vida de tu padre… -dijo intentando insinuar algo

Naruto: Entonces ¿Eran amigos los 4? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Corrección, eran 3, solo eran Susan, Minato y Kushina, Katherine estaba muy apartada de los tres en sentidos sentimentales

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Voy a serte completamente honesto, desde que conocí a Katherine no me agrado para nada, me daba una sensación amarga de inseguridad, incomodidad como si estuviera escondiendo algo dentro de ella que tarde o temprano podría hacernos daño

Naruto: ¿Qué hay de Susan?

Kurama Ying: Susan es el otro lado de la moneda de su hermana, es honesta, amable, noble, carismática, protectora, una gran amiga, puedo pedirte que también una gran madre…, pero más que nada, ella sabe cuándo le toca perder…

Naruto: ¿Perder? –Pregunto sin entender -¿Perder qué?

Kurama Ying: Perder en el sentido general –dijo tratando de evadir el tema

Naruto: ¿Esto tiene que ver con el odio que siente hacia Natsuki? –Pregunto y Kurama Ying evadió la mirada –Kurama, ya me dijiste la mitad de la historia, me estas ocultado algo, necesito que me lo digas –dijo y Kurama lo miro –Quiero proteger a Natsuki y para hacerlo, necesito saber a quién me estoy enfrentando y por qué lo está haciendo

Kurama Ying volteo a la puerta: No es una historia sensible, ni siquiera Natsuki sabe acerca de esto…

Naruto: ¿Qué parte no sabe?

Kurama Ying: Todo lo que te estoy diciendo ella no lo sabe, ella cree que Susan y Katherine son originarias de aquí, que Susan tiene un gran corazón y por eso se hizo cargo de ella que es por eso que la ha criado como a una hija, pero hay algo más detrás de eso y de igual manera detrás del odio de Katherine hay algo más que un simple resentimiento irracional, que es eso lo que cree Natsuki

Naruto: ¿Qué es? –Pregunto –Tiene que ver con mis padres ¿no es así?

Kurama Ying: Si, como hijos de Kushina y Minato tienen que cargar con ello…

Naruto: ¿Cargar con qué?

Kurama Ying: Con los sentimientos de ambas hermanas tenían por sus padres y con sus muertes esos sentimientos pasaron a ustedes…

Naruto: ¿De qué sentimientos hablas?

Kurama Ying: Por parte de Susan, el amor, el cariño y el respeto pero por parte de Katherine, el rencor, su ira y su obsesión, todos esos sentimientos primeramente hacia la misma persona y con el mismo detonante

Naruto: ¿Detonante?

Kurama Ying suspiro y miro a los ojos Naruto – El detonante de todo fue tu padre, Minato –dijo y Naruto abrió sus ojos como platos –Katherine y Susan estaban enamoradas de el


	11. Feliz Navidad, Parte 3

**_Capítulo 11: Feliz Navidad, Parte 3_**

Naruto estaba en shock, su cerebro todavía no podía analizar lo que el Kurama de su hermana le había dicho, se tuvo que sentar un momento, tenía que procesar la información

Naruto: ¿Me estás diciendo que…? –Pregunto intentando formular una pregunta -¿Mi padre tenía una relación con Susan y Katherine?

Kurama Ying: No el tipo de relación que tú te estas imaginando –aclaro – Todavía eran unos niños cuando se conocieron los tres, con el tiempo dos de ellos fueron madurando hasta que se volvieron grandes amigos…

Naruto: ¿Estás hablando de Susan? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Si, así es, la que no cambio mucho fue Katherine, desde niña siempre fue caprichosa, desequilibrada, egoísta, en fin. Sin embargo se unió a la Academia con un simple propósito, estar cerca de tu padre, desde temprana edad inicio su obsesión por él, sin embargo su hermana también estaba enamorada de el…

Naruto: ¿Ambas amaban a mi padre? -pregunto

Kurama Ying: Solo una realmente lo hizo –dijo y miro a Naruto –Con mis años te das cuenta que el amor y la obsesión son muy diferentes, lo que Kushina y Susan sentían por tu padre, era amor, un amor que no pedía nada a cambio, donde el respeto era base fundamental, donde buscaban el bienestar del otro, donde realmente había una conexión, sin embargo la conexión más fuerte que tuvo Minato durante toda su vida fue con tu madre, Kushina, desde el momento en el que la conoció hubo esa chispa que los unió a ambos, Susan lo entendió, respeto su decisión, y les deseo lo mejor, además de que ella también había formado un lazo muy fuerte de amistad con Kushina, así que permaneció en sus vidas pero siempre respetando los límites a pesar de sus sentimientos por tu padre y por respeto al novio y después esposo de su mejor amiga, inclusive tuvo muchos enfrentamientos con su hermana para que se alejara de ambos.

Naruto: ¿Se alejara de ellos? –pregunto sin entender

Kurama Ying: Como te dije el amor es una cosa, y la obsesión es otra, Katherine por su parte desde que era una niña se había obsesionado con tu padre, creía que él era el amor de su vida y las mujeres que se le acercaban eran su competencia incluida su propia hermana, cuando tu padre se casó…, digamos que Katherine no se lo tomo muy bien, al parecer su envidia llego demasiado lejos y se dedicó a hacerles la vida imposible a Kushina y Minato, sin embargo Kushina creía que Katherine era su amiga, que todo lo que decían de ella era falso, no le cerro la entrada a su vida y Minato no ayudaba mucho en la situación porque a pesar de que se le insinuaba y siempre la rechazaba, tu padre nunca le dijo nada a Kushina ni siquiera a Susan, con el tiempo las cosas seguían iguales hasta que tu madre se embarazo de ustedes dos, ahí fue cuando el detonante de Katherine exploto e hizo una locura, no sé exactamente que fue porque Susan tampoco lo sabe, sin embargo ella sabía que su hermana había cometido un crimen, eso fue antes de que tú y Natsuki nacieran. Y cuando ambos fallecieron ninguna de ellas estaban enteradas, cuando Jiraiya llego al pueblo con Natsuki, Susan presintió que algo malo había sucedido así que fue a hablar con el tercer Hokage, hasta el momento no sé de qué es lo que hablaron, Katherine no me lo ha querido decir….

Naruto: Entonces ¿Susan sabía que Natsuki y yo éramos hijos de papa? ¿Todo este tiempo lo supo?

Kurama Ying: Si lo sabía, es por eso que a tu hermana la ha defendido como su propia hija, por eso ha peleado durante estos años con su propia hermana, para proteger a la hija del hombre que ella amaba y al mismo tiempo la hija de su mejor amiga

Naruto: Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijeron a Natsuki? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Porque el decírselo significaría tener que contarle toda la verdad, incluyendo el hecho de que tenía un hermano…

Naruto: ¿Y eso hubiera sido malo? –pregunto algo molesto

Kurama Ying: Si, en los tiempos de guerra hubiera sido muy peligroso…

Naruto: Pero –dijo algo molesto sin embargo el zorro lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar

Kurama Ying: Antes de que te molestes piensa un poco –dijo y lo miro a los ojos – Tu mundo tenía muchos problemas, y ustedes dos al ser Jinchūriki pero sobre todo al ser los hijos del 4to Hokage hubieran atraído mucha atención de los enemigos de la aldea y de tu padre, además tu eres un ninja fuerte, aunque no me agrade decirlo, Natsuki no es tan fuerte como tú, si la hubieran atacado no se hubiera podido defender y habría ocurrido una desgracia ¿Eso es lo que hubieras querido para tu hermana? –le pregunto y Naruto entendió las razones por las cuales tenía que aguantar su enojo, no era el hecho de que no hubieran querido que él y su hermana no estuvieran juntos sin ninguna razón, si no que era por seguridad de ambos –Aunque ahora con las circunstancias que estamos enfrentando supongo que va a tener que esforzarse mucho si queremos derrotar a Makoto –dijo y suspiro

Naruto: ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? –le pregunto queriendo saber sus razones, precisamente antes de una gran noche en familia

Kurama Ying: Porque estoy segura de que Susan va a querer hablar con ambos, quería que estuvieras enterado antes porque tu hermana es mucho más sensible que tú, no quiero que ella valla a reaccionar mal

Naruto: ¿Quieres que defienda a Susan a pesar de que ella nunca le dijo nada a Natsuki sabiendo todo? –pregunto intentando calmarse

Kurama Ying: Sé que estás enojado y créeme cuando te digo te tienes tus razones, pero al decirte esto solo quiero dejarte algo en claro, ahora sabes la verdad, sabes quienes son Katherine y Susan en realidad –dijo y suspiro –Solo te pido que escuches a Susan, no te pido que la excuses, simplemente trata de entenderla, además –dijo y sonrió para luego mirarlo –Estoy seguro de que la va a dar una inmensa alegría verte pero sobretodo –dijo y se paró para encaminarse a la puerta –Estoy seguro de que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos y te vera como un hijo –dijo y salió de la habitación para dejar a Naruto solo en sus pensamientos, no sabía que pensar al respecto, Susan y Katherine habían conocido a sus padres, sin embargo por culpa de la segunda tuvieron que irse de la aldea, quería una explicación, y también sentía dos cosas, la primera era una especie de envidia, por todo lo que había tenido Natsuki, sin embargo cuando ese sentimiento empezó a surgir fue disipado por un sentimiento aún más fuerte, el cariño y el amor por su hermana, aunque también había un poco de miedo dentro de él, no sabía si ese amor y cariño de ella hacia el seguiría por mucho tiempo más o se acabaría pronto. Después de todo les faltaba mucho por seguir, entre ellas era derrotar a Makoto, no sabían qué clase de enemigo ancestral estarían enfrentando pero tendría que ser fuerte, después de todo el había visto cosas innombrables, había visto tanta oscuridad y mucho odio, sin embargo no se espantaba ante ello, no sabía si su hermana podría soportarlo

Naruto: Tengo que ser fuerte, saber qué fue lo que sucedió –dijo para sí mismo –Así encontrare la mejor manera de proteger a Natsuki…

¿?: ¿Protegerme de qué? –pregunto una nueva voz en la habitación, Naruto alzo la vista y vio a su hermana en la puerta, se quedó con los ojos más que abiertos, pudo ver a una señorita con un vestido blanco, unos zapatos de plataforma color beige, su pelo rubio lo había recogido en una trenza de sirena dándole un toque elegante pero juvenil, también llevaba puestos unos aretes que destacaban su cuello, un par de pulseras de color oro y un anillo en el dedo índice, Naruto se quedó sin habla, aunque en su mente una alarma ya se estaba activando por todos los tipos que tendría que espantarle a su hermana para protegerla del mal de amores aunque después recordó el tema principal y se empezó a preocupar -¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunto entrando al cuarto y después cerrar la puerta

Naruto: Si, estoy bien –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa –Solo estaba pensando, ya sabes –dijo y se paro

Natsuki: Ah no –dijo acercándose a su hermano –Eres mi hermano, y aunque nos acabamos de conocer te entiendo de una manera muy extraña pero lo hago así que dime ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos -¿Qué te preocupa?

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Cómo podía leerlo? Bueno, se puso a pensar un poco y llego a la conclusión de que al ser hermanos, y más aún gemelos, podían leerse mutuamente

Naruto: Bueno… -dijo rindiéndose –Es solo que estoy algo inquieto –dijo suspirando –Después de todo, es mi primer Navidad…

Natsuki: Hay algo más, lo sé –dijo -¿Qué es?

Naruto: Natsuki… ¿Cómo lo haces? –pregunto directamente

Natsuki: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender

Naruto: ¿Cómo es que logras confiar tanto en mí? –Pregunto inseguro –Quiero decir, hasta ayer era un desconocido para ti y ahora me recibes con los brazos abiertos como si me conocieras de toda la vida ¿Cómo lo haces sin tener alguna desconfianza?

Natsuki: ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto extrañada -¿Tienes miedo de que en un futuro te deje de querer o te rechace? –Le pregunto y Naruto asintió a lo que su hermana simplemente empezó a reír, Naruto la miro confundido -¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan tontas? –le pregunto despreocupada, Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello así que su hermana continuo –Oye, escúchame bien y quiero que te quede algo bien en claro, tu eres MI hermano, tus penas son mis penas, tus preocupaciones son mis preocupaciones, tus alegrías son mis alegrías, mis brazos y mis manos siempre van a estar ahí contigo cuando más lo necesites, es cierto, el reloj no para y ya han pasado años y de a poco a ti te has ido encontrando, sigues siendo aquella persona que quise desde el momento en el que nacimos aquel que tanto quiero y querré cada día, entiendo que por circunstancias ajenas a nosotros nuestros padres no pueden estar con nosotros, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro, ese es uno de los legados que nos dejaron nuestros padres, podemos confiar plenamente uno en el otro, podemos contar con el otro, además… -dijo y sonrió –Nuestros padres no se han ido del todo

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto confundido

Natsuki: Simplemente hay que mirarnos en un espejo, ellos viven en ti, también viven en mí, están observando aunque nosotros no podamos verlos, están en todo lo bueno que podemos observar y sentir, están en la verdad, en el amor, en el cariño, pero sobretodo, están en nuestro reflejo, en lo que nos hemos convertido, mírate, eres un hombre respetable, cariñoso, de buen corazón, estoy segura de que nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de ti, de tus acciones, de todo lo que has logrado, pero sobre todo, estoy segura de que nuestros padres están orgullosos de la gran persona en la que te has convertido –dijo y le sonrió tiernamente – Y en cuanto a mí me siento muy orgullosa, pero a diferencia de ellos, yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado –dijo y miro a Naruto a los ojos –Aquí tienes a tu hermana, hoy y para siempre, cada vez que sientas que el mundo oscurece estaré aquí para ti, y aunque estemos separados por kilómetros tú tienes que tener en mente que siempre, SIEMPRE que tú me necesites voy a estar ahí –dijo y le sonrió -¿Me escuchaste? Siempre

Naruto: ¿Siempre estarás para mí? –le pregunto mientras unas gotas de agua amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

Natsuki: Claro que sí, siempre –dijo y lo abrazo –Jamás dudes

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo, definitivamente ahora se sentía feliz, se sentía pleno, completo, Ahora tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, una familia verdadera. Claro que también tenía a sus amigos, el amor de su novia, pero ahora tenía ese cariño que siempre anhelo, un cariño familiar, incondicional que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Natsuki: Oye –dijo separándose -¿Estas llorando? –le pregunto y después empezó a reír

Naruto: No, claro que no –dijo y paso su brazo por su cara para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

Natsuki: Naruto –dijo y su hermano la miro –Se vale llorar, no siempre hay que hacerse el fuerte –dijo y sonrió –Te esperamos abajo, ya casi es hora –dijo y salió de la habitación, su hermano simplemente la miro y sintió confianza, se sentía bien

Naruto: No permitiré que Makoto te haga daño, lo juro –dijo en voz baja para sí mismo, ahora que tenía el cariño de su hermana no permitiría que se fuera.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Daniela esta estaba arreglándose para la noche, se había puesto unos tacones de plataforma negros para que el Palazzo azul que traía puesto no se le arrastrara, sus piernas estaban completamente tapadas por la tela, mientras que una parte de su cintura delantera se encontraba descubierta, le cubría el pecho sin embargo dejaba la mitad de su espalda y todos sus brazos descubiertos, era una especie de corpillo combinado con blusa la parte de arriba del Palazzo, su cabello se lo había semirecogido, la mitad de su cabello lo había arreglado de tal manera que parecía una pequeña cola de caballo mientras que la otra parte de su cabello lo dejo suelto, sin embargo se dejó en pequeño fleco para que no pareciera tan refinada, se puso unos aretes color negro largos para que combinaran con los tacones y para terminar se puso labial rojo. Se miró en el espejo y se sintió satisfecha con su apariencia en eso logro escuchar como alguien toco su puerta

Daniela: Adelante –dijo y por la puerta apareció su hermana mayor, Victoria por su parte había escogido un vestido color verde esmeralda, le tapaba casi todo su cuerpo ya que el vestido era largo, sin embargo tenia ciertos cortes en la parte de su espalda y sus brazos estaban cubiertos por una tela casi transparentes pero con un ligero tono color verde, llevaba tacones verdes, arracadas de color oro y un suave maquillaje con los labios color rosa, su pelo se lo había recogido en un chongo Dianna Agron, Victoria paso al cuarto de su hermana menor

Victoria: ¿Ya estas lista? –le pregunto

Daniela: Acabo de terminar, ¿Cómo está la cocina? –le pregunto preocupada de que Kurama Ying ya hubiera hecho un desastre

Victoria: Todo está en orden, al parecer Kurama no se ha acercado a la comida

Daniela: Más le vale –dijo con una mirada amenazadora –Pero primero iremos al festival ¿no? –pregunto

Victoria: No tengo idea, habrá que preguntarles a los abuelos antes que cualquier cosa –dijo

Daniela: Esta bien, pues vámonos bajando porque si llegan los invitados tenemos que abrir, por cierto hablando de eso ¿Quién va a venir? –pregunto

Victoria: Pues hable con Brianna hace rato y tal vez vengan Mason, Luna y Elena…

Daniela: ¿Qué hay de Abby y Hayley? –le pregunto

Victoria: No he hablado con ellas hoy, aunque les dije que estaban invitadas la última vez que fui al cuartel, tal vez venga el detective MacGarret, aun no tengo confirmación pero tal vez venga el gobernador y su familia, no se la verdad

Daniela: ¿Mama Susan vendrá? –pregunto

Victoria: Claro que sí, tiene que venir por Natsuki y también estoy segura de que querrá conocer a Naruto

Daniela: Esta bien –dijo y suspiro –Espero que todo salga bien

Victoria empezó a reír –Yo también espero, pero por ahora –dijo y todo el brazo de su hermana para jalarla y llevarla abajo –Tenemos que ir, vamos, vamos –la apresuro

Daniela: Esta bien, ya voy –dijo bajando las escaleras

Mientras tanto Brianna estaba terminando de arreglar a Sora, la pequeña tenia puesto un vestido holgado, la parte de arriba era de color blanco sin mangas, mientras que en su cintura destacaba un gran y colorido moño rosa, la falda era estilo campaña y tenía flores mezcladas de diferentes colores, tales como rosas, amarillas y cafés, en los pies de la pequeña tenía unas pequeñas zapatillas sin tacón de color rosa, Brianna le había recogido su cabello en una media cola con trenzas verticales, se veía muy bonita

Brianna: Ya esta lista –dijo arreglándole un pequeño detalle a su hermanita

Sora: Gracias hermana –dijo y le dio un abrazo

Brianna: No hay de qué pequeña –dijo y le sonrió –Porque no le vas a presumir a tu padre como te ves

Sora: Si hermana –dijo y salió muy alegre del cuarto dejando a Brianna sola, entonces ella tomo su maquillaje para darse unos últimos toques antes de estar lista, Se había puesto un vestido de coló rojo ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba sus hombros y brazos descubiertos, sin embargo en sus hombros estaban dos tirantes que sujetaban el vestido, este le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y en este estaban impresas varias figuras de rosas, como si fuera una especie de rosal dentro del vestido, traía tacones rojos altos, se había puesto maquillaje y se había arreglado su cabello sujetándolo en una media cola con caireles, se había puesto también unos aretes rojos y una pulsera de color oro, cuando estuvo lista suspiro y salió de la habitación, bajo a la sala donde se encontraban los abuelos Song, Victoria, Daniela, Alan, Kurama Ying, Naruto, Kurama Yang, Sora y Jiraiya.

En Harume, Alan, Naruto y Jiraiya no había gran diferencia en lo que llevaban puesto, ya que los dos se habían puesto de traje pero ninguno de ellos llevaba moño o corbata

Mientras que por su parte Elvira Song llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino que le llegaba a las pantorrillas, unos tacones negros mientras que el vestido la cubría por completo a excepción de sus brazos que los cubría una ligera tela transparente de color negro, todos miraron a Brianna y la mayoría se quedaron sorprendidos

Elvira: Te ves esplendida –elogio

Brianna: Gracias Abuela

Kurama Ying: Tengo que admitir –dijo y Brianna lo fulmino con la mirada ya que siempre que Kurama abría la boca era para soltar una crítica –Que pareces toda una señorita –dijo y abrió los ojos –Me refiero a físicamente porque de actitud no tienes ni un pelo –dijo y sonrió de medio lado arrogantemente

Brianna: ¡¿QUE DIJISTE BOLA DE PELOS?! –le grito con el puño arriba, por suerte para el zorro Victoria se encontraba detrás de la chica logro atraparle el puño antes de que aterrizara en la cabeza del zorro

Kurama Ying: Ves –la señalo el zorro –A esa actitud me refiero –dijo negando con la cabeza -¿Dónde quedo tu feminidad y aristocracia? –la volvió a provocar

Brianna: ¡Yo te enseñare…! –exclamo intentando abalanzarse sobre el zorro pero Victoria la sujeto

Victoria: Brianna no –dijo y| su amiga la miro –Hoy es Navidad, ¿Podrían comportarse Porfavor? –pregunto suplicante

Brianna: Yo no inicie esto –dijo y señalo a Kurama Ying - ¡Fue ese pulgoso! –exclamo y Kurama Ying abrió la boca ofendido

Kurama Ying: ¿Pulgoso? ¡¿Pulgoso?! –Se paró molesto – ¡Pulgas las que te cargas tú! –Exclamo señalándola con la pata –Mi pelo es sedoso y suave, mientras que el tuyo míralo, parece estropajo, ¡Pelos de elote! –exclamo

Brianna: ¡Hijo de…! –exclamo molesta

Elvira: ¡Basta ya! – Exclamo molesta -¡Los dos, ya fue suficiente! –Dijo y miro a ambos que solamente no le devolvieron la mirada –Tenemos visitas así que será mejor que se comporten ¿está claro?

Kurama Ying, Brianna: Si abuela –dijeron al mismo tiempo y ambos se miraron con fastidio

Mientras tantos los demás los observaban con gotitas en la cabeza

Kurama Yang: ¿Siempre son así? –le pregunto a Daniela con una venita en la sien

Naruto: No –dijo sarcásticamente -¿Cómo crees?, A veces más –dijo y la venita en la sien de Kurama se agrando

Victoria: Bueno, ahora ya que estamos "en paz" –dijo y miro a su alrededor -¿Dónde están Natsuki e Izumi? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Siguen arriba –dijo –Parece ser que Izumi le pidió de favor a Natsuki que la ayudara arreglarse

En el cuarto de Izumi esta se estaba preparando para la noche, solo le faltaba arreglarse su pelo, pero no sabía qué hacer con él ¿Dejarlo suelto? ¿Recogerlo?, mientras pensaba alguien abrió la puerta y la chica dirigió su mirada para saber quién era

Natsuki: ¿Estas lista? –le pregunto

Izumi: Ya casi –dijo peinándose

Natsuki: ¿No sabes cómo peinarte? –pregunto sorprendiendo a la muchacha

Izumi: ¿Se nota? –pregunto incomoda

Natsuki: Jamás cambiaras –suspiro resignada, y después tomo el cepillo –A ver, déjamelo a mí –dijo y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su amiga

Izumi: ¿Entonces? –pregunto

Natsuki: ¿Qué? –pregunto

Izumi: ¿Cómo van? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Pues –dijo y sonrió -¿Qué puedo decirte? Estoy muy feliz –dijo siendo sincera –Siento que por fin logre recuperar eso que siempre me falto, aquello que siempre vi muy lejano ahora puedo tenerlo, está a mi alcance –dijo y suspiro – Siento que ese vacío que siempre tuve en mi interior por fin se llenó –dijo e Izumi sonrió, pero la sonrisa de la rubia se apagó unos segundos después

Izumi: ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Supongo que nada dura para siempre

Izumi: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto sin entender

Natsuki: De nada –dijo intentando desviar el tema, sin embargo la pelinegra la tomo del brazo

Izumi: Dime ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto y la miro a los ojos, la rubia ante esto solo pudo suspirar

Natsuki: Es Abaddon… –dijo y suspiro, la pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos

Izumi: ¿Abaddon? –le pregunto con la voz baja, la rubia asintió e Izumi se paró para cerrar la puerta para que nadie las escuchara -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cuándo lo viste?

Natsuki se sentó en la cama –Ayer en la noche, me pare a tomar un vaso con agua y se apareció dentro de la cocina, me dijo que tuviera mucho cuidado con "ellos", que lo llevara lejos del pueblo antes de que se enterara de la verdad

Izumi: ¿No le has dicho? –le pregunto y Natsuki negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué?

Natsuki: ¡Izumi! –Le reclamo -¿Cómo quieres que se lo diga? Supuestamente todo está bien en este pueblo, no puedo llegar y decirle que este lugar es la principal fuente de alimento de los Morlocks, es más estoy segura de que ni siquiera ha de saber lo que es uno de ellos, y prefiero que se mantenga así

Izumi: ¿Cómo estas tan segura? –le pregunto con una ceja levantada

Natsuki: ¿De que hablas? –le pregunto

Izumi: Recuerda lo que nos dijo Jiraiya ayer, acerca de ese tal Makoto, de nuestros poderes y también acerca de los monstruos que atacaron su aldea –dijo y Natsuki se quedó pensativa –Puede que lo que esté sucediendo aquí también este afectando su mundo…

Natsuki: Y puede ser que esos monstruos que los atacaron sean Morlocks ¿no es así? –le pregunto

Izumi: No estoy 100% segura de ello, pero si existe una posibilidad de que así sea –dijo –Natsuki, tienes que decírselo, sus ataques son muy impredecibles, pueden aparecer al rato, mañana o pasado mañana y cuando lo hagan no tendrás más opción que decirle la verdad

Natsuki: Dudo mucho que logren llevárselo, tiene mucho más poder y habilidad que Brianna, pero cuando se entere estoy segura de que va a molestarse

Izumi: Se molestara, pero estoy segura de que en tal caso va a ayudarnos –dijo y miro a Natsuki para ponerle una mano en el hombro –Tienes que decírselo lo antes posible

Natsuki: Se lo diré mañana, no quiero arruinarle la noche –dijo y miro a su amiga –Se lo diré mañana, lo prometo

Izumi: Esta bien –dijo resignada, después de eso se levantó de la cama y se empezó a arreglar su pelo ella sola, mientras tanto Natsuki la observaba, Izumi se había puesto unos tacones negros, un vestido negro que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros pero cubría sus brazos hasta su muñeca, el vestido resaltaba bien su figura y la falda de este era estilo plato que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, se había puesto poco maquillaje pero se delineo los ojos y se pintó los labios de un color rojo, en cuanto a su pelo que si de por sí ya era lacio decidió hacer lo más fácil y cómodo que en su caso fue atarlo en una cola de caballo y ponerse unos aretes de color oro –Ya estoy lista –dijo terminando de arreglarse

Natsuki: Espera –dijo siendo al joyero de su amiga- todavía te falta algo –le dijo y busco un collar, estuvo rebuscando unos segundos y pudo encontrarlo –Aquí esta –dijo e Izumi sonrió

Izumi: ¿El collar de mi madre? –le pregunto confundida

Natsuki: Esta no es una noche cualquiera, hoy por fin vamos a estar toda la familia completa –dijo y abrió el collar –Vamos, déjame ponértelo –dijo con una sonrisa, Izumi simplemente sonrió y se dio la vuelta sujetando por unos momentos su pelo recogido, Natsuki le puso el collar –Muy bien, ahora si –dijo y puso a su amiga en un ángulo en el cual pudiera verse a sí misma –Te ves hermosa –dijo sonriendo con ternura –Ahora –dijo y la jalo del brazo –Vamos a bajar, todos ya deben de estar esperando –dijo y abrió la puerta para salir

Bajaron las escaleras y todos se les quedaron mirando, ambas chicas se veían hermosas

Jiraiya: Por fin –dijo sonriente

Natsuki: Una mujer toma su tiempo para arreglarse –le aclaro

Daniela: Muy bien –dijo juntando los brazos –Ahora que ya estamos todos juntos puedo ir por los bocadillos –dijo caminando a la cocina sin embargo alguien toco el timbre

Victoria: Yo voy –dijo y se paró para abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió pudo ver 3 caras muy familiares –Wow! -se sorprendió

Elena: ¿Podemos pasar? –le pregunto

Victoria: Claro que sí, adelante Porfavor –dijo abriéndoles paso, los invitados pasaron y Brianna se alegro

Brianna: Si llegaron –dijo yendo a abrazar a su antiguo equipo

Los que habían llegado eran nada más y nada menos que Mason, Elena y Luna

Mason al igual que los demás hombres iba vestido con un smoking sin embargo el moño lo tenía desecho y solo dejo el listón alrededor de su cuello

Elena traía puesto un vestido negro con toques rojos sin mangas, además de que tenía una falda larga que casi iba arrastrando sin embargo los tacones rojos le ayudaban un poco con eso, además de que la falda tenia cortes que dejaban ver la pierna de la chica, su pelo se lo había arreglado de lado, toda su melena oscura la hizo hacia un lado e hizo rizos con ella, en ambas muñecas traía puestas pulseras negras que combinaban muy bien con su piel blanca

Luna se había dejado su cabello suelto, sin embargo adoraba sus orejas con varios piercings que traía puestos, llevaba puesto un vestido negro con varios toques grises y rojos, de manga larga pero su falda le llegaba a medio muslo además de que usaba sandalias altas de color negro

Los tres abrazaron a su ex líder de equipo deseándole una feliz Navidad, sin embargo a Mason le costó algo de trabajo ya que todos los regalos los traía el

Mason: Si no es mucho pedir –dijo fulminando a sus compañeras con la mirada a lo que Brianna simplemente comenzó a reír y ayudo a su amigo dejando los regalos que habían traído debajo del árbol

Brianna: Chicos vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien –dijo y los jalo hacia donde estaban los gemelos –Naruto –dijo y el rubio le prestó atención –Quiero presentarte a mi equipo –dijo y los señalo

Elena: Elena Palmer –dijo y le tendió la mano – Un gusto conocerte –dijo y Naruto sonrió y le tendió la mano

Luna: Luna Arango –dijo y le tendió la mano al igual que su compañera – Me da mucho gusto conocerte ¿eh? –le pregunto

Naruto: Ah, mi nombre, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki –dijo tendiéndole la mano a la chica

Luna: Es verdad lo que dicen –dijo y miro a Natsuki –Son muy parecidos

Elena: Son gemelos ¿Qué esperabas? –le respondió divertida

Mason: Mason Cleveland –dijo estrechándole la mano –Líder del equipo Resistencia –dijo orgullosamente a lo que Luna y Elena lo miraron con fastidio y Brianna le salió una gotita de la cabeza –Es un gusto conocerte –dijo y miro a Natsuki, sonrió de lado -¿Eres Natsuki? –pregunto incrédulo

Natsuki: ¿Quién más? –pregunto

Mason: Valla –dijo y sonrió arrogantemente –Ahora si te bañaste –dijo haciendo que la rubia se cayera al estilo anime mientras los demás sonreían nerviosos o se les salía una gotita de la cabeza –Ves que bien te ves cuando te arreglas, cuando te peinas –dijo haciéndole burla

Natsuki: Ay, cállate ¡tonto! –exclamo mientras le daba un golpe en el brazo a lo que Mason solo rio

Mason: Tan agresiva como siempre –dijo y miro a Naruto –Tu y yo formaremos el club de amigos maltratados –dijo poniendo su brazo sobre su cuello -¿Qué te parece? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender a lo que Mason simplemente rio roncamente

Mason: Créeme, no va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que estas dos –dijo señalando a Brianna y a Natsuki –Empiecen a usarte como saco de box

Brianna, Natsuki: ¡Mason! –exclamaron ambas molestas, a lo que Elena y Luna solo sonrieron nerviosas mientras que a Naruto se le salió una gotita de la cabeza

Daniela: ¡Bienvenidos! –exclamo feliz con dos bandejas de bocadillos en la mano –Aquí hay bocadillos –dijo caminando y dejando una de ellas en la mesa de centro de la sala –Aquí se quedan los cuernitos de jamón y queso –dijo y camino hacia la mesa principal –Y por acá se quedan las galletas saladas con camarón limón –dijo dejando la bandeja en su lugar

Por su parte a Kurama Ying se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio los cuernitos de jamón con queso, pero sabía bien que si era descubierto acabaría viendo estrellas y no precisamente de navidad así que se fue acercando sigilosa y lentamente hacia la mesa de los bocadillos

Kurama Ying: "Puntitas, puntitas" –pensó para así mismo mientras intentaba pasar desapercibido entre los presentes aunque fuera solo para agarrar un cuernito, miro a los lados estilo misión imposible mientras intentaba imitar sus movimientos, después de unos minutos logro estar frente a la mesa y con su patita tomo uno, lo puso en su boca y se retiró hacia el árbol con los mismos pasos y estilo que un espía, llego a donde estaban los regalos de Navidad y ahí hecho un vistazo a ver si de casualidad alguien lo había descubierto, como no vio señal alguna de amenaza simplemente se tiro al suelo a disfrutar del bocadillo

Los demás platicaban alegremente, Naruto estaba logrando integrarse bien a la conversación con los invitados que aún no conocía, todos eran muy amables

Naruto: ¿Entonces? –Pregunto queriendo saber algo -¿Qué se dedican a hacer en esta aldea?

Elena: Bueno, eso depende de que es lo que es lo que quieras

Mason: Lo primero que debes hacer es ir a la academia

Naruto: ¿Aquí también se va a la Academia? –pregunto mirando a su hermana

Natsuki: Algo así –dijo y se puso a pensar –Digamos que aquí son cuatro niveles los que tienes que cruzar para poder ser alguien que pueda valerse por sí mismo, primero está el kínder, al que asisten los niños d años, después esta la primaria que es de los 6 a 12 años, luego se encuentra la secundaria que es de los 12 a 15 años y por ultimo esta la preparatoria que es de los 17 a los 18

Luna: De ahí tu decides que es lo que quieres hacer, tenemos una Universidad en la cual puedes estudiar diferentes carreras o puedes unirte a la milicia, así como lo hicimos nosotros –dijo señalando a Elena y a Mason

Naruto: ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes y Brianna? –le pregunto

Luna: Bueno, antes Brianna era la líder del equipo –dijo y Naruto se sorprendió así que volteo a ver a su hermana para confirmar, Natsuki asintió

Natsuki: Antes de que Sora llegara Brianna era parte de los vigías de nuestro pueblo, cuando ella llego decidió dejar su trabajo para dedicarse a cuidar a su pequeña hermana

Brianna: Es cierto –dijo con una sonrisa melancólica para después mirar a su hermanita que estaba jugando con Kurama Ying –Pero a pesar de todo no me arrepiento de nada –dijo y miro a sus amigos –Lo único que me preocupaba era que ellos se enojaran conmigo por mi decisión

Elena: No pudimos enojarnos contigo

Mason: Elena tiene razón –dijo y miro a Sora –Tu hermanita te necesitaba más que nosotros, además para entonces nosotros ya sabíamos valernos solos, y con mi gran habilidad para dirigir al equipo no tuvimos mucho problema

Luna: Eh, hablaras por ti –dijo y Mason se descoloco haciendo que los demás rieran

El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez la que fue a recibir a las visitas fue Daniela, cuando llego no pudo más que sorprenderse

¿?: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! –exclamo una mujer muy entusiasmada que se lanzó a abrazar a la pelirroja quien por su parte estaba riendo de felicidad

Todos voltearon a ver quién había entrado a la casa, Naruto miro y no los reconoció

Habían entrado tres personas a la sala

El primero era un hombre adulto alto y de cuerpo robusto, su cabello era de un castaño oscuro, pero debido a que podía notarse que no era un hombre joven pero tampoco tan viejo, podía verse que tendría lo mucho 60 años, con el paso del tiempo su cabello ha ido poniéndose más canoso y siempre tiende a llevarlo corto y bien arreglado, sus ojos eran de un peculiar tono celeste claro, el cual, algunas veces era confundido con un tono verde. En cuanto a su vestuario no había nada novedoso ya que llevaba un smoking como los demás hombres, siempre había sido una persona bastante formal a la hora de vestirse y eso era debido a su trabajo, su nombre era Jason MacGarret y era uno de los detectives más respetados del pueblo, también era líder del "Equipo de Investigación Criminal" del pueblo.

La segunda chica era una mujer de al menos unos 30 años, tenía la piel blanca, ojos color verde pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía una forma muy peculiar de vestir ya que siempre iba de negro a todos lados, aunque ella prefería usar el término "estrafalaria" para definir no solo su tipo de vestir si no también su forma de ser. Esa noche llevaba puesta su vestimenta normal, que era una blusa negra de manga corta pero el cuello lo dejaba parcialmente libre para dejar ver un collar de púas color metal, además traía pantalones pegados negros y unas botas militares negras, en su arreglo personal se podían ver dos pulseras estilo rockeras en ambas muñecas y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas que resaltaban mucho mientras que su fleco cubría su frente, su nombre era Abbigail Bones y también trabajaba en la comisaria pero lo hacía como forense y científica

La ultima chica era la más joven de entre todos, aparentaba estar en sus 20, piel blanca, cabello castaño con varios rayos rojos a la par de todo su cabello, ojos color café, rostro simétrico aunque podía verse que no era muy alta, traía puesto un vestido negro con blanco que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unos tacones negros altos para hacerla ver aunque fuera un poco más alta, no llevaba accesorios pero si traía en la mano los regalos que habían traído para toda la familia, su nombre era Hayley Raven y al igual que los dos anteriores y los chicos del ex equipo de Brianna trabajaba en la comisaria pero ella trabajaba en la tecnología audiovisual y también era técnica analista

Harume: Creía que no llegabas MacGarret –dijo dándole un abrazo

Jason: ¿Cómo crees? –Le dijo devolviéndole el abrazo –Jamás me perdería estas fiestas y más si son con tu familia

Harume vio que Naruto los miraba sin saber quién era: Naruto –lo llamo –Ven -dijo y el rubio se acercó –Jason –dijo y el hombre miro al rubio sorprendido –Quiero presentarte al hermano de Natsuki, Naruto Uzumaki –dijo mientras Jason lo observaba detenidamente –Naruto él es el Detective MacGarret –dijo haciendo que el hombre riera

Naruto: Un placer –dijo y le tendió la mano algo nervioso

Jason: El placer es todo mío hijo, y por cierto, solo dime Jason no hay necesidad de ser tan formales –dijo tendiéndole la mano

Mientras tanto Abby y Hayley estaban charlando con las demás, Abby abrazo a Sora y Hayley estaba platicando con Izumi, sin embargo a la primera le entro la curiosidad acerca de quién era el rubio

Abby: Oye –dijo y se acercó a la rubia -¿Quién es él? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Ah –dijo recordando –Disculpa que no te lo haya presentado, espérame un momento –dijo y fue por su hermano –Disculpen la intromisión –dijo y los adultos la miraron –Voy a llevarme a Naruto por un momento

Jason: Claro, adelante –dijo y Naruto se fue con su hermana y por su parte tenia a dos mujeres a frente a el

Natsuki: Naruto, ellas son nuestras amigas de la comisaria –dijo y señalo a Abby –Ella es… -dijo pero antes de que terminara alguien la interrumpió

Abby: Abbigail Bones –dijo tendiéndole la mano, Naruto la tomo –Puedes decirme Abby o Abs, como gustes, ah sí, también soy forense y científica –dijo con una gran sonrisa a lo que Naruto se extrañó pero rio –Los rumores son ciertos, eres idéntico a Natsuki, es increíble el parecido que tienen - era una chica muy agradable, por su parte Hayley solo se le salió una gotita por la actitud de su compañera

Hayley: Discúlpala, tomo mucho café hoy –dijo tendiéndole la mano –Hayley Raven –dijo y Naruto estrecho su mano –Trabajo en la comisaria pero yo me encargo de la tecnología computacional y comunicaciones

Naruto: "Me imagino que es algo parecido a lo que hace Ino" –pensó Naruto

Daniela: ¿Acaban de salir de trabajar? –pregunto curiosa

Jason: Si, hubo mucho trabajo y me encontré con Abby y Hayley en el camino así que les ofrecí que nos viniéramos todos juntos

Hayley: Últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo –dijo estirándose –Una termina muy cansada

Victoria: Me imagino que si –dijo sintiendo algo de pena y empatía por sus amigas

Nuevamente se escuchó el timbre pero esta vez cierta rubia fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió dio un pequeño grito de emoción y abrazo a la mujer que había llegado

Kurama Ying intuyo quien era y se acercó a Naruto: Ya está aquí –dijo y Naruto lo miro –Relájate, es una mujer agradable –dijo sonriendo para hacer que Naruto se sintiera un poco más cómodo

El rubio por su parte se sentía muy nervioso, se preguntaba qué tipo de mujer era Susan, tenía que preguntarle ciertas cosas pero también juntos tenían que explicarle el pasado de la mujer con sus padres a la rubia, Naruto tomo aire, no creía que su hermana se lo fuera a tomar a mal pero Naruto tenía un muy mal presentimiento acerca de la hermana de la mujer y recordó las palabras de Kurama "Desde que conocí a Katherine no me agrado para nada, me daba una sensación amarga de inseguridad, incomodidad como si estuviera escondiendo algo dentro de ella que tarde o temprano podría hacernos daño", el rubio a pesar de no conocer a la mujer también podía presentir que Katherine ocultaba algo, tenía que ver con sus padres, pero ocultaba algo que la hacía muy peligrosa ¿Qué era? No lo sabía, tendría que averiguarlo antes que su hermana.

¿?: Buenas noches –se escuchó en la sala y Naruto salió de sus pensamientos para encontrar a una mujer con un vestido blanco elegante con mangas que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, tacones blancos y encima traía una chamarra de color rojo que le daba un toque alegre, su cabello se lo había arreglado ondulándoselo un poco más de lo que en realidad era. Sin embargo Naruto al verla no sintió presentimiento alguno parecido con Katherine, sino una profunda curiosidad y tranquilidad, como si le diera confianza, fue entonces cuando sonrió tranquilo, todo este tiempo Natsuki estuvo en buenas manos.

Por su parte Susan se encontraba saludando a todos, le daba mucha alegría que todos la saludaran y la recibieran como una más de la familia, fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Jiraiya la miro con ternura, Susan le devolvió la mirada y el hombre simplemente asintió. El sabia acerca del pasado de Susan sin embargo él siempre la creyó una buena mujer y le tenía bastante aprecio y agradecimiento por haber cuidado a la hija de sus queridos amigos por 17 años. Susan dirigió su mirada a Naruto y pudo ver el vivo retrato del hombre al que tanto quiso, por el cual se sacrificó para poder verlo feliz, pudo ver al hijo del hombre que amo profundamente. Todo se detuvo por un momento, sus emociones estaban completamente alborotadas, sentía muchas ganas de ir a abrazarlo como si fuera su propio hijo, pero por otra parte también tuvo miedo, miedo al reclamo, al rechazo y al reaccionar del rubio. Naruto al ver la manera en la que lo miraba pudo imaginar el cómo se sentía, pero con lo que le había dicho Kurama pudo sentir que también tendría miedo, temor a que el la rechazara, sin embargo cuando la vio todos los malos sentimientos por más mínimos que fueran se esfumaron los reemplazaron sentimientos de agradecimiento, de alegría pero sobretodo de admiración. Todo el mundo se encontraba quieto sin embargo a Natsuki le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de la mayor, sabía que se alegraba por ello, pero sentía que había algo más detrás de eso por lo que miro a su hermano y pudo notar que él le devolvía una mirada de agradecimiento, de apoyo por lo que se extrañó aún más, como si ellos se conocieran desde hacía mucho tiempo y se reencontraran hasta ahora

Susan: Tu –dijo acercándose lentamente, las lágrimas que sus ojos contenían amenazaban con salir, sin embargo empezó a reír y lo abrazo, con miedo, pero lo hizo. En ese momento no le importo si más adelante el la rechazaría o no, simplemente quería abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca, darle el amor de madre que no pudo recibir durante mucho tiempo y aunque sabía perfectamente que ella estaba muy lejos de ser la madre que Kushina pudo haber sido sintió ese instinto de protección maternal que pudo sentir profundamente la primera vez que vio a Natsuki –Eres Naruto –dijo y el rubio de alguna o de otra manera lo mismo que sentía la mujer pudo sentir él, no sintió ni una pizca de malicia u odio, sino una profunda preocupación y cariño así que le devolvió el abrazo, cuando Susan lo sintió deshizo el abrazo para extenderle la mano a Natsuki, esta sin entender lo que estaba pasando solo tomo la mano de la mujer para ser jalada por la misma en un abrazo que los unió a los tres, ahora su deseo estaba completo, podía tener a dos seres que quiso desde el momento en el que supo que estaban en camino en sus brazos, y así como en un principio se hizo la promesa de proteger de todo y de todos a Natsuki, ahora se hacia la promesa de proteger y cuidar a Naruto de la misma manera en la que había hecho con Natsuki durante toda su vida, quería quedarse junto a ellos y verlos hacer sus vidas. Así como fue en su tiempo con Minato, que a pesar de no estar a su lado como mujer quería verlo triunfar, seguir adelante, quería verlo feliz independientemente si fuera con ella o no. Ahora quería hacer lo mismo con sus hijos, les dio un beso en la frente a ambos y les dio un fuerte abrazo. Los demás estaban conmovidos con la escena así que solo sonrieron con ternura. Ambos Kurama estaban juntos, la parte Yang estaba con los ojos como platos, no podía creer que Susan fuera tan diferente a su hermana, eran polos opuestos, entonces miro a su parte Ying sorprendido

Kurama Ying: Te lo dije –le dijo –Ella de verdad los quiere, a ambos, jamás haría algo para lastimarlos a ninguno de los dos –dijo y lo miro –Supongo que ahora sabes por qué estos años le permití a Susan que estuviera cerca de Natsuki –dijo y sonrió

Kurama Yang: Su hermana es tan diferente… -dijo pensativo

Kurama Ying: Si lo es, Katherine es el demonio en persona, pero Susan –dijo y suspiro –Es una mujer admirable, a pesar del amor que ella sentía por Minato lo dejo ir para que el fuera feliz, y ahora ella cuida de sus hijos sin rencor alguno, casi puedo atrever a decirme que los ve como si fueran sus hijos

Kurama Yang: Lo sé, pero siento que ella jamás ha querido opacar a Kushina

Kurama Ying: Por supuesto que no lo ha querido, era su mejor amiga no su enemiga, sabe que ella siempre estará ahí para ellos, pero también sabe bien que la madre de ambos no es nadie más que Kushina Uzumaki

Kurama Yang: Es verdaderamente admirable –admitió a lo que su contraparte lo miro orgulloso, sentía que en lo más profundo de su contraparte estaba abriendo su corazón a los sentimientos que en realidad valían la pena, después dirigió su mirada a los que se mantenían abrazados

Por su parte la rubia no sabía que estaba pasando aquí así que se apartó un momento del abrazo

Natsuki: Mama Susan –dijo y vio a la mujer llorando -¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunto preocupada –Es como si ustedes dos ya se conocieran desde hace tiempo ¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto preocupada

Naruto: Tenemos que hablar… -dijo su mirando a su hermana, sin embargo esta miro extrañada a su hermano

Natsuki: ¿Hablar de que exactamente? –pregunto desconcertada

Naruto: Es importante lo que tenemos que hablar… -dijo y Susan miro a los ojos a Naruto

Él ya lo sabía, por su mirada pudo deducir que Naruto ya sabía toda la verdad acerca de ella y de Katherine, pero en sus ojos no había una pizca de odio o de rencor

Susan: Natsuki –dijo y la rubia la miro –Tu hermano tiene razón, tenemos que hablar así que ¿porque no vas por tu abrigo y el de tu hermano para que podamos hablar en el jardín tranquilamente?

Natsuki: Esta bien –dijo confundida y fue a buscar lo que Susan le había pedido

Susan: Entonces… -dijo cuándo Natsuki ya no pudo escucharlos -¿Ya te enteraste de todo? –Le pregunto – ¿De mi pasado y el de Katherine?

Naruto: Si –dijo mirándola comprensiva –Kurama ya me lo dijo todo

Susan: Y ¿No me odias? –le pregunto

Naruto: ¿Por qué debería? –Le pregunto –Escuche, ya escuche una versión de la historia y ahora necesito escuchar la suya, así podre confirmar todo y de alguna manera, le estaré más agradecido que nada –dijo y le sonrió

Fue entonces cuando Natsuki apareció con tres abrigos, uno era el de su hermano y los otros dos eran suyos

Natsuki: Aquí están los abrigos….

Susan: Bien, entonces será mejor que vallamos al jardín… -dijo

Natsuki: Mama Susan -dijo y miro extrañada la mujer -¿Por qué no dejamos esta platica para otro día? –Le pregunto –Hoy es Navidad y tal vez podamos posponerlo…

Susan: No –dijo firmemente la mujer –Lo que tenemos que discutir no puede esperar hasta mañana, necesitamos aclarar las cosas hoy

Natsuki: ¿Aclarar? ¿Aclarar qué? –pregunto confundida

Susan: Ven –dijo y la tomo delicadamente de la mano –Vamos, te voy a explicar todo

Natsuki: Pero… -intento decir sin embargo su hermano puso su mano sobre su hombro

Naruto: Esta bien –dijo y la miro –Vamos

Natsuki solo suspiro, no sabía de qué tenían que hablar con exactitud pero ahora sabía que no podía zafarse de ello.

Susan: En unos momentos estaremos con ustedes –les dijo a los demás de la familia

Harume: Esta bien, tómense todo el tiempo que necesiten –dijo y Susan sonrió para luego salir al jardín, por su parte los demás siguieron hablando de temas cotidianos

Mientras tanto Susan, Naruto y Natsuki observaban lo hermoso que era ver nevar tan tranquilamente, pero la rubia sentía que algo no andaba bien así que se les planto enfrente tanto a su hermano como a la mujer

Natsuki: ¿Me quieren decir porque tanto misterio? –Les pregunto –No entiendo porque tenemos que hablar los tres

Naruto: Sera mejor que te sientes, es una historia bastante larga… -dijo y miro a Susan que asintió, la rubia por lo tanto simplemente se sentó en una silla

Natsuki: Esta bien ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Susan: Bien –dijo y la tomo de las manos –Escucha, antes que nada –dijo y suspiro -¿Recuerdas la vez en que eras una niña y me preguntaste si yo era tu madre?

Natsuki: Si, lo recuerdo bien, me dijiste eso cuando empezaba a preguntarme acerca del que si yo alguna ves había tenido familia o padres

Susan: Bien, yo esa ves te dije que yo no era tu madre y que no había conocido a tus padres –dijo y cerró los ojos, no quería que Natsuki se enojara con ella, pero ahora que Naruto había aparecido en la vida de la rubia ella tenía que saber la verdad para así poder comenzar de cero con su nueva vida, sin secretos, sin mentiras, sin fronteras ni nada que la detuvieran –Pues… -dijo y suspiro –Te mentí –la rubia la miro raro –Yo si conocí a tus padres –dijo mientras la rubia abría los ojos como platos y volteo a ver a su hermano, Naruto simplemente asintió

Natsuki: ¿Cómo? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Cómo los conociste? –le pregunto

Susan: Yo no he vivido toda mi vida en este pueblo –dijo y suspire –Katherine y yo no somos originarias de Rothenburg, si no de la aldea de la Hoja, su hogar –dijo y Natsuki no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse –Katherine y yo perdimos a nuestros padres muy jóvenes, pero a pesar de ello nos dejaron un buen fideicomiso para así poder asegurar nuestro futuro. A pesar de ello yo sabía que el dinero de ese fideicomiso no iba a ser eterno así que tenía que encontrar una manera de poder ganar dinero y poder seguir adelante, me encontraba pensando cómo solucionarlo y fue ahí cuando me encontré con tu padre –dijo y una sonrisa se le escapo –Yo no lo había conocido hasta ese momento, era un niño muy amable, tierno, compasivo pero sobretodo sabia escuchar y aconsejarte, fue ahí cuando me dio el consejo de que entrara a la academia y aprendiera a ser una ninja, con las misiones que te ponían a hacer cuando te graduaras podías ganar dinero y de paso también aprendería a defender a mi hermana. Le hice caso, entre con él a la Academia donde te preparas para ser una ninja. Con el tiempo tu padre y yo nos fuimos conociendo y nos hicimos grandes amigos, ambos podíamos ver que tanto el como yo éramos una persona en la cual podía confiar, que podía buscar cuando el más lo necesitara y a una persona que siempre lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, y yo simplemente me termine por enamorar de el –dijo y Natsuki no podía estar más sorprendida, no podía creerlo –Sin embargo no fui la única que se enamoró de tu padre, Katherine también lo hizo –dijo mientras sonreía tristemente –Pero su "amor" por él no era un amor normal a los ojos de los demás, el amor que ella sentía era un amor enfermizo, egoísta, posesivo

Natsuki: ¿Una obsesión? –le pregunto

Susan: Si, así es –dijo apenada –Yo trate de alejarla de Minato pero eso significaba que yo también tendría que alejarme de él, en aquel momento no quise hacerlo porque creía o almenos tenía la ilusión de que él y yo en algún momento o algún día pudiéramos estar juntos. Sin embargo yo siempre le di su tiempo, su espacio y su lugar, no me tomaba ideas o derechos que no me correspondían con él. Fue ahí cuando su madre –dijo y los miro a ambos –llego a nuestras vidas, había llegado de otra aldea para incorporarse a la nuestra, aunque todos siempre le hacían mucha burla por su color de cabello –dijo y sonrió –Ella nunca se dejaba, siempre se defendía, cuando algo no le parecía o no le gustaba lo decía aunque también era muy impaciente, hablaba muy rápido y tenía sus frases extrañas pero ante todo era una gran persona, siempre se encontraba sola porque muchos la molestaban y ella les respondía, hasta que una vez no pude contenerme y la ayude a defenderse de varios tipos que la estaban molestando, creía que ella ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo sola y era hora de darle la bienvenida correcta a la aldea, demostrarle que ella no estaba sola, así que nos hicimos amigas, enfrentábamos a los matones juntas y en cuanto a tu padre nos observaba desde lejos, estaba al pendiente de las dos, pero más de tu madre. Sin embargo todo eso cambio cuando unos ninjas secuestraron a tu madre, Minato lo supo a tiempo y la fue a rescatar –dijo y sonrió viendo a los dos gemelos –Fue ahí cuando sus padres se enamoraron el uno del otro –dijo y Natsuki simplemente se enterneció, jamás había escuchado esa historia –Cuando yo me di cuenta de lo que ambos sentían no me interpuse, porque sabía que su amor no era pasajero, ellos se amaban de verdad y ambos merecían ser felices, sus corazones ya habían decidido quien era su dueño por el resto de sus vidas, así que yo me mantuve al margen de la situación, si, de alguna o de otra manera me dolía, pero todo ese dolor se iba cuando podía ver que mi mejor amiga y un buen hombre estaban juntos, que podían estar juntos a pesar de muchas cosas que sucedieron en aquel entonces, el tiempo paso y su relación continuo hasta que su madre, quedo embarazada –dijo y sonrió –Ella los estaba esperando a ambos –dijo y sonrió –Fueron la alegría de su vida, cuando yo me entere me alegre tanto porque sabía que por fin ambos tendrían una felicidad plena, podrían formar una familia –dijo –Y también, no sé si les habían comentado que Minato le pidió a Jiraiya que fuera el padrino de Naruto

Naruto: Tal vez, en alguna ocasión me lo habrá mencionado –dijo rascándose la nuca –La verdad no lo recuerdo bien

Susan: Pues, a mi Kushina me pidió ser madrina tuya –dijo y miro a Natsuki –Yo no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de que no podía tener al hombre que amaba a mi lado, podía tener el cariño de una mujer maravillosa y valiente como su madre, y eso siempre lo voy a agradecer –dijo y busco en su bolsillo –También había algo que quería darles –dijo y saco un pequeño cofre de ese tipo que utilizan para pedir matrimonio –Este regalo iba a dárselos a ustedes en cuanto nacieran –dijo y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos –Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno planea

Natsuki: ¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto

Susan: Me refiero a que yo me tuve que ir de la aldea antes de su nacimiento

Natsuki: ¿Por qué? –le pregunto

Susan: Por Katherine –dijo y Natsuki cerró los ojos fastidiada –Todo ese tiempo Katherine no pudo quitarse su obsesión por Minato, e intento hacer lo mismo que yo, acercarse a Kushina para así poder lograr que Minato sintiera algo por ella, pero no lo logro y el odio en contra de Kushina fue creciendo cada vez más y más, yo le advertí que lo quería que se alejara de ellos porque algo dentro de mi sabía que si Katherine se quedaba en sus vidas iba a hacer un daño irreparable, pero no quiso escucharme, y seguía cerca de sus padres, yo intente advertirle a su madre pero ella no quiso escucharme, veía a Katherine como una gran amiga y compañera y yo por más que intente cambiar eso no podía, su madre seguía empeñada en que Katherine continuara en sus vidas. Cuando se enteró que su madre estaba embarazada se puso como loca, no aceptaba la idea de que Minato fuera a tener un hijo con otra mujer, se puso tan mal que yo pensé que de verdad estaba mal de sus facultades mentales, fue ahí cuando paso algo…

Naruto: ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto

Susan: No lo sé –dijo angustiada –Hubo una vez en la que llego muy mal, estaba muy alterada como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo, lo primero que pensé era que les había hecho algo a sus padres así que fui a verlos y afortunadamente no había sucedido nada con ellos así que intente hablar con Katherine y que me dijera que era lo que había sucedido o lo que había hecho, pero no me quiso decir nada, fue en ese momento cuando en realidad comencé a asustarme de que fuera a hacer una locura –dijo y suspiro –Tenía que tomar una decisión muy difícil –dijo y miro a los gemelos –Tuve que irme de la aldea con mi hermana

Natsuki: ¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Por qué te fuiste?

Susan: Porque me daba miedo que Katherine fuera a cometer una locura en contra de sus padres, ella estaba al borde de su estabilidad mental y yo no podía abandonarla, es mi hermana después de todo –dijo y Natsuki intento comprender, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo –Era todo lo que quedaba de mi familia, no podía permitir que ella sufriera una ataque de nervios, así que tome nuestras cosas y sin avisar nos fuimos de la aldea –dijo y sonrió muy tristemente –No me despedí de sus padres porque sabía que harían todo lo posible para que yo me quedara, pero yo no podía permitir que Katherine hiciera más daño del que ya había provocado así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón deje todo lo que quería y me fui sin mirar atrás –dijo mientras lloraba –Cuando llegamos aquí nos instalamos y pudimos vivir bien, yo empecé a ser la directora de la Academia y así pude asegurar un futuro para Katherine y para mí, no supe absolutamente nada acerca de sus padres o de ustedes por un tiempo, creía que había hecho lo correcto al irme para alejar a mi hermana de la felicidad de sus padres, pero hubo una vez en la que Katherine despareció

Naruto: ¿Desapareció?

Susan: Si, hubo una noche en la cual no regreso a casa, la estuve buscando por más de una semana sin saber nada de ella, creía que le había pasado algo malo, fue cuando vi a Jiraiya en el pueblo y me sorprendí mucho

 **FLASHBACK**

Susan estaba caminando por toda la villa preguntando si alguien no había visto a su hermana, fue entonces cuando le pareció ver a alguien muy sospechoso, a alguien que conocía muy bien

Susan: ¿J-J-Jiraiya? –tartamudeo y el hombre volteo a verla sin poder creer lo que veía

Jiraiya: ¿Susan? –le pregunto

Susan: Si, soy yo –dijo sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto

Jiraiya: Eso mismo debería de preguntarte yo ¿Qué sucedió contigo? ¿Por qué desapareciste? –le pregunto

Susan desvió la mirada y no contesto

Jiraiya: ¡Contéstame! –Exclamo –Minato y Kushina te estuvieron buscando como locos casi por un mes, pero te fuiste sin dejar rastro ¿Por qué? –pregunto y Susan la miro, fue entonces cuando la mujer comenzó a hacer cuentas y creía que Kushina ya se había aliviado

Susan: ¿Cómo están? –Pregunto curiosa -¿Cómo están Kushina y Minato? ¿Y los bebes? –Les pregunto y la mirada de Jiraiya se ensombreció -¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto y Jiraiya no la miro -¿Jiraiya que me escondes?

Jiraiya: ¿No lo sabes?

Susan: ¿Saber qué?

Jiraiya: Susan… -dijo y respiro, no sabía cómo decir las cosas blandas, pero tenía que decírselo –Minato y Kushina murieron

Con eso Susan se quedó completamente fría, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿Minato y Kushina muertos? No, no podía ser, no podían ser ellos, las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir y no se detuvieron, ella estaba en un completo shock por lo que acababa de escucha, el tomo al menos 10 minutos reaccionar

Susan: ¿Cómo?-simplemente logro preguntar

Jiraiya: Hubo un accidente en el parto –dijo –Al parecer el Kyubi escapo y destruyo media aldea

Susan no podía con todo lo que estaba escuchando: ¿Y los bebes? –Pregunto con un suave hilo de voz -¿Cómo están los bebes? ¡Jiraiya dime Porfavor que no les sucedió nada! –Exclamo llorando -¡Porfavor dímelo! –exclamo desesperada a lo que Jiraiya tuvo que sostenerla

Jiraiya: Esta bien, los dos están bien –dijo y Susan pudo sentir un gran alivio –Pero tuvimos que separarlos… -dijo y Susan miro a Jiraiya

Susan: ¿Qué? –le pregunto y el hombre suspiro, tenía que respirar y contarle todo lo que había sucedido

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Susan: Cuando me entere que sus padres habían muerto no pude recibir un golpe más duro –dijo llorando y haciendo que a Natsuki también se le saliera una que otra lagrima traicionera –Jiraiya me dijo las razones por las cuales los separo y yo me puse cual fiera, creía que ambos debían estar juntos, pero Jiraiya me hizo entrar en razón, quería que ambos estuvieran a salvo y mientras no supiéramos quien era la que les intento ofrecer en sacrifico ninguno de los dos estaría a salvo –dijo y miro a Natsuki –Fue ahí cuando te conocí, eras tan pequeña, tan tierna y estabas tan indefensa que en cuanto de vi me enamore por completo de ti, además eras un ser muy preciado por mi desde el momento en el que supe que ambos venían en camino, como Kushina ya no podía estar aquí contigo me hice la promesa de que yo si estaría ahí para ti, que te cuidaría como ella hubiera querido, que te defendería de cualquiera que te hiciera daño, que yo te iba a proteger y a cuidar –dijo y mientras Natsuki recordaba las incontables veces y momentos tan bonitos que habían pasado juntas las lágrimas se hicieron presentes –Que no te iba a abandonar por nada del mundo, pero sobretodo jure –dijo y miro a Naruto –Que algún día ibas a conocer a tu hermano, que podrías estar con tu verdadera familia porque el –dijo y le tomo la mano a Naruto –También merecía ser feliz, merecía saber que tenía una familia que lo adoraba –dijo y volvió su vista a la rubia –No pude decírtelo durante todos estos años porque te conozco, sabía que si te decía la verdad que tenías un hermano ibas a mover cielo, mar y tierra para poder encontrarlo, fue por eso que quise que pasara un poco más de tiempo pero –dijo y sonrió –El destino los quiso unir antes –dijo y sonrió –Y ahora que los dos están juntos y que se quieren, se adoran como lo que son, hermanos era necesario que supieras la verdad, para que así ambos pudieran comenzar a construir una familia de hermanos, una familia en la cual no haya secretos, no haya mentiras ni ningún otro mal sentimiento –dijo y miro a Natsuki –Y es por eso que quiero que borres todos los malos momentos que Katherine te hizo pasar, al atormentante cuando te dijo que tus padres no te quisieron, que te abandonaron, eso solo fueron mentiras de ella para hacerte sentir mal –dijo y tomo las manos de ambos –Naruto, Natsuki, quiero que algo les quede bien en claro, sus padres los amaron, los quisieron mucho más de lo que pudiera mencionar, ustedes no fueron ningún accidente ni mucho menos una obligación, ustedes fueron niños deseados por sus padres, ellos querían que ustedes llegaran a sus vidas, los amaron con todo su ser, tanto así que dieron su vida por ustedes –dijo y a Naruto también se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas –No dejen y no permitan que nada ni nadie más les haga sentir lo contrario o que les diga cosas que los perjudiquen, ustedes dos son hermanos y siempre lo van a ser, se tienen el uno al otro en momentos difíciles y también en los momentos más felices de su vida –dijo y abrió la cajita –Es por eso que en honor a ustedes mande a hacer estos dijes –dijo y ambos rubios pudieron ver dos dijes de plata, la cadena era diferente pero tenían mucho parecido, ambos dijes tenían la forma de "N" –Estos dijes yo los mande a hacer cuando ustedes aún estaban en la panza de su madre y ahora significan mucho más de lo que se pueden imaginar –dijo y les dio su dije correspondiente a casa uno –Quiero que estos dijes los tengan siempre presentes, que siempre los traigan puestos porque no solo es la prueba de que ustedes son hermanos, si no también es la prueba de que sus padres los amaron con todo su corazón y toda su alma, prueba de que ustedes dos son más que hermanos de sangre, ustedes dos son hermanos del alma…

Naruto y Natsuki se miraron entre lágrimas y se pusieron los dijes que les había dado la mujer

Natsuki no pudo contenerse más y abrazo a la mujer, jamás había escuchado esa historia, el día anterior había escuchado un poco acerca de sus padres gracias a Naruto pero no sabía toda la historia completa

Susan: Natsuki, Naruto –dijo mirándolos a ambos –Yo sé que jama estaré a la altura de su madre, a lo que ella pudo haber sido si estuviera aquí con ustedes, pero me gustaría que me vieran más que como una amiga, que me vieran como parte de su familia –dijo y sonrió –Que puedan confiar en mi para lo que necesiten

Natsuki: Ay mama Susan –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas –Claro que lo eres, eres parte de mi familia desde siempre -dijo y miro a Naruto

El rubio por su parte estaba conmovido por la actitud de la mujer, aunque ya sabía la historia por medio de Kurama le conmovió mucho el hecho de que ella se los contara a ambos, que tuviera la confianza y el valor necesarios para decirles las cosas en la cara y no ir por detrás como muchos solían hacerlo, un ejemplo claro de ello era Katherine. Sin embargo Susan era diferente, ahora que la pudo ver a los ojos y ver que los sentimientos que anhelo, de amor, y de cariño hacia los hijos de las dos personas que más quiso eran honestos y sinceros no tenia de que preocuparse. Además él también estaba en una búsqueda, sabía que se acercaban tiempos difíciles, tiempos de guerra y batalla, el apoyo moral siempre serviría de mucho no solo para su hermana, si no para el también. No tenía certeza de que era lo que iba a suceder cuando se enfrentaran con Makoto, si las guardianas perderían la esperanza o lograrían resistir hasta el final, pero algo tenia bien en claro, no podía derrotar a Makoto solo, no esta vez, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda y fuerza no solo física en jutsu si no también fuerza emocional y mental.

Naruto: Claro que si –dijo secando sus lágrimas –Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí mucho cuando escuche toda la historia –dijo y le sonrió –Pero eso no quita que eres una mujer admirable –Susan lo miro –No muchas personas harían lo que tu hiciste no solo con mis padres si no también con mi hermana, estoy muy agradecido por haberla cuidado todos estos años, y claro, eres parte de nuestra familia, siempre lo has sido y lo seguirás siendo por mucho tiempo –dijo y sonrió sinceramente, Susan no lo soporto más y abrazo al rubio

Susan: Gracias –dijo soltando lagrimas –De verdad, muchas gracias –dijo mientras deshacía el abrazo –Pero bueno –menciono limpiando sus lágrimas –Tenemos que volver dentro, nos están esperando –dijo y los rubios asintieron mientras se pararon y se dirigían hacia la casa.

Todas sus miradas de posaron en ellos cuando entraron por la puerta, ambos Kurama al ver que los 3 habían estado llorando se imaginaron que era lo que había sucedido, Kurama Ying simplemente sonrió y se dirigió hacia su compañera, esta al verlo simplemente estiro sus brazos y el zorro salto, cuando la rubia lo tenía entre sus brazos lo abrazo fuertemente pero sin hacerle daño, por su parte el zorro sabía que lo necesitaba, después de todo lo que había sucedido y por todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida necesitaba un abrazo, por su parte la rubia se sentía algo sentida con Katherine por todo lo que le había hecho sin embargo esos sentimientos en su interior fueron disipando por haber aclarado las dudas de su cabeza que la estuvieron atormentando por muchos años.

Durante años ella se peleaba con la almohada y pensaba cada noche acerca de sus padres, de su verdadera familia ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Qué les sucedió? Pero sobre todo ¿De verdad la habían amado?, pues al parecer esa noche había obtenido su respuesta. Si, ella había sido una niña deseada, amada y respetada por sus padres, no podía estar más feliz, ahora tenía a su hermano y a su demás familia junta ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Kurama Yang observaba la escena bastante curioso, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar algo, al menos en público por lo que desvió la mirada orgulloso pensando que les preguntaría después.

Harume: Ya los estábamos esperando –dijo y se puso su abrigo –Tenemos que irnos o si no llegaremos tarde al festival

Naruto: ¿Festival? –pregunto curioso

Natsuki: Bueno –dijo con Kurama aun en sus brazos – Digamos que aquí cada Navidad se hace un festival para festejar el año nuevo y la navidad juntos, y la verdad es que es muy agradable –dijo sonriendo

Naruto: Muy bien, entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando? –pregunto entusiasta, quería que esa noche fuera especial, que fuera increíble, inolvidable

Jason: Pues entonces vámonos –dijo levantándose del sofá, Kurama Ying bajo de los brazos de su compañera y miro a su contraparte

Naruto: ¿Vienes Kurama? –le pregunto y el zorro simplemente lo miro molesto

Kurama Yang: Son festividades de humanos, no estoy interesado –dijo con mucha indiferencia a lo que Natsuki intento acercarse pero al parecer su compañero le gano, con la cola le dio un coscorrón en el hocico haciendo que el Kurama Yang se mordiera la lengua

Kurama Ying: Escúchame bien señor amargetas –dijo con una venita en la sien a lo que su contraparte lo miro fastidiado –Tu vienes si o si ¡Así que andando! –exclamo jalando al zorro Yang por sus colas hacia la puerta mientras este protestaba y los demás presentes simplemente se les salía una gotita de la cabeza

Y así fue como la familia salió de la casa para pasar un tiempo en la aldea viendo todo lo bonito que podía ofrecerles Rothenburg en tiempos navideños. Naruto estaba completamente fascinado, había esferas gigantes con luces, árboles de navidad decorados estupendamente, los edificios estaban decorados con muchas series de luces además de muchos arreglos florales, en verdad la aldea estaba verdaderamente hermosa ese día. Parecía como si fuera la luz entre toda oscuridad, los aldeanos paseaban verdaderamente felices disfrutando de las atracciones tanto turísticas como de la feria que había compuesto el gobierno de la ciudad, había muchos juegos para niños que eran los principales participes y consumidores de los juegos junto con los dulces. También por la aldea entera se esparcían varios sonidos bastante agradables, eran los villancicos comunes de la época, Sora llevaba de aquí para allá a Jiraiya ya que quería subirse a todos los juegos, comprar mucha comida pero sobretodo muchos juguetes.

Jiraiya había sido víctima de la situación ya que Brianna le dijo a su pequeña hermana que su padre se haría cargo de ella llevándola a todos los juegos que quisiera y de igual manera le compraría todos los regalos que él quisiera, el hombre no pudo protestar debido a la asesina mirada de su hija así que por salvar su pellejo termino cediendo ante esto. Aunque cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedarse sin dinero alguno suspiro, el pobre sapito de Naruto tendría que ser asaltado de nuevo.

Por su parte el zorro Yang estaba francamente impresionado con lo que sus ojos veían, aunque intentaba ocultarlo con su cara de amargado dentro de él estaba algo feliz, le daba gusto que hubiera felicidad a pesar de la situación, miro a todas las guardianas y a su Jinchūriki, si la guerra que se avecinaba iba a ser como hacía 10,000 años sería una batalla muy dura en la cual no tendrían mucho tiempo para descansar, aunque habían muchas cosas que no le parecían lógicas respecto a Makoto ¿Por qué había aparecido justo en ese preciso momento? Según sus cálculos debió haber aparecido hacia unos 20 años, ¿Por qué ahora?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando su contraparte lo empujo un poco con una de sus colas, este lo miro

Kurama Yang: ¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto fastidiado

Kurama Ying lo miro con cara de pocos amigos –Te iba a preguntar si estabas disfrutando el paseo pero veo que estas tapando moscas –se defendió el zorro

Kurama Yang: ¡Idiota! –Exclamo molesto -¡Estoy pensando en temas importantes, tu eres el que esta "tapando moscas"! –exclamo intentando imitar el tono del otro zorro

Kurama Ying: ¡No me imites saco de pulgas! –le grito juntando su nariz con el otro

Kurama Yang: ¡Entonces cállate! –le grito el otro, en ese momento a pesar del ruido de la música y que los aldeanos producían, ambos pudieron escuchar claramente varios tambores que se escuchaban a lo lejos, ambos miraron en la dirección donde se lograban escuchar dichos tambores, solo podían ver que el bosque se hacía más espeso y oscuro, sin embargo sus reacciones eran muy diferentes, la del zorro Yang era de duda y la del zorro Ying era parecido a enojo o rabia, -Oye, oye ¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto bastante extrañado -¿Por qué esa expresión?

Kurama Ying recordó la promesa que le había hecho la rubia acerca de no decirle nada a Naruto, Kurama Yang o a Jiraiya acerca de la situación actual de la aldea así que se mordió la lengua

Kurama Ying: No es nada importante –dijo y con una cola jalo al Biju de vuelta a las festividades –"Solo espero que Natsuki ponga sobre advertencia a Naruto antes de que sea demasiado tarde" –pensó

Kurama Yang no se tragaba ese cuento de que no era nada, desde que llegaron pudieron notar como todos los aldeanos ocultaban algo, vivían como si ese mismo día fuera el ultimo de toda su vida, y bueno, de donde el venia eso era muy raro, inclusive noto algo muy raro en Natsuki y en su contraparte, tenía que hablar con Naruto y tenía que hacerlo rápido

El rubio se acercó a ambos Biju y los miro: ¿Qué hacen? –les pregunto

Kurama Ying: Tu Biju se puso de reina y tuve que ir por el –dijo con fastidio a lo que hizo que el Kurama Yang se le formara una venita en la sien

Kurama Yang: ¡Nadie te pidió que fueras por mí! –exclamo molesto sin embargo el otro lo ignoro

Kurama Ying: En todo caso –dijo y con su cola aventó a Kurama Yang hacia Naruto –Aquí tienes –dijo retirándose –Sera mejor que no se atrasen, podrían perderse y con la cantidad de gente que hay sería muy fácil que se perdieran –dijo y corrió hacia donde estaba su Jinchūriki femenina

A Naruto se le había salido una gotita de sudor por la actitud del Kurama de su hermana

Kurama Yang: Oye Naruto –dijo llamando la atención de su amigo

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: Sígueme –dijo saltando del regazo de Naruto hasta el suelo, después comenzó a caminar rumbo a donde escuchaba los tambores que llamaban mucho su atención

Naruto: Pero tu contraparte dijo que…

Kurama Yang: No importa –lo interrumpió –Tenemos que averiguar algo, vamos –dijo y con una de sus colas lo jalo del brazo para que lo siguiera

Naruto: ¡Oye Kurama! –Replico pero callo cuando escucho los tambores -¿Qué es eso? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: ¿También los escuchas? –le pregunto

Naruto: Si, pero ¿Qué serán? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar –dijo caminando por el bosque

Naruto: ¿Qué tal si solo es otra especie de festival o algo así? –le pregunto

Kurama Yang: No –negó –Lo dudo

Naruto: ¿Por qué?

Kurama Yang: Naruto, dime la verdad ¿No sientes como si tu hermana te estuviera ocultando algo? –le pregunto sorprendiendo al rubio

Naruto: Ahora que lo dices –empezó a recordar –Su actitud a veces me confunde

Kurama Yang: ¿En qué sentido?

Naruto: Pues, cuando le dije mi idea acerca de venir aquí y renunciar a ser Hokage para vivir con Hinata en este lugar se alteró, como si no quisiera que me quedara a vivir aquí

Kurama Yang: Lo sabía… -dijo caminando de nuevo en el bosque

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto extrañado

Kurama Yang: Naruto, no es solo tu hermana, todos nos están ocultando algo… -dijo pensativo

Naruto: ¿Tú crees? –pregunto serio

Kurama Yang: Si, y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con esta isla –dijo y siguió caminando –Tal vez ese sonido nos pueda dar una respuesta, vamos –dijo y apresuro el paso –Tenemos que averiguar que es antes de que nos descubran

Naruto: Esta bien –dijo y comenzó a seguir al zorro

Los tambores se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, Kurama Yang estaba preocupado, si Natsuki y los demás les estaban ocultando algo debía ser algo malo, y algo muy malo para no decir absolutamente nada, pronto estuvieron muy cerca de aquel lugar pudieron ver como un humo salía del suelo para elevarse , como si hubieran hecho alguna especie de hoguera

Dejaron un poco las hojas atrás y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a una especie de templo, el mencionado tenía mucho parecido a la cabeza de una criatura con ojos grandes y blancos aunque poseía una pupila pequeña, también tenía dos coletas que quedaban al aire pero también eran bastante largas, el templo era de color negro y rojo, además parecía extenderse un poco hacia atrás, delante de él habían bastante personas conglomeradas alrededor de una fogata, todos tenían una mirada verdaderamente aterradora, como si estuvieran perdidos, casi delante de la parte derecha del templo se encontraban los que se encargaban de tocar los tambores, iban a ritmo lento pero hacían bastante ruido, frente al centro del tembló se encontraban dos guardias, parecía que solo tenían su taparrabos pero en su cara usaban una especie de mascara que cubría por completo su cabeza, además encima de ella sobresalían dos cuernos que al final de su filo tenían una antorcha prendida. Además muy cerca de la fogata se encontraban otros dos guardias pero estos tenían diferente forma, ya que tenían la forma de un hombre y parecía que tenían la musculatura ideal para pasar desapercibido, sin embargo lo que los hacía notar es que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una especie de armadura de colores fosforescentes (la mayoría, azul, verde y rojo), lo único que dejaba ver dicha armadura era su cuello pero en vez del resto de su armadura este estaba cubierto de plumas y no tenían una cara, en su lugar tenían un cráneo que parecía muy real, no tenía ojos así que solo se veían dos huecos negros y en su cabeza parecían traer una especie de penacho pero en vez de tener las plumas hacia el cielo las tenían hacia atrás. Naruto y Kurama Yang iban a acercarse sin embargo uno de los guardias de cráneo los paro a ambos, se encontraban frente al templo pero en la otra esquina

Naruto: H-Hola –dijo nervioso, el guardia no respondió absolutamente nada ni siquiera podían decir si lo estaban mirando o no, simplemente se quedó ahí parado -Disculpe, ¿Qué están haciendo? –Pregunto -¿Es una festividad de Navidad lo que hacen aquí? –sin embargo seguía sin obtener respuesta alguna, ni siquiera movía la cabeza

Kurama Yang: Oye Naruto –le dijo a su compañero poniéndose en guardia –Esto me da mala espina

Naruto: Tienes razón –dijo retrocediendo un poco

Kurama Yang: Son alguna clase de culto, pero me queda claro que no tienen nada relacionado con la Naquidad –dijo erróneamente

Naruto: Navidad –le corrigió su compañero

Kurama Yang: Es lo mismo –dijo fastidiado

Ambos observaban al guardia que seguían sin moverse y también sin decir nada

Kurama estaba bastante nervioso, sin embargo ambos consideraron muy raro el hecho de que los tambores aumentaran su ritmo, fue entonces cuando la fogata que había en el centro avivo el fuego e hizo que una especie de luz cubriera todo el tembló, pero lo más escalofriante del caso era que el guardia de calavera frente a ellos desapareció delante de sus ojos

Naruto: ¿Pero a dónde fue? –pregunto mirando hacia los lados

Fue entonces cuando tanto como los que tocaban los tambores y la gente reunida a las laterales del templo comenzaron a cantar una extraña canción en un idioma que Naruto ni Kurama entendían el significado, sin embargo la gente a las laterales del templo empezó a bailar de manera sincronizada la misma coreografía y al mismo ritmo, era un canto verdaderamente espeluznante

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar detrás de Kurama y Naruto aparecieron varios danzantes humanos, pero de la cintura para abajo llevaban una especie de vestidura que les llegaba hasta los pies descalzos, eran hojas de varios tipos de árboles, tenían su torso desnudo, su cara estaba maquillada con una especie de pintura verde pero con tajos rojos como si fuera sangre, y en su cabeza se ponían una especie de casco que les cubría la parte del cabello, arriba de este casco tenían dos cuernos parecidos a los del diablo solo que estaban pintados de colores naranja y café

Naruto y Kurama casi se mueren del susto

Kurama Yang: ¿Pero qué diablos? –pregunto poniéndose alerta mientras los bailarines les rugían como si fueran bestias, estos siguieron su camino y comenzaron a bailar una coreografía distinta mientras bailaban alrededor de la fogata dando vueltas

Del centro del templo donde se encontraba el monumento estilo bestia salieron varios rayos verdes, fue entonces cuando los guardias se hicieron a un lado y del mismo templo salieron dos personas, había que decirlo, bastante tétricas.

El primero era un hombre alto y fuerte en musculatura, con cicatrices y un ojo destellante, se veía claramente que ese no era su ojo de verdad, sin embargo las cicatrices se expandían por todo su cuerpo, iba vestido con una túnica negra sin embargo se dejaba ver su pecho y en el tenía una especie de tatuaje en el cual se podía mostrar un sacrificio sangriento, era calvo pero en vez de cabello tenia tatuajes extraños, ojos color azul y una cara bastante tétricas, a lo lejos podía verse que era un tipo con el cual había que irse con cuidado. El segundo hombre era de igual manera un hombre musculoso y alto con ojos verde, vestía un traje de lucha libre de piel color negro que consistía en pantalones cortos, un cinturón y una máscara que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro.

Ambos hombres salieron con cierta altanería del monumento y observaron a todos los subordinados de la secta, pero cuando el primer hombre vio al zorro y a Naruto se le formo una sonrisa bastante tétrica en el rostro

Kurama Yang: Creo que será mejor que salgamos de aquí –dijo bastante alterado, algo no andaba bien

Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo caminando poco a poco hacia atrás –Este no es nuestro lugar

Sin embargo la canción ya se estaba acabando y termino con dos frases que les pusieron la piel de gallina al humano y al bijuu

¿?: Este es el canto de las bestias pues somos criaturas –dijeron todos los cantautores para terminar, pero lo más raro fue que cuando toda la música paro, todos, absolutamente todos los presentes señalaron a Naruto y a Kurama que se quedaron quietos debido a que no sabían que hacer

Naruto: Nos descubrieron –dijo nervioso

Kurama Yang: Mantente en guardia, hay algo que no me gusta –dijo mientras el pelo completo se le erizaba y se hacía más grande, tanto así que a Naruto le llegaba ahora a la cintura

¿?: Bienvenidas, queridas victimas –dijo con una voz tétrica a lo que el zorro y el ninja se pusieron más alerta –Mi nombre es Cornelio Morgan y el –señalo al otro humano –Mi diabólico amigo, Devil Wing ahora díganme ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto

Naruto: Pues… -dijo intentando encontrar las palabras para salir de su impresión y la manera de salir de ese embrollo, algo no andaba bien, lo podía sentir, el comportamiento de los bailarines no era normal y luego la canción que decía "El canto de las bestias", no le agradaba nada

Kurama Yang: ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto el zorro

Cornelio: ¿Qué no lo dijimos ya? –pregunto burlón

Kurama Yang: No me refiero a tu nombre mocoso, me refiero a esto –dijo y miro a todos los presentes -¿Quiénes son?

Cornelio: Somos un culto que brinda adoración al Dios de esta isla y a sus subordinados, somos los seguidores de Khorne –dijo tranquilamente pero de nuevo con ese tono tan tétrico que lo caracterizaba

Naruto: ¿Khorne? –pregunto confundido

Cornelio: Es el Dios de la sangre, del eterno sacrificio, Dios de la muerte, el dueño de esta isla

Kurama Yang: ¿Dueño? –pregunto

Cornelio: ¿Es que acaso no conocen la leyenda? –pregunto

Naruto: Somos nuevos en la isla –dijo pero en eso el Zorro lo piso -¡Ouch! –exclamo adolorido

Kurama Yang: No digas información personal –dijo en voz baja

Cornelio: ¿Ah sí? –pregunto con una ceja arriba –Esta bien, los pondré al tanto –dijo y los tambores volvieron a sonar de la misma manera en la cual lo hicieron en un principio, lento pero seguido –Khorne es el Dios de la sangre, o también es conocido como el Dios del caos, de la violencia, de la tortura y del asesinato, un Dios cuyo aullido de rabia y sangre insaciables retumban atraves del tiempo y el espacio, no importa donde estés, no importa dónde te ocultes, Khorne te conoce, sabe dónde estás y si no te le unes, serás devorado por sus cazadores

Naruto estaba empezando a asustarse, estaba sudando a mares, no le agradaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo el hombre

Kurama Yang sonrió arrogantemente –No creo en los cuentos de hadas, dime que tiene que ver eso con la isla –sentencio firmemente, no iba dejarse intimidar por semejante secta de pacotilla

Cornelio: ¿Qué no es obvio? –le pregunto arrogantemente –Él es dueño de esta isla, la robo a los humanos asesinando a todos sus habitantes, desde entonces es la fuente principal de sus demonios, esta isla es el camino al reino de lo sobrenatural, por eones fue el lugar de criaturas demoniacas que vivieron en la isla causando terror Pero, hace diez mil años, las fuerzas del Dios Khorne se agotaron, cayendo en un profundo sueño del cual no despertó hasta hace poco, cuando lo hizo se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa al ver que los humanos ocuparon su territorio, edificando ciudades y tomando sus recursos, estaba completamente furioso porque unos simples e incompetentes humanos tomaran lo que le pertenecía –dijo y levanto un dedo sonriendo muy tétricamente –Pero él no fue el único que despertó, sus demonios también lo hicieron, despertaron hambrientos de sangre y carne humana –dijo y se acercó hacia ambos –Fue entonces cuando por fin encontró una utilidad para los invasores de la isla –dijo rodeando a Naruto y a Kurama –Los usaría como alimento para sí mismo y para su ejército, las 4 clases de demonios que él tiene no son fáciles de alimentar, la única manera de liberarte de esa maldición es uniéndotele a él y adorarlo, hacer todo lo que te pida, o serás devorado por los cazadores –dijo y Naruto empezó a retroceder completamente aterrado

Kurama Yang estaba temblando, pero no de miedo, si no de rabia. Había algo que le sonaba muy familiar acerca de ese tal Khorne, algo tétricamente familiar, mientras que Naruto también encontró algo familiar dentro de todo ello, pero no sabía en qué manera o porque le era tan familiar

Kurama Yang: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Le pregunto -¿Cuáles son esos demonios?

Naruto: Kurama –dijo en voz baja –Tenemos que salir de aquí, estos tipos están locos

Kurama Yang: Aguanta, mientras más sepamos mejor –dijo en voz baja –Además hay algo que me resulta extremadamente familiar con todo esto –le dijo –"Espero estar equivocado" –pensó para sí mismo

Cornelio: Los primeros de ellos y los más poderosos son los "Devoradores de almas", son los guerreros demoníacos de Khorne más reverenciados y gloriosos. Creados por la rabia infinita del Dios de la Sangre, estos Grandes Demonios existen solo para combatir y su sed de sangre va más allá de la comprensión humana. Los Devoradores de Almas tienen una sola meta imperturbable: matar y ofrecer sangre como sacrificio. Estas criaturas terroríficas nunca se cansan de masacrar y atacarán a todo el que tengan a su alcance con una ferocidad desenfrenada. Los Devoradores de Almas son los comandantes de las legiones demoníacas de Khorne, y las encabezan en la batalla, desatando las hordas sanguinarias de su amo sin piedad ni compasión. La mayoría de ellos antes fueron humanos, pero en su forma humana eran seres crueles y despiadados, no tenían respeto alguno por la vida o sus pecados capitales eran tan grandes que terminaron de absorber lo que quedaba de humano en ellos –dijo y sonrió –Pueden tomar forma humana cuando están en paz o también cuando su energía está a mas no poder y necesita descansar, la única manera de matar a uno de ellos es sacándole el corazón o destrozar físicamente su corazón dentro del cuerpo, pueden convertirse en bestias realmente feroces y demoniacas. Los "Desangradores de Khorne", son los guerreros más numerosos de Khorne, los soldados de a pie de sus legiones demoníacas. Su aspecto horripilante es un ataque contra la sensibilidad de los mortales. Su piel es del color de la sangre caliente, y sus ojos airados parecen brasas ardientes. Los Desangradores tienen una fuerza inhumana; pueden acabar con un mortal a sangre fría y blanden largas espadas infernales de hojas serradas que brillan por las energías de la disformidad. Se dice que estas espadas atroces son tan afiladas como el odio de Khorne. A medida que cortan carne y hueso, se cubren de sangre y brillan cada vez más, vigorizadas por el delicioso sabor de la muerte. Luego están los "Aplastadores de Khorne", son criaturas enormes con carne de bronce, tendones de hierro y sangre de fuego. Su aliento es el miedo y cada uno de sus pasos es un trueno. Cuando se disponen a cargar rugen con la furia de un millar de almas condenadas. Ponen de manifiesto la agresividad, la fuerza imparable y la violencia irracional de Khorne, después, está el "Ejercito de las tinieblas", un ejército verdaderamente monstruoso, hecho puramente de sangre oscura, sangre de todos los que han sido sacrificados en adoración a Khorne, no son los más mortales, pero si te envuelven por completo tu sangre le pertenecerá a Khorne y te convertirás en uno de ellos, y por ultimo están los "Cazadores", los principales habitantes de la isla, se guían principalmente por el instinto, son los guerreros más débiles de Khorne, pero los deja vivir gracias a que son sus principales proveedores de comida no solo para él, sino para toda la legión. –dijo y sonrió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Naruto y a Kurama –Ahora que lo saben, están advertidos –dijo mirándolos como si fuera un loco –Únanse a Khorne, es su única salvación, adórenlo, ofrezcan sacrificios a su merced y quedaran libres de todo castigo –dijo y saco una daga de su espalda –O si no… -dijo y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Naruto

¿?: ¿O si no que Cornelio? –pregunto una nueva voz en el lugar, Naruto y Kurama vieron inmediatamente al que había detenido toda esa locura, no era nada más y nada menos que el detective Jason, el amigo de Harume –Vamos, continua –lo provoco –Quiero escucharlo

Cornelio al ver que ya no tendría oportunidad bajo el cuchillo y sonrió cínicamente

Cornelio: No te esperaba al ritual, Jason –dijo volviendo a su lugar junto a Devil Wing

Jason: No te alegres, no vine por ti, vine por ellos –dijo señalando con la cabeza a los nuevos de la isla

Cornelio: Solo estaba dándoles la bienvenida, dijeron que son nuevos en la isla, solo estaba contándole acerca de nuestras tradiciones

Jason: "¿Nuestras?", hablaras por su secta, la mayoría de los aldeanos no lo aprueba y lo sabes –dijo acercándose a Naruto

Cornelio: Es por eso que la mayoría de ellos son víctimas del Dios Khorne –dijo como si fuera obvio

Jason: ¡Basta! –Exclamo molesto –Ese Dios tuyo no existe, entiéndelo de una vez, no me obligues a meterte en una celda por el resto de tu vida –dijo y miro a Naruto y a Kurama –Vámonos de aquí –les dijo en voz baja

Naruto: Sera un placer –dijo haciéndose para atrás

Fue entonces que se escuchó la risa bastante tétrica y loca de Cornelio, los tres se le quedaron viendo, Naruto con miedo, Kurama Yang con mucha inquietud y Jason con fastidio

Cornelio: ¿Mis amigos se asustaron? –pregunto burlonamente mirando a Naruto y a Kurama Yang

Kurama Yang: ¡Mocoso impertinente! –exclamo

Jason: Kurama –dijo y se puso frente al zorro –Déjalo, no vale la pena, créeme –dijo y empezó a caminar –Vamos, los demás nos están esperando –dijo y Naruto no lo pensó dos veces para irse con el detective jalando a rastras a Kurama, aunque este estaba seguro de algo

El tal Khorne, tenía relación con Makoto.

En la fiesta de la aldea Natsuki estaba con los nervios de punta, su hermano no aparecía desde hace rato

Izumi: Relájate –dijo intentado calmar a su amiga –Ya verás que van a estar bien

Natsuki: ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me calme?! –Le pregunto alterada -¡Con ellos allá afuera y el sin avisar podría pasar cualquier cosa, podrían llevárselo a él también! –gimió angustiada

Victoria: Tranquila –dijo tomándole la mano a su amiga –Hoy ellos no están aquí, ya pasan de las 10 de la noche así que no atacaran, al menos no hoy

Daniela: Victoria tiene razón, cálmate ya, Susan, los abuelos y Jason lo están buscando así que relájate, ya verás que pronto lo encontraran –dijo sonriendo

Natsuki: Esta bien –dijo respirando

Kurama Ying estaba verdaderamente alterado, no podían enterarse de la verdad, al menos no esa noche, se suponía que esa noche tenía que ser de paz y amor, no de terror.

Por su parte Jason caminaba silenciosamente hacia la aldea cerca de Naruto y Kurama Yang, el zorro estaba bastante pensativo acerca de todo lo que aquel loco les había dicho, tenía que encontrar la conexión que ataba a ese Dios con Makoto y tenía que hacerlo rápido. Mientras Naruto estaba en silencio aun asustado por lo mismo

Naruto: Este… -dijo intentado romper el silencio –Detective Jason…

Jason: ¿Si? –pregunto sin mirarlo

Naruto: ¿Quiénes rayos son ellos? –pregunto y Jason suspiro

Jason: Son los seguidores de Khorne, una secta religiosa que desde hace unos años se establecieron en la ciudad y andan por ahí aterrorizando a los aldeanos con sus cuentos de hadas

Naruto: ¿Entonces…? ¿Lo que nos contó? –pregunto

Jason: Es falso, como policía y detective durante estos últimos años he estado investigando y te puedo asegurar que si existiera ese tal Dios de la sangre lo sabríamos –dijo –"Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de los Morlocks" –pensó y suspiro –En todo caso no creas nada de lo que te dijo Cornelio, son puras mentiras –dijo firmemente –Además –dijo y lo miro –No deberías alejarte mucho de tu hermana, son nuevos aquí, podrían perderse fácilmente como acaba de suceder

Kurama Yang miro a Jason, el sabía perfectamente que había algo escondido dentro de todo esto

Kurama Yang: (Naruto) –dijo en su interior donde solo su Jinchūriki – (¿Puedes sentirlo?) –pregunto

Naruto: (Si, hay algo que no nos están diciendo, ni el, ni Natsuki ni nadie más, esta gente está escondiendo algo)

Kurama Yang: (Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con ese tal Khorne)

Naruto: (Pero el detective Jason dijo que ese tipo no existía)

Kurama Yang: (No creas mucho lo que te dice, si están escondiendo algo tal vez ese tal Dios está involucrado pero la mayoría de los aldeanos no logran verlo)

Naruto: (¿Qué estás pensando?) –le pregunto sabiendo que su compañero intentaba decirle algo

Kurama Yang: (Tengo la ligera sospecha de que Makoto tiene que ver en todo esto)

Naruto: (¿Estás seguro?) –pregunto sorprendido

Kurama Yang: (No estoy seguro, pero las características de Khorne son muy parecidas a las de Makoto, además esas legiones que nos mencionó…) –dijo intentando recordar

Naruto: (¿Las conoces?) –pregunto serio

Kurama Yang: (Algo así, sus nombres son diferentes pero tienen las mismas características que las legiones que utiliza Makoto)

Naruto: (¿Y tú como sabes todo eso?) –le pregunto

Kurama Yang: (¿Acaso ya se te olvido que yo fui el único Biju que lucho contra Makoto hace 10,00 años?)

Naruto: (¿Enserio?) –le pregunto sorprendido

Kurama Yang suspiro: (Así es, yo conocí a las otras guardianas anteriores a ellas, nos vimos obligados a luchar todos juntos con tal de destruirlo y lo logramos, pero nos tomó 10 años encerrarlo, y para entonces se habían perdido miles de decenas de vidas) –dijo recordando aquel infierno cerrando los ojos –(Tuvimos que derrotar a todas sus legiones antes de acabar con él personalmente, pero lo que me sorprende y me parece muy sospechoso es que las legiones que menciono el mocoso tienen características idénticas a las legiones que uso Makoto en aquel entonces para intentar acabar con nosotros)

Naruto: (¿Estas sospechando que Makoto y Khorne sean la misma persona?) –pregunto entendiendo el punto de su amigo

Kurama Yang: (Puede ser que sí, aunque también puede ser que tan solo sea una coincidencia y el detective mocoso tenga razón acerca del mocoso loco, que solo son blasfemias, pero si quieres saber mi punto de vista, espero por el bien de todos que solo sea una coincidencia…) –dijo muy serio

Naruto: (¿Y si no lo es?)-pregunto

Kurama Yang: (Entonces significa que ya sabemos a qué rata nos estamos enfrentando, aunque aún me quedan muchas dudas al respecto, en todo caso, lo discutiremos mañana, a estas horas de la noche no tiene caso y tengo el extraño presentimiento de que nadie nos va a decir nada aunque preguntemos…)

Naruto: (¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que le pregunte a Natsuki?) –pregunto

Kurama Yang: (Si, por lo menos no esta noche…) –dijo seguro – (Pero mañana averiguare que es…)

Naruto: (¿Cómo vas a averiguarlo?) –pregunto un poco asustado

Kurama Yang: (Hay un dicho de humanos "la letra con sangre entra…") –dijo rodeado de un Chakra oscuro pensando en su contraparte, mañana pagaría por todo lo que le había hecho pasar durante esos días

Naruto: (No me agrada a dónde quieres llegar) –dijo moviendo los brazos

Kurama Yang: (Tú no te preocupes por eso ahora, déjamelo a mí…) –dijo seguro de sí mismo

Naruto iba a protestar pero fue entonces cuando algo o más bien alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos con un fuerte grito, cuando miro hacia adelante pudo ver claramente a su hermana caminando hacia ellos y parecía bastante alterada

Natsuki: ¿Dónde estaban? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos bastante alterada -¡Me tenían preocupada! -exclamo

Naruto: Pues… -dijo intentando buscar una solución al dilema –Fuimos a caminar –dijo y Kurama Yang puso su pata en su frente mientras que la rubia alzo una ceja

Natsuki: ¿A caminar? –pregunto sin creerles

Naruto: Si –dijo algo nervioso

Natsuki: ¿A estas horas de la noche? –les pregunto de nuevo perdiendo la paciencia

Naruto: Si… -dijo sin embargo ambos vieron como un Chakra oscuro rodeaba a su hermana

Natsuki: Naruto… -dijo y cerro los puños -¡Son –dijo y se escuchó un golpe –unos –se volvió a escuchar otro golpe –tontos! –Y otro -¡Ni crean que van a engañarme con eso! –les dijo molesta con el puño arriba mientras que su hermano y el Biju estaban con la cabeza enterrada en la tierra

Victoria: ¿Qué sucede aquí? –pregunto llegando a la escena, sin embargo cuando vio el estado de ambos chicos supo lo que había sucedido y miro a su amiga –Oye, ¿No crees que exageraste aunque fuera tan solo un poquito?

Natsuki: ¡Claro que no! –Exclamo molesta –Victoria llevamos casi media hora buscándolos, se van sin avisar ¿Qué les pasa? – pregunto mientras la mayor solo le hacía lentamente hacia atrás sonriendo nerviosa, no quería correr la misma suerte que el hombre y el zorro

Victoria: Esta bien, está bien –dijo y se fue acercando a los dos –Sera mejor que volvamos deprisa a la villa, ya van a empezar a cantar los villancicos

Naruto: ¿Qué? –pregunto sacando la cabeza del hoyo en la tierra

Victoria: Se trata de cantar para que pueda existir un próspero año –dijo y sonrió para ayudar al Biju a salir del agujero, cuando Kurama Yang salió simplemente enseño los dientes

Kurama Yang: ¡Oye tú! –Exclamo molesto -¡¿Por qué nos golpeaste?! –pregunto altaneramente sin embargo cuando miro a la joven vio que esta tenía una mirada y aura aterradoras pro lo que su miedo lo sacudió y se terminó por esconder detrás de Victoria que solamente se le salió una gotita por la cabeza, después escucho una pequeña risa muy parecida a la suya y vio a su lado para encontrarse con su contraparte

Kurama Ying: Regla número uno –le susurró –Nunca hagas enojar a Natsuki –dijo y sin decir más se retiró a los pasos de su Jinchūriki

Naruto y los demás caminaron algo apenados de vuelta a la aldea, cuando llegaron vieron que muchas personar estaban conglomeradas frente a un escenario y una banda se encontraba en el escenario, era hora de cantar, el rubio se acercó a su hermana

Naruto: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto

Natsuki: Si –respondió cortante

Naruto: ¿Estas molesta? –pregunto

Natsuki: No –dijo molesta evitando su mirada

Naruto: ¿Cómo de que no? –Pregunto pero su hermana lo ignoro –Natsuki –dijo y se puso frente a ella cortándole el paso -¿Qué sucede? –pregunto y la rubia solamente suspiro

Natsuki: No debiste o más bien, no debieron haberse ido al bosque a estas horas de la noche y peor aún solos –dijo claramente

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto -¿Qué sucede?

Natsuki evito su mirada –No es nada, es solo que es algo peligroso…

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Solo… -dijo y miro nerviosa hacia otro lado pero después cerro los ojos y suspiro –No andes por ahí solo ¿está bien? –pregunto para después seguir su camino hacia Izumi y sus amigas mientras que su hermano le dirigía una mirada de soslayo, ahora no tenía ninguna duda, no solo era su hermana, TODOS en la aldea ocultaban algo, y parecía ser que lo hacían con mucho recelo, era algo grave, solo apretó los puños. Tenía que descubrir que era. Pero recordó la conversación que tuvo con Kurama Yang, por ahora no podían hacer nada al respecto así que simplemente suspiro, se acercó con Mama Susan y este le miro preocupada

Susan: ¿Todo bien? –le pregunto

Naruto: Algo así, Natsuki se enojó conmigo y con Kurama…

Susan: ¿A dónde fueron? –le pregunto y Naruto se mordió la lengua, no podía decir nada hasta que Kurama Yang averiguara que era el secreto que todos estaban escondiendo

Naruto: Pues, fuimos a pasear por ahí…

Susan: Naruto –dijo y cerró sus ojos seria –No es bueno que de noche andes paseando por ahí, menos solo y mucho menos en la isla, esta isla también puede ser un lugar peligroso

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto -¿Peligroso?

Susan suspiro: Solo haz caso a lo que te decimos –dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro –Preocupaste a tu hermana

Naruto: ¿Pero porque la preocupe? –Pregunto sin entender – ¿Qué no se supone que Rothenburg es un lugar seguro? –pregunto

Susan miro hacia otro lado: Solo te diré que tenemos razones por las cuales preocuparnos –dijo y lo tomo de los hombros –Ahora quita esa cara de preocupación y disfruta de la fiesta –dijo y le dio un pequeño libro de papel –Mira, estas son las letanías navideñas que vamos a cantar –dijo y vio la primera página –Ahora vamos con Natsuki

Naruto: Pero está enojada conmigo…

Susan lo miro divertida y rio –Créeme, a estas alturas ya se le debió haber pasado el coraje, así que no te preocupes, vamos –dijo y lo tomo de la muñeca para acercarse a su hermana

Con unos minutos de platica los tres, Naruto se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Mama Susan era cierto, a Natsuki ya se le había pasado el coraje, e inclusive el bigotudo zorro Yang estaba ahí curioso observando el papel que el zorro Ying le había dado

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sonar una dulce melodía, poco a poco todos fueron cantando y uniéndose a la melodía se hizo un ambiente muy alegre y dulce

Fue así como pasaron las canciones y Naruto disfrutaba cada una de ellas, el pueblo cantaba canciones como la de Campana sobre campana, noche de paz, La nanita nana, Los peces en el rio, mi burrito sabanero, Jingle Bells, Vamos vamos pastorcitos y muchas otras más, en algunos de ellos varios empezaron a bailar con mucha alegría

Pronto fue tiempo de regresar a casa ya que era hora de la cena navideña y la mayoría ya estaba completamente hambriento, así que todos se fueron charlando alegremente hasta la casa, donde la mesa ya estaba puesta gracias a que Daniela había dejado todo listo antes de salir, en lo que la mayoría se quitaba el abrigo y se sentaba en la mesa, Daniela y Victoria se fueron a la cocina para verificar que Kurama no hubiera acabado con la cena antes de tiempo, afortunadamente no fue así y la comida se encontraba lista para ser servida así que la llevaron a la mesa, cuando todos estuvieron sentados Harume toco la copa con un cubierto como señal de que quería decir unas palabras

Harume: Familia, hoy alzo mi copa aquí para brindar por todos nosotros, este ha sido un año complicado, todos hemos pasado por cosas muy duras pero hoy otro año queda atrás, los momentos de gran felicidad jamás podremos olvidarlos, hay que recordar que los problemas siempre van a estar presentes pero vienen y van, pero al final nada cambiara aquí dentro, en nuestra familia, no hay montaña que pueda más que la voluntad de seguir adelante con todos tus seres amados –dijo y después miro a Naruto –Pero sobretodo, hoy quiero alzar mi copa por ti Naruto, para brindar por ti, tu que has soportado los huracanes más fuertes, las adversidades más perversas y el odio que destruye todo, para ahora que te has reencontrado con tu verdadera familia puedas ser feliz con todos tus allegados independientemente de nosotros, tu sabes que siempre serás recibido aquí en la casa, como un miembro más, no importa las dificultades en las cuales estés o los problemas que traigas cargando, siempre habrá un lugar para ti en esta casa, brindemos para que todas las personas puedan llenar su corazón de amor, por un gran año, Salud –dijo

Todos: Salud –dijeron alzando sus copas con vino a excepción de la pequeña Sora que en su vaso tenia jugo de uva, todos comenzaron a chocar sus copas con suavidad deseándoles lo mejor a todos los presentes

La cena transcurrió con naturalidad, Naruto devoro todo lo que tuvo a su alcance, tenía que admitir que Daniela cocinaba muy bien, después de terminar todos se reunieron en la sala para abrir los regalos, y resulto ser que hasta los Kyubi recibieron varios regalos por diferentes partes (Natsuki), aunque Naruto también recibió varios regalos por parte de toda la familia. Dentro de la casa se podía respirar la tranquilidad y el amor familiar, fue tanto así que Kurama Yang también se unió a la reunión sentándose cerca de Naruto, como siempre tenía su cara de amargado que nadie podía quitarle y su actitud era la misma, pero por dentro se podía sentir ¿feliz quizá?, podía sentir un calor familiar que lo llenaba por completo, sentía que mientras estuviera ahí dentro, con los demás no podía ocurrir nada malo. Mientras estuvieran juntos podían soportar todo lo que venía, aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en ello porque el hacerlo significaría estar alerta, pero no quería hacerlo esa noche, por tan solo un día quería volver a sentir lo que significaba estar en familia, que su primer y único amigo de Konoha pudiera experimentar lo que era llegar a un lugar en el que incondicionalmente te recibirían con todo el amor que había.

Natsuki: Pues yo no sé ustedes –dijo tomando la atención de todos –Pero creo que este momento necesita una foto

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a excepción de Kurama Yang, que se negaba rotundamente a que lo fotografiaran pero después de unos tirones de bigotes de la pequeña sora y un tirón de cola de Brianna no le quedo opción alguna más que hacer caso a lo que la rubia decía.

Natsuki: Muy bien –dijo acomodando la cámara –Se disparara automáticamente en diez segundo –dijo y se acercó a su hermano para salir junto con él en la foto –Todos digan Whisky

Todos: Whisky –dijo y el flash se disparo

Esa noche a pesar de que no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas por la situación de la secta todo había salido bastante bien, y para Naruto que fue su primer Navidad fue una noche verdaderamente inolvidable, porque por fin se sentía parte de algo legítimo, algo que esperaba que durara para siempre, parte de una gran familia que nunca olvidaría.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **En un lugar frio y oscuro en una cueva subterránea**

Era un sitio verdaderamente terrorífico ya que solo había oscuridad en su interior, un hombre entro a la sala y se arrodillo ante un trono, donde se podía ver claramente a alguien más sentado aunque este poseía una presencia verdaderamente oscura, mientras que el hombre que había entrado no era nada más ni menos que Cornelio Morgan, el líder de la secta de Khorne

Cornelio: Señor –dijo –Parece ser que encontré algo interesante acerca del Kyubi

¿?: ¿El Kyubi? –pregunto

Cornelio: Si señor, parece ser que el humano que usted no encontraba en Tierra Piedra Obtusa se encuentra en Rothenburg

¿?: ¿Qué? –pregunto

Cornelio: Si señor, me encontré con un hombre que tenía la descripción física que usted me había dado y lo más interesante es que un zorro venía con el

¿?: Mmmm –dijo meditando –Parece ser que lo que estaba buscando estaba justo frente a mí –dijo algo molesto

Cornelio: ¿Señor? –pregunto

¿?: Si ese Uzumaki está cerca, significa que su hermana está en la aldea –dijo y sonrió malévolamente –Matare a dos pájaros de un tiro –dijo y se paró de su trono para acercarse a una ventana cercana donde podía ver claramente solo el fuego que emanaba de los cazadores que se encontraban trabajando arduamente sin descanso alguno –Llama a Katherine.

Cornelio: Si señor –dijo y se paró para dirigirse hacia la puerta, cuando esta se cerró el tipo el hombre se quedó mirando fijamente el panorama monstruoso que había ante sus ojos, aunque para el ese paisaje era el paraíso –Así que todo este tiempo estuviste justo frente a mí –dijo y sus ojos parecieron iluminarse volviéndose de color rojo –Sera mejor que no te resistas porque cuando te tenga en mis garras jamás podrás volver a ver la luz del día –dijo mientras se echaba a reír muy malévolamente –Es hora de arruinarte la fiesta.

 ** _EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

 **Naruto y las demás deciden ir a pasear a la aldea de madera donde la mayoría de los aldeanos trabajan. Mientras tanto Naruto y Kurama Yang intentaran descubrir cuál es el secreto que toda la villa oculta sin imaginarse la oscuridad y monstruosidad que encontrara en el camino.**

 **Un ataque a la aldea podría ser la respuesta a todas sus dudas, y un infortunado secuestro pondrá a las Guardianas de los elementos en un camino muy difícil.**

 **¿Qué será lo que oculta el pueblo de Rothenburg?**


	12. El secreto de Rothenburg

**_Capítulo 12: El secreto de Rothenburg_**

 ** _EN EL ULTTIMO CAPITULO:_**

 **Naruto intento disfrutar lo más posible junto con su hermana la primera Navidad de su vida. Sin embargo una conversación con Kurama Ying le revela grandes verdades, por fortuna logra aclarar todo con Susan, la persona que ha cuidado a su hermana por muchos años brindándole un sentimiento de alivio y paz.**

 **Pero también él y Kurama Yang tienen un muy extraño presentimiento, la mayoría de los aldeanos oculta algo, un secreto oscuro y siniestro que podría acabar con la paz de Rothenburg. Dispuestos a descubrir que es harán lo posible para saberlo.**

 **Mientras tanto en las profundidades de la oscuridad un ser malvado y lleno de odio se prepara para dar el primer golpe contra las guardianas y el Jinchūriki**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **Rothenburg:**

Ya era de mañana y en la casa de la familia Song la mayoría de los presentes ya se habían levantado, ahora se encontraban haciendo lo de costumbre, después de todo los días festivos ya habían acabado y ahora tenían que volver a la vida cotidiana, y con volver a la vida cotidiana se referían a que tendrían que volver a ese lugar…

Aunque en lo primero que pensaron todos fue el desayuno, para ese entonces casi todos los presentes ya se encontraban desayunando en la mesa a excepción de Jiraiya, que la noche anterior termino completamente agotado gracias a la pequeña Sora, después de traerlo de aquí para acá cuando fueron a pasear a la aldea regresaron a casa y se dedicaron a abrir los regalos, la mayoría de los regalos que recibió Sora eran juguetes por lo que inmediatamente se puso a jugar con ellos, sin embargo pronto necesito un compañero así que le pareció buena idea pedirle a su padre que jugara con ella ya que Kurama Ying estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo con Brianna de nuevo. Al mayor no le quedo de otra, sin embargo Sora era una niña de mucha energía y cuando se aburrió de los juguetes y muñecas comenzó a jugar a correr y que Jiraiya la encontrara para perseguirla y cosas así, al hombre no le quedo de otra gracias a que su querida y amada hija Brianna le quedaba viendo de tal manera asesina que sabía que si no hacia lo que Sora quería podría acabar con uno o más chipotes en la cabeza gracias a la fuerza descomunal de la muchacha, así que decidió mejor no arriesgarse. Sin embargo esto fue un gran problema para Naruto ya que quería comentarle a su maestro lo que Kurama Yang y el habían descubierto anoche con lo de la secta y además comentarle también acerca de que ellos sentían que estaban ocultando algo, ambos querían saber si el Sannin sabía algo al respecto, después de todo el había vivido por ahí durante varios años así que tal vez tendría almenos una pista.

En dicho desayuno Kurama Ying y Kurama Yang también se encontraban presentes solo que en diferentes ámbitos, Kurama Yang se encontraba descansando en el sofá ya que consideraba que el alimento era innecesario para las bestias con cola y en parte tenía razón, pero su contraparte no pensaba lo mismo ya que tenía su propio espacio personal en el comedor, que quedaba al lado de la mesa y tenía un cojín donde podía recostarse, además de una pequeña mesa en la cual Natsuki antes de sentarse le dejaba una taza de café bien caliente para su compañero, cuando Kurama Ying comenzó a desayunar la rubia le tendió una dona que el zorro tomo con su boca, la remojo en el café, la tomo con sus dos patas y comenzó a comerla de poco en poco. Su parte Yang acostumbrado ya a la vergüenza que lo hacía pasar simplemente miro hacia otro lado fastidiado

Daniela: Oigan –pregunto en la mesa -¿Dónde está Jiraiya? –pregunto mirando a varios lados sin poder verlo

Victoria: Todavía está dormido, al parecer ayer termino muy cansado –dijo y miro a Brianna con reproche

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –pregunto extrañado

Victoria: ¿No notaste que estuvo cuidando a Sora durante toda la noche? –le pregunto

Naruto: ¿Enserio? –pregunto sorprendido, y era verdad, él no se había dado cuenta de ello, estaba más ocupado con otros asuntos antes que vigilar a su viejo maestro

Victoria: Bueno –dijo y volvió a mirar a Brianna –Parece ser que alguien se libró de cuidarla ¿no?

Brianna: No me mires así, velo por el lado amable –dijo cortando parte de un Hot Cake con el tenedor –Pasaron tiempo de calidad como padre e hija –dijo para después comerse el pequeño pedazo que corto

Victoria: Una cosa es que pasen tiempo como padre e hijo y otra cosa muy distinta es dejarle la responsabilidad a el hasta que se canse

Brianna: Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que tenga más años encima de los que aparenta –se defendió haciendo que Victoria se descolocara de su asiento y la mayoría sonrieran nerviosamente o les saliera una gotita de sudor de la cabeza

Elvira: Tor'mar –dijo en un idioma que Naruto no entendió –Compórtense Porfavor, estamos comiendo –dijo y Brianna siguió comiendo como si nada mientras Victoria solamente suspiro, la pequeña Sora ajena a todo lo que había sucedido apenas si solo tocaba su comida, su hermana mayor al notar esto simplemente tomo su pequeña mano

Brianna: ¿Estas bien? –pregunto preocupada

Sora: Mor'Jen'wel–dijo en un idioma que ni Naruto ni Kurama Yang pudieron identificar

Brianna: ¿Tal? –le pregunto y Naruto miro a su hermana extrañado a lo que la rubia simplemente le hizo una seña intentando decirle que le explicaría después

Sora: Morlocks –dijo simplemente, se hizo un silencio verdaderamente incomodo a lo que la mayoría de los presentes miraron a Sora verdaderamente preocupados, como si algo malo hubiera pasado, Naruto miro todas las caras presentes y todas tenían la misma expresión, miedo y preocupación, después desvió la mirada hacia Kurama Yang que observaba la mesa viendo todas las expresiones de la familia, había algo verdaderamente inusual en ellas, como si supieran algo que Naruto y el ignoraran y saco de cuentas que tenía que ver con el secreto que ocultaba Rothenburg. Kurama Ying se acercó a la pequeña y se subió a su regazo para intentar hacerla sentir mejor aunque la pequeña simplemente empezó a restregarse los ojos teniendo ganas de llorar empezando a hipar.

Brianna despertó de su especie de trance cuando escucho a su pequeña hermana así que se levantó de su asiento, Kurama Ying se bajó del regazo de la pequeña, entonces Brianna tomo a Sora en sus brazos mientras la pequeña simplemente empezaba a derramar sus lágrimas

Brianna: Dar vol wen cal–dijo acariciando su cabeza con suavidad mientras se alejaba del comedor para subir las escaleras hacia los cuartos con Kurama Ying detrás de ella

Naruto y Kurama Yang intercambiaron miradas confundidos, ahí había algo y no se trataba de algo fácil porque si no la niña hubiera hablado en un idioma normal, fue entonces cuando Elvira se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió en la dirección que la mujer y la niña habían ido. Después todo se mantuvo en silencio, Naruto miro a Natsuki y esta simplemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos e Izumi la miraba preocupada

Daniela no soporto más la incomodidad y se paró seguida se Izumi que comenzó a levantar los platos de la mesa, el abuelo Harume y Victoria se pararon y se dirigieron a la cafetería sin decir una sola palabra, y Alan simplemente salió de la casa, la mayoría de ellos sabían que esa palabra había arruinado el desayuno y al mismo tiempo todos sabían la razón a excepción de Naruto y Kurama Yang

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto

Natsuki lo miro incomoda: Bueno, es una historia verdaderamente larga –dijo y sonrió falsamente –Pero esa es otra historia, ¿Podrías ir a despertar a Jiraiya en lo que nosotros recogemos Porfavor? –le pregunto y no espero una respuesta así que simplemente se paro

Naruto: Natsuki… -llamo a su hermana y a esta no le quedo de otra más que mirarlo -¿Está bien?–pregunto por la pequeña Sora

Natsuki: Si, solo tuvo una pesadilla

Naruto: Ya veo… -dijo y miro a Kurama Yang para después recordar lo que dijo la pequeña -¿Morlock? ¿Qué es eso? -pregunto

Natsuki: Es… -dijo y no lo miro, se mantuvo callada unos 3 segundos y suspiro –Es el sueño de un niño –dijo y miro la cocina –Nada mas –dijo y después abrió la puerta de la cocina para entrar

Naruto: Eso fue algo muy raro

Kurama Yang: Estoy de acuerdo –dijo acercándose a su Jinchūriki –Aquí hay algo más

Naruto: ¿Tú también lo sientes?

Kurama Yang: Cualquier idiota con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta de que aquí hay algo que no encaja, algo muy malo por lo visto porque hasta el cerebro de nuez se fue –dijo intentando pensar

Naruto: ¿Crees que tenga que ver con lo que esconden?

Kurama Yang: E s lo más probable, nadie reacciona de la manera en la que todos reaccionaron solamente por la pesadilla de una niña y una simple palabra

Naruto: "Morlock" –dijo para sí mismo

Kurama Yang: Hay algo dentro de esa palabra que no me gusta y que tiene algo que ver con todo esto

Naruto: Pero Natsuki dijo que solo era el sueño de un niño

Kurama Yang: No seas idiota –le dijo fastidiado –Estoy seguro de que no significa eso, tiene que haber otro significado

Naruto: ¿Por qué me mentiría Natsuki? –Pregunto -¿Por qué no quiere que sepamos la verdad? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: Tal vez… -dijo y lo miro –Porque no puede controlarlo…

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto

Kurama Yang: Hay veces en los que ocultas muchos secretos porque la verdad te sobrepasa y eso sucede cuando no puedes controlar ciertas situaciones, es por eso que no te lo dice, porque es algo que están fuera de sus manos –dijo y miro hacia arriba –Así que cree que tú tampoco podrás controlarlo

Naruto: Pero… ¿Qué es?

Kurama Yang: No lo sé pero sea lo que sea no me agrada, vamos –dijo y camino hacia las escaleras

Naruto: ¿A dónde? –pregunto parándose

Kurama Yang: Tal vez el mocoso pervertido sepa algo –dijo y sin decir más subió las escaleras con Naruto detrás de él, llegaron a su habitación y cuando Naruto se dispuso a tocar Kurama simplemente empujo la puerta y entro como si nada -¡Oye! –exclamo a Jiraiya que aún se encontraba durmiendo

Este se encontraba durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando fuertemente

Kurama Yang: ¡Oye te estoy hablando! –exclamo molesto

Naruto: ¡Sabio pervertido! –exclamo y este apenas si abrió un ojo

Jiraiya: Apiádense de mi ¿quieren? –Pregunto muy cansado –Parezco mula en primavera

Naruto solo lo miro con una gotita en la cabeza mientras que Kurama Yang tenía una venita en la sien

Kurama Yang: ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso idiota! ¡LEVANTATE! –se escuchó el grito por toda la casa y después también se pudo escuchando un golpe

Mientras tanto en la cocina Daniela, Izumi y Natsuki se encontraban intentando recuperar el ánimo después de lo sucedido

Daniela: ¿Naruto lo sabe? –le pregunto acerca de ello a Natsuki, la rubia simplemente se quedó callada -¿No lo sabe? –le pregunto preocupada y esta simplemente evito la mirada

Izumi: ¡Natsuki! –Exclamo –Dijiste que se lo dirías hoy

Natsuki: Ya lo sé –dijo aceptando el reclamo –Pero no sé cómo decírselo, no sé ni siquiera como empezar ¿Qué quieres que le diga? ¿Qué se lo suelte así de sopetón?

Izumi: No pero tienes que decírselo, no puedes esconderlo por mucho más tiempo, ninguna de nosotras puede, no sabemos cuándo será su próximo ataque

Daniela: Izumi tiene razón Natsuki, tienes que encontrar una manera de decirlo antes de que él lo descubra por si solo

Natsuki: ¿Y cómo se lo digo? Todavía no encuentro las palabras necesarias y adecuadas para decirle lo de los Morlocks

Izumi: Natsuki –dijo mirándola seriamente –Empieza a pensar como se lo vas a decir

Natsuki: No sé cómo se lo valla a tomar, si nosotros no podemos hacer nada dudo que él también pueda hacer algo por que esto acabe

Daniela: Natsuki, no se trata acerca de cómo se valla a tomar la noticia o no, si no si te va a quedar tiempo antes de que ataquen de nuevo –dijo y salió de la cocina pues ya había terminado de lavar los trastes

Izumi simplemente miro a su amiga verdaderamente preocupada, fue entonces cuando su vista se empezó a nublar: "No de nuevo" –pensó y en la mesa busco sus pastillas, cuando encontró el frasco simplemente tomo dos pastillas y un vaso con agua, cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad miro al frente y vio a la rubia preocupada

Natsuki: ¿Dos pastillas? –Pregunto extrañada –El doctor dijo que solo fuera una

Izumi: Últimamente no han estado muy bien, mis temblores… -dijo preocupada

Natsuki: ¿Están volviendo? –pregunto y la Uchiha asintió

Izumi: Y las pesadillas están mucho peor, van en aumento

Natsuki: ¿El orfanato? –ir pregunto con cuidado

Izumi: No, es otra cosa... –dijo y la miro –Es, acerca de una matanza, pero no es en el orfanato, miro a todos lados y solo veo como la gente cae alrededor, todos muertos y después aparece ese hombre

Natsuki: ¿Hombre? –le pregunto

Izumi: Si, alguien que me clava una espada en el vientre, me dice que lo perdone, pero también tengo otra sensación, como si su voz ya la hubiera escuchado antes, en algún lugar, de alguien que alguna vez conocí –dijo y Natsuki la miro raro –Pero no en el orfanato, yo recuerdo perfectamente bien los rostros de todos, de los niños y de los hombres –dijo y cerró los ojos por un momento y Natsuki la abrazo –Estoy bien –dijo unos segundos después –Pero el punto es que esa voz no pertenece a nadie de allá y en el pueblo nadie tiene esa voz

Natsuki: Eso es algo muy raro –admitió –Aunque, si los temblores y las pesadillas están aumentando tal vez tengas que ir a ver a Lucian

Izumi: Tienes razón –dijo y suspiro –Necesito ver a Lucian, tal vez él pueda decirme que son estas pesadillas

Natsuki: Mira, más la rato tenemos que ir a la aldea, tengo entendido que también los profesores del colegio irán o ¿prefieres ir hasta mañana? –pregunto

Izumi: No, creo que lo mejor es ir a verlo hoy, necesito que me diga que es lo que sucede y si tan solo es mi mente que me juega una mala pasada pues que me dé un antidepresivo más fuerte

Natsuki: ¿Aun más? –le pregunto preocupada

Izumi: Natsuki –dijo –Creí que estaba mejorando, aunque fuera tan solo un poco, pero hay algo detrás de todo esto y necesito saber que es…, ya se lo que estás pensando, si solo es mi mente –dijo y cerró los ojos

Natsuki: Izumi… -dijo con mucho cuidado y después miro hacia atrás para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie que las estuviera escuchando -¿Haz estado…? –le pregunto y señalo con sus ojos las muñecas de la pelinegra

Izumi: No –dijo firmemente –No lo he hecho desde la última vez que me ayudaste a encubrirlo –dijo y la miro a los ojos –Quieres la verdad ¿no? –Pregunto y Natsuki asintió, Izumi solamente suspiro - Hay veces en las que me despierto en las noches con mucho miedo y mucha ansiedad y si…, si me dan ganas de tomar la navaja pero de alguna o de otra manera me tomo el calmante de emergencia y me da mucho cansancio…

Natsuki: ¿Y te vuelves a dormir? –pregunto

Izumi: A veces sí, a veces no –dijo –Algunas veces si puedo volver a dormir, pero otras simplemente me dejo caer en la cama cerca de la ventana y ahí me quedo viendo todo el paisaje hasta que el sueño regresa y ahora si me voy a la cama

Natsuki suspiro, sabía que la situación era difícil, muy difícil y era por eso que la mayoría de esas situaciones las mantenía en secreto de toda la familia, para no preocuparlos.

Natsuki: ¿Quieres que te acompañe con Lucian?

Izumi: No, yo estaré bien –dijo y sonrió levemente –Solo iré a ver si me puede ayudar con eso y regreso a la casa no te preocupes

Natsuki: Esta bien, confió en ti… -dijo y la abrazo –Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes decirme ¿está bien?

Izumi: Claro

¿?: Pues si Natsuki no puede acompañarte yo lo hare –dijo y ambas chicas vieron en la puerta a Kurama Ying

Izumi: ¿Kurama? –pregunto sorprendida

Natsuki: ¿Nos estabas escuchando chismoso? –pregunto a lo que el zorro con una de sus patas abrió la puerta

Kurama Ying: La puerta estaba abierta, además Victoria también andaba por aquí hace unos momentos –dijo y vio la cara de preocupación de Izumi –No se preocupen, no escucho nada –dijo e Izumi cerró los ojos con alivio poniendo una mano en su pecho -¿Por qué no le los dices? –le pregunto acercándose a las dos

Izumi: ¿Decirles que? –pregunto sabiendo que se refería a la familia

Kurama Ying: Lo de tus pesadillas –dijo subiendo a la tarima -¿Por qué no se los dices?

Natsuki: Kurama –lo regaño –Ese no es tu problema

Izumi: Natsuki… -dijo y le sonrió a su amiga –Todo está bien –dijo y acaricio levemente a Kurama en la cabeza –No les digo nada porque no quiero preocuparlos con cosas innecesarias

Kurama Ying: ¿A qué te refieres con innecesarias? –le pregunto

Izumi: Me refiero al hecho de que no se si lo que estoy soñando significa algo acerca de la realidad de mi nacimiento o solamente es una mala pasada ¿Entiendes?, no quiero preocupar a todos diciendo que de la nada estoy teniendo pesadillas acerca de ciertas cosas y que al final solo resulte ser un juego de mi mente

Kurama Ying: ¿Y si no lo es? –Le pregunto a lo que Natsuki le dio un manotazo en la pata -¿Por qué me pegas? Perdóname pero necesitamos ver todas las posibilidades

Izumi: No lo sé –dijo

Natsuki: Izumi, ¿Crees que estos sueños tengan que ver de dónde vienes? –le pregunto

Izumi: Siéndote honesta, no tengo la menor idea –dijo y puso sus manos en la cara –No me acuerdo nada de mi pasado, no se quién soy, ni de dónde vengo, ninguna persona de Rothenburg me reconoce como pariente suyo a pesar de que todo el mundo sabe que me dejaron en el orfanato, lo único que tengo es el collar y la foto –dijo –Y desde que estoy en el orfanato no he tenido una pista acerca de mi pasado –dijo algo frustrada –No sé si mis padres están vivos, están muertos, no lo sé –dijo y cerró los ojos –Si estuvieran vivos me daría una gran e inmensa alegría, pero si están muertos –dijo y tomo aire –Solo quisiera ir a un lugar para visitar su tumba

Natsuki estaba consciente del dolor de su amiga porque ella vivía casi en la misma situación a excepción de que ella ya había resuelto ese problema hace 2 días, pero ella no, así que la rubia simplemente la abrazo y miro a Kurama Yang con una mirada compasiva

La verdad era que nadie sabía de donde había salido Izumi, Natsuki y Kurama Ying se habían infiltrado en el ayuntamiento del pueblo buscando algo o a alguien con el apellido Uchiha o que tuviera alguna conexión con ella, pero no había nada que la vinculara con alguien en el pueblo, ni la gente importante, ni la clase media ni siquiera la pobre, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera vincularla con alguna persona.

Kurama Ying simplemente la miro: Escucha, te acompañare con Lucian y veremos de que se trata todo esto ¿sí? –Le pregunto y la Uchiha simplemente asintió –Entonces será mejor que vayas a alistarte -dijo y la pelinegra simplemente asintió

Natsuki: Vamos, yo te acompaño –dijo y ambas salieron de la cocina, cuando se fueron el zorro simplemente suspiro, iban a tener varios problemas debido a eso, pero si querían derrotar a Makoto, Izumi tendría que superar sus traumas más profundos.

En la habitación de Jiraiya este ya se había levantado pero ahora tenía un chichón en la cabeza gracias a cierto zorro de nueve colas que lo miraba fastidiado

Jiraiya: No tenías que ser tan agresivo Kurama –dijo mirándolo con lagrimitas en los ojos

Kurama Yang: Tú te lo buscaste –se defendió el zorro con una venita en la sien –Además, tenemos cosas que atender

Jiraiya: ¿Cómo qué? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: ¡¿Cómo que "¿Cómo que"?! –le exclamo molesto con el puño arriba, pero Naruto lo detuvo a tiempo

Naruto: Kurama, cálmate –dijo sosteniendo la pata del zorro, el zorro simplemente bufo y miro hacia otro lado –Me cobrare esta cuando sepamos que sucede –dijo y Jiraiya se extrañó bastante

Jiraiya: ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto

Naruto: Pues han estado pasando cosas demasiado raras, deberás –dijo pensándolo una vez mas

Jiraiya: ¿Con respecto a qué? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿A usted no le ha parecido que el pueblo oculta algo? –le pregunto

Jiraiya: ¿Ocultar algo? –Pregunto de nuevo y se puso a pensar un poco –No mucho, aunque si he notado varios cambios –dijo cruzándose de brazos –Las actitudes tanto de los aldeanos e inclusive de esta familia son algo diferentes a lo que recuerdo

Kurama Yang: Entonces ya lo notaste –afirmo y el peli blanco asintió –Necesitamos saber que están ocultando los aldeanos, hay algo en todo esto que no me gusta

Jiraiya: ¿De qué hablan? –les pregunto a ambos, Naruto miro a Kurama Yang y este asintió, necesitaban decirle que era lo que sucedía para poder hacer algo al respecto

Naruto: Ayer cuando estábamos en el festival pudimos escuchar una especie de tambores y fuimos a investigar…

Kurama Yang: Logramos encontrar una especie de secta dedicada a un tal "Dios de la sangre", Khorne, ¿de casualidad te suena el nombre?

Jiraiya: Solo en simples leyendas –afirmo –Recuerdo bien que cuando llegue a este pueblo se decían muchas cosas acerca de seres sobrenaturales, fantasmas, brujas, hadas, monstruos y cosas parecidas, pero entre todas esas leyendas había una acerca de Khorne, el Dios de la sangre, pero… -dijo y se cruzó de brazos –Ni cuando llegue ni antes de que me fuera existían sectas adoradores suyos, me habría enterado

Naruto: ¿Entonces conoce la leyenda? –le pregunto

Jiraiya: Si, se supone que antes de convertirse en el Dios de la sangre fue un humano común y corriente, pero su sed de sangre, crueldad y maldad fueron demasiadas para su alma humana que terminó por convertirse en un monstruo que con el paso de los años fue ganando muchas fuerzas gracias a el odio y la guerra de los seres cercanos a él lo ayudo a ganar fuerzas increíblemente poderosas, casi llego al punto de convertirse en un dios, la leyenda dice que debido a esto lo desterraron de su tierra natal, enfurecido hizo un pacto con la diosa de la Luna para obtener aún más poder del que ya tenía, sin embargo su gran momento no le duro mucho ya que fue cuando se dio una guerra, entre Khorne y los que luchaban para evitar que el Dios de la sangre tomara el control del universo, fue una guerra larga y sanguinaria hasta que lograron ponerle un alto, sin embargo se dice que Khorne no murió en realidad, simplemente cayó en un profundo sueño del cual solo podría despertar si alguien con el alma verdaderamente podrida lo invocaba y le daba un gran sacrificio, una prueba que acabaría con la vida de mucha gente inocente. –dijo y Naruto y Kurama Yang se miraron entre si –Pero como dije, solo es una leyenda

Kurama Yang: De leyenda no tiene casi nada –dijo apretando los puños

Jiraiya: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto

Naruto: Pues Kurama tiene la sospecha de que Makoto y Khorne son la misma persona

Jiraiya: ¿Qué dijiste? –Pregunto sorprendido mirando a Kurama -¿Por qué piensas eso?

Naruto: Porque las características de Makoto y Khorne son exactamente las mismas, su creación, sus legiones, todo logra encajar

Jiraiya: No puede ser –dijo meditándolo

Naruto: Tal vez nos estamos precipitando –dijo y ambos lo miraron –Si los aldeanos saben algo de esto entonces ya nos lo abrían dicho, quiero decir, el sabio pervertido les dijo acerca de lo de Makoto y algunas ni siquiera le creyeron, creo que si la familia supiera algo tan serio como esto ya nos lo habría dicho, deberás

Kurama Yang: Naruto –dijo intentando hacer razonar a su amigo –Creo que ellos no saben esto, si no creo que si habrían reaccionado, pero ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo si ellos lo ven como otra persona?

Naruto: ¿Estas intentando decir que tal vez ellas creen que Khorne y Makoto son personas diferentes?

Kurama Yang: Exacto, además también tenemos que resolver lo que sucedió hace rato

Naruto: Tienes razón, los Morlocks

Jiraiya: ¿Qué? –Pregunto -¿De qué hablan?

Naruto: Hace rato todos estábamos desayunando y Sora se sentía algo mal, empezaron a hablar en otro idioma que ni Kurama ni yo entendimos, pero hubo algo que nos llamó mucho la atención, la palabra "Morlock"

Jiraiya: Cuando tu mocosa lo dijo pareció ser que el aire se volvió demasiado hostil, la mocosa de Brianna se llevó a Sora y todos se pararon sin dar alguna explicación –dijo pensando en que podría significar esa palabra

Naruto: Le pregunte a Natsuki y me dijo que se trataba de una pesadilla, que eso quería decir esa palabra… -dijo y suspiro –Pero honestamente no le creí, ni siquiera me miro cuando me lo dijo, estaba muy evasiva

Jiraiya pensó acerca de todo lo que acababan de decirle su discípulo y el zorro, y llego a 2 conclusiones, la primera de ellas era que en efecto, no solo la familia si no todo el pueblo estaba ocultando algo, el conocía el lenguaje del cual hablaban, era el lenguaje de piedra y lo había aprendido durante su estancia hacía en Rothenburg ya mucho tiempo atrás, y al parecer no era nada bueno lo que estaban ocultando, si habían hablado en ese idioma era porque no querían que Naruto y Kurama se enteraran de lo que sucedía, y la numero dos era que era muy probable que Khorne y Makoto tuvieran mucho que ver entre sí, ahora solo faltaba averiguar si ambos eran la misma persona. Si lo eran iba a ser un gran problema, uno mayúsculo.

Jiraiya los miro a ambos: Esto es grave, no solo nos están ocultando algo si no que tenemos sospechas de que nuestro enemigo y el dios de la sangre de esta isla sean la misma persona –dijo y cerró los ojos

Naruto: ¿Entonces nos cree sabio pervertido? –le pregunto

Jiraiya abrió los ojos: No tengo porque dudar de ninguno de ustedes, además todo lo que me están diciendo tiene mucha lógica, aunque necesito atar cabos –dijo y se paró de la cama –Ustedes intenten averiguar lo que puedan por medio de Natsuki y las demás, inclusive hasta del otro Kurama, yo intentare hablar con Harume para que me diga que es lo que sucede

Naruto: Bien –dijo y suspiro –Solo espero que no sea nada grave –dijo y Kurama Yang lo miro

Kurama Yang: Naruto, si no fuera nada grave ya nos lo hubieran dicho –dijo cortante

Naruto: ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? –le pregunto

Jiraiya: Naruto –dijo y este lo miro –Lo que Kurama quiere decir es que debemos de prepararnos para lo peor –dijo y el rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

No importaba cuanto le costara a él, tenía que proteger a su hermana y a las demás del peligro que se avecinaba

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DE LA TIERRA:**

La misma entidad oscura de antes se encontraba sentada en su trono, inclusive se podía ver claramente su aura completamente negra que solo podía ser símbolo de maldad, frente a el a unos cuantos metros se encontraba una mujer en cuclillas

¿?: No puedo creer que todo este tiempo me hayas mentido, Katherine –dijo su voz con un tono tétrico

Katherine: Mi señor, yo puedo explicar….

¿?: Ahórrate tus explicaciones –la interrumpió –No me interesan, ahora veo para lo que en realidad usaste los poderes que te presta hace 17 años, querías eliminar a los gemelos –dijo algo divertido –Pero ni siquiera eso puedes hacer bien –se burló –Pero pudiste aniquilar a sus padres con la pequeña porción que te di –dijo y sonrió –Es hora de que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de los dos Uzumaki –sentencio duramente –Así tal vez te perdone la vida –sentencio y la mujer se quedó completamente quieta, tendría que decírselo todo si no ella sabía perfectamente bien que la mataría ahí y ahora, a alguien como él no le importaba matar a alguien que le sirvió solo para cumplir su voluntad –Estoy esperando Katherine –dijo y la mujer alzo la vista –Ahora dime ¿Qué contiene el expediente que has guardado con tanto celo por tantos años? –pregunto con una sonrisa verdaderamente tétrica que hizo que la misma mujer se estremeciera, ahora que lo sabría todo solo tenía algo en claro.

Katherine tendría que matar a Natsuki Uzumaki lo antes posible y tendría que hacerlo antes de que la presencia que estaba delante de ella pudiera encontrarla, así podría matar tres pájaros de un tiro, podría hacer a Naruto sufrir con la muerte de su única pariente con vida, podría deshacerse de la rubia a la que tanto odiaba y con eso completar su venganza contra esa familia y por ultimo podría recuperar la confianza de la entidad maligna que estaba delante de ella al entregarle la mitad del poder del Biju más fuerte y también a la guardiana del aire.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

 **ROTHENBURG**

Fuera de la casa de la familia Song la mayoría de las chicas se habían reunido para salir aunque la mayoría iría hacia diferentes lados.

Izumi, Kurama Ying y Sora habían salido hacía rato los tres, después del incidente con la niña Brianna supo que Sora no podía quedarse todo el día en la casa deprimiéndose así que busco una manera de alegrar a la niña, su única posibilidad aunque fuera muy arriesgada era llevarla a ver las artesanías de la aldea de madera, era la única manera en la cual la niña podría sonreír de nuevo, Izumi le dijo que ella ya iba de salida y que si ella se lo permitía, Izumi podría llevarla con el artesano con el que siempre va, Brianna le agradeció mucho el favor y los tres se marcharon. Irían a dejar a Sora con el artesano que siempre le enseñaba como se hacían las artesanías que vendía, el nombre de este era Jiro y era ex novio de Brianna, habían estado en una relación por casi un año pero se separaron por Brianna, sin embargo eso no quito que la pequeña se encariñara mucho con el hombre y al revés, tanto así que Brianna después de su separación dejo que Sora fuera a visitarlo a veces, ya que sabía que el la protegería por el gran cariño que le tenía a la pequeña. Izumi y Kurama Ying irían a dejar a Sora con Jiro y después ellos se marcharían para ver a Lucian.

Victoria, Daniela, Alan y Natsuki querían ir al hotel de la aldea ya que tenían que ir a arreglar unas cosas acerca del trabajo, en específico tenían que ir a arreglar que el suministro de café que Harume les había vendido siguiera funcionando correctamente y administrarles más café para los que lo necesitaran. La razón de existencia de ese hotel era para que los trabajadores que siguieran trabajando hasta la noche pudieran descansar sin exponerse a caminar en la oscuridad del bosque para llegar a sus casas y aunque no lo pareciera era muy concurrido.

Por otro lado Brianna quería ir rápidamente con su hermana menor para ver si ya se sentía aunque fuera un poco mejor para así pudiera regresar lo más pronto posible a casa y que su hermanita estuviera a salvo

Naruto: ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –le pregunto a Brianna a lo que la castaña simplemente lo miro extrañada, después miro y a la rubia que simplemente se encogió de hombros así que miro al rubio

Brianna: Si quieres venir no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero tenemos que irnos ya –dijo e hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, el rubio se despidió de su hermana y siguió a Brianna

Naruto: ¿A qué parte vamos exactamente? –pregunto

Brianna: Al norte de la aldea de madera, y ellos se dirigen hacia el sur –dijo

Naruto: ¿Cómo esta Sora? –Le pregunto -¿Se encuentra bien?

Brianna: Si, ella está bien, es una niña muy sensible, es por eso que cuando tiene pesadillas se deprime por todo el día, no me gusta verla mal así que por lo general la llevo con Jiro

Naruto: ¿Jiro?

Brianna: Es mi exnovio, sin embargo cuando estábamos juntos él y Sora se encariñaron mucho, como si fuera otro hermano para ella así que no impido que se vean, Jiro es artesano por lo que siempre tiene a Sora ocupada con algo –dijo y sonrió –Gracias a Jiro, Sora siempre hace sus manualidades y se mantiene ocupada

Naruto: Ya veo –dijo entendiéndolo

Brianna: ¿Y qué hay de ti? –Le pregunto –No te conozco realmente, así que cuéntame un poco de ti

Naruto: Bueno… -dijo pensando que decirle, antes de partir Kurama Yang le había dicho que fuera con Brianna para intentar averiguar acerca del "secreto" que la aldea guardaba, mientras tanto el iría con las demás a ver si podía sacarles algo por su cuenta, Naruto estaba pensando cómo sacar esa platica pero primero tenía que estar en confianza con Brianna así que comenzó a contarle acerca de donde venía a que se dedicaba y cosas así

Victoria, Daniela, Natsuki, Alan y Kurama Yang tenían que ir al lado sur de la aldea de madera ya que era ahí donde se encontraba el hotel, los 5 iban caminando sin embargo el zorro iba caminando muy cerca de la rubia, ya que era la más cercana a su Jinchūriki decidió acercarse a ella para intentar sacar algo acerca del dichoso secreto que escondía el pueblo

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Song, Jiraiya estaba verdaderamente preocupado, sentía que algo no andaba bien, ese pequeño secreto que escondían en la aldea podía ser muy peligroso no solo para Rothenburg y las guardianas, si no para todas las dimensiones existentes. Solamente suspiro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harume, tenía que hablar con él y muy seriamente, tenía que averiguar que sucedía en ese pueblo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Brianna y Naruto iban caminando hacia su destino, ya habían tardado más o menos unos 45 minutos, pero durante ese tiempo se fueron conociendo mejor y se agradaban mutuamente, Naruto le contaba acerca de sus aventuras en su tierra natal y Brianna le contaba cosas de su hermana gemela cuando era más pequeña. Ahora que empezaban a ser amigos podían hablar cómodamente de muchos temas, aunque era más que obvio que Naruto era quien hablaba más, le comentaba acerca de Konoha

Naruto: En Konoha y en todos los países hablamos el mismo idioma, pero veo que aquí las cosas son algo diferentes

Brianna: Bueno si, desde hace mucho tiempo aquí se habla otro lenguaje aparte del que estamos usando, se llama "Lenguaje de Piedra" y es nuestro idioma natal, sin embargo durante nuestra escuela nos pone en el sistema que tenemos que aprender este lenguaje si o si, aunque para serte sincera creo que nuestra familia y amigos usan más este que el Lenguaje de Piedra –dijo haciendo sonreír un poco a Naruto

Naruto: ¿Qué no sería mejor si ya aprendieran todo este lenguaje?

Brianna: Bueno, si sería más practico lo admito, pero los ancianos de la aldea creen que es más practico

Naruto: ¿Ancianos?-pregunto –Es raro…

Brianna: ¿Qué lo es? –pregunto

Naruto: Bueno, también tenía esa duda…

Brianna: ¿Cuál? –pregunto

Naruto: ¿Por qué no hay ancianos entre ustedes? –pregunto

Brianna: ¿De qué edad estamos hablando? –pregunto haciéndose tonta, sabía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería pero quería cambiar de tema

Naruto: Como por ejemplo de la edad del Sabio Pervertido, del viejo Harume y de la abuela Elvira, en lo que he visto no hay gente mayor entre ustedes, solo niños, jóvenes y adultos

Brianna: Se fueron de nuestro lado… -dijo cortante refiriéndose a que todos ellos estaban muertos, no habían resistido tantos ataques además como gente mayor ellos habían sido las principales víctimas de los primeros ataques gracias a que no podían moverse

Naruto: ¿Ósea que han muerto? –pregunto directamente Naruto mirando a la castaña, esta simplemente desvió la mirada, no quería tocar el tema

Brianna: Si, así es –dijo –Han sido pocos los que han sobrevivido

Naruto: ¿Todos ellos? –Pregunto -¿Cómo es posible? Además, ¿Han sobrevivido? ¿A qué? –pregunto queriendo saber algo, fue entonces que Naruto lo supo, la desaparición de la gente mayor tenía que ver con el secreto que la gente del pueblo ocultaba

Brianna: Hay ciertas cosas de las que es mejor no hablar Naruto –sentencio suavemente, no quería tocar el tema, si Natsuki no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que sucedía en ese pueblo ella no era quien para hacerlo –Naruto –lo llamo y este lo miro –En este pueblo jamás nos podemos detener a mirar el pasado, lo hacemos de otro modo…

Naruto: ¿Cómo? –pregunto

Brianna: Les recordamos, honrando su memoria –dijo y levanto la mano haciendo que Naruto mirara delante y pudiera ver la aldea de madera a la cual se refería hacía rato.

Era una aldea verdaderamente preciosa en la cual solo podía verse un edificio a lo lejos, cuando Naruto le pregunto le dijo que era el hotel al cual se habían ido los demás a checar lo del café, sin embargo en esa misma aldea parecía que los arboles iban siendo dejados atrás dejando ver en su lugar grandes bambú que crecían a sus alrededores, pero en el centro de este había un pequeño arroyo que conectaba con un lago de agua cristalina, había varias canoas estacionadas y también podía verse a mucha gente trabajando, algunos pescando, otros vendiendo carne o alimentos, otros vendiendo artesanías, y algunos de ellos construyendo algunas construcciones de bambú bastante altos, que en la cumbre podía verse como alguna especie de mirador, sin embargo no tenía escaleras, en su lugar el bambú rodeaba dicha torre algo doblado para así las personas que subirían tendrían que usar sus manos y pies, y para bajar tendrías que deslizarse sobre las plantas y los bambús alrededor, y aunque pareciera bastante temerario, era muy seguro.

En eso pudieron escuchar el grito de una niña que conocían perfectamente bien

Sora: ¡Naruto, Brianna! –exclamo muy alegre la pequeña niña, ambos miraron hacia arriba y pudieron ver que ella estaba en la cumbre de uno de los miradores, con mucho cuidado y deslizándose bajo de la construcción bastante alegre, los demás aldeanos pudieron ver a Naruto y lo miraban con mucha curiosidad, podía verse que no era de aquí así que solo lo miraban para intentar averiguar que no fuera peligroso sin embargo como venía con Brianna la mayoría simplemente sabía que era un invitado de esa familia. Cuando Sora toco el piso corrió no hacia su hermana si no hacia el rubio tomándole de la mano y jalándolo hacia el mirador -¿Vienes a trabajar? Ven, te enseñare

Brianna: Sora –dijo y su hermana la miro –Tranquila, todavía tenemos cosas que hacer

Sora: ¿Cómo qué? –pregunto

Brianna: Tenemos que ir a ver si Jiro tiene la suficiente arcilla para poder seguir haciendo sus artesanías

Sora: ¿Ahora? –le pregunto algo triste

Brianna: Quédate con Jiro –dijo y miro hacia atrás para poder ver a su ex novio que la miraba, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia atrás para poder ver a un tipo de la misma estatura de Brianna, calvo, piel morena, ojos color café y llevaba de vestimenta unos pantalones verdes militar junto con una blusa del mismo color –Em mar'jen'wel el tor'kan Sora –le dijo al hombre calvo

Jiro: Tan dern'em tan'son tor'cal –le respondió

Brianna: Oh por cierto, no los he presentado –dijo y señalo a Jiro –Naruto, él es Jiro, un artesano del pueblo –dijo y miro al hombre calvo de nuevo –Jiro, del tal dernn'em Natsuki, Naruto

Jiro: Lene m jen'wel –le dijo y Naruto sonrió nervioso y miro a Brianna

Naruto: ¿Qué dijo? –le pregunto

Brianna: Dijo que es un placer conocerte

Naruto: Igualmente –dijo moviendo la mano, el calvo simplemente lo miro raro pero después se puso a hacer sus cosas, a pesar de todo Naruto le parecía un tipo agradable.

Brianna: Vamos, sígueme –dijo y el rubio la siguió dejando a Sora atrás no sin antes sonreírle de una manera tierna algo que Brianna noto –Eres bueno con los niños ¿Tu y Hinata piensan tener hijos? –le pregunto haciendo al rubio sonrojar

Naruto: ¿H-H-Hijos? –Tartamudeo –Creo que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, apenas llevamos unos meses

Brianna: ¿Pero que no me dijiste que querías casarte con ella? –le pregunto

Naruto: Si, y no me retracto de eso, pero primero quiero llegar al altar y después pensare en hijos –dijo nervioso, no quería imaginarse aun con hijos, en un futuro tal vez, pero por el momento no, su expresión hizo reír a la castaña -¿Y qué hay de ti? –Le pregunto -¿No piensas en casarte y tener hijos? –le pregunto

Brianna lo pensó un poco: Siéndote honesta, yo no soy una mujer que se ve a futuro con hijos, ni siquiera me veo a futuro con un hombre –le dijo tranquilamente

Naruto: ¿Cuántos años tienes? –le pregunto y Brianna le lanzo una mirada asesina

Brianna: Eso jamás se le pregunta a una mujer –dijo asesinamente mientras Naruto solamente río algo nervioso y retrocedía un poco

Naruto: Bueno…, no luces más allá de los veinte –dijo intentando aliviar la situación

Brianna: Porque no soy tan vieja –dijo aun mirándolo

Naruto: Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ayer en la fiesta te vi muy cerca de Mason –dijo volviendo a mirarla -¿No son pareja o algo así? –le pregunto y Brianna negro

La verdad acerca de su relación con Mason no era nada de otro mundo, para ella no había nada más que una simple amistad entre ellos, eh cierto, Mason era un gran partido como hombre, era amable, atento, coqueto, leal y bueno con los niños, sin embargo Brianna con el paso de los años lo fue viendo nada más como un simple amigo, aunque Mason no pensaba lo mismo de ella ya que la veía como algo mas y Brianna era consciente de ello, pero su trato con Mason siempre fue distante, siempre intentaba mantenerlo lejos para no ilusionarlo, Daniela y Victoria la aconsejaron que lo intentara ya que Mason era un gran hombre, sin embargo había algo que detenía a Brianna por completo. Sus propios sentimientos. A menudo demostraba ser una mujer fuerte, irrompible, imperturbable y en ocasiones agresiva, después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida estaba tan ocupada dando la imagen de "chica mala" al mundo que olvido por completo sus propios sentimientos, y esa era la razón principal por la cual había roto no solo con Jiro, sino también con sus parejas anteriores. Ella no estaba enamorada. No podía seguir fingiendo amor cuando en realidad no lo sentía, en lo que llevaba de su vida jamás había sentido lo que era el amor de pareja, es cierto, tenía a su familia y hermana gracias a eso podía decir que conocía el amor familiar, pero un amor de pareja era mucho más complicado, lo intento varias veces, intento adivinar o saber que era el amor de pareja, intento ser tierna, dulce con su pareja pero no lo logro, después intento con las relaciones sexuales y resulto exactamente lo mismo, no sentía nada especial en lo que llevaba de su vida, siempre se sentía normal, como si estuviera hablando con una persona cualquiera, no con una persona especial, era esa la principal razón por la cual no tenía pareja ni había contraído matrimonio, ella tenía la creencia de que esa persona tiene que ocasionarte muchas emociones, amor, paz, calma, guerra, ternura, enojo y todas las emociones para poder así poder compartir su vida con alguien especial. Y ella no había podido encontrar eso, era por eso que había terminado con su última pareja, Jiro, ya que no sentía nada especial decidió que después de el si ella no llegaba a sentir nada especial por otra persona no iba a casarse ni a tener hijos, con Sora le bastaba y con el paso de los años ella envejecería viendo a su hermana crecer y ser feliz. Eso era lo que ella quería

Brianna: Te va a sonar muy extraño –dijo y miro al cielo –Pero nunca he conocido a alguien especial que me llene durante mi vida

Naruto: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto curioso

Brianna: Bueno, el matrimonio no es cualquier cosa, es la persona con la cual vas a pasar el resto de tu vida, es por eso que te tiene que provocar todas las sensaciones posibles, así te darás cuenta de cómo es la persona en cada faceta suya, además mostrándote eso también te tiene que hacer sentir de una manera especial, y yo…, pues nunca he experimentado eso, algunas personas me han dicho que se ponen algo nerviosas, o tan felices que sienten que el pecho se les va a salir del pecho, pero yo no he sentido eso, con nadie. Es por eso que termine mi relación con Jiro, e hice un juramento después de eso, si yo no podía encontrar a esa persona que me hiciera sentir tan así jamás iba a casarme o a tener hijos

Naruto: ¿Enserio? –le pregunto

Brianna: Si, para mí el amor no es algo que debe de darte paz todo el tiempo, para mi es algo que viene a revolucionar toda tu vida, te descoloca cuando menos te lo esperas, te hace hacer verdaderas tonterías, y muchas otras cosas más, hasta cierto punto, si, te debe de dar paz pero solo en puntos o situaciones definidas.

Naruto: ¿Jamás has sentido que cuando pelean tu mundo se viene abajo?

Brianna: No, para serte sincera a veces me siento aliviada cuando hay una pelea

Naruto: ¿No has sentido que tu corazón se acelera? –le pregunto estupefacto

Brianna: No, eso solo lo siento en situaciones de peligro, pero en algún asunto amoroso, no

Naruto estaba sin palabras, no podía entender lo fría que era la muchacha y en cierto punto le recordaba aunque fuera solo un poco a la hermana de Gaara ya que parecía que ambas siempre estaban a la defensiva, pero por dentro tenían grandes corazones que solo les mostraban a sus seres queridos, aunque sentía algo de lastima por la muchacha, si las cosas seguían así Brianna jamás podría conocer la felicidad de pareja, quería encontrarla, quería que ella también pudiera sentir esa alegría que llenaba el alma, suspiro, tendría que hablar un poco con Natsuki, y miro a Brianna

Naruto: Espero que algún día lo encuentres… -le dijo sinceramente

Brianna: La verdad de esto es que tampoco me acongoja ese hecho, hay cosas para las que algunas mujeres no estamos hechas, y creo que la vida en pareja para mi es una de esas, aunque mucha dice que me voy a quedar sola y amargada si no encuentro marido pronto –dijo algo fastidiada a lo que Naruto rio

Naruto: No creo que sea así, alguien me dijo que las cosas pasan por algo y las que no pasan también es por algo, cada cosa tiene su tiempo y su lugar, los sentimientos también forman parte de ello, tal vez puedes conocer el amor verdadero, solo que aún falta un poco para que llegue –dijo y Brianna lo miro extrañada

Brianna: Eso mismo me dijo Natsuki –dijo recordando la conversación que tuvo con la rubia cuando anuncio a su familia que había terminado con Jiro

Naruto: Bueno, a decir verdad eso en lo dijo ella –dijo y se rasco la cabeza

Brianna: Me da gusto que se estén conociendo mucho mejor y puedan llevarse bien –dijo sinceramente

Naruto: Gracias… -sonrió el rubio, en eso sin que ambos se dieran cuenta ya habían entrado no tan profundo en el bosque pero si estaban un poco alejados de la aldea, fue entonces cuando escucharon como una rama se rompió y Brianna por puro instinto miro hacia los lados muy alerta, tanto así que Naruto se extrañó mucho, al o notar nada extraño Brianna miro de nuevo al rubio -¿Todo está bien? –le pregunto

Brianna: Si –dijo y apresuro el paso –Vamos, vallamos por la arcilla y regresemos a la aldea –dijo y sin más apresuro aún más el paso, Naruto solo la miro raro y se dirigió junto con ella un poco más hondo en el bosque.

Mientras tanto Izumi y Kurama Ying iban caminando por la aldea de madera yendo hacia el despacho de Lucian, era el profesor de salud, biología y química en la Academia de Rothenburg, además cuando Izumi asistió a esa escuela él se encargó muy bien de ella, cuidándola y apoyándole en lo que necesitara, como fueron sus terapias, sabía mucho de medicina física y mental por lo que él fue uno de sus principales apoyos para salir adelante después del rescate en el orfanato, Lucian le había dado las pastillas y por lo general le decían "Doctor", aunque en persona preferían que le dijeran Lucian. Ambos iban platicando alegremente acerca de cómo se había sentido Natsuki con la llegada de Naruto, Kurama Ying le relataba todo lo sucedido en los últimos días haciendo que la pelinegra sonriera sinceramente, Natsuki era considerada su mejor amiga ya que siempre estuvo ahí para Izumi en sus buenos y malos momentos, desde que la conoció se hicieron grandes amigas, a pesar del pasado que atormentaba a la Uchiha la rubia nunca permitió que eso le dañara acerca de sus sentimientos hacia ella, eran muy unidas, se protegían, aconsejaban y consolaban mutuamente, sabía que si Izumi algún día estuviera en peligro la primera en ir en su rescate seria ella, su mejor amiga, casi hermana. Por lo que se alegró mucho cuando Naruto apareció en su vida, ya que ahora su mejor amiga podía disfrutar del cariño que tanto se merecía por ser una de las mejores personas que habían conocido en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto el otro grupo había llegado al hotel en el cual tenían que resolver los problemas con el café y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden

Kurama Yang se sorprendió bastante porque no era un hotel barato, por fuera parecía un edificio muy exclusivo sin embargo si estaba hecho de concreto pero en la fachada tenía varios bambú como adorno, a las afueras de hotel podía verse que había varios vitrales hermosos de colores como ventanas y arriba de las puertas había una especie de lona para que la luz no diera con las puertas de madera y pudiera dañarse, además que tenía escrito con letras de cemento bastante llamativas "Grand Hotel Rothenburg", el grupo entro al lobby y el zorro simplemente se quedó boqui abierto, no podía creer lo grande y lujoso que era, casi en la esquina podía verse un bar que era bien atendido por varios hombres, y en el resto podía verse a personas con maletas o simplemente caminando, ya que el lobby tenía una apariencia circular y en dicho circulo podían verse los sofá de piel distribuidos alrededor del lobby. En la parte de atrás del lobby había vidrios transparentes que dejaban ver la alberca y los camastros. Casi a la entrada podía distinguirse la administración, Victoria se acercó y mientras los otros esperaban. Pero a Alan se le ocurrió hacer una de sus graciosa das y termino en el suelo con varias maletas sobre él, Daniela lo ayudo mientras el zorro y la rubia los miraban, uno con fastidio y la otra con vergüenza. Sin embargo el zorro noto algo muy raro en la rubia, podía sentir que la rubia se sentía muy nerviosa, como si estuviera esperando que algo malo sucediera, miraba hacia todos lados, estaba atenta a cualquier sonido extraño y si escuchaba gritos se alteraba y volteaba inmediatamente a ver de qué se trataba

Kurama Yang: Oye mocosa –dijo y la rubia lo miro -¿Qué te sucede?

Natsuki: ¿Qué? –Le pregunto haciéndose la tonta –"Ay no" –pensó

Kurama Yang: ¿Cómo que "que"? –le pregunto molesto - ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Estas muy nerviosa

Natsuki: Ah, bueno –dijo y después boto la idea de decirle que era lo que sucedía –No es nada –mintió

Kurama Yang alzo una ceja molesto, si no se lo decía por las buenas entonces tendría que presionarla con preguntas incomodas hasta que le dijera que era lo que sucedía, y tenía una perfecta idea por dónde empezar

Kurama Yang: ¿Tiene que ver con la aldea? –le pregunto y la rubia empezó a sudar frio

Natsuki: ¿Qué? –Le volvió a preguntar haciendo tonta –No sé de qué estás hablando

Kurama Yang: Tú sabes perfectamente bien de lo que estoy hablando –le dijo -¿Qué es lo que están ocultando? –le pregunto

Natsuki miro hacia otro lado, no quería contestar esa pregunta porque sabía que al hacerlo iba a meterse en problemas, y serios problemas

Kurama Yang: Natsuki… -dijo y suspiro –Escucha, no sé qué es lo que nos están ocultando, pero se de muy buena fuente que no es nada bueno –dijo y Natsuki puso una expresión triste –Tienes que decirlo, tal vez Naruto y yo podamos ayudarlos, pero no podemos porque ustedes no nos dicen que es lo que está sucediendo

Natsuki: Dudo mucho –dijo después de un rato –Que ustedes puedan hacer algo al respecto, no hemos podido hacer nada los últimos años

Kurama Yang: ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunto

Natsuki se mordió la lengua y el zorro miro hacia los lados

Kurama Yang: ¿Hay algo o alguien que los está amenazando? –le pregunto

Natsuki lo miro preocupada: Escucha Kurama, no quiero que les hagan daño a ti o a Naruto, pero no es como decirte esto –dijo mirando a los lados –Hemos vivido con miedo por los últimos 5 años y aunque queremos hacer algo al respecto no hemos podido, no nos lo permiten, no quiero que suceda algo y pierda a la única familia que tengo ¿me entiendes?

Kurama Yang estaba bastante sorprendido con lo que le había dicho la rubia y también bastante preocupado, si había pasado algo era momento de que se lo dijera, así que suspiro e intento encontrar las mejores palabras que pudo para intentar calmar a la rubia: Natsuki –dijo y la rubia lo miro –Sé que estas preocupada, y no sé qué es lo que sucede, pero te puedo asegurar algo, todo en esta vida tiene solución a excepción de la muerte, ya no están solos, nosotros podemos ayudarlos, con cualquier problema que tengan con cualquier persona, pero necesitamos que confíen en nosotros, no los dejaremos solos ¿me escuchaste?, no pensamos dejarlos solos –dijo e hizo algo que no pensó que fuese a hacer en toda su vida, dio un brinco y se acomodó en el regazo de la rubia –Tienes miedo, puedo notarlo, pero ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer?, la familia siempre está ahí para apoyarlos, no importan las dificultades que se pasen, no importan los obstáculos, la familia siempre saldrá adelante si estamos todos juntos

Natsuki simplemente abrió los ojos como platos por lo que había dicho el zorro, la sorprendió mucho ya que el por lo general el zorro no era de muchas palabras de apoyo, ese era Kurama Ying pero más allá no había, sin embargo analizo sus posibilidades, Izumi y Daniela tenían razón, tenía que decírselo para así poder combatir juntos, no podía permitir que la situación de Rothenburg siguiera tal y como se encontraba en esos momentos, tenía que encontrar una manera para salvar a su gente, evitar que se la llevaran, no quería volver a ver a un amigo morir justo delante de ella, porque eso significaba ver como los cazadores se llevaban a los aldeanos, significaba no volverlos a a ver. Si tal vez pudiera hablar con Kurama Yang acerca de lo que sucedía en el pueblo a lo mejor y podría ser más fácil explicarle a Naruto su situación y hacer algo al respecto así que solamente suspiro, estaba dispuesta a decírselo

Natsuki: Esta bien –dijo finalmente después de pensar un rato, el zorro se bajó de su regazo y miro a la rubia con curiosidad y preocupación, ahora sabría qué era lo que estaban escondiendo, ahora podría hacer algo –Está sucediendo que…

Sin embargo todo fue interrumpido cuando se escuchó un extraño ruido

Y ahí comenzó el caos

Naruto y Brianna caminaban por el bosque aun platicando sin embargo la castaña no bajaba la guardia, llegaron a una pequeña cabaña escondida en el bosque donde ambos entraron y Naruto quedo impresionado con la cantidad de arcilla que tenían

Brianna estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que la rubia sentía que algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento y tenía que estar lista

Brianna: Naruto –le dijo y el rubio la miro

Naruto: ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto y en eso se sorprendió al ver a la castaña muy nerviosa, casi con los nervios de punta - ¿Sucede algo?

Brianna: Dijiste que Konoha era una aldea grande ¿no es así? –le pregunto

Naruto no entendió hacia donde quería llegar –Pues sí, es una aldea bastante grande ¿Por qué?

Brianna: ¿Tú crees que el pueblo de Rothenburg cabria dentro de la aldea? –Pregunto y Naruto se sorprendió –Me refiero a sus habitantes

Naruto lo pensó un poco: Si, probablemente cabrían –dijo pero después se sacó de onda -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Brianna: Necesito pedirte un favor –dijo y Naruto escucho con atención –Quería pedirte que cuando nosotros nos fuéramos, lleváramos a todo el pueblo con nosotros –le dijo y Naruto se sorprendió muchísimo, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía para donde iba esto pero no le gustaba absolutamente nada

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –le pregunto

Brianna: ¡Porfavor Naruto, tenemos que trasladarlos a otro lugar! –Exclamo preocupada -¿Podrías hacerlo?

Naruto: ¿Brianna porque? –le pregunto preocupado, no había visto así a la castaña y le estaba espantando la situación

Brianna: ¡Porfavor! –Le pidió –Tú no sabes nada, tenemos que llevárnoslos de aquí –sentencio y Naruto entendió, lo que le estaba diciendo Brianna tenía que ver con el secreto que ocultaba el pueblo, podía verlo en sus ojos, estaban en peligro, era por eso que Brianna le estaba pidiendo ese favor

Naruto iba a contestarle pero se vio interrumpido cuando un extraño ruido sonó

Era una especie de cuerno y después de que se lograra escuchar muy claramente pudo escuchar como algo o alguien hizo un ruido bestial que hizo que Brianna abriera los ojos como platos, pero no de sorpresa si no de susto.

Brianna: ¡SORA! –grito muy angustiada y sin esperar a Naruto salió corriendo a toda velocidad de vuelta a la aldea de madera, Naruto sin saber que sucedía la siguió, algo estaba pasando y fuera lo que fuera no era algo bueno -¡TAL'PAX MOR'LOCKS FAR'QUI'LPAX! –grito a los 4 vientos descolocando aún más a Naruto, iban unos metros adelante pero a pesar de eso Brianna no dejaba de correr a toda velocidad, tenía que ir por su hermana, no podía permitir que los cazadores se la llevaran, no a ella

Naruto: ¡Brianna! –Exclamo corriendo tras ella -¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto

Brianna: ¡Ya llegaron! –Exclamo sin detenerse -¡Tenemos que encontrar a Sora! –dijo y siguió corriendo sin detenerse, al fin pudieron llegar a donde habían estado hacia unos momentos con Sora y Jiro, sin embargo Brianna no se detuvo a descansar, Naruto se detuvo un momento y pudo observar como todas las personas a su alrededor gritaban y corrían hacia el lago, ninguno de ellos se detuvo incluyendo a Brianna, Naruto la vio viendo hacia los lados posiblemente tratando de encontrar a su hermana, sin embargo el rubio se sorprendió por lo aterrados que se encontraban los aldeanos, corrían como si algo los estuviera persiguiendo, tal vez ese era el gran secreto que ocultaba Rothenburg, no tuvo un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello porque escucho algo detrás de él y cuando volteo se encontró con una especie de monstruo, tenía forma humana, pero caminaba como si fuera un jorobado, no tenía cara humana, y además en la joroba parecía tener una especie de capas como una armadillo, además de que su piel era por completo de un tono grisáceo bastante tétrico, la sorpresa hizo que Naruto se cayera, fue entonces cuando el monstruo estiro su cuello pareciendo que iba a aullar pero en vez de un aullido salió una especie de rugido muy agudo, Naruto miro alrededor y había varios como ellos, pensó en hacer el rasengan pero algo en su interior le dijo que primero tenía que encontrar a Brianna y a Sora así que se levantó y corrió en dirección a donde todos se dirigían, no sabía quiénes eran esas cosas pero algo era seguro, no eran amigos de los aldeanos del pueblo.

Llegaron a la sección donde se encontraban los bambús más altos y fue ahí cuando Naruto pudo divisar que había más monstruos como los que había visto, pero esta vez bajaban de los bambús y se asentaban en rocas, cuando estaban ahí tomaban un pequeño bambú que ellos mismos traían y comenzaban a disparar una especie de dardos, en lo que Naruto pudo ver ya le habían dado como a 8 personas, 3 hombres y 5 mujeres, parecía que los estuvieran marcando de alguna manera para una función en específica, pero entonces pudo ver como Brianna se encontraba en una parte alta de una roca

Brianna: ¡Sora! –Exclama moviendo su cabeza lado a lado buscando a su hermana -¡Sora! ¡Sora! ¡Sora! –repetía continuamente y Naruto se acercó preocupado

Naruto: "Está a la misma altura que esas cosas" –pensó -"Tengo que quitarla de ahí o le van a dar con una de esas cosas"

Sin embargo para cuando se acercaba para quitarla de la roca fue demasiado tarde ya que un dardo le había dado a Brianna, en la parte de atrás de su hombro, esta simplemente cayo de la roca por el impacto

Naruto: ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto preocupado

Brianna: Mierda –soltó –Quítamelo –le dijo al rubio –Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana –dijo y Nauro hizo caso

Naruto: Quédate quieta –dijo y le saco el dardo, se dio cuenta de que no eran dados comunes y corrientes, ya que habían dejado una especie de mancha en el hombro de Brianna, Naruto pudo sentir que el dado estaba cubierto por una especie de mucosa negra, lo acerco un poco a nariz para saber que era con exactitud aunque después se arrepintió ya que despedía un olor verdaderamente horrible, aunque ya sabía lo que era. Era alquitrán, pero ¿Por qué usar alquitrán para marcar a la gente? Fue ahí cuando pudo ver varias siluetas que comenzaron a derribar a estos monstruos, la mayoría de ellos poseían la misma vestimenta que Mason, Elena y Luna cuando Brianna fue a visitarlos al cuartel, solo que esta vez venían armados, cada soldado tenía dos espadas y en las piernas amarradas tenían varias pistolas. Sin embargo la cantidad de soldados no era suficiente para aniquilar a estos monstruos e inclusive algunos soldados también habían sido víctimas de los dardos que estos lanzaban. Naruto pudo distinguir una cara familiar entre ellos, era Elena que al ver al rubio simplemente abrió los ojos como platos

Elena: ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –le pregunto alterada

Naruto: Son Brianna y Sora, no las encuentro –dijo aun en el caos, fue entonces cuando pudo ver claramente que uno de los monstruos se le abalanzaba a Elena, esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo, el monstruo rugió agudamente como lo hacían los demás, pero Elena tomo su pistola y le disparo matándolo al instante

Elena: ¡Búscalas y sácalas de aquí! –exclamo

Naruto: ¿Qué son estas cosas? –le pregunto

Elena: Son los cazadores, Morlocks –dijo sacando una de sus espadas -¡No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones! –Le grito -¡Encuentra a esas dos y ponlas a salvo, dejamos el resto a nosotros! ¡AHORA! –grito finalmente y salió a luchar con otro monstruo que lanzaba dardos a la gente, Naruto seguía sin entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero haría lo que le había dicho Elena.

Aun así el caos no se detuvo, todos seguían corriendo muy asustados de un lado a otro tratando de evitar a los que lanzaban los dardos con alquitrán, Naruto miro hacia la dirección del rio y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los aldeanos se dirigían hacia esa arena, lo que significaba que ese era su punto de salida y Brianna junto con Sora debían de estar cerca de ahí así que corrió hacia allá pero entonces pudo ver que la mayoría de ellos se detenían y se pudo escuchar claramente que los gritos se volvían más fuertes, hecho un vistazo y pudo ver el porqué. De la misma tierra estaban saliendo monstruos haciendo que el paso de los humanos se detuviera abruptamente al ver a los dueños de sus pesadillas y por quienes temían, se sacudieron la tierra y fue cuando Naruto los pudo observar perfectamente bien, sin embargo no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Eran ellos. Los monstruos que atacaron a Konoha, los mismos que salieron de las grietas, eran ellos, no podía ser cierto. Su nombre eran los Morlocks, o al menos eso fue lo que pudo deducir el con lo que le había dicho Elena. No le quedo más tiempo para pensar porque los aldeanos dieron la vuelta para empezar a correr hacia el otro lado intentando salvar sus vidas, fue entonces cuando los monstruos se pusieron en acción y empezaron a caminar entre los aldeanos que corrían aterrados. Naruto intento meditar sus posibilidades, el rasengan no funciono la última vez que lo uso en su contra, solo los haría retroceder un poco, fue ahí cuando su tiempo para pensar se acabó ya que fijo su vista en uno de los monstruos, este no lo veía a él si no a otro hombre parecido a Jiro solo que con vestimenta diferente, sin embargo lo que lo hacía destacar era que en la parte de su hombro tenia uno de los dardos que los primeros monstruos habían lanzado, camino hacia el haciendo un mugido de toro embravecido, el aldeano simplemente miro hacia atrás aterrado e intento caminar hacia atrás, pero fue muy tarde ya que el Morlock lo tomo por atrás del cuello y lo aventó hacia adelante haciendo que el hombre cayera y no pudiera levantarse, se dio vuelta pero para su horror solo pudo ver a su cazador abalanzándose sobre de él, haciendo que diera un par de vueltas para amarrarlo con una soga, sin más por hacer a lo único que atino el humano era a gritar desesperadamente, miro a los soldados y vio que no tenía salvación ya que estaban ocupados venciendo a otros Morlocks. Su secuestrador simplemente lo ato de los pies y comenzó a jalarlo, este desesperado había comenzado a gritar, Naruto lo vio y quiso ayudarlo pero ya era demasiado tarde ya que habían llegado a donde habían salido y sin previo aviso lo jalo y ambos, tanto el cazador como el aldeano desparecieron en la arena.

Se los había tragado la tierra.

Mientras tanto en el hotel los aldeanos corrían la misma suerte, todos corrían como desesperados, el único de ese grupo que no sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo era Kurama Yang que al ver a los humanos correr verdaderamente aterrados, solo pudo pensar que estaba sucediendo algo grave, todos, inclusive los empleados del hotel salieron corriendo de sus puestos como si su vida dependiera de ello, intentando buscar un refugio en el cual esconderse hasta que los monstruos se hubieran ido

Victoria: ¡Natsuki! –Corrió hacia su amiga -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! –exclamo y la rubia no protesto, solamente miro a Kurama Yang

Kurama Yang: ¿Qué está sucediendo? –pregunto confundido

Daniela: Te lo explicamos después, ahora ¡Corre! –exclamo llegando con su hermana y al zorro no le quedo de otra más que seguir a las tres mujeres, fue entonces cuando los primeros monstruos aparecieron en el hotel y comenzaron a lanzar los dardos hacia la gente, las tres chicas y Kurama habían logrado evitar a la primera horda, así que se dirigieron hacia la piscina, pero su avance fue detenido cuando lograron ver que los Morlocks estaban detrás del cristal, lo rompieron y con su mugido característico entraron al hotel, haciendo que Kurama Yang se sorprendiera enormemente

Kurama Yang: ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –pregunto alterado, aunque hubiera estado en el interior de Naruto pudo identificar perfectamente bien de quien se trataba, eran los monstruos que habían atacado Konoha, miro a la rubia y esta le dirigió una mirada aterrada, todo era un caos, gritos por todas partes, además todos los aldeanos corrían para salvar sus vidas, fue entonces cuando supo el gran secreto de Rothenburg. Y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas.

Esos monstruos atacaban Rothenburg de la misma manera que lo hicieron con Konoha, lo cual significaba que Makoto estaba detrás de todo esto

Daniela: ¡Corran! –Exclamo sacando al zorro de sus pensamientos -¡Atrás de la barra! ¡YA! –exclamo y la rubia junto con su hermana la siguieron, Kurama Yang al verlas correr también fue detrás de ellas, fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba pasando no era bueno, tenía que proteger a las guardianas. Las tres chicas saltaron hacia la barra y se escondieron detrás de esta, Kurama Yang las siguió

Kurama Yang: No son precisamente sus amigos ¿verdad? –les pregunto a las tres chicas

Victoria: No, son los cazadores, se llevan a la gente –dijo y se asomó para ver como seguía la situación –Ya llegaron los soldados –dijo y en efecto no se había equivocado, estos se habían dispersado enfrentando a los Morlocks, pero estos eran demasiados para detenerlos a todos –Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo meditando sus posibilidades

Natsuki: Arriba –sugirió haciendo que sus amigas la miraran –Tal vez en una de las habitaciones podamos escondernos o por lo menos encontrar algo para defendernos

Daniela: Buena idea

Victoria: Si, y es la única que tenemos, ¡Miren! –exclamo y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el otro borde de la barra donde había un Morlock viéndolos fijamente

Daniela reacciono rápido y tomo la botella de vidrio más grande que encontró, la lanzo contra el monstruo: ¡Trágate eso infeliz! –grito mientras veía como el monstruo se recuperaba del golpe

Victoria: ¡Daniela corre! –Exclamo su hermana haciendo que la pelirroja corriera, seguida de la rubia, el zorro y hasta el final ella -¡A las escaleras, rápido suban! –exclamo y todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras, fue entonces cuando Kurama Yang comenzó a ver que se estaban llevando a la gente, todos obviamente contra de su voluntad, además había un Morlock que había saltado hacia el

Kurama Yang: ¡BIJUDAMA! –grito formándola en su boca y la lanzo contra el monstruo, sorprendentemente no le hizo nada pero si logro hacerlo retroceder, pero este se recuperó rápidamente y lanzo un mugido totalmente furioso

Daniela: Creo que ya lo hiciste enojar –dijo

Kurama Yang: ¡Arriba ya! –les grito a las tres chicas y estas no reclamaron, al contrario, corrieron dirección arriba con 2 Morlocks pisándoles los talones

Subieron por las escaleras y encontraron el primer piso

Victoria: ¡Más arriba! ¡Pueden saltar hasta esta altura, subamos al tercero, rápido! –grito y su hermana, amiga y el zorro hicieron lo que había dicho la castaña, cuando llegaron al tercer piso intentaron abrir una habitación pero estaban cerradas por completo, fue entonces cuando Natsuki cerró la puerta que conectaba a las escaleras con el tercer piso, tenía que encontrar una manera de trabar la puerta y la encontró, había un palo de escoba cerca, lo tomo y lo puso junto a tiempo antes de que se escuchara que los monstruos estaban intentando abrir la puerta

Natsuki: Tenemos que encontrar una salida, esa puerta no aguantara mucho, vamos –dijo y los 4 corrieron por el pasillo dando vuelta a la derecha en otro

Kurama Yang: ¿Dónde está el cerebro de pájaro? –pregunto por Alan

Victoria: No lo sé, pero espero que no lo hayan capturado –dijo y en ese preciso momento las tres chicas junto con el zorro fueron derribados y estaban siendo jalados hacia adelante, al ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo lograron ver el rostro familiar de Alan, que los estaba jalando en un maletero de hotel a los 4

Victoria: ¡Alan! –Exclamo aliviada -¿Dónde estabas?

Alan: Escondido ¿tú crees? –le pregunto sin detener el carrito, fue entonces cuando los que estaban en el maletero miraron hacia atrás y pudieron ver que los dos Morlocks que los estaban persiguiendo los estaban alcanzando, a Alan le pareció gracioso y se dio la vuelta colgándose del maletero que iba a una buena velocidad, les empezó a sacar la lengua a los monstruos y haciéndoles burla, estos furiosos solo mugieron y como su fueran gorilas comenzaron a perseguir al maletero, usando sus manos para ganar más impulso.

Lo que estos no sabían era que las personas que iban en el maletero estaban asustadas ya que ya no había camino que seguir, el pasillo terminaba con una pared y un vitral

Victoria, Natsuki, Kurama Yang, Daniela: ¡ALAN! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, el mencionado se dio la vuelta pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, el maletero choco contra la pared y como iba a una buena velocidad hizo que los 4 que iban en el maletero y el mismo salieran estampados por el vitral, rompiéndolo. Los 5 gritaban porque sabían que se iban a dar un buen golpe, inclusive Kurama no sabía qué hacer, todo había ocurrido muy rápido lo bueno del asunto fue que no cayeron precisamente en el suelo, ya que la lona del hotel les amortiguo la caída pero también les sirvió como trampolín ya que los hizo rebotar pero esta vez sí fueron a dar en el suelo, Daniela y Victoria aterrizaron encima de Alan mientras que Natsuki lo había hecho pero encima de Kurama Yang, no había cambio alguno en el caos, todos seguían corriendo por sus vidas cuidándose de los Morlocks, sin embargo una persona se paró delante de estos

¿?: ¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes aquí? –Le pregunto asustada, fue ahí cuando los 5 levantaron la cabeza y lograron distinguir a Luna -¡Tienes que irse! –Exclamo ayudando a Natsuki a pararse y después yendo a ayudar a Daniela y Victoria -¡Vámonos ya! –exclamo y aunque estaban adoloridos todos se pararon para comenzar a buscar un nuevo lugar seguro con la ayuda de Luna

Cuando miraron hacia arriba pudieron ver que los Morlocks también saltaron sin embargo estos por ser demasiado pesados terminaron por caer directamente al suelo debido a que la lona no los aguanto

Alan: ¡Están gordos! –se burló gracioso a lo que Daniela le dio un zape

Daniela: ¡Deja los comentarios para después! –Lo empujo a lo que el hombre empezó a correr -¡Vámonos ya! –exclamo y la pelirroja comenzó a correr

Mientras tanto cierta pelinegra se encontraba corriendo por donde estaba la multitud con cierto zorro conocido a su lado, fue entonces cuando pudo ver a una chica que era cargada por un Morlock que estaba pidiendo ayuda, miro a su alrededor y los soldados estaban muy ocupados combatiendo con sus propios monstruos, vio un bambú y no lo pensó dos veces, inclusive el mismo zorro se quedó impresionado ya que la muchacha tomo el bambú y le dio en la cara al Morlock haciendo que este se cayera hacia atrás soltando a la muchacha que venía sujetando, era una mujer de piel morena que debería de tener al menos unos 15 años, cuando este cayo la Uchiha se acercó rápidamente a ella

Izumi: ¿Estas bien? –le pregunto ayudando a pararse

¿?: Si, gracias –dijo parándose con dificultad -¿Quién…?

Izumi la interrumpió: No es momento para charlas –le dijo viendo como el Morlock se levantaba -¡Corre! –Exclamo y la chica asintió -¡Vete ya! –le grito y la chica corrió lejos del zorro, de la Uchiha y del monstruo, cuando se levantó el zorro llego a su lado y ambos pudieron observar como el monstruo enfurecido por el golpe que le había dado Izumi mugía a los 4 vientos con ira y se dirigió hacia ellos corriendo como un gorila

Kurama Ying: Ahora viene por nosotros –dijo serio

Izumi: Si, no lo pensé, corre –dijo y sin esperar respuesta del zorro corrió hacia lo profundo del bosque, tenía que alejarse del Morlock, encontrar una distracción para librarse de él, mientras tanto el zorro Ying la seguía de cerca

Kurama Ying: ¿Cuál es la idea? –le pregunto aun corriendo

Izumi: Tenemos que encontrar algo para librarnos de él, hasta entonces será mejor correr –le dijo corriendo, mirando con no tropezarse con algo y también vigilando que ningún Morlock con bambú le disparara, fue entonces cuando encontró un camino y al final de este pudo observar una cabaña -¡Ahí! –señalo –Rápido, vamos –dijo y ambos corrieron a encerrarse en dicha cabaña, le pusieron el seguro y guardaron silencio con la esperanza de que la bestia se fuera, sin embargo su paz duro poco cuando se escuchó que dicha bestia logro romper un vidrio, pero este era demasiado chico para poder entrar, así que subió arriba de ella y comenzó a querer quitar la madera del techo para poder entrar

Kurama Ying: ¡Maldita sea! –Exclamo molesto -¡Esa cosa no se rinde!

Izumi: Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo intentando buscar algo con lo cual defenderse o en su defecto salir de la cabaña sanos y salvos

Kurama Ying: No lograremos avanzar ni 4 metros antes de que esa cosa nos atrape –dijo molesto, él también se encontraba buscando una solución a aquel problema pero no lo encontraba, fue entonces que pudo ver dos bultos desconocidos cubiertos por sábanas blancas, les quito estas y pudo observar dos cuatrimotos en buen estado de color negro mientras que Izumi buscaba una manera de salir sin ser capturada por la bestia. El Morlock por su parte ya se había desesperado así que empezó a destruir parte de la puerta -¡Izumi! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –le exclamo subiéndose a la moto –

Izumi: ¡Ya sé que tenemos que salir de aquí! –exclamo mirando la puerta –Pero no sé como

Kurama Ying: ¡Mira detrás de ti! –exclamo y la pelinegra pudo ver la cuatrimoto que carecía de jinete, fue entonces cuando capto la idea del zorro y se subió a esta

Izumi: Espero que tenga la suficiente potencia para derribar la puerta

Kurama Ying hizo que sonara su motor: ¡Lo tiene! –exclamo y sin más arranco derribando la puerta y llevándose al monstruo con él, Izumi no siguió aplastando al Morlock con la cuatrimoto haciendo que se elevara un poco para después aterrizar en el suelo y seguir el camino

Izumi: ¡Lo logramos! –exclamo feliz mirando hacia atrás viendo al Morlock que yacía herido debajo de la puerta toda destrozada, recorrieron varios metros en libertad total ya que siempre que eran los ataques la población se concentraba en las áreas verdes, nunca usaban los caminos abiertos ya que presentaba una gran facilidad para los tiradores al darle más claridad de ver sus objetivos.

Izumi y Kurama Ying iban en sus respectivas bicicletas pero fue en eso que pudieron ver como algo entraba al camino y no era un Morlock, era un rostro muy familiar para ambos

Kurama Ying: ¡Izumi! –Exclamo intentando detener la moto -¡Cuidado! ¡Abby a la vista! –grito e Izumi como pudo freno a la moto que quedó separada con Abby por unos cuantos centímetros

Abby, la amiga forense de la familia se encontraba ahí, justo enfrente de ellos cuando no debería de estar ya que ella debería de estar trabajando en el laboratorio del pueblo, no tenía nada que hacer en la aldea de madera

Izumi: ¿Abby? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto mirando a los lados

Abby: ¡Atacaron el laboratorio! –exclamo preocupada

Izumi: ¿Qué? –Pregunto estupefacta, ese lugar estaba dentro de Rothenburg, al igual que la comisaria y todo lo demás -¡Eso significa que también atacaron el pueblo! –exclamó preocupada

Kurama Ying: Esto es malo –dijo cerrando su pata alrededor del pedal de la moto molesto –No solo están atacando la aldea de madera como siempre lo hacen, ahora están yendo por todos lados

Izumi: ¿Viniste corriendo? –le pregunto

Kurama Ying: Si, se llevaron a varios compañeros y… -la pelinegra no pudo continuar porque escucharon el mugir de un Morlock

Izumi: Están aquí –dijo y miro a los lados para saber por dónde saldrían

Abby: Es mi culpa –dijo y el zorro junto con la muchacha la miraron –Me dieron –dijo y se dio la vuelta para dejar ver que le habían dado con un dardo en el musculo dorsal ancho izquierdo

Kurama Ying: ¡Por ahí hubieras empezado! –Exclamo -¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos alcancen! –dijo y miro a Izumi, la muchacha asintió

Sin más le quito el dardo que tenía en la espalda a Abby, haciendo que esta se retorciera un poco del dolor, esta volteo a verla

Izumi: ¡Vamos, súbete! –exclamo y la forense le hizo caso, se subió detrás de Izumi, fue entonces cuando los tres miraron atrás y pudieron observar un Morlock acechándolos

Ambas motos arrancaron a toda velocidad para evitar que los alcanzaran, sin embargo la bestia no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente ya que lo siguió corriendo como un gorila, sin quitarles la vista de encima, en un impulso logro colgarse de la moto de Izumi sorprendiendo a los presentes

Izumi: ¡Demonios! –soltó y miro al Morlock

La moto de Kurama Ying bajo la velocidad para colocarse detrás de la moto de Izumi

Kurama Ying: "Esto no lo matara, pero si lo retrasara y hará que nos deje en paz" –pensó mientras formaba una bijudama en su boca, luego la soltó y le dio al monstruo que por el impacto se soltó de la moto, la cuatrimoto de Kurama Ying le paso por encima para luego recuperar su velocidad normal

Abby: Bien hecho –le dijo al zorro sujetándose de su amiga

Kurama Ying: ¡No se detengan! –Les pidió -¡Vayamos a Rothenburg, tenemos que ver que tan grave es!

Izumi: Entendido –dijo y acelero, tenían que llegar a Rothenburg para poder ayudar en lo que se necesitara y además tenían que mantener a Abby en movimiento, no podían dejarla en un lugar porque el olor atraería a los monstruos y se la llevarían

Mientras tanto Naruto seguía sin poder encontrar a Brianna ni a Sora, sin embargo podía ver como claramente muchos aldeanos eran secuestrados por las criaturas, hizo varios clones de sombra para ayudar a los aldeanos, sin embargo cuando liberaba a estos el monstruo se desquitaba con los clones de sombras haciendo que desparecieran, no sabían por cuanto tiempo iba a durar el ataque pero mientras lo hiciera tenía que encontrar a sus amigas, sobre todo a la niña que era la que más de preocupaba

¿?: ¡Hermana! –se escuchó gritar a alguien, Naruto miro en la dirección del grito y pudo ver a Sora sola, pero lo que en realidad le dio miedo fue ver que la pequeña tenía un dardo en su brazo derecho

Brianna: ¡Sora! –exclamo y Naruto por fin pudo encontrar a la castaña, estaba a unos metros de él, se sintió algo aliviado pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo

Un Morlock le había echado el ojo a Sora y se dirigía hacia ella, la pequeña asustada solamente grito y se echó a correr hacia lo profundo del bosque

Brianna: ¡Sora! –grito muy preocupada intentando ir por su hermana, sin embargo Naruto la detuvo sosteniéndola de un brazo, ella también había sido marcada, si enfrentaba al monstruo se llevaría a alguna de las dos

Naruto: ¡No! –Exclamo y la castaña lo miro -¡Quédate aquí con el grupo! ¡Yo iré por ella! –le grito y sin decirle más corrió lo más rápido que pudo en la dirección que se habían ido la bestia y la niña, por su parte la castaña simplemente se aferró a un bambú cuidándose las espaldas, viendo que ningún Morlock intentara atraparla

Por su parte la niña había llegado justo donde estaba el mirador pero tropezó con un bambú suelto y termino cayendo al suelo, el monstruo la arrincono y en su cara se demostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que la niña estaba atrapada y no tenía a donde correr. Pero antes de que pudiera atraparla, Naruto corrió hacia el

Naruto: ¡Rasengan! –Exclamo y lo lanzo justo en el pecho del monstruo haciendo que este fuera lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, después miro a la pequeña -¡Corre! –exclamo y la niña hizo caso para correr aún más profundo en el bosque, el Morlock mugió y Naruto pudo ver como el rasengan no le había hecho ni un rasguño, aunque una cosa era segura ahora iba por él, tenía que correr, a su lado vio algunos bambú y se los lanzo para después el empezar a correr intentando idear una estrategia para luchar contra el Morlock, este furioso se levantó y comenzó a perseguir al rubio, que aún no encontraba estrategia alguna para luchar contra dicho oponente, solo seguía corriendo sin embargo la bestia fue más rápida e intento abalanzarse encima, pero Naruto se agacho y el Morlock simplemente se fue a estrellar contra los bambú tirando algunos de ellos, Naruto busco una salida y pudo ver el mirador – No tengo opción –dijo ya que el ninjutsu no funcionaba con él, y en cuanto al taijustu tampoco era su mejor opción ya que la bestia era demasiado fuerte, así que empezó a subir el mirador como un ninja, sin embargo el Morlock ya recuperado salto hacia él y lo logro agarrar de un pie, Naruto tuvo que agarrarse de un bambú para no caerse -¡Suéltame! –lo pateo en la cara sin algún resultado -¡Que me sueltes! –le grito y esta vez la fuerza de la bestia cedió y cayó al piso, Naruto lo miro por un momento queriendo saber si lo había derrotado o todavía podía moverse, su respuesta no fue nada agradable ya que el monstruo abrió los ojos, el rubio ante eso simplemente siguió subiendo hasta la cúspide del mirador, donde hayo que tenía una especie de protección de madera así que se deslizo para entrar.

Brianna corría para salvar su vida del monstruo que la perseguía, sin embargo al mirar hacia adelante pudo ver con claridad como otro Morlock se acercaba a ella

Brianna: "Tendré que pelear" –pensó y se abalanzo sobre la bestia que tenía enfrente, al parecer muchos trucos que aprendió cuando era parte de la milicia le habían servido ya que logro derribar al Morlock dándole unos buenos golpes en la cara haciendo que este saliera disparado hacia atrás, sin embargo por la retaguardia escucho un ruido y cuando se volteo un Morlock empezó a ahorcarla, así que esta con la rodilla le dio una patada en sus partes nobles haciendo que la bestia la soltara, después con la misma rodilla le dio un golpe en el estómago y termino por derribarlo con un golpe en la cara, no sabía de dónde pero había tenido la suficiente fuerza física para enfrentarlos cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo su felicidad no duro mucho ya que sin que se diera cuenta una cuerda se había atorado en su muñeca, la jalaron hacia un lado y pensó que iba a aterrizar en el suelo pero la volvieron a jalar abruptamente y cayo con mucha fuerza en el piso, recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza que hizo que la vista se le nublara.

Mientras tanto el monstruo que ya se había recuperado se estaba hartando de la situación así que con salto mayores subió el mirador hasta llegar a la cúspide, donde intento meter la mano para atrapar a Naruto sin embargo su brazo no era lo suficientemente largo así que busco entrar, como no pudo rompió la defensa de madera y entro al mismo espacio de madera que el rubio, que por su parte intento moverse un poco más pero su pie se atoro y esta vez la bestia si se le abalanzo encima, pero el peso era tanto que la protección de rompió haciendo que ambos se precipitaran al suelo, aunque Naruto aterrizo sobre el Morlock, sin embargo su alegría no duro mucho tiempo ya que este se dio la vuelta cambiando de posición y con la mano de la bestia en su cuello, ahorcándolo, el rubio lo tapeaba pero era inútil, no tenía la fuerza suficiente en sus piernas para alejarlo de él, pensó en activar el modo senin pero su vista se le estaba nublando y le faltaba aire para respirar.

Fue entonces que un palo con fuego apareció justo delante de ellos haciendo que el Morlock tuviera que cubrirse para que las llamas no lo quemaran, Naruto no perdió tiempo y se paró de inmediato viendo quien lo había salvado, había sido Jiro el ex novio de Brianna y detrás de él se encontraba la pequeña Sora, temblando de miedo, Jiro dio unos pasos delante intentando asustar al mostró, pero este de un manotazo arrojo el palo con fuego lejos de él, ahora si estaba verdaderamente enojado, se puso en posición de ataque para intentar llevarse por lo menos a uno de los tres.

Sin embargo el cuerno sonó

El monstruo miro alrededor y tras dedicarle una última mirada de furia a los presentes salió corriendo hacia donde las arenas de tragaban a sus compañeros y sus presar, sin embargo se empezaron a escuchar unos gritos, gritos que Sora conocía muy bien por lo que tomo de la mano a Naruto y a Jiro para que empezaran a correr

Sora: ¡Er'win! –Dijo en su idioma -¡Brianna! –exclamo y salió corriendo hacia donde había ido la bestia, Naruto corría hacia donde la niña iba pero no lograba comprender que era lo que quería, cuando levanto su vista, obtuvo su respuesta, sin embargo no fue una buena respuesta

Brianna estaba siendo llevada en un hombro por un Morlock

Naruto: ¡Maldita sea! –exclamo aumentando la velocidad para alcanzarla, la castaña gritaba lo más que podía para que alguien la ayudara, y también golpeaba al monstruo en la espalda para que la soltara sin embargo casi nadie movió un dedo, solo miraban, y los soldados cuando se dieron cuenta intentaron correr hacia ella, pero el Morlock ya había entrado a la arena, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que desapareciera, Naruto estaba muy cerca, verdaderamente cerca -¡Brianna! –grito y le tendió la mano, la castaña le tendió la mano aun gritando, sin embargo no pudieron tocarse ya que era tarde.

El Morlock junto con Brianna había desaparecido en la arena

Naruto aun así no se rindió y rebusco en la arena, intentando aunque las esperanzas fueran vagas de encontrar la mano de Brianna

Brianna se acercó a donde Naruto aun rebuscaba en la arena, sin éxito alguno, sus pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir de sus ojos, no podía creerlo, Brianna, su hermana, se había ido, y todo el mundo sabía que una vez que se los llevaban jamás volvían a verlos. Naruto por su parte al ver que no encontraba nada miro a los soldados que estaban cansados de tanto luchar contra los Morlocks, estaban llenos de tierra y arena, pero aun así lograban aguantar estar de pie

Naruto se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba un soldado: ¿Sabes a donde los han llevado? –Le pregunto –Tenemos que salvarlos, sigámoslos –dijo pero la mayoría de ellos, incluyendo los aldeanos se le quedaron viendo como bicho raro

¿?: No –le dijo el soldado –Se acabo

Naruto: ¿Cómo que se acabó? –le pregunto molesto -¡Se acaban de llevar a mucha gente! –Exclamo -¿Qué acaso no piensas hacer nada?

¿?: La vida es así –le contesto otro soldado –Cuando los capturan nosotros no nos metemos, jamás se les vuelve a ver

Naruto: ¡¿Cómo es posible que no hagan nada?! –Les grito –Son personas, seres vivos, son sus compañeros y dejan que se los lleven así anda más... –dijo apretando los puños

En eso entre la multitud una cara familiar para Naruto apareció entre todos, era Elena estaba herida pero aun así cuando vio a la pequeña niña llorando en el suelo se le acerco

Elena: ¿Qué sucedió? –Le pregunto a la pequeña, esta no le respondió y busco a Brianna por todos lados, entonces miro a Jiro -¿Quin´tan? –le pregunto y Jiro miro por donde la bestia se había llevado a su ex novia

Jiro: Tar'wen, far'quil'pax, Morlock –le dijo y la pelinegra se quedó en shock sin saber que decir, Jiro le había confirmado que habían secuestrado a Brianna, fue entonces cuando lo entendió todo, abrazo a la pequeña que seguía sollozando en su hombro, muchas cosas pasaron por su cabeza, sabía perfectamente que las cosas iban a ponerse muy duras para la familia, pero sobre todo para Jiraiya y Sora, entonces miro a Naruto que estaba muy enojado dado que nadie de la aldea quería acompañarlo a salvar a los que los habían secuestrado, entonces Elena se acercó a él y lo tomo del hombro, este la miro y pudo sentir mucho coraje

Naruto: ¿Por qué? –le pregunto

Elena: Este no es el lugar –le dijo –Vamos a casa, ahí te explicare lo que sucedió –dijo y lo jalo hacia la Rothenburg

Naruto: ¡Natsuki! –Exclamo preocupado –Mi hermana

Elena: No te preocupes –le dijo y Naruto al miro –Ella está bien, acabo de hacer contacto con Luna, está bien –dijo y lo tomo de la manga –Vamos –dijo y lo jalo hacia Rothenburg, ya no tenía caso seguir ahí y ella lo sabía, no había nada que se pudiera hacer

Todo el camino fue una verdadera tortura para Naruto, solo podían escucharse los llantos de la pequeña Sora, de ahí en fuera se podía ver que la tristeza inundaba la aldea, cuando llegaron a Rothenburg encontraron algo que no esperaban, la aldea era en verdad un verdadero desastre, todo estaba rotos, las tiendas habían sido saqueadas, se intentaban apagar los incendios de ciertos edificios y muchos estaban llorando en las calles porque habían perdido su casa o no encontraban a un familiar suyo. Naruto observo el panorama y estaba verdaderamente enojado, ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que el no pudiera hacer nada? ¿Cómo era posible que se habían llevado a Brianna y no pudo hacer nada contra las bestias? Esas y muchas otras preguntas azotaban la cabeza de Naruto buscando una respuesta a lo que sucedía en ese momento, llegaron a la casa y se dieron cuenta que parte de la cafetería había sido destruida, entraron a la casa y pudieron ver que la sala era una especie de cementerio, nadie dijo absolutamente nada, solo podían observar y remeterse a las pruebas que veían, Natsuki simplemente se paró del sofá y abrazo a su hermano, le alegraba mucho que estuviera bien, que no le hubiera pasado nada, Susan también se encontraba ahí

Victoria miro a los lados y había una persona que faltaba en la sala: ¿Dónde está Brianna? –pregunto a los que acababan de llegar y en cuanto escucho el nombre de su hermana Sora se soltó a llorar aún más fuerte, fue ahí cuando toda la familia se quedó sin aliento, miraron a Elena y esta negó con la cabeza

Se habían llevado a Brianna

Las piernas de la castaña no soportaron mucho y se tiro sentada en el sofá mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, no podía creerlo, su mejor amiga se había ido, se negaba a creerlo, pero los llantos de la pequeña y las miradas de Elena y Naruto lo confirmaban

El que se había quedado completamente inmóvil era Jiraiya, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo, su hija, una de sus hijas ya no estaba, se la habían llevado y por lo que logro hablar con Harume hacia un rato antes de que comenzara el ataque, los que se iban jamás volvían, no podía creerlo

Naruto tomo aire y se sentó en uno de los sofás que se encontraban cerca: ¿Desde cuándo? –Pregunto dejando a todos sorprendidos -¿Desde cuándo sucede esto? –pregunto directamente mirando a su hermana, esta podía ver con claridad el dolor dentro de su hermano, estaba molesto, ya era hora de decirle la verdad

Natsuki: 5 años –le dijo –Nos comenzaron a atacar desde hace 5 años –dijo y miro a Jiraiya –Desde que te fuiste todo se complicó, ellos comenzaron a salir de las profundidades

Jiraiya seguía sin poder contestar, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras muchas emociones se mezclaban dentro de el, ira, odio, dolor, impotencia. Ira y odio por el hecho de no haber estado los 5 años ahí con sus hijas, porque lo necesitaban más que nunca, dolor por el hecho de que sentía que jamás volvería a ver a Brianna e impotencia porque no pudo hacer nada al respecto, en dicho ataque apenas si logro proteger a Harume durante el ataque

Naruto: ¿Cómo? –Le pregunto secándose las lágrimas -¿Cómo inicio todo?

Harume: Yo te lo diré –le dijo y se sentó delante de Naruto –Hace 5 años, cuando Jiraiya se fue todos vivíamos una vida completamente normal, sin nada que nos atacara o nos lastimara, sin embargo el primer ataque de ellos fue bestial, se robaron a más de 89 personas ese día, muchos vivíamos con miedo, cada semana, cada semana hemos vivido con este miedo porque cada semana vienen a llevarse a varios de los nuestros…

Naruto: ¿Y porque no hacen algo? –le pregunto sin comprender -¿Por qué no intentar ir tras ellos?

Harume: ¿Tú crees que no lo hemos intentado? –le pregunto Y Naruto se sorprendió, el abuelo simplemente miro a los ojos a Naruto –Las primeras veces no pudimos hacer mucho por nuestra gente, sin embargo al mes ya estábamos hartos de que se llevaran a nuestras familias, intentamos hacer un rescate, yo estaba dentro de los que los enfrentarían –dijo y sonrió melancólicamente –Éramos 50 hombres y un zorro –dijo y Naruto miro a Kurama Ying que al verlo asintió, confirmándole que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto –Solo pudimos regresar con vida Kurama y yo –dijo cerrando los ojos, definitivamente ese era uno de los recuerdos más dolorosos que tenía como ser humano, el ver como sus compañeros caían al intentar rescatar a sus personas queridas –No es que no lo hayamos intentado, pero son demasiado fuertes para nosotros, hacemos lo que podemos para mantenernos a salvo, pero hay cosas que son demasiado poderosas para ser derrotadas

Naruto: Eso es una mentira… -dijo y Harume miro a Naruto, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos –Yo no creo en eso, sé que son fuertes pero no hay criaturas y más que sean del mal que sean invencibles –dijo y se paró -¡No lo creo!

Kurama Yang: ¿Y después de eso? –le pregunto a Harume -¿No han intentado otro intento de rescate después de eso? –pregunto y Harume negó

Harume: Los aldeanos temen por sus vidas, la mayoría de ellos simplemente acepta la realidad de esta situación –dijo y miro por la ventana para ver a la aldea destrozada –Sin embargo, jamás habían atacado con tanta furia

Kurama Yang: Es por eso mismo que debemos de rescatar a Brianna –dijo y todos lo miraron, inclusive Jiraiya que hasta ese momento tenía la mirada en el suelo –Tengo una ligera idea de quién puede estar detrás de todo este alboroto

Susan: ¿De qué hablas? –pregunto

Kurama Yang: ¿Les suena la "secta de Khorne"? –les pregunto a la mayoría

Daniela: Tal vez, pero hasta donde nosotros sabíamos solo era una leyenda, para que los lugareños rindieran culto a alguien falso

Kurama Yang: Pues no lo es –afirmo –Quieran creerlo o no –dijo y suspiro –Khorne y Makoto son la misma persona –dijo y todos se sorprendieron –Solo tienen diferente nombre

Elvira: ¿De que estas hablando? –Pregunto –Es imposible que sean la misma persona, no lo creo

Kurama Yang: Pues empieza a creerlo mocosa –le dijo –Es por eso que tenemos que ir a rescatar a Brianna, la rueda de la luz no puede caer en sus manos, si lo hace ni siquiera todas las guardianas juntas van a poder detenerlo

Daniela: Pero… -dijo atrayendo toda la atención –Brianna tenía ese collar, nosotras no lo tenemos

Sora miro debajo de su ropa y saco un collar: ¿Es este? –pregunto y Elena lo tomo sorprendida, en efecto, era el collar de Brianna, la rueda de la luz aún estaba en manos de las guardianas

Elena: ¿Brianna te dio su collar? –le pregunto y la niña asintió

Sora: Me sentía muy mal en la mañana, me dio el collar diciéndome que iba a protegerme, que no iba a permitir que me pasara nada –dijo y la pequeña niña comenzó a hipar, Natsuki tomo el collar y se alarmo

Natsuki: Estamos en serios problemas –dijo y todos lo miraron, entonces le hizo una señal a Elena para que se llevara a la niña y esta asintió para subir las escaleras

Izumi: ¿A qué te refieres? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Si Makoto y Khorne son la misma persona, eso explica todo –dijo y todos la miraron de nuevo –Eso explica este ataque tan bestial, él sabe que nosotras estamos aquí, él sabe que las guardianas están en la isla, además –dijo y miro a su hermano –Él ahora sabe que nosotros también estamos aquí –dijo y miro a las demás –Por eso mando a muchos de ellos esta vez, quería ver si podía atrapar aunque fuera a alguno de nosotros

Victoria: Entonces –dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas -¿Cómo supo que Naruto está aquí?

Natsuki miro a Kurama Yang

Kurama Yang: Ayer –dijo y esta vez la atención se centró en el zorro –Naruto y yo nos acercamos a la secta de Khorne –dijo sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Jiraiya que ya estaba enterado de la situación –Al parecer eso fue lo que nos delato, entonces el mocoso ese loco le dijo a Makoto que Naruto y yo estábamos aquí

Jiraiya: Es por eso que ataco tan bestialmente –dijo finalmente después de mucho tiempo de silencio –Al saber que el Yang del nueve colas estaba dentro de esta isla, también supo inmediatamente que el Ying se encontraba aquí –dijo y miro a las guardianas –Y con el también estaban las guardianas

Daniela: Entonces todo esto fue una trampa

Jiraiya: Exacto –dijo y miro a Harume –Ahora sabe que todo el poder que lo amenaza está aquí, el único poder que puede detenerlo se encuentra justo en su casa –dijo y Naruto estaba temblando de la rabia, no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando

Naruto: Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? –les pregunto a los presentes –Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Brianna

Victoria se paró del sofá: Yo también estoy de acuerdo –dijo apoyando a Naruto –Si nos tiene a una de nosotras significa que nos ira cazando, una por una, hasta que obtenga todo lo que quiera y nos obligue a hacer lo que el desee

Daniela: No podemos permitirlo

Susan: Un momento –dijo tranquilizando a las chicas -¿Acaso ya olvidaron lo que dijo Harume? –Pregunto –Él ya fue hacia allá, sabe cómo son y como están las cosas, aun así a duras penas logro salir vivo

Natsuki: El que un rescate haya fallado no significa que uno más también lo hará –dijo y miro a Susan –Tenemos que ir por ella y no aceptare un no como respuesta –dijo y Naruto sonrió de medio lado a su hermana –No podemos permitir que Makoto se salga con la suya

Susan: Pero…

Natsuki: ¡No! –Exclamo –Ya estamos hartos de vivir en el miedo, de ver como se llevan a nuestra gente sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo, además nosotras somos las guardianas de los elementos, se supone que debemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos y a los demás humanos, si no podemos proteger a nuestra gente ¿Entonces como carajos vamos a salvar el universo? –le pregunto alterada y Susan estaba verdaderamente sorprendida por lo que había dicho la rubia, además de que tenía razón

Izumi: Tenemos que empezar por algo –dijo y se paró –Tenemos que rescatar a Brianna cueste lo que cueste –dijo decidida, Naruto, Jiraiya y Harume miraban a las chicas bastante orgullosos, aunque habían sido pacifistas la mayor parte de su vida, ahora estaban dispuestas a luchar no solo por su amiga, sino también por su gente, por su pueblo que los necesitaba ahora más que nunca, fue entonces cuando Harume suspiro

Harume: Bien –dijo y miro a Jiraiya –Discutiremos sobre eso mañana –dijo y todos lo miraron

Kurama Yang: ¿Qué? –le pregunto entre sorprendido y enojado -¿Mañana? –le pregunto

Natsuki: ¡Para mañana habrá sido muy tarde! –exclamo y Harume miro a todos duramente

Harume: No está a discusión –dijo tranquilo –Yo soy el único que aquí que sabe cómo entrar, y es por eso que conozco los peligros por los que vamos a tener que pasar, no es sencillo, además recuerden, la vida no es ningún juego

Daniela: Eso lo sabemos abuelo –dijo y el anciano miro a su nieta –Pero tenemos que ponernos ya en movimiento porque si no tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde

Harume: Y tal vez ahora ya sea demasiado tarde, pero aun así aquí estamos, intentando idear un plan para rescatarla –dijo y miro a los más jóvenes de la sala –Escuchen, sé que están alterados, sé que tienen muchos nervios, pero con eso no se llega a ningún lado, lo mejor será que respiremos tranquilos e ideemos un buen plan para rescatar a Brianna –dijo y sin ganas de reclamo se dio la vuelta –Y esa es mi última palabra –dijo seguro de si –Ahora a sus habitaciones, mañana será un largo día –dijo y miro duramente a todos los más jóvenes de la casa -¡Ahora!

Estos simplemente se miraron unos a otros y Natsuki tuvo una idea, por ahora le darían la razón al viejo Harume, sin embargo estaba ideando un plan para ir lo más pronto posible, así que le hizo una señal a las tres chicas y estas lo entendieron, subieron las escaleras sin opción alguna. Cuando la mayoría de ellos ya habían subido Harume le puso una mano en el hombro a Jiraiya

Harume: No te preocupes, la salvaremos –dijo y Jiraiya lo miro esperanzado

Jiraiya: Por el bien de mi familia Harume, espero que así sea

Mientras tanto los más jóvenes fueron directamente a sus cuartos y esperaron más o menos una hora cuando sigilosamente las tres chicas se reunieron con Natsuki y Naruto en su cuarto, ya estando todas juntas y con los zorros presentes comenzaron su reunión

Daniela: Muy bien, entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? –le pregunto a la rubia

Naruto: ¿Plan? –pregunto sin entender

Natsuki: Atacar –dijo y las chicas la miraron –Ese es el plan

Victoria: Creo que necesitamos un plan de verdad –dijo comenzando a pensar –Primero tenemos que saber dónde queda la guarida de los Morlocks ¿alguien lo sabe? –pregunto y todas se miraron, a decir verdad nadie tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba ese lugar, sin embargo Natsuki pensó un poco mas

Natsuki: Puede que ninguno de nosotros sepa donde está, pero yo sé de alguien que si

Kurama Ying: ¿Quién? –le pregunto

Natsuki: Abaddon –dijo y la mayoría de ellos se tensaron

Izumi: ¿El brujo? –le pregunto y la rubia asintió

Natsuki: Hace unos días lo vi a través de una especie de ventana, me dijo que debía de decirle a mi hermano a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando, sin embargo no tuve el valor necesario –dijo y miro a su hermano –Porfavor perdóname, no quería hacerte daño

Naruto: No te preocupes –dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro –Comprendo cómo te sientes, no encontrabas las palabras para decirme semejante problema ¿no es así? –le pregunto y esta asintió –Probablemente yo reaccionaria de la misma manera que tú, por ahora tenemos que encontrar la manera de rescatar a Brianna

Natsuki: Tienes razón, pero volviendo al tema, creo que Abaddon tiene respuestas que necesitamos, tendremos que ir a verlo

Izumi: ¿Y si no quiere hablar? –le pregunto

Kurama Yang: Entonces tendremos que sacarle la información a golpes

Natsuki: Exactamente

Victoria: A ver, tenemos un problema, aquí con habilidades de lucha era Brianna ¿Cómo rayos vamos a poder combatir a los Morlocks? –pregunto

Kurama Ying: Eso es algo fácil de responder –dijo y miro a Victoria –Todas ustedes tienen una carta que no han jugado, y son sus poderes

Daniela: ¿Nuestros poderes? –le pregunto y el zorro asintió

Kurama Ying: Dentro de todas ustedes un poder verdaderamente increíble está esperando para despertar –dijo y miro a Victoria –Eso es lo único a lo que él le teme, cuando ustedes sepan usar su poder al cien, el no tendrá oportunidad alguna de vencerlas, ténganlo por seguro

Izumi se preocupó un poco, no quería usar sus poderes, ella sabía de lo que era capaz y no quería volver a usar sus poderes para hacer daño, sin embargo ahora y en ese momento Brianna necesitaba de su ayuda

Victoria: Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo nos vamos? –pregunto

Daniela: Primero tenemos que distraer al abuelo, convencerlo de que no haremos nada raro

Natsuki: Y le daremos gusto –dijo llamando la atención de todos –Por lo menos hasta las 10 de la noche –dijo e hizo un ademan para indicarle a las demás que se acercaran –Esta noche, cuando todos estén dormidos nosotras vamos a ponernos en movimiento, iremos a rescatar a Brianna cueste lo que cueste

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su amiga y Naruto comenzaba a sentirse verdaderamente orgulloso de su hermana, miro hacia el cielo por la ventana y sonrió

Jamás se dejarían vencer

 ** _EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO:_**

 ** _En lo profundo de la oscuridad, Brianna lucha y busca una manera de salir del lugar donde la tienen capturada._**

 ** _Mientras tanto Naruto, ambos Kurama y las guardianas tienen una nueva misión, rescatar a su amiga de las garras de su más poderoso enemigo, irán a ver a un brujo que les revelara grandes verdades acerca del pasado. Cuando logren infiltrarse su misión estará llena de obstáculos, monstruos, trampas y verdades acerca del pasado de una de ellas. En el camino también se encontraran con dos rostros muy familiares que las ayudaran a descubrir y a usar sus nuevos poderes._**

 ** _¿Sera que la guardianas lograran rescatar a Brianna antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_**


End file.
